La guerre des camps
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Nouvel été à camp Rock pour Mitchie. L'été a des allures d'été quand elle découvre l'absence de Tess et le retour de Shane… Malheureusement, quand une connaissance de Brown décide de gâcher leurs vacances, ce sont tous les pensionnaires qui décident de les sauver.
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Pour fêter la nouvelle année, voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction basée sur le second film. Mais disons une version différente. Pas forcément meilleure ceci dit mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **PS** : Avant de vous laissez lire, juste une petite précision, cette fic débute à la fin du concours final du premier film mais Tess ne s'est excusée auprès de personnes. N'hésitez pas à revoir le film pour ne pas être perdu, ok ? _Great_ mdr

 **Prologue**

« - _**W**_ _e rock_ , chantèrent tous les pensionnaires.

Le public applaudit chaleureusement tandis que les élèves, leurs professeurs et toute l'équipe se baissèrent pour saluer le public. Une fois descendus de l'estrade, certains allèrent en coulisses, d'autres rejoignirent leurs parents ou leur amis pour connaître leurs avis sur la journée. Il n'était que dix-huit heures et un grand repas avait été prévu par l'équipe de Camp Rock pour les pensionnaires et leurs proches. Aux yeux de Brown c'était la seule façon de clore proprement un été. Il échangea un regard avec Connie qui lui sourit en acquiesçant. Oui tout était prêt. Satisfait, le directeur du camp regarda tout le monde. Ses pensionnaires avec qui il avait de très bons souvenirs, étaient tous pressés de rentrer chez eux. Ils parlaient avec animation, présentant leurs amis à leurs parents. Pourtant il avait beau observer le théâtre il ne trouvait pas son neveu. Il y avait bien Nate et Jason qui discutaient, l'un avec les parents de Peggy, alors que l'autre semblait se renseigner pour connaître le menu du dernier repas. S'approchant de Nate, il s'excusa auprès de la grande gagnante de l'été et s'éloigna avec le jeune homme.

« - Est-ce que tu sais où se cache Shane ?

« - Avant l'hymne du camp de cette année, il est allé voir… La fille avec qui il a chanté, dit-il ne connaissant pas le prénom de la jeune femme.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Ouais probablement. Celle qu'il a cherchée tout l'été, sourit-il, et qui aurait gagné si elle avait concouru. Il voulait lui parler, mais je n'en sais pas plus, désolé.

« - Moi si, intervint Jason, il lui a donné rendez-vous plus loin. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose.

« - Et connaissant mon frère comme je le connais, sourit Gabriel en les rejoignant, tu devrais le trouver près du lac, ou carrément dessus. Au fait, chouette concours. J'ai tout filmé, c'était géant.

Brown sourit. Depuis toujours, son neveu était passionné par le cinéma. Il apparaissait souvent sur les photos, un caméscope à la main, ou plus récemment avec son appareil numérique dernier cri. Il était entré dans une école dédiée au septième art dès qu'il avait terminé le lycée. Le film du concours serait, une nouvelle fois, très bien réussi. Le jeune homme lui promit une copie, une fois qu'il aurait fait quelques arrangements et Brown s'éloigna, partant à la recherche de son neveu.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Une fois la chanson terminée, Shane prit la main de la jeune femme et l'emmena dans les coulisses. Ils saluèrent rapidement Caitlyn qu'il félicita pour la musique, ainsi que Lola et Sander, avant de sortir du théâtre. A ce moment-là seulement il s'aperçut qu'il lui tenait toujours la main mais étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher. Il fit donc comme s'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Ils rejoignirent le cabanon à matériel et il dut s'éloigner d'elle. Heureusement, tout avait été rangé la veille et il proposa à Mitchie de prendre les gilets pendant qu'il s'occupait des rames.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils mettaient une barque à l'eau et ramèrent pour s'éloigner du rivage, tout en restant visible. Posant sa rame à l'intérieur de l'embarcation, le jeune homme la regarda. L'excitation de la soirée faisait briller ses yeux et le sourire qu'elle avait, faisait rayonner son visage de joie.

…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et rangea sa rame à son tour, afin de ne pas le voir. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et cette sensation, loin d'être désagréable, faisait naître en elle des frissons qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de réprimer. Les secondes s'égrenèrent, se transformant en minutes puis elle soupira. Relevant les yeux, elle sentit ses joues rougir. Il la fixait avec intensité et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre son regard.

« - Alors ?

« - Alors, souffla-t-il en détournant enfin les yeux pour la fixer une nouvelle fois après quelques secondes, ta chanson était magnifique.

« - Euh merci, fit-elle perdue. C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené jusqu'ici ?

« - Oui… Enfin non ! Mais un peu quand même. Disons que j'avais ça à te dire entre autre chose, balbutia-t-il comme un adolescent devant sa première copine.

« - Je t'écoute, dit-elle doucement en le fixant intriguée.

« - Je… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas passé l'audition, cet été ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

« - J'étais persuadée que tu ne m'avais jamais entendue chanter. Cette chanson je ne l'ai chantée que deux fois où tu n'étais pas là. Dans la salle à manger à mon arrivée et une fois avec Tess, Peggy et Ella dans leur bungalow. Où m'as-tu entendue ?

« - Dans la salle à manger, soupira-t-il. Des fans m'avaient vu et me courraient après, rit-il, je me suis caché dans les buissons mais le temps qu'elles partent, tu n'étais plus là, soupira-t-il… Mitchie, je voulais m'excuser. De t'avoir snobé cet été quand j'ai appris tes mensonges que je n'ai pas compris.

« - C'était idiot je sais, mais je voulais juste que tout le monde m'aime, s'expliqua-t-elle, et je pensais naïvement qu'il me suffisait d'être populaire pour ça, donc j'ai raconté que ma mère était présidente. C'était stupide je m'en suis rendue compte mais… Rien, sourit-elle. Je n'ai aucune excuse valable et je voulais juste te dire que j'ai été complètement sincère avec toi et que ce tu m'as dit, je… Je ne raconterais rien à la presse, c'est promis. J'ignore comment tu me vois mais, à mes yeux tu es un ami et je ne trahis pas mes amis.

« - Merci, fit-il en souriant.

Shane la regarda quelques secondes, et elle le fixa intriguée. Elle avait bien noté qu'il n'avait pas relevé le fait qu'il était son ami, et elle se sentit blessée en comprenant qu'à ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une pensionnaire. « Mais pourquoi m'en a-t-il tant voulu, si je n'étais même pas une amie, pour lui, se demanda-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il me considérait comme une amie avant de découvrir le pot aux roses. A présent, je ne suis plus grand-chose. » Cette conclusion lui pinça le cœur et elle soupira longuement avant de se forcer à sourire. Qu'importe ce qu'il pensait d'elle, elle passait un moment agréable et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se brise.

« - Hey les jeunes, cria Brown depuis la rive.

« - Dommage, soupirèrent-ils ensemble avant d'échanger un regard amusé. Quoi, demanda Shane à son oncle.

« - Le repas est sur le point d'être servi. Ne traînez pas trop !

« - Promis, cria Shane avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Je me trompe ou tu n'as pas spécialement envie de revenir sur la terre ferme ?

« - Euh non… J'avoue que j'aime bien être avec toi, dit-elle les joues rouges. Ici.

« - Moi aussi, fit-il sincère. T'es une des seules filles avec qui je m'entends réellement et je me sens juste moi, près de toi. C'est reposant, soupira-t-il.

« - Alors monsieur Gray la vie de superstar vous ennuie, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Non, pas la vie en elle-même, les gens oui. Mais tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, me semble-t-il.

« - En effet.

Lors de leur dernière balade sur le lac, il lui avait déjà confié son ras le bol. De toutes ces personnes qui venaient vers lui, ou un de ses amis, juste par intérêt et bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais réellement vécue, elle comprenait qu'il puisse en souffrir. Elle-même avait vu son groupe d'amis disparaître lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle n'était pas la fille de la présidente de MTV en Chine. Ils se regardèrent sans échanger un seul mot, chacun comprenant le regard de l'autre. L'instant était parfait et aucun des deux ne voulaient le briser. Pourtant ils furent, une nouvelle fois, dérangés par l'estomac de la jeune femme qui rougit en baissant la tête.

« - Bon je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, faut qu'on regagne la rive ou tu vas mourir d'inanition, rit-il.

« - Ouais, c'est bien dommage parce que je serais bien restée ici.

Il lui sourit et prit les deux rames pour les reconduire sur la rive. La jeune femme le regardait partagée entre l'amusement qu'elle éprouvait face à la situation et la tristesse de savoir que c'étaient sûrement les derniers moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. « Bientôt, chacun retournera à sa vie, songea-t-elle avec peine. » Quand ils arrivèrent sur le rivage, il descendit et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider. Ils tirèrent la barque qu'ils retournèrent afin qu'elle sèche puis prirent le chemin du réfectoire doucement. En chemin, il chercha sa main et elle sourit tout en se laissant faire. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils partagèrent un regard ravi. Les tables avaient toutes étaient mises les une à côté des autres formant un U. Néanmoins leur entrée fut remarquée et Connie sourit en lui faisant signe. Acquiesçant, elle s'attendit à ce que le garçon la lâche mais il l'accompagna à sa table et embrassa sa joue en lui chuchotant un _bon appétit_ à l'oreille avant de rejoindre ses deux amis et son frère à qui il demanda son avis sur le concours.

* * *

Le repas fut joyeux et chaque pensionnaire raconta à ses proches ses meilleurs souvenirs et pour une fois, Mitchie ne fit pas exception. Seul détail, elle regardait souvent dans la direction du jeune homme qui riait joyeusement avec une jeune femme. Elle allait être jalouse mais celle-ci la désigna tout en lui parlant et le jeune chanteur se tourna vers elle. Souriant, il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir et tourner précipitamment la tête pour écouter son père qui la complimentait sur son passage. Elle sourit, le remerciant et sourit quand Caitlyn qui était près d'elle, lui demanda si elle sortait avec Shane.

« - Euh non, pas du tout. On est amis me semble-t-il, fit-elle les joues rouges.

« - Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi il te regarde souvent depuis que vous êtes assis ?

« - Pardon ?

Étonnée, Mitchie se tourna vers lui et capta son regard. Souriant doucement, il se tourna vivement vers ses amis et lança un morceau de pain à l'un des deux. Etant du même côté, elle ne put savoir si l'aliment était destiné à Nate ou Jason mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne retenait que le fait qu'il la regardait souvent.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, il quitta sa table et vint vers la brunette. Il se pencha et dit à Connie :

« - C'était délicieux. Je crois que l'année prochaine les pensionnaires vont te regretter.

« - Il se pourrait bien que je revienne, si Mitchie le souhaite !

« - Alors toi, tu as intérêt à revenir l'année prochaine, dit-il en fixant la jeune femme. Je peux vous emprunter votre fille quelques minutes, demanda-t-il en regardant le père de la brunette.

Celui-ci acquiesça et il donna rendez-vous à Mitchie au même endroit. Elle termina tranquillement de manger et sortit dix minutes plus tard de la salle pour rejoindre le ponton. Il était là, accoudé à la balustrade fixant l'étendue d'eau en silence.

« - Un dollar pour tes pensées, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Elles ne valent pas tant, rit-il. T'as bien mangé ?

« - Oui. Et j'ai de la chance, ce que je mange a toujours cette qualité. Et toi, bien mangé ?

« - Parfaitement. … Tu sais, je crois que cet endroit me manquera. Ici, on est comme protégé du monde extérieur. J'ai toujours l'impression que rien ne peut nous arriver et… J'aimerai rester ici toute ma vie, je crois. Pas toi ?

« - Si. C'est bête mais cet été est le plus beau de ma vie. J'aurais préféré ne pas me noyer dans les problèmes avec Tess mais c'est un grain de sable dans le Sahara. Un été totalement centré sur la musique… Tout ça va me manquer. Mais je sais que je vais garder contact avec certains. Caitlyn bien sûr, Lola, Peggy et Ella probablement. Sander et James aussi.

« - Pas moi, demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément.

« - C'est que… Je n'ai pas ton numéro, chuchota-t-elle timidement.

« - Et si je te le donnais ?

« - Alors je garderai contact avec toi également… Tu me le donnerais réellement, l'interrogea-t-elle perplexe après quelques secondes.

« - Si tu me le demandes, oui, assura-t-il en se rapprochant doucement.

« - Alors je te le demande. Shane pourrais-je avoir ton numéro afin qu'on reste en contact comme le font les amis ?

« - Et si je voulais qu'on soit plus qu'ami, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant. Que dois-je faire ?

Mitchie le regarda étonnée. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. « Je rêve ou il flirte avec moi, se demanda-t-elle. » Incrédule, elle le fixait, sans faire un geste, si bien qu'il continua à se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps. Instantanément, le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra et elle se demanda s'il l'entendait. Lentement, il chercha sa main et la prit avec douceur la plaçant face à lui. Elle était incapable de bouger, s'interrogeant si elle rêvait ou non. « Et que dois-je faire, s'interrogeait-elle. » Heureusement, son corps parla pour elle et doucement, elle entrelaça leurs doigts comme durant leur chanson un peu plus tôt, le faisant sourire.

« - Mitchie il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire mais il me faut ton accord, chuchota-t-il.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - Tu n'en as pas une petite idée, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et caressa sa joue quelques secondes. Posant sa main dessus, il laissa son pouce frôler sa peau douce, puis fit lentement glisser ses doigts dans le cou de la brunette qui ferma les yeux de bien-être. Lentement, de peur qu'elle ne le repousse, il lui inclina la tête tout en rapprochant son visage. Il eut un léger sourire quand leurs nez se frôlèrent puis se pencha vers ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Quand enfin, elles se touchèrent, il retint sa respiration de peur qu'elle ne le repousse et exerça une brève pression avant de s'éloigner. Les rouvrant, il fixa le visage de la jeune femme, sans enlever sa main. Lentement, elle fit de même et croisa son regard pétillant. Malgré elle, elle humidifia ses lèvres, qu'il fixait avec attention. Sans un mot, il revint vers elle et la jeune femme le fixa. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait embrassé. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, sur les siennes, elle réagit et répondit à son baiser. Mitchie le sentit sourire contre sa bouche et il donna plus de poids à leur baiser en glissant une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle se laissa faire avant de poser ses deux mains sur ses bras, les faisant remonter jusqu'à son cou qu'elle entoura délicatement. Le manque d'air les sépara quelques secondes et avant qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, elle revint sur ses lèvres, voulant partager un autre baiser. Il fit délicatement glisser la main qu'il avait dans son cou, jusqu'à sa taille où il dessina quelques cercles avant de la faire passer dans son dos, l'emprisonnant dans l'étreinte de ses bras, alors que le ciel se parsemait d'étoiles, avec pour seul témoin de leurs baisers la lune.

* * *

Et voilà, je coupe à ce moment-là. Je ne vois pas quoi rajouter après cette scène qui ferait pleurer Juliette de jalousie. Mdr J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ? A la semaine prochaine.

Miss Tagada (L)

 **nouna** : Bah oui ça peut que nous plaire c trop chou ! Par contre une histoire qui commence aussi bien va surement mal continuer ! Je m'attends au pire…. Je file lire le prochain !


	2. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Ola amigos_. Oui je me la joue espagnol (sauf qu'en fait je ne sais pas parler espagnol mais je sais dire "œuf" franchement si ça _c'est pas trop la classe_ … Bon je sais aussi insulter en espagnol mais je ne me vois pas vous insulter donc on va s'arrêter à ces deux mots mddr) Et merci à **laurynmartin** , **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Ravie que la scène finale t'ai plu. Moi c'est ce qui arrive dans la suite qui me plait héhé bises), **Marina** (Salut miss. moi aussi j'aime le début de cette fiction mdrr Mais pourquoi vous êtes si méfiants avec moi ? mdrr Comment ça, ça va puer ? Mais j'ai pris ma douche ce matin, mdrrr Bisouilles), **Audrey. D** (Salut miss. Promis la suite ira… Enfin je ne sais pas si les autres chapitres te plairont mais celui qui arrive ira en logique mdrr Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews. Et désolée pour le retard, mon ordinateur ne m'a pas prévenu que le chapitre était prêt.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 01**

 **A** lors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, le portable de la jeune femme sonna et elle décrocha, en soupirant.

« - Allo _…_ Oh. Ok, d'accord, grimaça-t-elle. _…_ Oui j'arrive, c'est promis, je suis juste face au lac. _…_ Très bien à tout de suite, dit-elle en raccrochant. C'était ma mère, souffla-t-elle en guise d'explication. Papa vient de donner le top départ et… Je quitte le camp ! Faut que j'y aille.

« - Je t'accompagne, proposa-t-il spontanément.

Se levant, Shane lui tendit la main et l'aida à faire de même. Ils prirent ensuite la direction du parking. Doucement, il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts, ce qui la fit sourire.

« - Tu sais, maintenant j'ai encore moins envie de partir, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Voilà qui tombe à pic, rit-il, je n'avais pas _réellement_ l'intention de te laisser t'échapper si facilement.

Tout en parlant, il s'arrêta et l'attira contre lui murmurant les derniers mots à son oreille qu'il embrassa. La brunette remercia la nuit d'être tombée lui permettant de cacher le rouge de ses joues et elle répondit :

« - Et comment comptais-tu t'y prendre ?

« - C'est simple, je comptais vous suivre et te kidnapper dès que tes parents seraient couchés, rit-il.

Elle l'imita, imaginant la scène, puis l'embrassa doucement, stoppant leur hilarité. Il répondit tendrement à ce baiser, entourant sa taille, afin de la rapprocher de lui. Il l'entendit soupirer contre ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se collait à lui glissant ses mains dans sa nuque qu'elle caressa délicatement. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les sépare. Renouant leurs mains, ils reprirent leur chemin, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour s'embrasser, ou pour voler un baiser à l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, plusieurs pensionnaires étaient présents, ainsi que leurs amis et chacun se disaient au revoir, promettant, sans trop y croire qu'ils garderaient contact. Seule Tess ne semblait pas s'embarrasser de ce genre de chose puisqu'elle quitta le réfectoire et se dirigea jusqu'à sa limousine, sans s'arrêter pour dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Mitchie fit signe à ses parents afin de leur signaler qu'elle les avait vus, mais Caitlyn les arrêta pour leur souhaiter un bon retour, puis d'autres suivirent. La plupart des pensionnaires demandèrent le numéro de la brunette, ce qui fit rire son copain. Gabriel arriva à ce moment-là et ayant remarqué les regards que son petit frère avait lancé à la brunette, vint vers elle et lui fit un baisemain suivi d'un clin d'œil, qui la laissèrent perplexe. Heureusement, Shane intervint.

« - Hey, va voir dans ta fac si y a pas quelqu'un pour toi. Et évite de poser tes yeux sur Mitchie, ok, fit-il sérieusement avant de sourire.

« - Parfait, dans ce cas, en voiture morpion !

« - Deux minutes, rit-il avant de s'éloigner avec la brunette qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

« - C'était qui ? Tu le connais, demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

« - Gabriel, mon grand frère, éluda-t-il. Allez ma belle, je te laisse-là, chuchota-t-il lorsqu'ils furent près de Connie. Tu vas me manquer.

« - Toi aussi, mais on reste en contact, non, sourit-elle. Après tout, le groupe de Sander l'a chanté tout à l'heure !

« - Ouais, avec tous les moyens de communication qu'on a maintenant, ce serait dur de se perdre de vu.

« - Surtout que t'es un peu trop connu pour passer inaperçu, sourit-elle.

Il acquiesça tristement à cette nouvelle avant de sourire franchement. Ne sachant pas si elle souhaitait afficher leur relation, il se pencha pour lui faire la bise mais elle le prit de vitesse. Posant ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, elle exerça une brève pression avant de vouloir repartir, mais il répondit rapidement à son baiser. Durant quelques secondes, ils s'embrassèrent oubliant le monde autour d'eux, ne vivant que pour ce moment, puis quelqu'un klaxonna les tirant brutalement de leur bulle. Tournant la tête, Shane repéra d'où venait le premier et bientôt chaque véhicule se mit à klaxonner les faisant rire. Plusieurs pensionnaires, crièrent leur joie de les voir enfin ensemble, faisant rougir la brunette.

« - Promis dès que je monte dans ma voiture, je tue mon frère qui a eu la bonne idée de lancer ce concert, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Envoie-moi un message quand t'es arrivée, ok ?

Elle acquiesça bêtement et monta dans la voiture de ses parents qui démarrèrent, alors qu'elle lui faisait un signe rapide. Quand ils eurent quitté le camp en lui-même, elle sourit tristement, puis ferma les yeux en repensant à sa soirée. Lorsqu'elle était montée sur scène, elle avait senti son cœur s'accélérer. Toutes ces personnes qui la fixaient, l'écoutaient et la jugeaient. De plus lorsque Shane s'était retourné, elle avait eu du mal à le quitter des yeux, mais quand il s'était mis à chanter, reprenant le refrain de sa chanson… Elle avait cru que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Ils avaient chanté juste pour eux… Durant ce duo plus qu'improvisé, elle en avait oublié le public qui la terrifiait tant, l'appréhension de décevoir toutes les personnes présentes, il ne restait dans la salle que ce regard chocolat intense dans lequel elle s'était noyée avec plaisir. Lorsqu'il avait pris sa main, pour entrelacer leurs doigts, elle avait cru décoller.

Durant le trajet du retour, elle resta silencieuse, repassant sans cesse le film de sa soirée dans sa tête, jusqu'à en connaître chaque détail, si bien qu'elle s'endormit sans réellement s'en apercevoir. Elle se réveilla dans son lit et grimaça en sentant le soleil sur son visage. Se tournant, elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à son copain, s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt, puis se leva. Ses parents étaient tous les deux réveillés et sa mère faisait du repassage alors que Steve jardinait tranquillement. Elle alla l'embrasser.

« - Bonjour ma petite fée. Bien je vais passer la tondeuse, maintenant que t'es debout. Bien dormi ?

« - Comme un loir, sourit-elle.

Il sourit à sa réponse puis elle prit son petit-déjeuner en écoutant les nouveautés musicales qu'elle avait loupées durant l'été. Elle alla ensuite prendre sa douche. Une fois finit, elle prit son téléphone pour appeler Sierra. Seulement quand elle vit la réponse de son copain, elle l'ouvrit. « _C'est malin. Heureusement que je n'attendais pas ta réponse pour m'endormir… Parce que je me suis également endormi dans la voiture. Sauf qu'on m'a réveillé moi. Je n'ai pas un gentil papa pour me porter jusqu'à mon lit. Rire. Bisous._ » Elle répondit rapidement puis appela sa meilleure amie avec qui, elle passa la journée. Elles se racontèrent leur été, revenant sur les moments forts, interrogeant l'autre sur certains points, si bien que la soirée fut bien entamée quand elles prirent connaissance de l'heure. Se promettant de se revoir dès le lendemain, elles reprirent le chemin de leur maison respective.

Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent trop vite pour la jeune femme qui avait mille choses à faire. Elle révisa ses cours, tout en préparant l'année qui débutait. Seulement, son été à Camp Rock avait changé son caractère si bien qu'elle s'affirma rapidement et certains la reconnaissant, lui demandèrent si elle avait réellement chantée avec Shane Gray. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que la brunette se souvint des caméras dans la salle. « Le concours final a été retransmit en direct, comprit-elle tout en acquiesçant. » Quelques uns de ses camarades la félicitèrent pour la chanson, et d'autres lui demandèrent si elle était toujours en contact avec Shane et les _Connect3_. Ne voulant pas qu'on profite d'elle pour se rapprocher du groupe, elle mentit en assurant qu'elle n'était même pas amie avec le chanteur. Ils avaient juste chanté cette chanson ensemble avant de repartir chacun de leur côté.

Une semaine après la rentrée des cours, elle commença à discuter avec plusieurs personnes qu'elle côtoyait souvent. Notamment Kiley, une jeune femme plutôt excentrique qui arrivait toujours à se faire remarquer, par ses notes ou ses commentaires. La plupart de leurs camarades cherchaient surtout à l'éviter, ses réactions étaient parfois imprévisibles mais elle faisait beaucoup rire Mitchie qui se régalait des conversations que la jeune femme avait avec d'autres. Un soir, alors que Mitchie sortait du lycée, plus tard que les autres, elle fut surprise de la voir sortir également et la rejoignit rapidement.

« - Salut, dit-elle simplement.

« - Hein quoi, sursauta-t-elle avant de la reconnaître, oh salut Mitchie, la forme ?

« - Euh oui, fit-elle perplexe, et toi ?

« - Bof les cours sont finis pour la semaine c'est cool mais moins cool, on sera de retour lundi. Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

« - Dans l'idéal ? Rien du tout… Enfin je dis ça mais ma mère va sûrement me demander de passer l'aider samedi donc bon… Et toi ?

« - Je noies ma cousine, l'autre blondasse que j'ai envie d'étrangler depuis deux-trois ans. Et si je ne suis pas en prison dimanche, je pense éradiquer ses deux parents et son clébard, dit-elle comme si elle parlait du temps.

« - Euh ok… Tu veux que je t'apporte des oranges si tu te fais arrêter ?

« - Je préfère les mandarines, mais ok. Je t'appelle si je suis arrêtée par la flicaille mais y a peu de chance, dit-elle en atteignant son arrêt de bus, ils ne font pas leur boulot donc… Au fait tu rentres par où ?

Mitchie lui signala qu'elle partait de l'autre côté au moment où son téléphone sonna. S'excusant elle décrocha en marmonnant que c'était probablement sa mère qui lui demandait de venir la rejoindre.

« - Oui mam' ? _…_ Euh non, je comptais m'étaler devant la télé ou jouer un peu de guitare, pourquoi ? _…_ Oh, soupira-t-elle déçue. Ok je fais ça. _…_ D'accord à ce soir, finit-elle en raccrochant. Désolée, faut que j'aille la rejoindre pour faire les livraisons avec un type que je déteste parce que je n'ai pas encore mon permis.

« - Si tu veux, je te rejoins là-bas, j'ai permis et voiture mais aucune occasion de conduire, ma mère joue les chauffeurs à longueur de temps !

La brunette accepta et lui donna l'adresse du service traiteur. Quand elles s'y rejoignirent vingt minutes plus tard, Mitchie fit les présentations puis les deux filles partirent pour faire les livraisons. Suite à cette soirée, elles devinrent rapidement amies et inséparables encore plus quand Kiley se fit embaucher dans le service traiteur. Un soir, alors qu'elles étaient en train de nettoyer les locaux, elles découvrirent qu'elles adoraient toutes les deux la musique et Mitchie lui parla beaucoup de son été à Camp rock.

…

De son côté, Shane commença à trouver le temps long sans sa copine et décida de passer quelques week-end avec elle. Il s'arrangea cependant pour rester discret et personne ne sut qu'il n'était plus célibataire. Vers le mois d'avril, il téléphona à son oncle pour savoir comment se déroulait la réouverture de son camp et celui-ci soupira :

« - _Je n'y suis que depuis hier avec Diamond,_ soupira-t-il, _et on a du mal à en voir le bout. Et toi ça va ?_ On a deux semaines de repos avec les mecs et je pensais venir aider à l'inventaire… Entre autre chose ! _Ok viens quand tu peux. De toute façon je ne bouge plus d'ici jusqu'à la fin de l'été sauf pour aller racheter deux trois trucs. J'ai trop de choses à faire._

Shane lui promit de l'aider au maximum durant les deux semaines et raccrocha. Il prévint ses amis, fit sa valise et partit le soir même pour Camp Rock. Il arriva aux alentours de six heures du matin et prépara tranquillement un petit-déjeuner pour trois, ravi de revoir la fiancée de son oncle qu'ils croisaient rarement. Danseuse dans une troupe depuis plusieurs années, elle voyageait souvent au grès des ballets qu'on lui proposait et seule sa vie privée l'empêchait de passer première ballerine. Elle a toujours été très famille et faisait passer la sienne avant sa carrière qui, si elle n'atteignait pas des sommets, décollait doucement et à sa vitesse.

Ils se levèrent presque deux heures plus tard et furent étonnés de ne plus être seuls. Shane embrassa les deux et questionna Diamond, dont le nom l'intriguait depuis trois ans, sur l'année qu'elle avait passée puisqu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis Noël. Elle avoua avoir joué deux ballets puis leur annonça qu'on lui avait proposé un poste de professeur à la Julliard de New York et qu'elle pensait l'accepter.

« - Après tout comme ça, je pourrais voir mon mari plus souvent, sourit-elle en fixant Brown qui rit doucement, et je pourrais aider ici l'été si besoin. J'ai jusqu'à début août pour me décider même si la concurrence est rude.

« - Alors pourquoi tu refuserais, demanda Shane perplexe. Tu verras Brown plus souvent, tu pourras t'occuper de votre mariage qui approche, et passer tous tes étés à aider mon oncle à gérer des jeunes passionnés par le monde de la musique.

« - Bah _ça_ justement. J'apprendrais à des jeunes à danser toute l'année et aussi durant mes vacances d'été, ça fait beaucoup… Mais j'aime ça donc… Le seul truc qui m'ennuie c'est que je vais devoir reprendre mon véritable prénom !

« - Parce que tu ne t'appelles pas comme ça en vrai ?

« - Non, rit-elle. Je m'appelle Xiména, grimaça-t-elle, mais je trouve ça tellement moche que dès que j'ai commencé la danse, je me suis fait appeler Diamond, et je m'y suis faite !

Shane acquiesça longuement, méditant sur cette information puis, ayant tous trois l'estomac plein, ils commencèrent à préparer le camp. Brown proposa à son neveu de commencer l'inventaire avec sa fiancée pendant qu'il allait relever le courrier et passer quelques appels importants.

Dix minutes plus tard, Brown nota que plusieurs élèves avaient écris au camp pour y revenir. Des habitués comme des nouveaux et une lettre en particulier attira son regard.

« _Monsieur Césario,_

 _J'ai emménagé récemment à Montrose dans le Colorado et une de mes camarades de classe et amie ne dit que du bien de votre camp. Etant moi-même musicienne et pianiste (depuis trop longtemps), j'aurais aimé pouvoir devenir pensionnaire de votre camp afin d'apprendre à jouer autre chose que Bach ou Mozart qui sont certes de très grands compositeurs qu'on ne présentent plus, mais qui ne correspondent pas totalement à mon envie de rock and roll. De plus, Mitchie Torrès (ma camarade et amie) m'a dit qu'un seul été dans votre camp l'avait changé et que grâce à vous, et à votre équipe de professionnel, elle s'affirmait plus et que son caractère avait également évolué. (Fait confirmer par Sierra sa meilleure amie et une des miennes également._ _) Aussi, et bien que je n'ai nullement besoin d'avoir un caractère plus affirmé (selon mon père il l'est déjà trop_ _), j'aimerais pouvoir intégrer votre camp afin de trouver, moi aussi, le style musical qui me convient. Je sais déjà que je ne serais que musicienne, mais j'aimerais apprendre autre chose que le classique sur le piano. Et je sais, (puisque Mitchie m'a convaincue) que c'est dans votre camp que je dois aller pour découvrir quelle musicienne je veux être._

 _J'espère avoir rapidement une réponse positive de votre part._

 _Bonne journée à vous._

 _Kiley Watson, dit Kay._

 _PS : Et non, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec l'actrice Emma Watson. (Même si vous devez vous en moquez royalement.)_ »

Il sourit et nota les coordonnées de la jeune femme pour la rappeler rapidement. Il eut un nouveau sourire en voyant que Mitchie souhaitait également revenir à Camp Rock.

Il passa une heure à lire les lettres en diagonale et sourcilla en s'apercevant qu'il y en avait moins que l'an dernier. Supposant que c'était dû au peu de pub qu'il avait fait, il appela les publicitaires avec qui il travaillait depuis presque dix ans à présent, et leur commanda plusieurs flyers ainsi qu'une courte pub télévisuelle. Ils se mirent d'accord pour la tourner rapidement. Il passa ensuite la matinée à appeler ses employés pour leur demander s'ils étaient partants. Certains refusèrent expliquant qu'ils avaient trouvé une meilleure offre ailleurs et il espéra que Connie accepterait de revenir. Il savait qu'avec elle, la qualité de la nourriture serait poussée à son maximum. De plus elle était étonnante avec les élèves et les habitués l'adoraient. Il fit une petite prière en composant le numéro et sourit en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

« - _Résidence Torrès, que puis-je pour vous ?_ Mitchie, ici Brown Césario, directeur de Camp Rock. _Oh bonjour monsieur le directeur. Comment allez-vous ?_ Très bien et toi ? _C'est la fin du week-end alors on va dire que ça pourrait aller mieux,_ sourit-elle. Je comprends. Ta mère est-elle là ? _Euh non, elle est à son service traiteur. Vous voulez le numéro peut-être ?_ Volontiers. _Attendez deux minutes, je vais le chercher._

Il acquiesça et écouta sans trop entendre les bruits de la maison. Un coup de sonnette le fit sourire et celui-ci s'élargit lorsqu'il entendit la brunette crier.

« - Entre Kay.

« - _Thanks_. Prête ?

« - _Je termine un truc et je suis à toi_ , rit-elle en reprenant le combiné. _Vous êtes toujours là ?_ Toujours fidèle au poste, acquiesça-t-il. _Cool_ , dit-elle sans réfléchir. Connais-tu Kiley Watson ? _Kay ? Oui bien sûr, c'est une amie, pourquoi ?_ Pourrais-tu lui transmettre un message de ma part ? _Attendez, elle est ici, je vais mettre le haut-parleur._

Il acquiesça et elle en profita pour lui dicter le numéro puis le prévint qu'elles l'entendaient. Il sourit et les prévint qu'elles étaient toutes les deux préinscrites au camp. Celle-ci serait définitive dès qu'elles auraient payé leur séjour. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elles hurlèrent de joie puis raccrocha après leur avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Il appela le service traiteur aussitôt et fut ravi de tomber directement sur son interlocutrice qui lui confirma qu'elle était libre pour l'été. Elle venait de terminer de former un second et celui-ci pourrait rapidement prendre les commandes de l'entreprise pour les deux mois d'été. Rassuré, il lui indiqua qu'il lui enverrait son contrat rapidement puis raccrocha pour rejoindre sa fiancée. Elle terminait l'inventaire de la cuisine et lui précisa, outre les achats à refaire, que son neveu s'occupait du matériel extérieur.

« - T'as fini Shane, demanda le directeur en entrant.

« - Euh non désolé oncle Brown, répondit-il après un léger sursaut. Je pensais à Mitchie. Mais je n'ai plus que les rames à compter et ça sera bon pour ici. Et toi ?

« - Apparemment, on m'a piqué une barque, rit-il. J'attends ton inventaire pour aller dans la ville voisine pour aller acheter ce qu'il manque. Bien qu'avec le peu de demande d'inscription de cet été, je ne devrais pas en avoir besoin de plus. Juste de la vaisselle qui a cassé l'an dernier ou qui est abîmé.

« - Comment ça ?

Le directeur soupira et tout en l'aidant à terminer l'inventaire, il lui expliqua le peu d'inscription qu'il avait reçu. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore lu ses mails mais habituellement, même par courrier, le nombre était plus conséquent à cette époque de l'année.

« - T'inquiète, quoi qu'il se passe, on va découvrir ce que c'est, décréta Shane confiant. Oh le temps que j'y pense. Tu as deux gilets en plus mais il te manque un ski. Attention pas une paire, assura-t-il, juste un seul. Va savoir où on a mis son copain, dit-il en désignant le ski en question.

« - Ok, soupira Brown en notant ça. Quoi d'autre ?

« - Trois mousquetons, une corde et un harnais pour l'escalade.

« - On m'a volé ça ?

« - Non, tout est là mais la corde est abîmée, et les mousquetons pas sûr qu'il soit encore en état. Quant au harnais en question, quelqu'un en a rongé un morceau.

« - Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus faim après ma barque, suggéra le fondateur du camp amusé.

« - T'as de sacré bestioles dans le coin, alors ! Appelle la presse, ton camp va devenir une réserve naturelle.

Ils rirent en imaginant un animal capable de venir à bout d'une barque mais pas d'un harnais puis Shane reprit son inventaire. Deux minutes plus tard, il annonça qu'il manquait également deux paires de rames et sortirent du cabanon pour rejoindre Diamond qui était en train de voir dans les réserves, le nombre de linges présents et ceux à jeter.

L'inventaire dura deux jours puis, tandis que Brown allait commander ce qu'il manquait, les deux autres s'occupèrent en lavant le linge et en nettoyant les instruments. Shane appela son oncle lui demandant d'acheter de la corde à guitare ainsi que du vernis. Lorsqu'il revint, ils terminèrent de réparer les instruments de musique qu'il stockait toujours dans une pièce fermée à clé.

Ils passèrent les deux semaines à nettoyer au maximum, à sortir les meubles ou à préparer l'arrivée des élèves. Ils aérèrent les matelas, firent tailler les arbres, nettoyer le lac et repeindre les barques au logo. Ils envoyèrent au pressing les drapeaux du camp ainsi que le linge qu'ils utiliseraient tous si bien que lorsque Shane les quitta, Brown et Diamond n'avaient plus qu'à s'occuper des affaires courantes. Rappeler tous les élèves pour les prévenir de la date butoir pour envoyer l'argent de l'inscription, mettre au courant les employés en trouver d'autre et bien sûr faire la publicité.

La première fois que Mitchie la vit à la télé, elle écarquilla les yeux et hurla en se voyant chanter This is me et se fit une note mentale d'en parler à ses amies. Elle quitta la maison peu après pour rejoindre son lycée et montra la vidéo du camp à ses deux amies avant d'envoyer le lien par mail à Caitlyn, Lola, Sander puis à Shane, dans un nouveau mail. Caitlyn fut la première à lui répondre. « _Je viens de visionner, elle est superbe ! Heureusement que je suis inscrite sinon j'aurais eu peur de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Avec une pub pareil, ça va se bousculer._ » Elle rit et lui assura qu'elle serait également présente puis reçut une réponse de Sander. « _Je suis avec Barron. La pub est géniale. On t'embrasse. On se voit le premier juillet ?_ » Elle répondit de nouveau, à l'affirmative puis entra dans son troisième cours de la journée. Lola pour sa part, ne lui répondit que pendant le déjeuner. « _Je l'ai vu hier, j'ai adoré. Et petit plus, on voit pas du tout la Tyler. Magnifique. J'espère te voir en juillet._ » Elle allait répondre quand son portable sonna. Le numéro étant anonyme, elle décrocha en souriant.

« - Bonjour, fit-elle poliment. _Hey ma petite copine_ , sourit une voix chaleureuse. Hey l'homme de ma vie, rit-elle. Tu m'appelles avec le portable de qui ? _Nate. Pourquoi t'as pas son numéro ?_ Ah non et comme il est caché, ça ne changera pas, tu peux le rassurer. Tu vas bien ? _Toujours mieux quand je t'entends. Merci pour la pub, mais j'ai assisté à son tournage. Même si je n'avais pas vu le résultat final. T'as des nouvelles de certains élèves ?_ Ouais, Cait, Lola, Sander et Barron seront présents. Après les autres je l'ignore. Et toi ? _En toute logique, on devrait passer quelques jours. Pour le moment faut encore qu'on demande à Mikaela de nous libérer l'été._ Mikaela, demanda-t-elle perplexe. _Notre agent_ , sourit-il. _Je croyais que tu étais fan ?_

Elle rit et lui assura, avant d'expliquer qu'elle était à la cafétéria, que certaines choses étaient trop personnelles pour qu'elle en parle tranquillement. Et elle ne se voyait pas parler d'agent artistique, de manager ou de tournée mondiale alors qu'elle avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas en contact avec les garçons. Il dut le comprendre sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'entrer dans les détails, et sa pause étant finie, il raccrocha après lui avoir confié ses sentiments. L'aveu la fit rougir tant elle l'entendait peu, mais elle savait qu'il était plus que pensé et ça lui suffisait. De plus, les nombreux allers-retours qu'il faisait entre LA et Montrose chaque mois lui prouvaient qu'il était sincère. Heureusement, ses amies étant au courant de l'identité de son copain, ne lui posèrent aucune question et elles reprirent tranquillement leur conversation. Deux minutes plus tard, elle reçut un nouveau message et le lut avant de rire. « _C'est Nate poulette._ _Voilà mon numéro '1-212-555-9875' maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas le connaître. A bientôt. On devrait être là pour l'ouverture du camp._ » Elle enregistra l'info puis le remercia avant de se replonger dans sa conversation avec ses amies, leur assurant qu'elles ne seraient plus dérangées.

Les jours les séparant de l'été passèrent trop lentement surtout pour Mitchie qui se languissait de la présence de son copain. Elle fut donc ravie quand elle passa la dernière épreuve de ses SATs. « Et maintenant, direction Camp Rock, songea-t-elle en rendant sa copie. Quoiqu'il se passe, je vais passer l'été à faire de la musique avec Kiley. Bye bye le Colorado, bonjour le Nevada. » Elle attendit ses deux amies puis toutes les trois quittèrent le lycée pour rejoindre la maison de Mitchie où elles fêtèrent la fin du lycée en brûlant la plupart de leur cours.

Deux jours plus tard, soit la veille de son départ, Caitlyn l'appela afin de savoir à quelle heure elle arriverait et Mitchie haussa les épaules.

« - Environ quatre heures après notre départ. Et toi ?

« - J'arrive au camp à dix heures trente si tout le monde arrive à l'heure.

« - Ouais je devrais arriver dans les mêmes heures, admit Mitchie sans trop s'avancer.

« - Un pari ça te dit ? La perdante passe la soirée scène libre, des chaussettes dans les cheveux ?

« - Je marche. Prépare-toi à te ridiculiser, sourit Mitchie.

Elles rirent complice puis se provoquèrent gentiment quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Caitlyn voulait encore appeler Lola et Mitchie avait promis à Sander de le tenir au courant. De plus, elle voulait encore parler à son copain avant d'aller se coucher. Néanmoins, elle envoya avant un message à Kiley la prévenant que le départ était à six heures du matin et fit promettre à sa mère de partir à cette heure-là avant de lui expliquer le pari qu'elle venait de faire. Connie le lui promit, ajoutant qu'elle filmerait la soirée et sa fille rit en remontant.

Elle passa sa soirée à appeler les uns et les autres puis se coucha tôt afin d'être en forme. Elle ne réussit cependant pas à s'endormir et passa deux longues heures à tourner dans son lit en pensant à ses retrouvailles avec son copain. Lorsque son réveil sonna à cinq heures, elle eut du mal à sortir de son lit. Seule la perspective de revoir Shane lui donna la force sortir de sa chambre et elle partit se préparer rapidement. Elle comptait profiter du trajet pour dormir quelques heures si bien qu'elle fut prête vingt minutes avant l'heure de départ. Elle profita que sa mère terminait de se préparer pour charger la camionnette et salua, avec un grand sourire, son amie qui jeta ses deux sacs dans le coffre avant de s'allonger sur le plancher du véhicule.

« - Je suis HS, grommela-t-elle en bâillant franchement. Mais pressée d'arriver, je le reconnais. Et toi, demanda-t-elle en se relevant rapidement.

« - Trop. Imagine à midi grand max, je vois mon copain et je peux me blottir dans ses grands bras, soupira-t-elle d'envie. En plus, avec un peu de chance, je verrais Cait des chaussettes dans sa super coiffure pour la soirée scène libre ! Il me faut mon numérique !

Comme Kiley semblait intéressée par cette histoire de coiffure, Mitchie la lui relata tout en fouillant dans son sac afin de mettre son appareil dans son sac à main. Connie arriva peu après et salua l'amie de sa fille avant de leur rappeler qu'elle avait un horaire à respecter. Les deux filles montèrent aussitôt et tandis que Connie démarrait, Mitchie mit de la musique et les deux lycéennes se mirent à bouger doucement sur la banquette.

Durant tout le trajet, elles dansèrent, rigolant ou discutant de l'été qui se profilait, de leurs études ou du résultat de leurs examens. Tout était prétexte à rire et lorsqu'elles virent un panneau « Baignade interdite » au milieu d'un petit lac asséché, elles le prirent en photo avant de faire toutes les blagues possibles sur cette étrange photo.

Elles n'étaient plus qu'à vingt minutes du camp lorsqu'elles dépassèrent un car arrêté. Reconnaissant le logo du camp, Mitchie hurla alors que Connie s'arrêtait pour aller voir avec le chauffeur ce qu'il se passait. Les deux filles la suivirent et reconnaissant la brunette, Dee leur ouvrit les portes du car. Kiley sourcilla quand elles furent accueillies par des cris de joie et observa son amie saluer plusieurs personnes et discuter avec eux. Elle sauta dans les bras de Caitlyn, qui lui rendit son étreinte avant de rire lorsque la brunette déclara :

« - T'imagine pas combien je suis contente de te voir ici… Maintenant je sais que je vais gagner notre pari !

« - Tu triches, on est en panne !

« - Cool, sourit-elle, je gagne donc par forfait. Ce n'est pas ma manière préférée de gagner mais tant pis, je survivrai !

« - Allez les jeunes on se calme, cria Dee au même instant. Connie, la chef cuisinière du camp cet été, va…

Elle ne put aller plus loin que les habitués hurlèrent combien ils étaient ravis qu'elle soit, à nouveau, là. Le chef rit et expliqua qu'ils devaient sa présence à Mitchie qui avait lourdement insisté pour rejoindre le camp, cette année encore.

« - Allez, allez, soupira la responsable des élèves, on se calme. Essayer de rester sage pendant que Connie va chercher de l'aide au camp. On aura juste un peu de retard sur l'horaire !

« - Mam', je peux rester ici ? Pour pouvoir honorer convenablement mon pari avec Cait ? Si Dee est d'accord, je veux dire, se reprit-elle.

Les deux femmes en discutèrent quelques minutes puis Mitchie et Kiley purent rester dans le car, et le chauffeur leur promit de faire une halte à quelques mètres de l'entrée du camp afin qu'elles puissent faire la course. Connie repartit donc seule au camp et prévint le second chauffeur que son collègue était tombé en panne. Celui-ci reprit son véhicule et alla rejoindre son collègue. Il tracta le second car jusqu'à l'entrée et cent mètres avant la fin, Brian, le second chauffeur, lui demanda de s'arrêter. Il fit descendre les deux filles avant de reprendre leur route.

Quand les deux véhicules furent arrivés, Connie klaxonna donnant ainsi le départ aux deux filles qui partirent le plus vite possible. A mesure qu'elles se rapprochèrent, elles entendirent des acclamations et surent que les pensionnaires s'étaient donnés le mot. Les deux filles étaient encouragées par leurs amis ou des nouveaux, et Kiley hurla :

« - Allez Mitchie, je compte sur toi. Fais-lui manger la poussière !

Se regardant, elles accélérèrent voulant gagner leur pari. En entendant tout ce vacarme, Brown sortit de son bureau et sourcilla en voyant deux de ses pensionnaires courir vers les cars, mais plus encore lorsque Caitlyn cria :

« - La première à Brown !

Aussitôt, elles accélèrent se dirigeant vers lui et Mitchie arriva une seule seconde avant son amie, et hurla de joie avant de rire quand elle entendit Caitlyn grommeler qu'elles auraient dû parier autre chose.

« - Bravo Mitchie, t'es la meilleure, hurla Kiley en la rejoignant.

* * *

Et voilà. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Moi j'avoue, j'ai plusieurs passages que j'adore dans ce chapitre. Le concert de klaxon quand Shane et Mitchie s'embrassent sur le parking. La lettre de Kiley pour s'inscrire à Camp rock. L'inventaire de Shane et leur conversation à propos d'un animal capable de manger une barque mais pas un harnais, et bien sûr, la course entre Caitlyn et Mitchie. Je me suis jamais autant amusée à écrire un chapitre (enfin sa troisième version hein) A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Que le bac blanc s'est bien passé ou se passe bien ? J'avoue je ne sais pas trop quand se déroule tout ça, je suis trop vieille pour être encore au lycée ) Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et principalement à **Pims10** , **Butterfly** **Fictions** , **Marine** (Salut miss, Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant mdrr bisouilles), **Marina** (Salut miss, j'avoue j'aime bien ce chapitre mdrr Dis donc vous avez l'esprit tordu à imaginer tout de suite le pire… mdrrr Ah oui Kay… C'est la nouvelle version de Kim en réalité mdrr Bisouilles) et **Titi** (Salut toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises) pour avoir pris quelques minutes afin de me donenr leur avis qui est toujours apprécié.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 02**

A présent que les deux cars étaient arrivés, Caitlyn regarda autour d'elle et sourcilla. Donnant un coup de coude à son amie, elle lui demanda où étaient le reste des pensionnaires.

« - C'est vrai que l'an dernier, on était plus nombreux, remarqua Mitchie tout en surveillant l'entrée au camp.

« - Les autres vont peut-être bientôt arriver, suggéra Kiley qui s'immisça dans leur conversation.

« - T'as probablement raison. T'es nouvelle au camp non ?

« - Hein, hein, admit-elle. D'ailleurs, je compte me le faire tatouer sur le front… Depuis mon arrivée, c'est la septième fois que j'entends cette question, expliqua-t-elle.

« - Navrée… Tu connais Mitchie depuis longtemps, demanda-t-elle alors que la brunette rejoignait sa mère.

« - Septembre, on a eu quelques cours en commun mais on se parle réellement depuis début octobre, quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour Connie. Et toi ?

« - Juillet dernier, je l'ai prise sous mon aile à son arrivée… Mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis août. A ton avis, elle cherche qui, ajouta-t-elle en désignant leur amie qui fixait l'entrée du camp.

« - Son copain. Il devait arriver à huit heures.

Elle acquiesça et décida de la prendre également sous son aile, le temps que Kiley connaisse les règles de camp Rock. Elle lui expliqua qu'elles devaient aller s'inscrire rapidement si elles voulaient être toutes les trois dans le même cabanon. Laissant leur amie attendre la voiture de son copain, elles allèrent voir Dee qui s'occupait, comme chaque année, des inscriptions.

…

De son côté, Mitchie cherchait son copain partout. Il lui avait assuré qu'il serait là avant elle et qu'il pourrait l'accueillir mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait aucune trace d'un des membres de _Connect3_. Intriguée, elle finit par mettre sa réserve naturelle de côté et rejoignit Brown qui discutait avec Connie.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur le directeur mais, vous savez si Shane est arrivé ?

« - Ah désolé Mitchie, mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Ils ont dû avoir un léger contre-ordre, ne t'en fais pas. Ils ont promis d'être là pour la scène libre de ce soir …

La jeune femme acquiesça, légèrement triste et rejoignit le bureau pour s'inscrire. Heureusement, Caitlyn et Kiley l'interceptèrent pour la prévenir qu'elles étaient toutes les trois dans le même. Souriant, elles prirent chacune leurs sacs et allèrent s'installer dans le bungalow trois. La brunette refusa d'envoyer un message à son copain, même si elle mourrait d'envie de savoir où il était. Elle préféra oublier son retard pour le moment et emménager confortablement. Peggy les rejoignit et leur demanda s'il restait de la place pour une vieille amie. Elles se sautèrent toutes les trois dans les bras, puis Kiley se présenta avant que chacune ne reprennent leur activité du moment.

Quand leurs valises furent vidées, elles quittèrent le bungalow et rejoignirent le centre du camp où les différentes règles et annonces allaient être faites. Le temps que tous les élèves arrivent, les filles s'installèrent à l'ombre et discutèrent de l'année qui s'était écoulée. Sander et Barron les rejoignirent rapidement. Lola et Ella également chacune accompagnés de nouveaux élèves qui firent connaissances avec les anciens.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les élèves furent priés de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous où Dee commença par saluer tous les élèves avec son enthousiasme débordant. Certains nouveaux furent étonnés mais suivirent le mouvement en voyant que ceux qui étaient déjà là l'année précédente, ne semblaient pas surpris de devoir se saluer en chantant.

« - Bon allez, je n'encombre pas la scène plus longtemps, je laisse la place à notre directeur bien aimé. Brown Césario, cria-t-elle joyeusement.

« - Merci Dee, sourit-il avant de crier, salut les jeunes. Ouais ! Tout d'abord bienvenue à camp Rock. Que vous soyez passionnés et branchés, ou classiques survoltés, ce camp est fait pour vous. Vous allez passer deux mois à chanter, danser, créer votre musique ou votre groupe et surtout, vous allez passer des moments inoubliables. Bien… Comme certains ont dû le remarquer, cette année nous sommes légèrement moins nombreux que les années précédentes et la cause en est simple : Monsieur, J'ai-Ruminé-Ma-Vengeance-Durant-Cinq-Ans-Avant-De-Venir-Me-Venger, aussi connu sous le nom de Axel Turner a…

En entendant le nom du directeur de Star Records, la plupart des élèves, furent enthousiastes. L'idée de devoir jouer dans un camp où le responsable de la plus grande maison de disque de la côte Ouest venait, les rendaient impatients de taquiner leur instrument. Seulement la suite du discours du directeur refroidit considérablement leur enthousiasme.

« - On se calme, soupira le directeur. Bien comme je le disais, Axel Turner a décidé de faire construire un camp musical de l'autre côté du lac faisant considérablement concurrence au notre. Alors, j'ignore pour quelle raison, toujours est-il que certains habitués ont préférés rejoindre camp Star de l'autre côté du lac. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis persuadé que ceux qui sont présents ici sont de bien meilleurs musiciens que ce qui sont sur l'autre rive ! Bien, on passe tout de suite aux règles de vie ici. Tout d'abord, désolé mais les dortoirs ne sont toujours pas mixtes, sourit-il en entendant plusieurs soupirs déçus. Ensuite sachez que vous êtes dans l'obligation de participer à au moins un évènement scénique cet été. Que ce soit en groupe ou en solo, tout le monde montera sur scène une fois. Rassurez-vous, il y a la scène libre de ce soir, une soirée feu de camp, le concours de la plage, deux soirées pyjama et bien sûr le grand concours final qui aura lieu à la fin de l'été. On aura tout le temps de vous en reparler. Cette année, il y aura aussi plusieurs activités extra-musicales. Notamment de l'escalade, du jet-ski ou encore…

Il fut interrompu par une série de klaxon et tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée du camp pour voir arriver trois décapotables les unes derrière les autres. Mitchie sourit en voyant la BMW bordeaux de Jason, suivi de la Porsche blanche de Shane et enfin la corvette grise de Nate. « Ils sont là, songea-t-elle plus que ravie. Je retrouve enfin mon copain. » Les trois moteurs se coupèrent en même temps et les garçons sortirent de leur voiture d'un même mouvement.

« - Ce n'est pas possible, ils ont dû répéter, grommela Kiley. Ou alors ils vivent ensemble depuis bien trop longtemps !

« - La ferme !

Caitlyn rit au ton sec de Mitchie et regarda sa nouvelle colocataire qui, loin d'être vexée par ce ton, se contenta de sourire.

…

 _Quelques heures plus tôt…_

« - Jase, tu nous expliques comment t'as fait ton coup, demanda Nate fatigué.

« - Il y avait un oiseau sur la route, fit le concerné, je n'allais pas le renverser !

« - T'as donc préféré envoyer ta voiture dans un petit fossé, se moqua Shane.

Pour toute réponse, le guitariste haussa les épaules. Sa voiture n'avait rien sauf quelques éraflures et il se promit de l'envoyer au garage pendant qu'il serait à camp Rock. Son problème le plus urgent était surtout de faire ressortir sa voiture.

« - Ouais… On aurait dû se rejoindre à la maison et partir avec qu'une voiture, soupira Nate. Parce que là, chacun la nôtre, c'est bien, surtout quand c'est Jason au volant, se moqua-t-il, mais question impact sur l'environnement…

« - Sauf que j'étais à San Francisco pour voir ma famille, que tu étais chez nous et Jason revient du Mexique donc…

Nate acquiesça simplement. Sa nature écolo lui rappela qu'ils auraient tous pu faire un crochet. Seulement, il savait que Shane était pressé de revoir sa copine et qu'il aurait refusé de rentrer chez eux alors qu'il pouvait partir directement de chez ses parents. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la route par une heureuse coïncidence. Jason était parti le plus tôt et les avait attendus sur une aire d'autoroute, dans un petit restaurant sympa en apprenant qu'ils prenaient tous les deux la même nationale que lui. Shane l'avait rapidement rejoint et lorsque le plus jeune était arrivé, ils s'étaient remis en route aussitôt. Vingt miles plus loin, ils étaient, de nouveau, arrêtés à cause d'un oiseau.

Le chanteur avait voulu envoyer un message à son oncle pour le prévenir et avait commencé à le composer, alors que Jason appelait une dépanneuse, mais avait renoncé en imaginant, que trop bien, la tête que ferait Brown.

« - Bon quelqu'un a le numéro du garage le plus proche, soupira le propriétaire de la BMW.

« - Pourquoi faire ?

« - Je sais pas Nate, retirer ma voiture du fossé par exemple, rit le jeune homme.

« - Shane et moi on va la tracter. Deux voitures ça devrait le faire !

Supposant que l'idée était intelligente, ils se mirent au travail mais à deux l'exercice fut plus compliqué et ils durent y aller doucement pour ne pas que la voiture de Jason ne retombe. Quand enfin elle fut sortie, ils inspectèrent le capot à trois et Nate, qui s'y connaissait un peu, annonça qu'il fallait changer la roue avant gauche s'il voulait que la voiture puisse aller plus loin.

« - Bon j'appelle les renseignements pour trouver un garage dans les environs et vous deux, priez qu'ils aient une roue en stock, déclara Shane le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

Heureusement le garagiste n'était qu'à trois kilomètres et en quinze minutes, l'homme était allé chercher la voiture et les garçons avaient suivi avec les deux autres. Charly n'ayant pas ce qu'il fallait appela un ami qui tenait un garage et celui-ci leur vendit la roue. Le garagiste en profita pour lui changer son bouchon de radiateur puis les garçons firent le plein avant de repartir. « Je devais arriver à huit heures, soupira Shane, il est neuf heures trente. Si j'arrive avant midi, j'aurais de la chance. » Voulant se changer les idées, il alluma la radio et sourit en tombant sur leur dernier tube, puis changea de station. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait c'était s'écouter chanter. Quand ils devaient écouter leurs albums, afin de valider les pistes, Shane prenait sur lui pour ne pas partir du studio tant ça lui était insupportable. « Pourtant on chante bien, songea-t-il, mais c'est trop bizarre ! »

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la route de camp Rock, il se relaxa en notant qu'il serait au camp pour onze heures. Seulement, il freina en voyant le panneau qui signalait « Camp Star » et le désigna à ses amis. Tous les trois s'arrêtèrent et se rejoignirent devant le panneau. En quelques minutes, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller voir de plus près à quoi ressemblait ce nouveau camp et prirent sa direction. Ils furent choqués de voir que c'était également un camp musical. Ils s'amusèrent à jouer les espions quelques minutes et furent surpris du niveau. « On dirait presque des pros, songea Shane étonné. » Observant l'heure, il la signala à ses amis et tous les trois reprirent leur voiture pour rejoindre camp Rock. Alors qu'il allait y monter, Jason leur suggéra de faire un nouveau concert de klaxon.

« - Après tout, on va déjà faire une entrée remarquée donc…

Les deux autres acquiescèrent amusés par cette idée et ils reprirent la route. Jason étant devant, donna le premier coup, rapidement suivi des deux autres et ils eurent la satisfaction de voir que tous les regardaient. « Plus discret tu meurs, songea Shane en coupant le moteur en même temps que les deux autres. » Dans une parfaite synchronie, ils sortirent de leur voitures qu'ils verrouillèrent puis rejoignirent le directeur sur l'estrade.

« - Et voilà mon neveu, Shane Gray et ses deux amis Nate et Jason ! Je ne voulais pas vous le dire tant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés mais ils ont décidé de passer l'été complet avec nous ici, à camp Rock !

Les pensionnaires hurlèrent de joie les faisant sourire et tandis que Jason saluaient leur fans et serrait quelques mains, Nate signala ce qu'ils avaient entendu de l'autre côté. De son côté, Shane scannait la foule pour trouver sa copine. Lorsqu'il croisa enfin son regard, il lui sourit et lui fit un signe de main. Pour toute réponse, elle lui montra son poignet signifiant qu'il était en retard et il haussa les épaules avant de montrer Jason du doigt. Elle dut comprendre puisqu'elle rit doucement et, rassuré, il serra quelques mains à son tour. Nate fit de même puis le directeur reprit son discours. Il termina de lister les quelques règles du camp et les nouveaux aménagements puis il laissa les garçons dire quelques mots. Nate se chargea de les remercier de l'accueil et s'excusa pour leur arrivée en fanfare avant de leur donner rendez-vous ce soir pour la scène libre à laquelle, s'ils ne comptaient pas participer, ils assisteraient. Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils allaient descendre de la scène quand quatre détonations se firent entendre. Si la plupart des pensionnaires sursautèrent, Jason pour sa part, se jeta sous le piano en hurlant :

« - On nous bombarde, tous aux abris !

« - Jason sors de là-dessous, soupira Nate, on nous a juste envoyé des paniers.

« - Remplis de chocolat, cria Kiley.

« - Et ici, de la guimauve, prévint Connie… Et de qualité, ajouta-t-elle en en goûtant une.

Sander attrapa également un panier et cria qu'ils avaient aussi des gâteaux alors que Barron, voyant une enveloppe la tendit au directeur. Celui-ci la lut, en même temps que Nate et Jason. Pour sa part, Shane avait rejoint le public et particulièrement sa copine qu'il enlaça doucement par la taille se régalant, en silence, de sentir son dos contre lui. Il embrassa sa joue discrètement et posa sa tête sur son épaule, la faisant sourire alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur celle du jeune homme.

« - A votre avis, c'est quoi la lettre, demanda Caitlyn intriguée.

« - On ne devrait par tarder à le savoir, soupira Mitchie, mais ça vient de camp Star.

Brown commença à ranger le papier mais lorsque les pensionnaires demandèrent à savoir ce qu'il se passait, il n'eut d'autre choix que de leur dire la vérité.

« - Camp Star nous invite à leur feu de camp de ce soir ! Mais… Il est hors de question qu'on n'y aille, décréta-t-il. Je refuse que vous alliez là-bas ! C'est un piège, je le sens gros comme ça, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

« - Allez Brown relax, sourit Nate. Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Faire sauter camp Rock pendant qu'on est de l'autre côté ?

« - Ou y mettre le feu, proposa Jason en riant. Regarde, ils ont tous l'air plus que ravi d'y aller. On va visiter comme ça et tu verras que ce que t'as dit Nate est vrai. Leur camp est bizarre !

Le directeur tenta bien de les dissuader, sans succès et il abdiqua. Leur promettant d'y aller, il annula la scène libre du soir et seule Mitchie en fut attristée.

« - T'es pas contente d'aller voir la concurrence, lui chuchota son copain à l'oreille.

« - Si, sourit-elle… Mais Caitlyn avait perdu son pari et elle devait porter des chaussettes sur la tête pendant la scène libre. Mais vu qu'elle est annulée… Notre pari tombe à l'eau. Résultat, j'aurais pu arriver en marchant tranquillement.

Comme il fronçait les sourcils, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui annonça ce qu'il avait raté. Il grimaça en entendant l'histoire et lui promit d'être là à sa prochaine course.

« - Mais il va falloir que j'aille m'installer ! Tu m'accompagnes ?

« - Oh oui, je rêve de te voir ranger tes affaires dans ta commode, rit-elle avant de reprendre, les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans les bungalows des profs donc…

Soupirant, Shane lui prit la main et profita que la plupart des élèves regagnaient leurs bungalows pour aller voir le directeur. Celui-ci était dans son bureau et semblait agité.

« - Hey oncle Brown, l'interpella son neveu. Je sais qu'en logique c'est interdit par le règlement mais…

« - Non Shane, Mitchie ne dormira pas avec toi, dit-il sans relever le nez de son bureau. Je ne suis pas d'accord et je doute que Connie le soit également.

« - En effet, admit le jeune homme. Et pour être franc je doute que Mitchie soit prête à ce nouveau pas. Dormir avec son copain… Et ses deux amis. On a fait plus romantique, se moqua-t-il.

En l'entendant rire, Brown releva la tête et croisa le regard de Mitchie qui avait les joues plus rouges que d'habitude. Soupirant mentalement, il demanda à son neveu quelle était sa demande puisque visiblement il s'était trompé.

« - Est-ce que ça poserait problème si Mitchie avait l'autorisation, sous réserve de celui des mecs, de venir dans notre bungalow, à Nate, Jason et moi ?

« - Eh bien comme vous n'êtes pas professeurs et en couple tous les deux, non. Veillez juste à ne pas trop vous faire voir ! Je vais déjà avoir assez de problème avec Axel, pas la peine d'en rajouter ok ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et le laissèrent retourner à ses papiers. Shane conduisit sa copine, à qui, il n'avait pas lâché la main, jusqu'à son bungalow et y frappa. Nate vint lui ouvrir et sourcilla.

« - Désolé mais comme Mitchie est avec moi, je préférais éviter les mauvaises surprises !

« - Pas de problème, sourit Nate.

Il les laissa entrer puis la jeune femme salua les deux garçons qu'elle ne connaissait que peu. Tandis qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires, ils lui firent la conversation alors qu'elle était assise sur le lit de son copain. Elle sourit en les entendant se chambrer mais lorsque Jason parla de construire une cabane à oiseau, elle haussa un sourcil.

« - Je te préviens, tu te débrouilles tout seul pour la faire, grommela Nate las. Hors de question de revivre le même calvaire que l'autre fois et de t'entendre critiquer chaque partie !

« - Ta cabane n'était pas droite !

« - Au moins la mienne est finie, répliqua le plus jeune agacé.

« - Jase adore les oiseaux et leur fabrique des cabanes à tout bout de champ. Mais il ne va jamais au bout, résuma Shane à sa copine qui rit doucement.

« - Si tu veux, j'en ai une à la maison qu'on n'utilise pas. Je pourrais te l'envoyer, proposa-t-elle.

Jason traversa la pièce et la serra contre lui avec gratitude, faisant sourciller la jeune femme qui ne sut comment agir.

« - Laisse-là respirer, soupira Nate, et termine de t'installer. A mon avis, la soirée va être longue et à notre retour, on va être trop fatigué pour t'aider à chercher ton pyjama !

« - Pas grave, je dormirais sans, dit-il tranquillement.

« - Voilà une info que tu aurais pu épargner à ma copine !

Les garçons recommencèrent à se chamailler, faisant rire la jeune femme de bon cœur. Loin de se vexer de l'entendre se moquer d'eux, les garçons se fixèrent et lui lancèrent leurs oreillers. Elle prit les trois en pleine figure et les fixa choquée.

« - On ne se moque pas des _Connect3_ sans en subir les conséquences, expliqua Nate amusé.

« - J'en prends bonne note, sourit-elle.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête ravis et lorsqu'ils furent installés, ils s'aperçurent qu'il était plus que temps de manger. Ils sortirent du bungalow en discutant et rejoignirent le réfectoire où ils firent, une fois encore, une entrée remarquée. Ils tentèrent d'agir le plus naturellement du monde et Mitchie rejoignit ses amies avec qui elle discuta pendant que les garçons rejoignaient une autre table. Ils expliquèrent au directeur qu'ils venaient juste de finir de s'installer.

La journée passa rapidement pour chaque élève. Il leur fallait, pour la plupart, terminer de se préparer, quant aux autres, ils commencèrent à monter un numéro pour le feu de camp du soir. Pour leur part, Mitchie et Kiley décidèrent de chanter ensemble et répétèrent leur chanson. En l'entendant, Caitlyn accrocha et se greffa à leur petit groupe.

A vingt heures, ils mirent les barques à l'eau et Brown maugréa durant le trajet. Il était certain que c'était un piège mais tout le monde le traitait de parano. Connie l'écouta patiemment, l'avertir de se tenir prête à lever le camp rapidement au cas-où puis elle lui demanda qu'elle était l'histoire de leur dispute.

…

De son côté la brunette passa le trajet dans les bras de son copain. Celui-ci s'étant arrangé pour qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux, ils profitèrent du voyage pour se dire des mots doux tout en s'embrassant de temps à autre. La jeune femme était contre son copain qui avait refusé qu'elle rame ce soir, leur barque avança donc moins vite que les autres. Seulement le temps que tous les élèves descendent des embarcations, ils purent arriver tranquillement et il l'aida galamment à rejoindre le ponton. Au moment où Axel tendit les bras vers leur directeur.

« - Brown, mon vieil ami, dit-il chaleureusement.

Celui-ci le salua avec légèrement plus de froideur avant de lui demander comment il allait, en précisant bien qu'il avait été jeté des _Wet Crows_. Axel sembla avoir oublié ce détail et lui répondit que suite à son départ _volontaire_ du groupe, il avait ouvert une boite de production, sachant très bien que son rival devait être au courant puisqu'il était le meilleur dans ce domaine. « C'est ça, songea Brown. Donne-moi du « mon vieil ami », tant que tu veux, je ne marche pas. Tu prépares un sale coup mais je vais parer, t'en fais pas. »

Les nouveaux arrivants, observaient partout plus qu'étonnés à l'exception de Mitchie qui restait près de son copain leurs mains entrelacées.

« - C'est quoi le problème entre ton oncle et cet Axel ?

« - Eh bien Axel faisait parti des _Wet Crows_ , comme Brown d'ailleurs. Il était batteur mais il mettait une mauvaise ambiance. Sur l'idée de mon oncle, ils l'ont viré du groupe et visiblement, Turner a décidé de se venger.

« - Mais les _Wet Crows_ sont dissout depuis plusieurs années non ?

« - Non. Brown continue de faire des tournées avec son groupe le reste de l'année. Mais ils sont plus connus outre Atlantique et en Asie…

La jeune femme acquiesça et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son copain qui sourit avant de répondre à son baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il avait conscience qu'ils risquaient d'être pris en photos mais soit sa petite amie l'ignorait soit elle se moquait, enfin, d'afficher leur histoire. Il ne put y réfléchir longtemps qu'une voix, qui ne leur avait pas manqué, les interrompit :

« - Alors vous êtes toujours ensemble tous les deux ?

« - Tess, soupira Mitchie fatiguée. Et si tu allais… Au fond, peu importe, fais de l'air, tu gênes !

Sur ces mots, elle la bouscula et entra dans la fameuse salle où devait se dérouler le feu de camp. Si elle fut impressionnée par le confort et la technologie qu'il y avait, elle n'en dit rien, préférant rejoindre ses amis. Nate et Jason étaient déjà installés avec Caitlyn, Kiley, Lola, Sander et Barron. Ils discutaient et cherchaient à deviner le déroulement de la soirée. Ils firent quelques pronostics puis Mitchie décréta que l'été serait génial.

« - Qu'en sais-tu, demanda Caitlyn perplexe.

« - Facile, dit-elle, la Tyler est dans ce camp-ci, elle ne pourrira pas l'ambiance chez nous, dit-elle assez fort pour que la concernée l'entende.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, auquel Mitchie répondit par un sourire moqueur avant de rire quand la future productrice se rangea à son avis. Malheureusement, les élèves étant tous installés, le concours commença et ils ne purent aller plus loin.

« - Bienvenue à tous les élèves de camp Rock. Merci d'avoir répondu présent à notre invitation. Je me présente, Axel Turner, fondateur et directeur de camp Star, le camp qui lance des carrières.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps que les applaudissements cessent puis reprit son discours sous le regard perplexe de Nate qui demanda, en chuchotant, s'il allait monopoliser le micro toute la soirée.

« - Si c'est ça, autant rentrer tout de suite, déclara Mitchie.

« - Bien, comme vous le savez, ce soir, c'est un feu de camp, et à un feu de camp, on… Chante, bien évidemment. Alors, alors, camp Rock voudrait-il ouvrir le bal ?

Tout le monde se regarda et comme aucun élève ne se leva, la brunette leva la main.

« - Moi, je veux bien chanter !

« - Ah une volontaire, fit-il ravi.

Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, et elle s'exécuta, suivi de ses amis. Quand elles passèrent devant Brown celui-ci les encouragea puis alla rejoindre son neveu qui lui avait gardé une place. Le silence se fit et Mitchie prit la parole :

« - Cette chanson, je l'ai écrite à la fin de l'été dernier et je la dédie à tous les pensionnaires. Que vous soyez de camp Rock ou de camp Star.

Sur ces mots, Caitlyn mit la musique en route et Kiley commença à chanter.

« - _We're done, but it's not over, we'll Start it again / After the end of the day, it keeps getting better / Don't be afraid, we'll do it together_ (On se sépare, mais ce n'est pas fini, nous recommencerons encore / Après la fin de la journée, ça continue de s'améliorer / N'ai pas peur, nous le ferons ensemble)

« - _Come on, come on, you know / It's your time to move, it's my time to move / Come on, come on, let go / Leave it all behind, your past and mine._ (Allez, Allez, Allez, tu sais / C'est ton moment pour bouger, c'est mon moment pour bouger / Allez, Allez, Allez, laisse le aller / laisse tout ça derrière, ton passé et le mien.)

« - _Gone are the days of summer / We couldn't change it if we tried / Why would we want to, let's go where we got to / Our paths will cross again in time / It's never the same tomorrow, / And tomorrow is never clear / So come on, come on, you know / Our time, our time is here,_ reprirent-elles ensemble. (Les jours d'été sont partis / Nous ne pourrions pas le changer si on essayait / Pourquoi le voudrions nous, allons où nous sommes arrivés / Nos chemins se croiseront encore dans le temps / C'est jamais le même lendemain / Et demain est jamais clair / Alors viens, viens, tu sais / Notre temps, notre temps est ici.)

« - _We know, but we're not certain / How can we be, how can we see what's ahead / The road keeps on turning / And all we can do, is travel each day to the next_ , reprit Mitchie seule avant de laisser la parole à son amie. (Nous savons, mais nous ne sommes pas certains / Comment peut-on être, comment nous pouvons voir ce qu'il y a devant / La route continue de tourner / Et nous pouvons tous faire, est voyage d'un jour à l'autre.)

« - _Come on, come on, you know / It's your time to move, it's my time to move / Come on, come on, let go / Leave it all behind, your past and mine._ (Allez, Allez, Allez, tu sais / C'est ton moment pour bouger, c'est mon moment pour bouger / Allez, Allez, Allez, laisse le aller / laisse tout ça derrière, ton passé et le mien.)

…

Shane qui l'observait, fut subjugué par le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis _This is me_. Bien sûr, il s'était douté qu'elle avait continué à améliorer sa voix mais pas à ce point. Lâchant la scène des yeux, il observa son oncle qui semblait, comme lui, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Pour sa part, Jason acquiesçait appréciant visiblement ce qu'il entendait. Voulant l'avis de son dernier ami, il lui donna un coup à l'épaule et celui-ci le fixa perplexe. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la scène, il revint sur lui, et Nate sourit. Sans un mot, il leva son pouce puis forma un cercle en s'aidant de son index. Ravi des avis de chacun, le jeune homme regarda à nouveau sa copine. Celle-ci profita d'une courte pause pour lui sourire puis donna encore plus de puissance à sa voix, faisant taire l'ensemble des spectateurs. « Même le côté camp Star a fait silence, songea Shane plus que fier. » Quand enfin la jeune femme reposa le micro, il y eut une seconde de silence avant que tout le monde n'applaudisse sa prestation. Avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, en fonction du camp. La jeune femme sourit et les remercia tous, puis elles remontèrent à leur place.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Brown les félicita arguant que pour quelque chose d'imprévu ou presque, elles avaient largement représenté son camp.

« - Bravo, bravo ! On peut les applaudir, dit Axel depuis la scène. C'était très Rock'n'roll… Et maintenant camp Star. Camp Rock, soyez indulgent, ce n'est que la première fois qu'on monte sur scène après tout !

Instantanément Brown se tendit et Shane le sentit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant préférant dire à sa petite amie ce qu'il avait pensé de sa chanson, qu'il avait adoré. Elle sourit et l'embrassa pour le remercier mais quand la musique démarra, ils s'écartèrent. Mitchie eut même un mouvement de recul en voyant les jets de flammes et fixa la scène étonnée.

« - Ils en font carrément trop, souffla-t-elle. Ça ne me donne même pas envie de regarder.

« - Moi non plus, sourit son copain en la fixant. T'es plus intéressante.

La jeune femme sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Au fait, un tête à tête après le concours, ça te tente ?

Mitchie chuchota un 'oui' à son oreille puis ferma les yeux quelques instants, appréciant le moment. « Sauf la musique qu'ils font quoi, songea-t-elle. Je me demande à quoi joue cet Alex ! »

A la fin de la prestation de camp Star, la salle resta silencieuse puis le chanteur et ses danseurs furent applaudis. Si ceux-ci furent nourris de leur côté, les camps Rockeurs étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et chacun se demandait s'ils seraient capables de le refaire. Seule Mitchie applaudit avec enthousiasme.

« - Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas, signala Caitlyn perplexe.

« - C'est toujours le cas, mais enfin, cria-t-elle, c'est terminé.

Kiley rit et fit comme elle en criant combien elle avait détesté. Brown, la stoppa lui demandant de garder son avis pour elle et Axel fixa la zone froidement avant de reprendre avec plus de gentillesse :

« - Voilà, ce que camp Star peut faire de vous après seulement une semaine ! Notre équipe enseignante est très pro mais nous avons encore certains postes à pourvoir. Si quelques animateurs de camp Rock le souhaitent, nous pouvons les embaucher ! Je double leur salaire !

En entendant ces mots, plusieurs animateurs se levèrent et allèrent le rejoindre pour travailler pour lui, sous le regard choqué de Brown qui marmonna entre ses dents :

« - Non, il n'a pas mis mon camp à feu et à sang, il va juste m'obliger à le fermer par manque de personnel !

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le directeur, sourit Mitchie, comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, les meilleurs resteront avec vous, parce que votre camp est carrément génial !

« - Merci Mitchie ça me touche, sourit-il alors que son rival reprenait la parole :

« - Oh le temps que j'y pense, nous avons encore quelques places pour les élèves qui souhaiteraient nous rejoindre. Avec climatisation dans les chambres !

« - Que tous les élèves de camp Rock regagnent les barques immédiatement, cria Brown.

Aidé par Connie et les _Connect3_ , il rassembla les pensionnaires et les fit sortir de la salle avant qu'ils ne signent avec le producteur de musique. Les anciens élèves, choqués par ce que venait de faire Axel Turner, aidèrent à rassembler les nouveaux et dix minutes plus tard, toutes les barques rejoignaient la rive camp Rock.

…

Et voilà, je m'arrête là ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Oui j'ai repris quelques idées du film, certaines répliques me sont nécessaires. Quelle est votre scène préférée ? L'installation des élèves ? La panne des garçons et leur arrivée en fanfare ? Les petits moments Smitchie ? Confrontation Tess-Mitchie ou encore la chanson de Mitchie ? Moi j'avoue, c'est quand Jason se jette sous le piano en croyant qu'ils sont bombardés ! ^^

Autre chose, avec **chris87** on a posté une fiction sur son compte FF intitulé « Comme par magie » si vous aimez l'univers « Les sorciers de Waverly Place », n'hésitez pas à aller faire un petit tour pour lire nos chapitres.

Prochain chapitre dans 5 reviews.

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Désolée de ne poster que maintenant j'ai eu des soucis de sommeil lundi… Bon ok en réalité je me suis assoupie devant un épisode de Dr House et je me suis réveillée à minuit et tout mdrr Enfin bref, pour me faire pardonner je vous mettrais des scènes bonus sur facebook dans quelques jours. Merci à **Pims10** , **Butterfly** **Fictions** , **Emelyne** (Salut miss. Mais non, pourquoi je leur ferais vivre des péripéties ? Ce n'est pas mon genre voyons !... Même moi je ne me crois pas mdrrr J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisouilles), **Marine** (Salut miss. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la scène où Jason tombe dans le fossé pour ne pas écraser un petit oiseau mdrrr Ah ah oui c'est pour ça que Kiley ne s'appelle pas Kim. Elles sont la même personne (comme je l'ai montré sur ma page facebook avec une scène bonus) Mais pour être honnête, comme tout le monde avait adoré Kim, je me suis dit que mettre une nouvelle version de Kim serait amusant. Bisouilles), et **Marina** (Salut miss. J'avoue pour ma part, j'ai galéré à remettre les scènes du film et les chansons. D'ailleurs certaines n'y sont pas Moi aussi je préfère ma version, je n'ai rien contre le bus qui tombe dans l'eau et tout à cause d'un boulon mais Jason était obsédé par les oiseaux dans le premier film donc... Ahah oui c'est que dans le film Mitchie hurle et Connie est obligée de s'excuser pour sa fille. "Désolée elle fait ça souvent !" mdrrr Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews. Grâce à elles, vous pouviez lire la suite.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 03**

Quand les élèves accostèrent, Brown regarda l'heure et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas les envoyer se coucher à seulement vingt-et-une heures, il leur proposa donc de faire une soirée entre eux.

« - Je vous laisse la salle à manger. A vous de voir si vous avez envie de discuter, faire la fête ou aller vous coucher. Ok ?

La plupart acceptèrent et se dirigèrent là où ils avaient mangé. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les bancs ou les tables et les _Connect3_ ne firent pas exception. Il y eut une minute de silence puis Kiley soupira :

« - La vache, on se croirait à un cours de math avec Tolley, dit-elle pour Mitchie qui rit.

« - J'avoue, elle avait le don d'endormir n'importe qui !

« - Attendez, vous avez vu la prestation de Camp Star ? A côté on fait tâche, soupira Sandy une nouvelle.

« - N'importe quoi, s'indigna Caitlyn. Nous on a répété que la chanson, eux avaient tout le matériel et les conseils de pros, faut pas l'oublier ! Je vous signale, que c'est Mitchie, Kiley et moi qui avons été défendre les couleurs de notre camp parce que personne n'osait, donc si quelqu'un ou quelque chose doit faire tâche, ça serait notre prestation… Et je ne nous ai pas trouvé mauvaises !

« - Vous étiez excellentes, parole de rock star, sourit Jason.

« - Ouais la chanson était géniale et toi, dit Nate en fixant Mitchie, t'as une sacrée voix ! Préviens-nous quand tu veux qu'on fasse un duo, je signe tout de suite !

Elle acquiesça et lui promit d'y réfléchir. La conversation reprit sur la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Seul Shane ne participait pas à la discussion. Soupirant, il se leva et quitta la salle sans un mot, sous le regard perplexe de plusieurs, dont sa copine. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous plus tard, mais elle se demandait si c'était encore d'actualité. « Au vu des évènements, je dirais que non, songea-t-elle. »

…

De son côté, le jeune homme rejoignit son oncle dans son bureau. Il nota qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter de la survie du camp. Contrairement aux pensionnaires, il avait eu le temps de noter que beaucoup d'animateurs avaient quitté le camp. « Trop peut-être, songea-t-il en entrant. »

« - Shane, s'étonna son oncle. Que fais-tu là ? Il y a un problème à la salle ?

« - Non aucun, ils discutent de la soirée. Je venais plutôt m'enquérir des nouvelles ! Pas mal de tes animateurs sont partis, je me trompe ?

« - Hélas non. Je n'ai plus que trois personnes pour assurer le service en cuisine quant aux cours, ils sont tous annulés, je n'ai plus de professeurs.

« - Si t'as besoin, je peux reprendre les cours de danses, se proposa-t-il.

« - C'est gentil Shane mais même avec toi, je n'ai qu'un cours d'assuré. Et personne pour s'occuper des activités extra-musicales… Je crois que nous allons être obligés de fermer camp Rock, cette année. Une première en dix ans, mais je n'ai pas le choix !

« - Et si on cherchait d'autres personnes, demanda Connie.

« - Où ? J'ai déjà dû faire des pieds et des mains pour trouver ceux-là ! Et quel pro voudrait travailler pour le salaire que je propose ? C'est juste le minimum !

« - S'il le faut, je peux renoncer au mien, dit-elle. Mon service traiteur marche assez bien pour me permettre de vivre convenablement.

Brown la regarda et la remercia de ce léger sacrifice. Il lui proposa en échange de la loger, Mitchie et elle, gratuitement. Elle sourit et lui assura qu'il pouvait garder l'argent pour l'inscription de Mitchie. Sa fille avait travaillé toute l'année pour se payer le camp afin de ne pas être obligée d'y travailler et elle prendrait mal qu'il refuse son sacrifice.

La réunion dura une heure puis Brown y mit fin. Certes, en théorie, ils pouvaient garder camp Rock ouvert mais sans animateurs les vacanciers risquaient de s'ennuyer. Il leur promit d'y réfléchir encore demain, avant de décider s'il devait ou non fermer le camp.

La conversation étant close ici, Shane rejoignit le réfectoire où la musique battait son plein. Se glissant doucement près de sa copine, il lui demanda ce qu'il avait raté et elle sourit.

« - Sander, Barron, et Lola ont réussi à motiver tous les pensionnaires et on se fait notre scène libre. A capella certes, mais au moins on profite de la soirée.

« - Ok… Dis-moi notre rendez-vous tient toujours ou pas ?

Pour seule réponse, elle lui sourit et ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Main dans la main, ils firent le tour du lac en parlant tranquillement de leur année. Les garçons avaient fait leur première tournée mondiale et ça avait été, pour lui, quelque chose d'intense. Bien sûr, elle s'était faite en plusieurs morceaux puisqu'ils avaient d'autres projets en cours à assurer mais il ne regrettait rien. Si ce n'était la distance entre leurs deux adresses. Quand il eut fini, il demanda à la brunette ce qu'elle avait à lui raconter et elle sourit. Elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire puisqu'elle était en cours six jours sur sept. Le reste de son temps, elle le passait à travailler pour se payer ses vacances avec ses amies ou à faire ses devoirs. Son résumé fut donc rapide et ils n'eurent bientôt plus rien à se dire. Cependant, ils ne s'en soucièrent guère. Ils préféraient tous deux profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre et s'embrasser de temps en temps. A un moment Shane nota que sa copine commençait à avoir froid et lui proposa un repli stratégique dans son bungalow où ils ne seraient dérangés que par ses amis qui auraient le bon goût d'éviter tout commentaire.

« - D'accord, dit-elle. Et puis ça tombe bien, tu n'as pas été officiellement invité dans le nôtre et on ne l'a pas rangé donc…

« - Allons dans ma chambre, rit-il.

Elle acquiesça, même si ses mots la perturbèrent quelques secondes. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent sur le lit du jeune homme. Assis contre le mur, il prit sa copine contre lui et embrassa sa tempe avant de caresser son bras avec tendresse.

« - Alors, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

« - Alors quoi ?

« - Je t'ai vu quitter la conversation au début de notre soirée avec les pensionnaires et tu es revenu légèrement maussade. C'est quoi les mauvaises nouvelles ?

« - Eh bien, commença-t-il avant d'être dérangé par ses colocataires.

« - Désolé, on ignorait que vous seriez là, s'excusa Nate.

« - Aucun problème, on parlait juste de l'avenir du camp.

« - Et, demanda-t-il intéressé.

« - Eh bien, Brown a perdu tous les profs, les animateurs de Jet-ski et d'escalades, sans compter le personnel qui nettoie habituellement. Il pense fermer le camp cet été et rembourser les élèves.

« - C'est idiot, on peut assurer les cours nous, proposa Jason sans réfléchir. Quoi ? Vous chantez bien et on est des as de la guitare.

« - Sans compter que Shane tes cours de danse l'an dernier étaient géniaux, intervint Mitchie.

« - Ouais j'ai déjà proposé de reprendre mon poste, mais ça nous fait que trois cours.

« - Et alors ? L'an dernier, il n'y avait que ça ! Quant au ménage, les élèves devront le faire eux-mêmes !

« - Ouais et on va bien trouver parmi les pensionnaires des jeunes qui on fait du jet-ski ou de l'escalade, déclara Nate. On peut encore sauver l'été des jeunes !

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait d'autres, demanda la jeune femme.

Shane sourit et leur lista les différents problèmes qu'avaient dit Brown et chacun chercha une solution. Entre chaque idée, qu'elle soit ou non viable, ils se chambraient ou le petit couple s'embrassait, se faisant taquiner par les deux autres. Ils firent, ensuite, une bataille de polochons, se lancèrent des défis, se taquinèrent, et résolurent la plupart des problèmes du camp. Le chanteur remarqua qu'il était minuit et aida sa copine à se lever avant de faire de même.

« - Je la raccompagne et je reviens, dit-il aux deux autres.

La jeune femme leur souhaita une bonne nuit, politesse qu'ils lui retournèrent, avant de sortir. Voulant grappiller quelques minutes, Shane prit son temps pour rejoindre le bungalow trois, et soupira lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte.

« - Bon j'imagine que c'est ici qu'on se quitte ?

« - J'imagine en effet, sourit-elle… J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée Shane. Et une super journée aussi. Merci !

Tout en parlant, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. Il sourit contre ses lèvres mais répondit à son baiser avec douceur avant de s'éloigner. Ils se sourirent puis la jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son bungalow. Elle ne fut guère étonnée qu'il soit vide mais elle y entra quand même. Elle tombait de fatigue et n'avait qu'une hâte, s'endormir. Néanmoins, elle embrassa son copain, encore une fois, puis entra en lui souhaitant de bien dormir.

Mitchie ne fut pas seule très longtemps puisque Kiley arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard, en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elles se couchèrent mais s'en chercher le sommeil, au contraire, elles firent le bilan de la journée et la brunette sourit quand elle entendit que son amie était déjà accro à l'ambiance.

« - T'es partie trop tôt. On a fait un concours musical c'était galatical ! Mais t'es partie où ?

« - J'étais avec Shane. On s'est fait un petit rendez-vous en amoureux, c'était galatical, pour reprendre ton mot préféré.

« - N'empêche, le directeur du camp avait l'air maussade en rentrant. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe !

Mitchie ne put qu'acquiescer et bâilla longuement, contaminant son amie. Elles décidèrent donc de se coucher seulement deux minutes plus tard, Caitlyn entra en discutant avec Peggy. Elles avaient hâte d'être au lendemain pour voir quels cours, il y aurait. Apercevant leurs colocataires en train de dormir, elles se turent et se changeant rapidement avant de se coucher. Peu après, un calme relatif, puisque Kiley marmonnait dans son sommeil, régna dans la chambrée.

Quand leur réveil sonna à sept heures, elles grimacèrent toutes. Aucune n'avaient assez dormi et si Mitchie fut la première dans la salle de bain, ce fut simplement parce qu'elle était la plus près. Elle prit une douche fraîche afin de se réveiller puis céda sa place.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles entrèrent dans le réfectoire et sourirent en voyant que les élèves semblaient tous de bonne humeur. Chacun riait, fredonnait ou bougeait, créant une cacophonie qui leur ravie les oreilles. « Bon visiblement, le blues d'hier est parti, songea Mitchie en saluant deux trois personnes. » Suivant ses amies, elle alla se servir puis s'installa en cherchant son copain des yeux, sans trop de succès.

Il fit son apparition dix minutes plus tard, en riant à une blague d'un de ses amis. Jason lança un tonitruant « Bonjour » que lui rendit chaque pensionnaire. Les garçons allèrent se servir mais firent, tous les trois, un crochet pour embrasser la joue de Mitchie qui fit semblant d'être gênée de tant de bisou. Bella, une nouvelle, la fixa avec haine puis lui tourna le dos sans qu'elle ne s'en offusque, au contraire, cette réaction la fit rire. Elle savait que beaucoup de fans du groupe verraient leur histoire d'un mauvais œil mais elle s'en moquait.

« - Toujours l'amour entre vous, à ce que je vois, sourit Peggy.

« - Et ouais, dit-elle en se frottant les ongles sur son col avant de rire.

Seulement, l'ambiance retomba rapidement quand Brown fit son entrée. Il parlementa quelques instants avec Dee et Diamond qui soupirèrent, visiblement déçues puis réclama l'attention de tous les pensionnaires.

« - Bien, tout d'abord bonjour à tous. J'espère que cette nuit à camp Rock vous a plu et que vous avez profité au maximum de votre soirée ?

Les élèves hurlèrent de joie, tapant des pieds ou sifflant, si bien que Connie sortit de la cuisine pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« - Tant mieux, tant mieux, sourit-il avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. Bien, tout d'abord, je voulais tous vous remercier. Hier pendant le feu de camp de l'autre côté du lac, très peu d'élèves ont décidé de rester à camp Star et ça… C'est quelque chose qui me touche énormément. D'autant plus que tous les anciens pensionnaires sont restés fidèles à camp Rock.

Cette nouvelle fut applaudie et la plupart des pensionnaires en questions se frappèrent dans les mains, ravis de cette nouvelle.

« - Malheureusement, j'ai également de mauvaises nouvelles à vous donner. Comme vous l'avez vu hier lors du feu de camp de camp Star, Axel Turner a engagé plusieurs employés de ce camp-ci. Tellement que je me vois contraint de devoir fermer camp Rock cette année. J'y ai réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit et je n'ai trouvé aucune solution pour vous permettre à tous de rester. Je vais donc passer la matinée à appeler vos parents afin qu'ils viennent vous chercher et je leur rembourserais en intégralité votre inscription. Je sais que vous devez être déçu malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. La mesure prendra donc effet dès que j'aurais fini mon discours. Sachez tous que j'aurais aimé que vous restiez ici cet été. Depuis dix ans, je prends plaisir à tous vous voir évoluer en deux mois et ça me brise le cœur de ne pas assister à d'aussi belles transformations que celle de l'an dernier, dit-il en désignant Mitchie qui rougit franchement. Bien, comme je n'ai rien d'autre à vous annoncer, je vais de ce pas dans mon bureau pour prévenir vos familles.

Il hocha la tête vers ses pensionnaires qui le fixaient tous, déçus de devoir déjà repartir, puis quitta la salle.

« - Oncle Brown attend, intervint Shane en se lançant à sa poursuite suivi de ses deux amis.

Les _Connect3_ quittèrent la salle à leur tour et un calme étrange régna dans le réfectoire. De mémoire de pensionnaire, celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux que maintenant. Tous se regardaient essayant tant bien que mal de digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Quand ce fut fait, ils reprirent leur conversation, pestant contre Axel Turner ou les employés qui avaient désertés. Rapidement, il y eut un véritable mouvement de révolte, personne ne comprenant la décision du directeur. Pour sa part, Mitchie regardait tout ça, sans réellement intervenir. Elle savait que les garçons étaient en train de donner à l'oncle de Shane, les solutions qu'ils avaient trouvées la veille. Seulement quand elle entendit ses camarades dénigrer son directeur, elle vit rouge. Partout où se posaient ses oreilles, des phrases telles que « _Il abuse, je n'habite pas à côté moi !_ » « _Ouais en fait cette année, il ne voulait pas rouvrir quoi !_ » ou encore « _Tu parles d'un directeur, il baisse les bras trop vite !_ » « _Ce doit pas être sorcier de faire tourner un camp_ » se faisaient entendre et elle décida d'intervenir. Sans un mot, elle débarrassa sa table, sans que personne ne la voit et y monta. Lorsqu'elle fut debout sur celle-ci, elle cria un « Stop », attirant sur elle tous les regards.

« - Descends Mitchie, commença Caitlyn, si Brown te voit…

« - Eh bien, tant pis. Je suis là à vous écouter et je me rends compte que Brown a raison. Vous dites qu'il abuse, qu'il baisse les bras trop vite mais quelqu'un à une idée pour sauver cet été ? Une suggestion pour trouver de l'aide pour gérer le camp ? Pour assurer les cours, demanda-t-elle en fixant chaque pensionnaire y compris sa mère qui sourit. Non ! Vous vous contentez de rester assis à vos places à critiquer un homme qui est aussi malheureux que vous, si ce n'est plus, de fermer camp Rock. Et vous voulez que je vous dise, si c'est _ça_ les pensionnaires de camp Rock alors qu'on ferme ! Vous n'en valez pas la peine !

« - Mitchie, soupira Peggy, On voudrait bien aider Brown mais…

« - Pas de mais, dit-elle en croisant le regard de Caitlyn qui sourit en reconnaissant la phrase préférée du directeur, vous voulez sauver camp Rock ? Sauvez cet été ? Le vôtre, demanda-t-elle en les voyant acquiescer. Vous voulez prouver à cet Alex machin, que même s'il a engagé les profs de notre camp, celui-ci ne fermera pas ? Que les camps rockeurs ont de la ressource ? Qu'ils peuvent encore se battre ?

A chacune de ses questions, les pensionnaires hochèrent la tête puis commencèrent à répondre oralement, et à l'affirmative.

« - Alors agissez ! Avec les _Connect3_ on a plusieurs idées pour faire fonctionner ce camp mais on va avoir besoin de vous tous ! Qu'Alex…

« - Axel, la reprit Lola.

« - Peu m'importe son prénom, qu'il garde les profs de camp Rock, nous avons toujours quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas ! La passion pour la musique et l'envie de faire de cet été, de notre été, un moment inoubliable. Quelque chose dont on se souviendra encore en détail dans cinquante ans et qu'on racontera à nos enfants ! Pas parce qu'on nous a raconté l'histoire de ce camp mythique, mais parce qu'on y était et qu'on l'a écrite !

« - C'est un beau discours, sourit Kiley, mais en pratique ça donne quoi ? On ne va pas assurer les cours nous-mêmes. Si ?

« - Et pourquoi pas ? Shane est déjà d'accord pour reprendre les cours de danse et je sais de source certaine que Nate accepte de prendre en charge les cours de chant. Kiley, t'es une championne en piano, tu pourrais assurer ces cours-là vrai ?

« - Oui mais…

« - Mais rien, quand on peut, dit-elle simplement. Sander, Barron, vous êtes nés en dansant, vous pourrez, je ne sais pas, aider ceux qui veulent comme vous devenir danseurs de hip-hop, non ?

« - Tu peux compter sur nous, dirent-ils sans se concerter.

« - Quant au ménage, et bien on le fera nous-mêmes ! C'est vrai qui, chez soi, n'a jamais été de corvée de tables ou de vaisselle ? On sait tous laver une assiette non ?

« - Et le jet-ski ? L'escalade ? Tu comptes t'en charger, demanda Mattias.

« - Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je ne cherche pas à tous nous donner un rôle, je dis juste qu'en réfléchissant un peu, on peut prouver à Brown qu'il n'a pas besoin de fermer ce camp. Pas cet été. Pas tant qu'on sera là !

…

Quand Shane rejoignit son oncle, celui-ci entrait dans son bureau. Nate et Jason sur ses talons, il y pénétra à son tour et posa sa main sur le téléphone empêchant ainsi le directeur de passer un seul appel.

« - S'il te plaît Shane, soupira-t-il. J'ai pas mal d'appels à passer !

« - Pas sûr, sourit son neveu. Avec les mecs et Mitchie on a réfléchi hier et on a trouvé un moyen de sauver camp Rock mais on a besoin que tu aies l'esprit ouvert !

Brown sourcilla et quand Nate lui demanda, il accepta de différer ses appels de quelques minutes, pour les écouter. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils lui expliquèrent, se coupant fréquemment la parole, leurs idées sans que le directeur soit convaincu. N'ayant pas le choix, Shane prit les choses en mains et lui demanda de le suivre au réfectoire.

« - C'est la dernière chose que je te demande, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« - Très bien, nous y sommes, mais je ne vois pas…

Il n'alla pas plus loin. En effet, ils venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et virent Mitchie sur la table, alors que tous l'écoutaient.

« - … ménage, et bien on le fera nous-mêmes ! C'est vrai qui, chez soi, n'a jamais été de corvée de tables ou de vaisselle ? On sait tous laver une assiette non ?

« - Et le jet-ski ? L'escalade ? Tu comptes t'en charger, demanda un élève.

« - Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je ne cherche pas à tous nous donner un rôle, je dis juste qu'en réfléchissant un peu, on peu prouver à Brown qu'il n'a pas besoin de fermer ce camp. Pas cet été. Pas tant qu'on sera là ! Axel a peut-être réquisitionné tous les profs, animateurs et autres, mais il a fait une grave erreur… Il s'est attaqué à nos vacances. A celles dont on a rêvé toute l'année ! A nous de lui montrer qu'il ne nous les pourrira pas ! Qui est avec moi ?

La majorité des élèves crièrent en levant le point et elle sourit franchement. Cependant, elle se stoppa net en voyant le directeur la fixer avec étonnement. La jeune femme déglutit et, aidée par Sander et Barron, descendit de la table pour le rejoindre. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle lut dans le regard de son copain, combien il semblait fier d'elle et ça lui redonna le courage nécessaire pour dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

« - Je sais que c'est votre camp monsieur le directeur et qu'on a aucun droit de vous obliger à le garder ouvert, mais on est tous d'accord pour vous aider. Shane, Nate et Jason acceptent de s'occuper des cours généraux, avec Kiley qui est une as du piano. S'il le faut, j'aiderais ma mère en cuisine, et on fera la vaisselle par petit groupe. Quant aux activités extérieures, on s'arrangera. Je veux dire, il y a probablement quelqu'un dans ce camp qui a déjà fait de l'un ou de l'autre et si personne n'en a fait, et bien tant pis, on ne fera pas d'escalade, ni de jet-ski. On fera du bateau et on nagera et puis c'est tout.

« - Mitchie, je…

« - Je sais que vous nous pensez trop jeune pour assurer mais on travaille tous en dehors du lycée. On a toutes les compétences pour vous aider à faire tourner camp Rock, il ne vous reste qu'à nous donner notre chance. Vous me l'avez dit l'an dernier. On peut avoir tout le potentiel du monde dans un domaine, si personne ne nous donne l'occasion de le montrer, alors on n'a rien. On veut juste vous aider à sauver notre été. S'il vous plait, plaida-t-elle.

« - Eh bien, soupira-t-il… Je suppose qu'on peut essayer durant une semaine pour voir ce que ça donne. Ça va être un peu rock'n'roll mais au moins on aura tout tenté pour sauver votre été. Qu'en pensez-vous les jeunes ?

Les pensionnaires se regardèrent quelques secondes puis hurlèrent en comprenant que le directeur venait d'accepter leur aide. Sander, Barron, Lola, Caitlyn et Peggy se rapprochèrent et le prirent dans leurs bras. Jason aimant les câlins se joignit à eux en emmenant Nate et Shane, qui prit sa copine avec lui. Celle-ci se laissa faire plus que ravie et lorsque l'accolade fut terminée, ils fixèrent leur directeur pour qu'il leur dise quoi faire.

« - Bon… Vous allez en cours de chant avec Nate, je vais voir comment gérer tout ça et je vous tiens au courant à midi. Allez, en cours les jeunes, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Ils hurlèrent ravis puis sortirent pour gagner la salle de chant.

« - Alors prêt à être prof, demanda Mitchie.

« - Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, admit-il, je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

« - Compte sur moi !

Il la remercia et se tourna pour fixer son meilleur ami.

« - Ta copine est géniale !

« - Je sais et c'est dingue comme je suis fier d'elle, ajouta-t-il en fixant la brunette qui rougit légèrement.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête en rejoignant les élèves qui, à défaut de s'échauffer, battait le rythme en dansant joyeusement.

« - Ok, souffla Nate, ça commence mal. Bon allez les jeunes, cria-t-il en frappant dans ses mains, asseyez-vous, on va commencer.

Ceux-ci se stoppèrent et chacun prit place. Kiley attira Mitchie près d'elle, la faisant sourire et Caitlyn se joignit à elles.

« - Bien, tout d'abord, merci à tous. De vouloir sauver le camp. Le discours de Mitchie était très inspiré mais sans votre soutien jamais Brown n'aurait accepté. Je crois que vous pouvez tous vous applaudir.

Tout en parlant, il applaudit les pensionnaires qui firent de même.

« - Bien, autre chose, ce ne sera peut-être pas moi qui assurerait tous les cours, comme Brown l'a dit, on est dans la phase test et ce matin c'est très rock'n'roll donc je ne vais pas donner de règles tout de suite. Je vous préviens juste que Mitchie m'aidera si jamais j'en ai besoin. Ou si mes cours partent en cacahouète. Maintenant que les choses sont posées, on va commencer par vous échauffer la voix et… Attendez, lesquels d'entre vous ont déjà pris un cours de chants ? D'accord, les autres, c'est votre premier cours ? Très bien, alors mettez-vous à ma gauche, les habitués à ma droite.

Bien qu'encore légèrement intimidé à l'idée de transmettre son savoir, Nate dirigea les échauffements puis demanda de l'aide à Mitchie. Celle-ci s'occupa des habitués alors qu'il prenait en charge les novices.

Durant deux heures, ils firent de leur mieux puis Mitchie arrêta son cours pour savoir si elle avait, ou non, géré la situation, selon eux. La plupart admirent que, pour une première fois, elle s'était bien débrouillée, ce qui la rassura. La minute suivante, Nate libéra tout le monde et ils restèrent ensemble pour faire une petite synthèse. Dès que la porte fut fermée, la jeune femme souffla un bon coup, et il rit.

« - Tout ça ?

« - J'évacue mon stress deux minutes, soupira-t-elle. J'ai cru que ça ne se finirait jamais. Je ne savais même pas quoi faire !

« - La prochaine fois, je te préviendrai si tu veux.

« - Merci. Et toi ?

« - Je leur ai surtout appris les bases et les termes techniques. Comme ça le prochain coup, on pourra faire bosser tout le monde ensemble.

Tout en parlant, ils se rendirent au réfectoire et se joignirent à Brown. Il avait réunis les quelques adultes qui restaient dans le camp pour mettre au point les nouveaux emplois du temps. Shane dut la voir puisqu'il lui fit signe de venir à côté de lui. Il leur restait une heure pour tout mettre au point et sans trop s'avancer, la brunette trouva qu'ils avaient bien travaillé. Il y avait un nouveau cahier des charges même s'il était encore à l'état de brouillon. Dee leur demanda, à Nate et elle, comment s'était passé le cours et ils se regardèrent une seconde en souriant avant de leur faire un résumé de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Alors que le jeune homme parlait, Mitchie sentit son copain se rapprocher d'elle et chuchoter à son oreille qu'elle l'avait épatée en prenant les choses en main de cette manière. Certes la veille, elle leur avait assuré qu'elle en parlerait aux élèves pour voir qui serait d'accord pour aider mais son discours au matin, qui avait été complètement improvisé, avait motivé tout le monde.

« - Même mon oncle, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur le genou de la jeune femme qui frissonna à peine une seconde.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et l'embrassa avant d'être interrompu par sa mère.

« - Tu viens m'aider en cuisine ? On ne sera pas trop de quatre !

« - Tu veux que je demande à Caitlyn et Kiley ? L'une et l'autre ont déjà travaillé avec toi donc…

Connie acquiesça et elles quittèrent la table souhaitant aux autres de bien travailler. Tout en rejoignant la cuisine, Mitchie envoya le message à ses amies et celles-ci les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Elles se lavèrent les mains puis commencèrent un repas simple. Aujourd'hui le plus important n'était pas de faire bonne impression mais de nourrir tout le monde. Quand le repas fut prêt, ils appelèrent tous les élèves qui rejoignirent le réfectoire gaiement.

…

De l'autre côté du lac pourtant, ce n'était pas la fête. Axel Turner avait espéré qu'en recrutant tous les animateurs de son rival, celui-ci se verrait dans l'obligation de fermer son camp mais il avait beau surveiller avec ses jumelles, aucune voiture n'empruntait la route. « A priori, il a trouvé un moyen de faire tourner camp Rock quand même, songea-t-il, mais comment ? Avec les trois rock Stars ? Ceux-là si j'arrivais à les faire signer sous mon label, je pourrais mieux les manipuler ! » Enervé, le directeur posa ses jumelles et reprit son travail. Seulement penser aux _Connect3_ fit remonter en lui l'élan de colère qu'il gardait vis-à-vis du groupe.

En effet, quand celui-ci avait gagné le concours final et qu'ils avaient été repérés, Axel avait tout fait pour les faire signer chez lui. Il savait que Shane était le neveu de celui qui l'avait fait virer, trois ans auparavant, des _Wet Crows_ , et il cherchait à se venger. Il était persuadé qu'en faisant signer le groupe de son neveu chez lui, Brown le prendrait comme une trahison. Tout comme lui s'était senti trahi quand ils l'avaient remercié. Malheureusement, il avait eu beau faire des ponts d'or, leur promettre mille et une choses, aucun des garçons n'avaient souhaité signer chez _Star Records_. Et ça, Axel Turner ne l'avait pas accepté. Il décida que cet été serait le dernier où Brown et sa famille le ridiculiserait. En refusant ses contrats ou en gardant son camp ouvert malgré tout. « Je vais faire fermer ce camp, se promit-il. Fusse-t-il que je les épie jour et nuit pour comprendre ce qu'il s'y passe ! » Reprenant ses jumelles, il grogna. La plupart des élèves entraient dans le réfectoire et à présent, il ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'il s'y passe. « Sauf si j'envoie un espion, songea-t-il. Mais ça fera un élève en plus pour son camp et c'est inacceptable ! » Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de sa fille.

« - _Hey dad_ , dit-elle en français. T'as l'air remonté, un problème ?

« - Brown Césario !

« - Tu ne l'as pas assez humilié hier en lui volant les trois quarts de son personnel, demanda-t-elle perdue.

« - Faut croire que non, le camp continue de tourner et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi !

« - Veux-tu que je me renseigne ? Quoi, je pourrais toujours faire « ami-ami », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets, avec un pensionnaire et lui demander ce qu'il se passe chez eux. En me plaignant qu'ici c'est l'enfer !

« - Tu trouves ?

« - Oh non, c'est cool. Et puis je suis la fille du directeur, donc je mène la vie de château !

Ils sourirent complice puis Axel lui donna son feu vert. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'utiliser sa fille pour de pareilles bassesses, mais si elle était là, c'était uniquement parce que sa mère avait préféré faire plusieurs shooting dans le monde plutôt que de rester à New York pour Dana. « Et puis elle est trop talentueuse pour que je lui dise de prendre des cours, ajouta-t-il in petto. »

…

Quand les élèves de camp Rock eurent terminé de manger, Brown réclama leur attention.

« - Bien… On y a bossé plus de deux heures mais, j'ai dans les mains, le cahier des charges avec les tâches de chacun. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour que tout le monde ait la même charge de travail, si je peux dire. Il sera affiché cet après-midi sur tous les panneaux d'affichage du camp n'hésitez pas à aller le lire. En attendant, vous avez tous cours de danse de quatorze à seize heures avec Shane puis une heure de musique avec Jason. Dès demain, l'emploi du temps va changer, tout vous sera expliqué au petit-déjeuner.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé son discours, Mitchie ne lâchait pas le cahier des charges des yeux et fut satisfaite. « Eh bien, on dirait qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit coup de pouce à donner, songea-t-elle ravie. Bon je vais encore travailler cet été mais si c'est pour sauver mes vacances, alors je marche. En plus, comme ça, je peux voir Shane tous les jours. Et même couvert de sueurs quand les cours seront sportifs, ajouta sa conscience. Ouais ou en train de nager ! » Ses pensées s'envolèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les rattraper et elle rougit lorsqu'elle l'imagina faire un footing torse nu avant de venir vers elle pour l'embrasser avec passion en la plaquant à un arbre.

…

Et voilà je m'arrête-là. Bon je sais la coupure n'est pas géniale mais je suis devenue une spécialiste des coupures au mauvais moment et puis bon, j'aime bien comme ça donc… J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Moi j'ai adoré le discours de Mitchie., Il était très motivant. Bon et les petits moments Shane Mitchie aussi. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Miss Tagada (L)

 **nouna** : Sympa comme tout, Mitchie en révolutionnaire j'aime bien ! Sinon la question que je me pose, c'est bien beau de faire travailler tous les jeunes mais c'est pas un peu interdit par la loi ? Axel risque pas de lui tomber dessus à cause de ça ? Je dis ça je dis rien hein… ( **M** : Chut dis rien) Sinon, vivement le prochain !


	5. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Emelyne** (Salut miss. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le prends pas mal, j'ai suivi la trame du film, normal que tu le « voie » en lisant cette fiction mdrr J'espère que la suite te plaira. J'ai quand même changé pas mal de choses du film mdrr Bisouilles), **Marine** (Salut miss. Oui j'avoue son discours est plutôt inspirant mdrr Pourvu qu'il motive tout le monde jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Bisouilles) et **Marina** (Salut miss. J'avoue je préfère ma Mitchie à celle du film. Je ne sais pas si elle est plus affirmer mais en tout cas elle change moins de caractère mdrr Oui Shane est très admiratif en ce qui concerne Mitchie. De manière générale mdrr J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 04**

Dès la fin du discours de Brown, les élèves allèrent se préparer pour le cours de danse et Mitchie sourit en entendant ses colocataires discuter. Elles semblaient plus qu'excitées à l'idée d'aider à faire tourner le camp et étaient pressées de savoir ce qu'elles auraient à faire.

« - Et toi, Mitchie, demanda Kiley.

« - Oh je m'en moque. Qu'importe ce que j'ai à faire, je le ferais. Si en échange, je peux passer l'été complet à admirer mon copain et me blottir dans ses bras quand je le souhaite alors je marche… Je cours même, se reprit-elle en riant.

« - Ouais, soupira son amie… J'ai hâte de le voir en train de transpirer jusqu'à mouiller son tee-shirt !

La Coloradienne s'offusqua et bouscula, gentiment, son amie la priant séance tenante d'oublier toute idée de voir Shane transpirer. Elles rirent lorsque Kiley y consentit, non sans mal, puisque les filles durent lui promettre de ne pas toucher à Nate :

« - N'empêche… Avoue que tu y as pensé ?

En entendant la question, Mitchie se stoppa et rougit franchement. Celui-ci s'accentua lorsque ses camarades se moquèrent d'elle, et lui demandèrent de tout raconter. Ce qu'elle refusa.

« - Mes fantasmes ne regardent que moi, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

« - Ah carrément des fantasmes, s'exclama Kiley amusée.

« - Oui, non enfin si mais pas comme tu te les imagines espèce de folle à l'esprit débridée, répondit la brunette en prenant de quoi se changer.

Pendant qu'elles troquaient toutes leur vêtements normaux pour une tenue de sport, elles tentèrent de faire dire à la jeune femme quel était le fantasme en question mais celle-ci tint bon et ressortit de la chambre, presque en courant. Elle fut donc une des premières devant la salle et sourit en voyant son copain s'échauffer. Celui-ci dut la voir à son tour puisqu'il lui fit signe d'entrer avant de fermer les portes.

« - Ecoute, il y a un truc que Brown n'a pas dit tout à l'heure puisque ça ne concerne que nous, dit-il mal à l'aise, mais puisque tu redeviens mon élève, il faut qu'on mette notre histoire en pause. Pour éviter les problèmes.

« - C'est nul, soupira-t-elle ennuyée. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas fait mon super discours, camp Rock serait peut-être fermé mais moi j'aurais mon copain !

« - Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça, soupira-t-il, et à vrai dire, ça m'ennuie autant que toi mais on n'a pas trop le choix !

« - Mais je serais ton élève que deux heures par jour et…

« - Aux yeux de la loi, si je suis professeur, que ce soit le tien ou non, ça ne change pas !

« - Ok c'est décidé, je renonce à devenir une pop star et je deviens bandit de grand chemin. Comme ça je ne connaîtrais qu'une loi, la mienne !

Il rit en l'entendant et lui proposa d'en reparler plus tard. Il ouvrit ensuite la salle aux élèves qui étaient, presque tous, devant les portes. Elle acquiesça machinalement et passa les premières minutes du cours à se demander si elle ne préférait pas renoncer à son été plutôt qu'à son copain. Elle finit par décrocher entièrement du cours, sans même s'en apercevoir, tant ses réflexions lui semblaient plus importantes.

…

Depuis que Shane avait appris la nouvelle, il appréhendait le moment où il devrait en parler à sa copine. A cause de leur tournée mondiale, ils ne s'étaient que trop peu vus, à ses yeux, et à présent qu'ils pouvaient passer deux mois ensemble, une nouvelle interdiction les empêchaient de profiter de ces précieux moments. « A croire qu'on est maudit, songea-t-il. » Il put le lui dire au début de son premier cours et se demanda s'il pourrait vraiment agir normalement avec elle. Elle était précieuse à ses yeux et il n'était pas certain d'être en mesure de rester objectif. Selon Nate et Jason, qui le connaissaient bien, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, il en était incapable. « Mais il va bien falloir que je le sois, se dit-il en ouvrant la porte. » Il salua quelques élèves qu'il connaissait de l'année dernière, puis leur proposa de s'échauffer. Il nota bien que sa copine semblait ailleurs et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas tout stopper afin de la serrer dans ses bras pour savoir ce qu'elle avait. Au bout de dix minutes, elle décrocha complètement de son cours et il souffla intérieurement. Au fond de lui, il se moquait qu'elle ne suive pas, il savait que ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, au mauvais moment visiblement, était plus important. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir en la voyant complètement immobile. « Et puis elle a un très bon niveau en danse, songea-t-il. »

« - Mitchie, l'appela-t-il en restant à sa place.

« - Hein ? Euh pardon, se reprit-elle.

« - Tu sais que le cours a commencé ?

« - Désolée, professeur, dit-elle en serrant le poing, j'étais ailleurs.

« - Suis s'il te plaît, ou va t'en. Si tu restes là, tu risques de te prendre un coup !

« - Pour ce que ça change, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Cependant, elle le regarda et lui assura qu'elle allait suivre. Ayant l'attention de la moitié des filles, il ne put lui faire un signe encourageant et reprit simplement le cours en espérant qu'elle réussirait à suivre.

Heureusement pour lui, ce fut le cas et lorsque celui-ci prit fin, il lui demanda de rester quelques instants pour lui parler.

« - Désolée _professeur_ , dit-elle en grimaçant, je dois parler avec le directeur et voir ce que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui.

« - Juste aider en cuisine pour la vaisselle ce soir, la renseigna-t-il, mais il faut qu'on parle.

« - Oui, c'est un fait mais je dois parler d'un truc urgent avec le directeur du camp. On n'a qu'à se rejoindre après, ailleurs ?

« - Ok au même endroit qu'hier après la balade, dit-il en voyant qu'une nouvelle pensionnaire venait vers lui.

La brunette acquiesça simplement et laissa l'élève entrer avant de sortir sans se retourner. Si elle devait jouer la simple pensionnaire, et elle n'avait visiblement pas le choix, autant commencer dès maintenant en se retenant de fixer son professeur durant des heures. Rejoignant le bureau du directeur, elle se répéta son discours puis frappa. Celui-ci signala que c'était ouvert et sourcilla en voyant la jeune femme.

« - Je peux vous parler monsieur, demanda-t-elle posément.

Elle semblait si calme que Brown se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle était au courant de la mesure qui les concernait Shane et elle. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir puis l'écouta. Dès qu'elle lui expliqua la raison de sa présence, il soupira mentalement. Son neveu avait, effectivement, prévenu sa petite amie qui, comme lui, ne semblait pas très ravie de devoir faire une pause. Il crut qu'il allait devoir passer une heure à expliquer à la jeune femme la raison de cette mesure mais elle lui assura qu'elle la comprenait. En revanche, elle ne l'acceptait pas pour la simple raison qu'elle avait plusieurs casquettes. Quand elle le lui dit, il sourcilla et elle lui expliqua qu'elle était également l'assistante de Nate en cours de chant sans compter qu'elle aidait au camp. Elle pouvait prétendre à trois postes dus à ses attributions et il sourit. Ils en discutèrent plusieurs minutes puis il fit appeler Shane dans son bureau.

Quand celui-ci les rejoignit, il fut surpris de voir que sa copine était toujours ici et s'installa à côté d'elle, se retenant de la serrer contre lui.

« - Tu voulais me voir oncle Brown ?

« - En effet. Ta petite amie vient de passer une demi-heure à m'expliquer qu'elle n'acceptait pas la mesure qui vous concerne et je viens de me ranger à son avis. Alors voici la nouvelle directive. Lorsque vous êtes en cours de danse et que tu es son professeur, les bisous sont interdits, de même que toutes autres démonstrations affectives, mais avant et après ceux-ci, vous êtes libres d'être ensemble. Mitchie a raison, puisqu'elle est aussi professeur, de temps à autre, ce n'est pas juste que je vous interdise de sortir ensemble. Surtout qu'elle s'est bien battue pour défendre mon camp de vacance donc…

Shane écarquilla les yeux puis sourit tout en se levant pour remercier son oncle qui rit avant de lui expliquer que tout le mérite en revenait à Mitchie. Celle-ci se mit à rougir et s'excusa avant de partir prendre une douche. Elle en avait besoin.

Quand elle rejoignit son copain dans son bungalow, il était en train de jouer un peu de guitare et elle le fixa depuis l'entrée.

« - Je peux entrer ou ce n'est plus utile ?

« - C'est encore plus utile, faut que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à convaincre mon oncle. J'ai passé une heure tout à l'heure à tenter d'arriver au même résultat que toi en moins d'une demi-heure.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, l'embrassa puis lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait dit à son oncle. Shane l'écouta avec attention puis sourit lorsqu'elle lui parla des nombreuses casquettes qu'elle allait avoir. Se souvenant qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait à faire le lendemain, elle sortit de la pièce pour aller voir un des panneaux d'affichage, son copain sur les talons. Voulant montrer leur bonheur aux yeux de tous, il lui prit la main entrelaçant leurs doigts, geste qui la fit sourire. Seulement, celui-ci disparut quand elle vit qu'elle devrait, en plus de la vaisselle du soir, aider au petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Nate avait aussi ajouté à côté qu'il aurait probablement encore besoin d'elle. Elle grimaça en se disant qu'elle ferait mieux de se faire payer. Ils rirent puis elle décida de rejoindre son bungalow.

…

Les trois premiers jours se passèrent sans encombre. Les élèves étaient trop concentrés sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire et quand, pour se rendre réellement compte que les jours passaient. Samedi approchait à grand pas et avec lui, le premier petit concours du camp. Celui-ci avait été crée par les _Connect3_ et ils étaient chargés de le mettre en place. Manque de chance, Nate étant pris avec plusieurs problèmes, demanda à Mitchie de le remplacer en ajoutant que Jason étant en cours, elle serait seule avec son copain. Le détail la fit rire, néanmoins elle accepta de rejoindre Shane sur la scène près du lac. Si celui-ci fut étonné de la voir, lorsqu'elle lui expliqua sa présence, il acquiesça avant de rire.

« - J'ai dit un truc de drôle, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Non… C'est jusque que quand j'en ai parlé aux mecs hier, Nate a dit qu'il t'enverrait à sa place parce qu'il n'a pas envie de le faire. Et tu es là !

« - Oh le saligaud, fit-elle vexée. Quoique je m'en fiche comme ça je profite de mon copain.

Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement avant de lui expliquer en quoi consistait le concours. Elle l'écouta attentivement puis ils se mirent au travail. Le concours devait se faire à l'extérieur mais lorsqu'ils virent le temps, ils décidèrent de le faire à l'intérieur. Shane alla donc demander l'autorisation à son oncle d'utiliser le théâtre alors que la jeune femme, de son côté, attendait simplement une guitare à la main. La prenant contre elle, elle joua quelques accords puis commença à fredonner.

« - _We're_ _like a melody with no words / Until we figure it out / We sing la, la, la, la / La, la_ (Nous sommes comme une mélodie sans parole / Jusqu'à ce qu'on la comprenne / On chante la, la, la, la / La, la)

« - Tiens Mitchie, la fille de la cuisinière !

« - Tess, soupira la brunette en se tournant. Tu t'ennuies dans ton usine à ego, t'es venue voir ce qu'est le vrai talent peut-être ? Allez, je suis sympa, je veux bien te donner un cours gratuit !

« - Non merci. Je préfère l'usine à ego. Au moins les salles sont climatisées et les profs sont de véritables professionnels, contrairement à ici.

Mitchie la fusilla des yeux mais refusa de se laisser démonter. Elle se moquait de savoir que camp Star avait tout ce qu'un vacancier passionné de musique pouvait vouloir, elle aimait camp Rock. Ce camp avait une valeur sentimentale à ses yeux et elle refusait de le quitter sous prétexte qu'un producteur en mal de vengeance voulait le détruire. « Au contraire, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour camp Rock, se promit-elle. » Malheureusement, certains pensionnaires voyant une dispute poindre à l'horizon les rejoignirent et la jeune diva, ravie d'avoir un public, commença à lister tous les avantages de l'autre camp.

« - Et puis, les cours ne sont obligatoires que si Axel pense que vous en avez besoin. Ce qui fait que je n'ai que des cours de danse. Je maîtrise le chant à la perfection, se vanta-t-elle.

« - Tu maîtrises surtout l'auto vantardise, soupira Mitchie. Tu sais quoi ? Si ton camp est si bien, pourquoi tu n'y retournerai pas. Nous, on n'a pas besoin que des divas à la petite semaine dans ton genre viennent polluer notre air. Alors retourne à camp Star, et continue à y faire ta belle ! Vous avez peut-être des chambres climatisées, des cours optionnels, un studio d'enregistrement et le nec plus ultra en ce qui concerne les profs, il vous manquera toujours quelque chose d'essentiel pour faire de la bonne musique. C'est la passion et le goût du travail bien fait.

« - Ouais retourne à camp Star et salue bien l'autre tordu et son « Fire », intervint Kiley énervée, on n'a pas besoin de vous. On a une équipe pédagogique géniale !

Tess se redressa aussitôt et voulut en savoir plus. Manque de chance, Shane était sorti du bureau et se dépêcha de venir voir ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'il vit l'attroupement. Il était conscient qu'il y avait beaucoup de fans du groupe dans le camp et il pensait qu'elles avaient peut-être sauté sur l'occasion de voir Mitchie seule pour l'attaquer. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'en arrivant, il s'aperçut que ce n'était que Tess Tyler qui semblait vouloir des informations sur le camp.

« - Stop, dit-il alors que Kiley allait lui répondre. Tess, retourne vers ton camp, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Les pensionnaires de camp Rock, retournez vaquer à vos occupations et n'oubliez pas vos activités.

L'attroupement se dispersa et, il fut bientôt, de nouveau, seul avec sa petite amie qui, appuyée contre un arbre guitare à la main, le regardait amusé. Il l'embrassa doucement puis lui proposa de tout emmener au théâtre puisque son oncle avait accepté qu'ils l'utilisent samedi. Elle acquiesça et passa une partie de la soirée à préparer le concours. A titre exceptionnel, Nate la remplaça en cuisine avec Kiley, qui le fit beaucoup rire.

Fidèle à elle-même, elle disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, commentant ce qu'elle faisait ou voyait. En l'occurrence, elle s'amusait à faire parler deux poissons qui attendaient leur tour pour être préparés. Les deux merlans étaient donc en train de se faire des déclarations d'amours plus folles les unes que les autres.

« - Mais tu sais Randy, je t'ai toujours aimé, dit-elle avec une grosse voix. Tu étais mon chouchou à la crème chantilly et au caramel.

« - Et toi Bobby, tu étais le feu qui permettait à mon marshmallow d'être chaud… Et délicieux.

« - Kay, intervint le jeune homme en posant son torchon, t'as conscience que ce sont des poissons morts rassure-moi ?

« - Bien sûr. Ce sont des merlans pour être exact. C'est pour ça qu'ils se disent combien ils s'aiment… Pour pouvoir se regarder comme des merlans frits.

Il la regarda perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de dire puis sourit tentant, sans grand succès, de cacher combien son jeu de mot lui semblait drôle. Loin de se vexer, la jeune femme reprit ses déclarations qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus idiotes mais soupira quand un des commis lui prit Randy. Loin de se sentir vaincue, elle reprit Bobby comme un micro et se mit à chanter.

« - _Shame on me / To need release / Uncontrollably / I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay / Taking out my freak tonight / I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the di-i-irt / I got running through my mind / Wo-oh-oh._ (Honte sur moi / Besoin de libération / Incontrôlable / Je veux aller jusqu'au bout, / Sortir d'une soirée exceptionnelle / Je veux montrer tous les mauvais côtés / Qui me trotte dans la tête / Wo-oh-oh.)

Tout en chantant, elle tourna sur elle-même reproduisant quelques uns des mouvements que leur avait appris Shane peu avant. Si Connie sembla habituée à la voir danser dans une cuisine, ce ne fut pas le cas des autres qui eurent bien du mal à l'éviter. Voyant qu'elle allait entrer en collision avec un plat de sauce hollandaise, Nate l'attrapa par le coude et l'attira contre lui. Il dut y aller plus fort qu'il l'avait prévu puisque la jeune femme se retrouva plaquer contre son torse. Loin de se démonter, elle le fixa en lui demandant la raison de son geste.

« - Arrête de me regarder comme un merlan frit, dit-il en désignant le poisson qui était entre eux.

Kiley se mit à rire au moment où Connie prit le fameux poisson avant de leur demander d'aller mettre la table. Ils acquiescèrent, s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et allèrent chercher assiettes ou couverts, alors que la cuisinière relavait le poisson par mesure d'hygiène.

Il ne leur fallut que dix minutes pour dresser les tables et ils revinrent aider en cuisine. Voyant que l'heure approchait, Kiley se calma et se mit au travail, aidant les personnes avant qu'elles n'aient à le demander ou prenant des initiatives qui étonnèrent le jeune homme. Quand leur service fut terminé, ils sortirent ensemble et il lui demanda des explications. Autant sur son habileté à éviter la plupart des personnes en cuisine que sur son sens des initiatives, qui lui semblait trop développé.

« - Oh j'ai bossé la moitié de l'année dans le service traiteur de Connie avec Mitchie. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on soit si proche elle et moi ? On allait en cours ensemble puisque j'ai une voiture, on avait la plupart des cours en commun, et on bossait au même endroit. Combine ça au fait qu'on adore la musique et qu'on a prévu de passer nos vacances ici ensemble et… Tu sais pourquoi on est proche… Et que Connie arrive très bien à m'éviter quand je fais la dingue !

Il acquiesça et lui souhaita bonne soirée. Il ignorait s'ils se reverraient avant le cours du lendemain. Se souvenant que Mitchie le remplaçait pour la préparation du concours, il rejoignit la scène qu'il trouva vide. Perplexe, il envoya un message à Shane afin de savoir où ils étaient et rejoignit le théâtre lorsqu'il lui répondit. Le plus gros était fait puisque les instruments étaient en place ainsi que le décor. Allongés tête-bêche, ils discutaient tous les deux du repas à servir avant, tout en se volant, de temps à autre, un baiser.

« - Je dérange ?

« - Là tout de suite, demanda Shane, oui. On est occupé avec ma copine. Va voir ailleurs, sourit-il.

« - Ok je squatte dans ce cas. Vous en êtes où ?

Se tournant afin d'être sur le ventre, la brunette lui tendit le calepin qu'elle avait et il le lut pendant que Shane changeait également de position, chuchotant un « Aux préliminaires » à l'oreille de sa copine qui rougit. L'observant, Nate lui demanda pourquoi elle avait les joues rouges et elle se contenta de se racler la gorge alors que son copain se mettait à genoux. Le professeur de danse commença à lui masser les épaules la faisant sourire de bien-être, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. La position n'étant pas confortable, il s'assit sur elle et reprit son massage avant d'écouter les suggestions de son ami qui admit que ça serait peut-être trop compliqué à réaliser vu le peu de personnel de cuisine qu'avait le camp.

« - Non c'est simple. Même moi je peux faire ça, intervint la brunette avant de soupirer de bonheur, maman, c'est agréable, dit-elle avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation. A titre exceptionnel, maman, Kiley et moi, on se charge du repas. On l'a déjà fait pour trente personnes, ça nous a prit à peine une heure. Et comme la plupart des plats se mange froid… On commencera dans la matinée et à midi, tout sera prêt.

« - Shane, hurla une voix depuis l'entrée du théâtre.

« - Quoi oncle Brown, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

« - Bah on prépare le concours de samedi et comme Mitchie se plaint d'avoir mal au dos depuis tout à l'heure, je la masse.

Tout en parlant, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui semblait tant choquer son oncle puis le comprit en voyant leur position. Celle-ci avait en elle-même rien d'étonnant au vu de leur activité mais elle pouvait prêter à confusion. S'éloignant, à regret, de sa copine, il se rassit comme Nate qui fixait tout le monde amusé. Brown s'apercevant de sa méprise, s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme qui était, pour sa part, des plus mal à l'aise. Se sentant de trop, il repartit en prétextant devoir surveiller le réfectoire puis les trois jeunes reprirent leur conversation. Voyant que Mitchie était assise ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées, Shane s'approcha d'elle et s'asseyant de manière à avoir une jambe de chaque côté, reprit son massage demandant à sa copine de ne pas bouger. Elle semblait à moitié allongée et s'était plus pratique pour lui.

Ils y passèrent le reste de l'après-midi, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque dix-neuf heures sonna, pour aller manger. Mitchie en profita pour aller voir sa mère et lui demander si le repas prévu était faisable. Malheureusement dans le cahier des charges, personne n'avait été prévue pour s'occuper des commandes. De ce fait, tandis que la jeune femme prévenait Kiley, qu'à titre exceptionnel, elle était réquisitionnée pour le repas de samedi, Connie alla voir le directeur et le prévint qu'il leur manquait plusieurs choses.

Quand le premier concours arriva, Mitchie commença à stresser. Certes, elle ne concourrait pas, mais elle avait peur que le repas ne soit pas prêt à temps et paniqua en s'apercevant qu'il manquait plusieurs choses. Sa mère réussit cependant à la calmer et elles se mirent au travail. A neuf heures, un camion de livraison vint ravitailler les cuisines de camp Rock et le repas fut prêt à midi. Comme le concours était principalement musical, sans chant, le repas était sur le même thème. Le pain avait été moulé en forme de guitare. Sur la viande, qui avait été cuite sur un grill, on pouvait apercevoir une partition qui avait été faite à la main et même les cupcakes avaient des notes de musique en chocolat sur le dessus.

Mitchie reçut beaucoup de compliments de la part des pensionnaires tant le repas était bien fait. A quatorze heures, ils allèrent tous au théâtre pour le concours. Seule la brunette rejoignit sa mère en cuisine afin d'aider à tout nettoyer. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit ce que Connie lui avait dit pendant qu'elles avaient préparé le premier repas après la défection des animateurs.

…

Celle-ci était fière d'elle et du discours qu'elle avait fait. Aux yeux de sa fille, ce n'était qu'un discours très simple pourtant sa mère en avait été émue. Pas des mots, puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas concernée, elle n'avait pas prévu de quitter le camp si vite, mais la voir prendre la parole en public, convaincre toute une assemblée et surtout devenir en quelque minutes, la personne à suivre. « Elle est tellement loin la petite fille qui avait peur de parler en public, songea Connie en regardant sa fille rire avec un commis. Mon bébé grandit et partira bientôt de la maison… Pas trop vite _Sweety_ , sourit-elle, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer à la femme que tu deviens. »

…

Quand on n'eut plus besoin d'elle en cuisine, la jeune femme rejoignit le théâtre pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle savait que Kiley avait l'intention de monter sur scène et elle s'installa près de Caitlyn en espérant ne pas avoir raté son passage. Heureusement, Marina qui jouait du violon sur scène, s'arrêta et après avoir salué la foule qui l'applaudi, Nate monta sur scène.

« - Bravo Marina, c'était magnifique. Bon la prochaine candidate adore le poisson, surtout le merlan, dit-il en souriant, et va jouer des verres…. Euh Kiley, t'es certaine de vouloir jouer des verres, demanda-t-il en regardant les coulisses.

« - T'occupe et lis ce que j'ai écrit, lui répondit-elle.

« - Bon… Alors elle va jouer des verres. A nous de reconnaître l'air. A toi !

La jeune femme apparut poussant un chariot où étaient posés plusieurs verres plus ou moins remplis. Mitchie sourit en reconnaissant ceux qui manquaient en cuisine, et s'installa confortablement pour suivre le concert.

La jeune femme sourit à son amie et commença son concert. Mouillant le bout de ses doigts, elle les passa sur le bord des verres et bientôt une mélodie naquit. Dans le public, tous se mirent à chercher l'origine de la mélodie. Brown fut le premier à trouver et sourit.

« - C'est la musique de la pub pour le camp, dit-il. Enfin la base.

« - Gagné monsieur le directeur, dit-elle. Pour la peine, je vous interdis de fermer camp Rock.

Il la remercia de ce 'cadeau' et lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle vida un verre, expliquant que ça lui avait donné soif puis repartit avec son chariot. Impressionné, Jason l'applaudit avant de présenter Lola qui joua de la flûte traversière. Ce fut les seuls candidates à oser sortir du lot puisque la plus part se contentèrent de jouer de la guitare ou du synthé. Quelques-uns firent également de la batterie. Il était presque dix-sept heures lorsque le concert se termina et Shane fut étonné de voir qu'autant de musiciens s'étaient proposés pour jouer sur scène. Il rejoignit ses deux amis pour élire le gagnant. Brown avait été clair à ce sujet, puisque ce petit concours était leur idée, ils seraient les seuls juges.

« - Bien, avec mes deux collègues, sourit Nate, nous nous sommes concertés et à l'unanimité nous avons décidé que la prestation gagnante était celle de… Roulement de tambour mec !

Shane qui s'était installé à la batterie, acquiesça et joua avant de s'arrêter en donnant un simple coup de cymbale.

« - Lola Scott et sa flûte traversière. Bravo, dit-il en la fixant. Ton interprétation nous a épatée.

Elle les remercia touchée puis le concours étant fini, tout le monde quitta la pièce. Seule Mitchie resta afin de les aider à tout ranger. Les garçons la remercièrent pour ce geste et lui demandèrent pourquoi elle ne s'était pas inscrite.

« - Il fallait bien que quelqu'un aide en cuisine… Et je préfère chanter que jouer, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Tout en parlant, elle prit deux guitares et grimaça en bougeant son épaule.

« - Toujours mal, demanda son copain.

« - Hélas. Ton massage m'a fait du bien mais j'ai mal dormi cette nuit du coup la douleur est revenue. Autrement dit, la semaine prochaine pour le feu de camp je n'aide pas en cuisine. C'est clair et net. D'ailleurs je n'aide même pas tout cours. A la limite à nettoyer mais c'est tout. Mon épaule me fait un mal de chien !

Il sourit et tout en lui prenant les guitares qu'elle avait, lui promit un nouveau massage dès qu'ils auraient fini. Elle le remercia et aida Jason avec la batterie. Heureusement les instruments allaient dans la remise juste à côté. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une heure pour que le théâtre soit complètement vidé. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le bungalow des garçons en discutant du prochain concours. Surtout de la prochaine semaine. Jusqu'à présent tout se passait bien mais personne n'oubliait que ce n'était que la semaine de test. Brown pouvait très bien décider de fermer son camp malgré tout.

Ils n'étaient pas installés depuis dix minutes que partout dans le camp, les élèves et animateurs furent priés de rejoindre le réfectoire. Inquiet de cette réunion soudaine, ils s'y rendirent tous et Mitchie rit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son copain continuait de lui masser l'épaule en marchant.

« - Arrête, tu reprendras plus tard, là on est ridicule !

« - Carrément, se moqua Jason.

« - Il va me le payer, grommela le jeune chanteur avant de tenir la porte à sa copine.

Nate étant passé avant, Shane décida que la vengeance serait brûlante et referma la porte afin d'empêcher son ami d'entrer. Ils luttèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes et lorsque tout le monde fut entré, le jeune chanteur relâcha la porte faisant tomber Jason qui n'ayant rien vu venir, continuait de tirer de toutes ses forces pour entrer. Riant, le professeur de danse l'aida à se relever et ils s'installèrent près de Nate. Tandis que le guitariste du groupe se plaignait de s'être mangé la porte, Shane reprit le massage de sa copine qui avait eu la bonne idée de s'asseoir juste devant Nate. Elle était, avec Caitlyn et Kiley assise sur le banc alors que les _Connect3_ étaient sur la table mais peu lui importait. « Et Brown doit aussi s'en moquer, songea-t-il en voyant plusieurs pensionnaires assis comme eux. »

« - Bien, allez, tout le monde s'assoit, sourit le directeur. Bien, j'ignore si vous vous en souvenez, mais lundi je vous ai dit qu'on ferait un test d'une semaine avec votre aide pour faire tourner ce camp et on arrive à la fin de la période alors tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir… Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que ça pose problème à certains de travailler durant l'été ou pas ?

« - Moi j'aimerais juste éviter d'être en cuisine, intervint Donna. Je commence à développer une sorte d'allergie sur les mains, c'est affreux.

« - D'accord, on va voir avec tes camarades qui accepte de te remplacer dans ce cas, tu seras juste de corvée de table. Mettre ou débarrasser. D'autres demandes ?

« - Moi, dit Nate, c'est possible de nommer Mitchie assistante direct ? Parce qu'à chaque fois je suis obligé de lui demander de l'aide et elle n'a jamais le temps de se préparer la pauvre.

« - Oh ça va, sourit-elle, ce n'est pas une corvée et pas souvent. Je ne l'ai été que trois fois cette semaine.

« - Ouais mais les cours vont s'intensifier donc…

Elle grimaça, faisant rire ses amis et Brown promit à Nate qu'il allait y réfléchir, avant d'écouter les autres doléances. Dans la plupart des cas, ce n'était que des broutilles et il en fut rassuré. Il les régla toutes en quelques minutes puis sourit.

« - Bien, alors au vu des résultats de cette semaine, j'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que vous avez sauvé votre été. A moins qu'il n'y ait un autre gros problème, camp Rock restera ouvert jusqu'au grand concours final à la fin du mois d'août.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des cris de joies et les élèves applaudirent ravis de savoir qu'ils resteraient jusqu'à la date prévue. Le directeur n'ayant rien d'autre à dire les libéra et si la plupart sortirent, ce ne fut pas le cas de Mitchie qui resta sur place, profitant encore du massage que lui prodiguait son copain.

« - Tu viens ?

« - Désolée Kay, je reste là, dit-elle, mon massage n'est pas fini !

« - Bah vu que c'est Shane, il finira jamais, alors je squatte !

« - Si tu veux, rit-elle… N'empêche, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! On en parlait justement avec les garçons. On craignait que Brown ne décide de fermer le camp malgré tout.

« - Ouais mais non. T'as sauvé camp Rock Mitchie, répondit son amie.

« - J'ai rien sauvé du tout, se défendit-elle. C'est un travail de groupe.

« - Mais si tu n'avais pas fait ton discours lundi matin, à l'heure qu'il est, on serait tous chez nous et toi tu serais en train de déprimer dans ta chambre parce que tu ne verrais pas ton copain.

« - Elle a raison Mitchie, intervint Nate. Enfin pas sur ta déprime mais sur ton discours. C'est grâce à lui que tu as réunis les pensionnaires et que Brown a vu qu'il pouvait compter sur nous tous.

Comme elle s'en défendait toujours, l'un après l'autre, ils lui assurèrent que tout était parti du discours qu'elle avait fait en début de semaine et elle finit par abdiquer. Au final, elle se moquait de savoir si oui ou non elle en était l'instigatrice, du moment que leur été était sauf, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Ils restèrent ici une heure puis Nate proposa qu'ils aillent ailleurs lorsque certains pensionnaires commencèrent à mettre les tables en place. Ils rejoignirent le bord du lac et s'y installèrent pour discuter tranquillement. Seule Mitchie ne participait pas à la conversation puisqu'elle se contentait de profiter du massage que continuait son copain. Même si ce n'était plus vraiment un massage thérapeutique. Seulement le moment de calme fut brisé par un moteur qui approchait et ils levèrent tous les yeux pour voir arriver un des bateaux de camp Star. Kiley se tendit aussitôt et se demanda, à voix haute, ce que leur voulait leur visiteur, tout en espérant que ce soit Tess.

« - J'ai quelques dents à lui casser à cette pimbêche, dit-elle.

Malheureusement ce fut une jeune femme brune qui les rejoignit et elle stoppa sa barque à leur niveau.

« - Salut. Ça vous ennuie si je me cache ici quelques instants. Le directeur de camp Star est horrible. On répète nos chansons depuis ce matin, je n'en peux plus.

« - Pourquoi être restée là-bas alors, demanda Mitchie intriguée.

« - Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre ma mère qui est en Asie. Je suis bloquée à camp Star jusqu'à la fin août. Au fait, je m'appelle Dana, dit-elle en leur tendant la main.

…

Et voilà encore une coupure mal placée. Je vous l'avais dit, je suis devenue une spécialiste ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Bon je sais que c'est une semaine bien résumé mais entre la cassure de relation Shane-Mitchie dû au fait qu'il est prof et pas elle, la préparation du concours, le concours en lui-même et les petits moments Smitchie toujours, je n'avais plus beaucoup de place pour le reste. Même si j'ai essayé de montrer la folie de Kiley quand elle chante avec le poisson. =) Ceci dit, j'ai bien aimé comment Mitchie répond à Tess quand elle vient les ennuyer. ^^

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée ? Merci à **Marina** (Salut miss. Oui vive Mitchie, elle réussi à convaincre tout le monde. Les élèves, Brown,… Euh ouais Shane a passé le chapitre a masser les épaules de sa petite chérie mdrr Ah toi aussi tu trouves que Nate et Dana c'est horrible comme couple ? Oui évidemment je ne vais pas te dire si oui ou non Nate finira avec Kiley mdrr Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. bises), **Butterfly Fictions** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Ah oui peut-être que les ennuis arrivent avec Dana, Je ne dirais rien mdrr Bises) et **Mamadjo** pour leurs reviews. Grâce à vous, la suite est enfin en ligne.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 05**

Dana resta avec eux quelques minutes puis repartit lorsque les pensionnaires durent aller manger. Dès qu'elle fut assez loin, Kiley soupira :

« - Je déteste cette fille, c'est officiel !

« - Pourquoi, demanda Shane perplexe.

« - D'une, elle est de l'autre camp. De deux, il n'y a que Mitchie qui a le droit de traîner avec mon groupe de rock préféré et de trois… Non mais t'as vu comment elle collait Nate ? Si elle avait pu, elle se serait assise sur lui !

« - Et qui te dit que ça m'aurait posé problème, demanda le concerné.

« - Je n'ai pas dit que ça allait t'en poser à toi ! Mais à moi en revanche… Non mais Personne, et je dis bien Personne, s'exclama-t-elle sous le regard amusé de son amie, ne s'approche de ma rock star préférée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi d'ailleurs, le moyen qu'elle aurait d'être plus proche de toi, serait un malheureux timbre poste déjà tamponné ! N'est-ce pas ma brunette ?

Mitchie ne répondit pas pour autant. Même si elle écoutait bien leur conversation, être dans les bras de son copain et le sentir la serrer tout contre lui en caressant doucement ses hanches, étaient bien plus important que de répondre à une question, qui n'avait, selon elle, aucun besoin de réponse. Ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire alors que Nate, amusé, lui assurait qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas son mot à dire sur les filles qui l'approchait.

« - Sinon je ne verrais plus aucune de nos fans, je crois, rit-il.

« - Bien sûr que si, dit-elle. Tu me verrais moi, tu verrais Mitchie et… Un tas de photos !

Il rit avant de lui demander, si elle n'était pas en train de le draguer.

« - Ah ah, rit-elle, tu me plais mais pas à ce point-là désolée. C'est juste que je n'aime pas les sangsues. Oh chouette de la volaille.

Mitchie sourit devant ce soudain changement de conversation mais ne fit aucune remarque sur l'énorme mensonge que venait de dire son amie. Au contraire, elle était d'abord fan de Nate avant de l'être du groupe. Seulement, elle savait également qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. Leurs vies étaient trop différentes pour se rencontrer.

« - Shane, faut que je te parle, intervint le directeur. Tout de suite.

« - Je te suis, soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter à l'oreille de sa copine, à ce soir si tu peux te libérer.

Celle-ci sourit sans réellement donner de réponse. D'une part, il était déjà trop loin pour qu'elle la lui dise et d'autre part, elle souhaitait passer du temps avec ses camarades de chambre, ce qu'elle n'avait guère fait depuis qu'elle était de retour à camp Rock. Saluant les garçons, elle suivit Kiley et toutes les deux s'installèrent avec Caitlyn et Lola. Elles félicitèrent la gagnante du concours puis discutèrent tranquillement de la semaine qui s'était écoulée. Tout y passa. Les cours qui avaient changé, les activités qui avaient été créées par les anciens pensionnaires, comme l'atelier graf de Barron et Sander qui avaient proposé à Brown Césario de refaire la déco du camp. Il avait donné son accord sous réserve de pouvoir donner son avis sur le nouveau style. Les filles en arrivèrent cependant rapidement aux rumeurs et plus précisément celles qui concernaient leur amie. Certains étaient persuadés qu'elle gagnerait le concours final dû à son statut de petite amie de Shane. Elle soupira avant d'expliquer qu'elle n'était même pas certaine d'y participer.

« - Ok et en ce qui concerne vos nuits communes, demanda Caitlyn taquine.

« - Elles n'existent pas. On est ensemble depuis presque un an mais entre leur tournée mondiale, mes études, le petit boulot que j'avais pour me payer camp Rock cette année et tout… On s'est vu souvent mais nos vies étaient trop prenantes donc…

« - Donc faut remédier à la situation, intervint Kiley. Non mais c'est impensable qu'en dix mois vous ne vous êtes jamais endormie l'un contre l'autre. Bon Caitlyn toi tu vas voir Brown et moi Connie et on arrange ça ! Et Lola je te charge de convaincre Shane qui ne devrait pas être réticent longtemps.

Mitchie la regarda amusée puis les pria de rappeler que ce n'était en aucun cas son idée. Elle ne voulait pas lutter contre son amie. Pour le moment, elle savait qu'elle blaguait mais si la brunette insistait, elle était certaine que son amie irait réellement voir sa mère. « Et Brown et Shane, s'il le faut, songea-t-elle… Même si je me demande si elle réussirait à avoir l'accord des trois. » L'espace d'un instant, elle songea à dire à son amie d'essayer puis renonça. Shane avait raison. Le seul endroit où ils pourraient dormir ensemble serait la chambre qu'il occupait avec ses deux amis. « Et pour une première fois ça craint. Même si je ne pense pas que Nate ou Jason feraient de commentaires puisqu'on dormirait, se rassura-t-elle. »

Lorsque la jeune femme revint à elle, elle s'aperçut que ses amies étaient déjà passées à un autre sujet de conversation et en fut satisfaite. Elles quittèrent la salle à manger peu après et rejoignirent le bungalow trois où Peggy et Ella avaient déjà trouvé refuge. Elles discutèrent toutes les six, se racontant l'année qui s'était écoulée, les choses qu'elles avaient vécues puis quand minuit arriva, se couchèrent.

Le dimanche fut relativement reposant pour tout le monde et quand lundi arriva, ils étaient tous rodés. Sander et Peggy se retrouvèrent en cuisine tandis que Mitchie était avec Nate dans la salle de cours pour préparer celui du matin. Kiley était de corvée avec Lola pour mettre la table, et Cailtyn aidait Donna à faire les annonces. Elles commencèrent par réveiller tous les pensionnaires puis rappelèrent les horaires de cours ainsi que les activités de la journée.

…

Axel Turner entendit les annonces depuis son bureau et crut s'étouffer suite à l'une d'entre elle.

« N'oubliez pas pour les apprentis graffeurs, Sander et Barron vous attendront dans l'ancien atelier pour présenter vos propositions. Vous pouvez encore vous inscrire à celui-ci si vous souhaitez apprendre le tag de rue. »

« - Alors comme ça, soupira-t-il, il a trouvé le moyen d'avoir d'autres activités extra-musicales ? Je me demande qui sont ces Sander et Barron.

Tout en réfléchissant, il rechercha parmi les graffeurs connus, les deux noms qu'ils venaient d'entendre sans grand succès. La plupart des liens le menait à des blogs où des taggueurs photographiaient leurs œuvres d'art. Il parcourut rapidement un blog de danseurs hip-hop mais sans savoir qu'il venait de tomber sur le blog des deux apprentis graffeurs de camp Rock.

…

La journée passa rapidement pour Mitchie qui ne put rejoindre ses amies qu'à midi, puisqu'elle travailla avec Nate sur les cours de la semaine. Il avait décidé de faire une méthodologie afin que ses cours se complètent et la jeune femme fit son possible pour l'aider. Il donnait les idées et elle lui donnait, son point de vue d'élèves pour savoir si elles seraient ou non bien perçues. « Même si du coup, cette année, je ne prends pas vraiment de cours, songea-t-elle. » Ce détail lui mina légèrement le moral et elle le cacha rapidement afin de ne pas perdre son poste d'assistante. C'était à ses yeux, le seul moyen qu'elle avait de pouvoir continuer de rester avec Shane cet été. Cependant, Nate sentit qu'elle n'avait plus la même énergie et lui en demanda la cause. Elle lui expliqua les raisons en quelques mots et il lui proposa de bosser avec elle, une heure, après chaque cours afin de l'aider à s'améliorer. Elle le remercia et il sourit en lui assurant qu'il commencerait le lendemain, avant de reprendre leurs activités. Sous prétexte de leur donner un coup de main, puisqu'il avait fini son emploi du temps de l'été depuis longtemps, Shane les rejoignit et prit sa copine dans ses bras, regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas venue le voir la veille. Jason vint les rejoindre à son tour, s'ennuyant de ses amis et quand il vit son ami serrer Mitchie contre lui, il décida que c'était le jour national du câlin. Il en fit donc un à ses deux amis qui, s'ils soupirèrent, ne s'y dérobèrent pas bien au contraire ils semblaient même y être habitués. S'éloignant de Nate, Jason prit Mitchie contre lui qui ne sut comment réagir.

« - Il ne te lâchera pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas rendu son câlin, la prévint le professeur de chant.

La jeune femme le remercia de cette information puis rendit à Jason son étreinte qui soupira de satisfaction avant de se lever. Sortant de la salle, il les laissa travailler tranquillement quelques secondes à peine puisqu'ils purent entendre aussitôt la voix de leur ami raisonner à travers le camp.

« - Journée mondiale du câlin à camp Rock. Tout le monde se fait un câlin !

Les deux garçons se levèrent et Mitchie les imita. Voulant voir qui allait se prêter au jeu, ils sortirent pour voir Jason prendre Kiley dans ses bras. Celle-ci répondit à son câlin puis ils se séparèrent, avant de prendre un autre pensionnaire dans leurs bras. Trouvant l'idée amusante, ils se séparèrent tous les trois pour se lancer dans la quête de câlin. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à midi dans le réfectoire, ils firent le compte rendu du nombre de câlin qu'ils avaient obtenu. Etrangement, ce fut Mitchie qui gagna malgré sa timidité puisqu'elle était allée en cuisine pour en faire un à sa mère. Brown étant en train d'aider aux fourneaux, il s'était prêté au jeu ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes.

Ils passèrent la journée à courir après ceux qui n'avaient pas eu de câlin puis se couchèrent satisfait. Sauf Shane qui n'avait finalement pas pu avoir sa copine longtemps avec lui. Il se promit donc de rectifier le tir le lendemain.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement pour le jeune chanteur qui n'arrivait à voir sa copine plus de quelques minutes par jour. Entre ses cours de chants, ceux qu'elle donnait, les autres cours et ses petites corvées, ils n'arrivaient plus à se voir. Il décida donc de lui tendre une embuscade à la fin de son cours de chant privé afin de pouvoir passer une heure avec elle. Manque de chance, quand elle sortit le nez dans ses feuilles, elle ne le vit pas et il dut la rejoindre.

« - Hey ma belle, t'es libre ?

« - Oh Shane, salut, dit-elle en rejoignant son bungalow d'un pas rapide, pourquoi ?

« - Eh bien, je me suis dit que c'était le moment idéal pour une balade sur le lac. Partante ?

« - Euh non désolée enfin si mais je ne peux pas, dit-elle sans relever le nez de ses papiers. Je dois répéter une chanson pour demain et Kiley voudrait que je l'aide pour un truc. Plus tard peut-être, ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme regarda la porte se fermer sans réagir. Ce qu'elle venait de dire le surprenait mais le plus étrange avait été son attitude. Elle semblait très sérieuse, et surtout, elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux pour le regarder. Il baissa la tête, fixant le petit bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait cueilli pour rien et soupira. Il allait le déposer devant la porte quand celle-ci se rouvrit sur sa copine, guitare sur l'épaule. Plongée dans son cahier, elle ne le vit pas, et il décida de la suivre, après avoir déposé le bouquet à l'intérieur de la chambre vide.

Mitchie rejoignit le lac et discuta avec Kiley quelques minutes. Elle lui montra une page de son cahier, tout en posant la guitare près d'elle. Elle discuta quelques minutes de plus avec son amie avant de repartir en voyant l'heure. Shane l'observa entrer dans les cuisines puis regarda la jeune femme restait près du lac. Celle-ci l'ayant vu, il s'approcha et s'assit avec elle.

« - Dis donc, je sors avec une ministre.

« - Tu n'as pas idée, sourit-elle. Elle est debout depuis je ne sais pas quelle heure et quand elle n'est pas en train d'aider sa mère, elle est avec Nate en train de nous faire cours ou en cours avec lui. Même moi je ne la vois plus. Elle ne prend même plus deux minutes pour rire à mes blagues, ajouta-t-elle triste, oh non la revoilà celle-là !

Shane se tourna et aperçut la jeune Dana qui venait vers eux dans un des bateaux à moteurs. Prétextant qu'il avait à faire, il souhaita bonne chance à Kiley qui le fusilla du regard, puis rejoignit son bungalow.

« - Hey Jason. Alors les cours de musique, ça avance ?

« - Ouais, la plupart sont bon à la guitare ou au piano. La seule personne avec qui j'ai du mal c'est Mitchie. Elle n'est jamais là, ou alors elle ne reste pas longtemps. Ce doit être l'élève la plus surbookée que j'ai.

« - Ouais je crois que c'est l'impression générale. Kiley la trouve trop prise également. Du coup je me demande si je ne devrais pas demander à Brown qu'elle ne soit plus l'assistante de Nate.

« - Surtout pas, déclara celui-ci en entrant. Elle refuse parce qu'elle croit que c'est simplement grâce à ce poste, entre guillemet, qu'elle peut continuer de sortir avec toi ici !

« - Faut que je fasse quelque chose quand même, on ne se voit plus.

« - Ecoute attends la fin de journée pour voir. Tu aviseras après !

Supposant que son ami n'avait pas tort, Shane décida d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain soir avant de prendre une décision.

…

« - Dis-moi tu le connais bien Nate ?

« - Pourquoi demanda Kiley méfiante.

« - Bah pour savoir. Tu sais, s'il a des amis, ce qu'il aime faire, s'il a une copine, ce genre de choses, lista Dana en rejetant ses cheveux sur son épaule.

« - Oh tu vas être déçue, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

« - T'es pas amie avec ?

« - Oh si. Bon pas la plus proche mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il a une copine depuis le début de l'été. Enfin disons qu'ils se tournent beaucoup autour. Ils passent énormément de temps ensemble. Il a même réussi à la faire embaucher ici, en tant que son assistante. Ils ne se quittent presque jamais.

« - Oh, soupira-t-elle déçue. T'avais raison, ça ne me réjouit pas. Bon… Après tout, s'ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, je peux peut-être tenter ma chance !

« - Bah, vu que tu as l'interdiction formelle d'entrer dans ce camp pour éviter l'espionnage industriel, et qu'il n'aime pas venir ici, je dirais que tes chances sont presque nulles !

« - Si je me faisais passer pour une pensionnaire ?

« - Aucune chance, rit-elle. Ici, il y a des règles strictes. Chaque pensionnaire a une sorte de carte de membre que lui délivre le directeur à son inscription. Elle te permet d'entrer dans les salles par exemple. Si jamais tu n'as pas la tienne sur toi, t'es grillée !

Kiley avait conscience que ses mensonges ne tiendraient pas longtemps mais elle refusait que la jeune femme, dont elle ne connaissait rien mais qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, entre dans le camp. « Encore moins si c'est pour se rapprocher de _ma_ rock star, songea-t-elle en lui souriant avec hypocrisie. » Elles s'observaient chacune cherchant les failles de l'autre et n'en trouvant aucune, Dana décida de rentrer à camp Star en expliquant qu'ils allaient répéter leurs chansons.

« - Et si je n'y suis pas, je peux dire au revoir à mon inscription au camp. Je serais renvoyée sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi !

« - Ce serait dommage, sourit Kiley. Que tu te fasses renvoyer, je veux dire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis repartit dans son bateau à moteur. Rassurée, la Coloradienne soupira et prit la chanson que lui avait apportée Mitchie pour la travailler. Seulement Nate arriva au même moment.

« - Ce n'était pas Dana ?

« - Si, dit-elle franchement. Elle cherchait à infiltrer camp Rock. Sûrement de l'espionnage industriel. T'es libre là ? Pour m'aider parce que je rame complètement avec une guitare. Je ne sais pas comment Mitchie a fait pour apprendre à en jouer toute seule mais c'est impressionnant.

Il rit et lui donna un cours rapide sachant que c'était Jason le plus calé dans ce domaine. Il s'aperçut cependant qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait eu que quatorze heures de cours. Elle avait encore du mal avec certains accords mais elle avait une bonne dextérité qu'elle devait à ses cours de piano.

Si la journée passa doucement pour la plupart des pensionnaires, ce ne fut pas le cas de Mitchie. Elle s'était levée à cinq heures afin d'aider au petit-déjeuner, puis avait assisté Nate avant de prendre une heure avec lui pour sa voix. Suite à ça, elle avait dû apporter à son amie sa guitare ainsi que la chanson qu'elles souhaitaient présenter au concours de la semaine. Elle avait d'ailleurs voulu l'aider mais Caitlyn s'était coupée profondément et la brunette s'était proposée pour la remplacer. Elle avait donc aidé à la préparation du repas et à faire le service avant de manger rapidement. Suite au repas, elle avait voulu parler avec sa mère malheureusement celle-ci étant débordée, elle l'avait aidée avant de se changer. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle était arrivée avec quelques minutes de retard.

« - Excusez-moi monsieur, dit-elle sans réfléchir. Il y a eu une inondation en cuisine.

« - Mitchie, soupira son copain. Tu n'étais pas de service ce midi et tes camarades sont arrivés à l'heure eux.

« - Et, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

« - Et j'apprécierais que tu prennes mes cours plus au sérieux. Ou alors, ne viens plus !

« - Que je les prennes plus au sérieux, répéta-t-elle choquée. Mais je les prends au sérieux, j'ai juste aidé en cuisine quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'un des tuyaux allait lâcher à ce moment-là !

Sentant qu'ils risquaient de se disputer, le jeune homme lui demanda d'aller s'échauffer au fond de la salle, et reprit son cours. Quand les élèves eurent quelques minutes pour essayer de maîtriser ce qu'il venait de leur montrer, il rejoignit sa copine et lui proposa de l'aider un peu. Elle accepta et ils travaillèrent cinq minutes puis il la laissa terminer seule pour s'occuper des autres.

A la fin du cours, il voulut demander à sa petite amie de rester mais une des filles demanda à revoir la chorégraphie et il lui donna un cours particulier en fixant sa copine. Celle-ci quitta la salle et après une douche de rigueur, alla au piano du réfectoire pour travailler, avant d'abandonner en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas motivée. Elle rejoignit donc les cuisines et aida, une nouvelle fois, à faire le repas.

Shane ne la revit pas avant le lendemain durant son cours puisqu'elle avait disparu pendant le repas et il rejoignit son oncle. Entrant dans le bureau, il ferma la porte et attendit que celui-ci lève le nez.

« - Tu attends depuis longtemps, lui demanda-t-il dix minutes plus tard.

« - Je viens d'arriver… Dis-moi, on devrait revoir le cahier des charges.

« - Pourquoi ? T'as aussi besoin d'une assistante ?

« - Non, rit-il, mais je ne vois plus Mitchie. Elle est en train de… Je ne sais pas, elle prend tout avec trop de sérieux. Elle aide partout et je me demande si elle ne va pas finir par péter un plomb avec autant de tâches à faire.

« - Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle n'était que de corvée ce midi. Elle devait mettre la table avec Jason.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant d'expliquer qu'elle cherchait sans cesse à aider et Brown lui suggéra une idée. Il arqua d'abord un sourcil puis donna son accord avant de rejoindre ses amis afin qu'il l'aide à tout organiser rapidement. Ils acceptèrent aussitôt et une demi-heure plus tard, il avait déjà trouvé plusieurs idées simples à réaliser. Ils commencèrent les préparatifs durant une petite partie de la soirée et finirent le reste le vendredi.

…

De leur côté, les élèves passèrent la journée et celle du lendemain à préparer le grand feu de camp. Certains en cuisine suivirent les conseils de Connie pour réaliser un repas sur ce thème alors que les autres s'occupaient de préparer la scène. Il fallait ramasser assez de bois pour que le feu tienne toute la soirée et prévoir également des couvertures si le besoin se faisait sentir. De plus, comme les _Connect3_ avaient expliqué qu'ils travaillaient sur autre chose, ils mirent plus de temps. Entre les cours, les activités de certains et leurs petites corvées, ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour tout faire. Le concours fut finalement prêt à temps faisant souffler la jeune femme de soulagement. Elle avait répété plusieurs fois avec Kiley tout en aidant dès qu'on le lui demandait. Elle était épuisée pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à dire non de peur que l'été ne tombe à l'eau.

Le soir du concours, elle soupira de soulagement et refusa de manger afin de s'accorder un peu de calme. Allongée sur son lit, elle fit la synthèse de sa semaine et s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu son copain, déprima un peu plus. « Demain, je ne fais que rester avec lui, se promit-elle. Bon je ferai le nettoyage de la salle après le dîner mais c'est tout. » Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions que ses colocataires firent leur apparition pour la prévenir que le concours allait commencer. Elle acquiesça et se releva pour terminer de se préparer. La jeune femme troqua son jeans et sa tunique bleue pour une petite robe dos nu marron. La jeune femme tourna rapidement sur elle-même et soupira de soulagement lorsque Kiley lui assura qu'on ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait en dessous. Une fois prête, elles rejoignirent les autres pensionnaires. La plupart étaient déjà assis et elles s'installèrent à côté de leurs amies. Pour le moment Sandra accompagnée de Maxime, son frère jumeau, chantaient _Play my music_ , faisant sourire le groupe qui avait tout stoppé pour venir voir le concours. Quand ils eurent terminés, Brown monta sur scène pour remercier la petite fratrie puis annonça aux deux retardataires qu'elles étaient les suivantes. Elles montèrent sur scène Kiley se mit derrière le clavier et la brunette prit le micro. Elle salua rapidement tout le monde puis la musique démarra.

« - _Last year old news / I'm breaking out my six-string / And playing from my heart / Its' not deja vu / 'Cause it's another summer / That's how this chapter starts._ (L'année dernière c'est du passé / Je casse mes six cordes / Et joue avec mon cœur. / Ce n'est pas du déjà-vu / Parce que c'est un autre été / C'est comme ça que ce chapitre commence.)

Si la musique avait été relativement douce jusque là, le rythme accéléra une nouvelle fois alors qu'elles commencèrent le refrain. Mitchie détacha le micro de son pied et commença à danser tout en continuant sa chanson.

« - _I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breathe_ / _Come along and follow me / Let's make some noise we never did before._ (Je vais courir si vite, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer / Viens et suis-moi / Faisons du bruit, comme nous n'en n'avons jamais fait avant.)

« - _It's a brand new day,_ chantèrent-elles ensemble. _Don't you see me / Changing up my ways / So completely? / This time I'm gonna sing / And you're gonna hear it / This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit / It's a brand new day / And I'm felling good._ (C'est un nouveau jour / Ne me vois-tu pas? / Changeant ma façon de vivre / Complètement / Cette fois je vais chanter et tu vas l'entendre / Cette fois je vais te montrer que j'ai du cran / C'est un nouveau jour / Et je me sens bien.)

Kiley reprit la dernière phrase puis la brunette continua sa chanson seule dansant de plus en plus. Pris par le rythme, certains élèves s'y mirent également et bientôt tout le public dansait en même temps que la jeune femme qui se laissa complètement aller. Elle tendit la main à ses amies et fit monter Peggy et Caitlyn qui décidèrent de faire les chœurs alors que Sander et Barron étoffèrent sa chorégraphie.

Seul Shane ne partageait pas l'ivresse collective. Il était trop captivé par la présence de sa copine sur scène et comment elle en avait fait son territoire. Il sourit en s'apercevant que non seulement elle était faite pour cette vie mais qu'en plus elle y prenait un tel plaisir que c'en était agréable à voir. « On ne peut même pas détacher son regard d'elle, songea-t-il. » Quand sa chanson se termina, tout le monde l'applaudit, et il ne fit pas exception. Pire, il la siffla, rapidement imité par Jason et elle salua son petit public. Brown remonta sur scène grisé par l'ambiance et assura qu'ils venaient de trouver une future rock star avant de présenter le groupe suivant. Pour sa part, Mitchie se rassit et tout en observant la « concurrence » commença à réfléchir à une nouvelle chanson. Elle se sentait attirée par ce métier et ne voulait pas en faire un autre. Elle venait de s'en convaincre. Décrochant du show en lui-même, elle commença à rassembler quelques phrases dans sa tête sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle était en train d'écrire un duo.

Le concours prit fin plusieurs heures plus tard et sans grande surprise, ce fut Mitchie qui le gagna avec Kiley. Les deux filles décidèrent que ceux qui étaient montées avec elles sur scène étaient aussi vainqueurs. Ils se félicitèrent puis la jeune femme les abandonna. Elle n'était pas de corvée avant le soir mais elle souhaitait dormir.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle rejoignit le réfectoire et salua quelques pensionnaires tout en cherchant son copain des yeux, sans grand succès. Songeant qu'elle le verrait bientôt, elle s'assit et commença à se restaurer en écoutant les conversations de la salle. La seconde semaine s'achevait et tout semblait s'être bien mis en place. « Hormis deux-trois détails disons, pensa-t-elle, sinon on est rodé. Axel machin-chouette, tu l'as dans l'os ! »

« Tous les pensionnaires sont attendus dans quinze minutes près du lac. » Retentit la voix de Shane.

Intriguée, la brunette finit rapidement son repas puis rejoignit le point de rendez-vous. Quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres arrivèrent, tous se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour qu'ils soient réunis ici. Rosie émit l'hypothèse qu'il allait peut-être falloir ranger les restes du concours ce qui les fit tous grimacer. Quand tous les pensionnaires furent arrivés, ils cherchèrent des yeux les adultes et furent rassurés en voyant Brown avec les _Connect3_. Les trois garçons montèrent sur scène et Jason prit la parole.

« - Tout d'abord, bon dimanche à vous. Bien je vais faire rapide parce que le temps m'est compté sourit-il. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir que le temps va très vite devenir humide !

« - Et il faut tout ranger, supposa Sander.

« - Non, je…

Le jeune guitariste ne put aller plus loin que Shane sortit un pistolet à eau de derrière son dos et l'arrosa. Ce dut être le signal puisque Nate lança plusieurs projectiles aux pensionnaires. Certains les rattrapèrent pour les relancer et il y eut rapidement une énorme bataille d'eau dans le camp. Brown signala à tous où se trouvaient les armes et ils vinrent se servir pour se défendre contre l'assaut. Mitchie voulut s'échapper mais ce fut sans compter sur Nate qui l'apercevant lui lança une petite bombe qui lui explosa en pleine poitrine. D'abord choquée, que l'eau soit si froide, elle décida de se venger et croisant Barron, lui prit son pistolet.

« - Je te l'emprunte deux secondes, dit-elle quand il la fixa perplexe.

Ainsi armée, la jeune femme lança un long jet à celui qui venait de l'attaquer puis rendit l'arme à son propriétaire. Tandis qu'il repartait, la jeune femme se protégea, grâce à un arbre, attendant que la bataille soit terminée pour refaire surface quand soudain la voix de son copain raisonna :

« - Ok temps mort, cria-t-il dans un porte-voix. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et pour vous récompenser du travail que vous avez abattu en deux semaines, cette journée sera complètement axée sur la détente. Jason, Nate et moi avons prévu, une course en sac, une en barque, une bataille d'eau qui se prolongera aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez, et pleins d'autres surprises. De plus, pour permettre à notre équipe en cuisine de profiter également de la journée, un grand pique-nique a été prévu. Aujourd'hui personne ne travaille, cria-t-il avant d'ajouter, à l'attaque !

Sur ces mots, il lança un projectile sur Caitlyn qui l'évita de justesse. Elle lui répondit en lui lançant un seau d'eau qui ne toucha que ses chaussures puisqu'il eut également le réflexe de s'éloigner. Le jeune homme décida de se venger et descendit de scène avant de faire le tour pour la prendre à revers. Seulement en chemin, il croisa sa copine qui semblait réellement se cacher. Désarmée et plaquée contre l'arbre, elle attendait sagement que ce soit terminé.

« - Donne-moi une seule raison pour ne pas te braquer, dit-il en montrant son pistolet.

« - Je suis en blanc qui va devenir transparent s'il est mouillé… Et je t'en voudrais terriblement d'oser m'attaquer alors que je suis désarmée et sans aucun moyen de défense… Et puis ce n'est pas bien de se battre contre une fille !

« - Je t'avais demandé qu'une raison, sourit-il, alors pour la peine…

Il arma son bras et visa son front. Mitchie écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer prête à sentir son visage devenir humide, mais au lieu de ça, elle entendit son copain rire. Le temps qu'elle rouvre les yeux, il s'était rapproché d'elle et colla son front contre celui de la jeune femme qui se détendit. Ils se fixèrent puis elle chuchota :

« - Embrasse-moi Shane !

Il sourit mais obéit promptement soupirant de contentement en la sentant répondre à son baiser. Mitchie se colla à lui et posa ses mains dans son cou alors qu'il mit les siennes sur ses hanches après avoir rangé son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Leur baiser devint rapidement passionné et ils ne s'écartèrent qu'une seconde pour remplir leurs poumons avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Shane fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de sa petite amie qui soupira de bien-être. Délaissant le cou du jeune homme qu'elle caressait, elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse avec tendresse alors qu'il se collait à elle avec plus de passion qu'auparavant. Il savait qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin, ni aujourd'hui, ni dans ce camp mais il appréciait son initiative. Il frissonna même lorsqu'elle frôla la ceinture de son jeans pour remonter son tee-shirt. Seulement il le regretta lorsqu'elle prit son arme avant de le repousser gentiment.

« - Et maintenant donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas tirer ?

« - Parce que sinon son pote Nate te répondra, fit le batteur du groupe en arrivant alors que Shane souriait de toutes ses dents.

« - Ose lui tirer dessus et tu as ses deux gardes du corps, Kay et Cait qui vont te tomber dessus, intervint à ton tour Kiley en pressant contre sa tempe une arme en plastique.

Mitchie observa la scène et sourit en les imaginant tous se tirer dessus puis visa Nate qui ne s'y attendant pas, puisqu'il fixait Kiley, sursauta. Ce dut être le feu vert puisque les trois filles tirèrent sur les garçons qui tentèrent de les désarmer. Shane y parvint facilement et, après avoir embrassé sa copine, rejoignit le gros de la bataille.

Celle-ci dura plus de deux heures puis ils décidèrent de faire des équipes afin d'entamer les petits jeux qu'ils avaient prévus. Ils firent la course de barque puis une chasse au trésor. Trésor qui n'était autre que le pique-nique prévu par les trois garçons.

Entre la course de sacs, une partie de chaise musicale dans le théâtre et une grande partie de colin Mallard, la journée passa trop vite pour les étudiants qui, l'espace d'une après-midi, étaient redevenus des enfants. Ils terminèrent par un foot sur barque. Jason avait trouvé amusant de combiner une course en barque et un jeu de ballon et les pensionnaires se placèrent dans les barques. Tandis que deux personnes ramaient, un troisième devait, à l'aide de ses rames, taper dans le ballon pour marquer des points.

Quand la nuit commença doucement à tomber, Nate les prévint que les activités étaient terminées et ils s'installèrent tous autour du grand feu que ceux qui ne participaient pas au foot en barque avaient préparé. Shane alla chercher les marshmallow et ils en firent griller plusieurs en discutant. Les pensionnaires étaient tous fatigués mais aucun n'avaient envie de quitter le feu de camp, qui devint magique lorsque des lucioles volèrent autour d'eux.

…

De l'autre coté du lac, Rodrigue et Marc, qui passaient près du ponton, observèrent le grand feu et soupirèrent. Ils ignoraient ce qu'ils se passaient exactement mais toute la journée, ils avaient entendu des cris de joie et des rires provenir de camp Rock. Beaucoup de pensionnaires de camp Star se demandaient ce qu'ils s'étaient passés. D'autres pensionnaires, dont Tess, les rejoignirent et ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

« - Aucune idée, les années précédentes, on ne faisait qu'un feu de camp et c'était un concours… Mais ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, ajouta-t-elle en les entendant tous rire.

Cette constatation lui fit regretter d'être à camp Star puis elle se souvint de l'année dernière et rentra dans sa chambre avec la certitude d'être au bon endroit pour progresser. Peu à peu, les élèves l'imitèrent et le ponton redevint vide sans que les pensionnaires de camp Rock n'aient senti qu'ils étaient observés.

…

Brown était en train d'écouter une blague de Jason lorsque son portable sonna. Il voulut refuser de répondre en songeant que c'était probablement rien puis se souvint qu'il avait transférer les appels du bureau sur sa ligne privée. Il s'éloigna tout en décrochant et sourcilla en entendant son interlocuteur. Il répondit aux questions puis raccrocha avant de prévenir ses pensionnaires qu'ils s'éclipsaient quelques minutes.

Il revint trois quart d'heure plus tard et sourit en s'apercevant que l'ambiance était toujours présente et réclama leur attention.

« - Les jeunes, je vous présente, Marc, Santana et voilà Michael qui était chargé des cours de jet-ski. Ils intègrent ou réintègre pour Mike, camp Rock. Je leur ai expliqué que chacun devait mettre la main à la pâte et le nouveau cahier des charges sera disponible à partir de demain midi. Pour le matin, faites comme d'habitude. Je vous laisse faire connaissances.

Il s'éloigna et reprit son téléphone alors que les pensionnaires accueillaient les nouveaux en leur tendant les marshmallows qu'ils restaient. Ils leur demandèrent ensuite pourquoi ils avaient quitté l'autre camp.

« - Là-bas, on ne fait que travailler sans jamais se reposer. On vous a entendu rire toute la journée. On a pensé qu'ici l'ambiance serait sûrement plus estivale donc… On est venu.

La conversation continua mais Mitchie ne put s'en assurer, son copain venant de lui proposer un rendez-vous en tête à tête. Elle s'excusa donc la première et, prétextant manquer de sommeil, quitta la soirée en souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouveaux. Elle rejoignit le bungalow de Shane et sourit en le voyant arriver quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis les fit entrer. Il voulut allumer la lumière mais sa copine l'en empêcha en le retenant par le poignet. Il se tourna pour lui faire face et sourit en la sentant l'embrasser. Il y répondit avec autant de tendresse sinon plus, en la plaquant doucement contre le mur. Elle soupira contre sa bouche mais s'accrocha à lui, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il rit mentalement en comprenant qu'elle souhaitait le dominer dans ce baiser et posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la porter. Le manque d'air les sépara et tout en reprenant sa respiration, elle le remercia avant de revenir contre ses lèvres. Une nouvelle fois, il ne fit que sourire appréciant le baiser qu'ils partageaient. Celui-ci devint plus passionné quand la brunette enroula ses jambes autour du jeune homme qui les éloigna du mur. Doucement, il rejoignit son lit où il déposa sa copine. La noirceur de la pièce l'empêcha de voir si ses yeux brillaient toujours autant mais il supposa que c'était le cas et il revint l'embrasser libérant sa taille en allongeant la brunette. Quand il s'installa au-dessus d'elle, elle posa sa main sur son torse comme pour l'arrêter et il libéra sa bouche.

« - Je… S'il te plaît, n'allons pas trop vite d'accord ?

« - Mitchie, Nate et Jason peuvent entrer d'une seconde à l'autre, et dans ce cas, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de plus que les baisers qu'on s'échange.

Elle sourit rassurée et l'attira contre elle pour partager un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci fut plus fougueux que les autres et lentement, pour permettre à sa copine de l'arrêter, il fit glisser sa main sous le haut qu'elle portait pour caresser les lombaires de la jeune femme. Celle-ci frissonna à ce contact mais ne l'empêcha pas, appréciant même ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

…

Et voilà, je coupe-là. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Moi j'avoue, j'adore la scène finale. Et quand Nate et Kiley flirtent légèrement au début. Leur dimanche aussi même si j'ai galéré pour trouver les activités. Et vous quel moment vous a plu ? Ou déplus hein ! Le concours que Mitchie a gagné ? L'éloignement de Mitchie qui prend tout trop au sérieux ? La conversation entre Dana et Kiley peut-être ? Les mensonges de l'une justement ou son attitude vis-à-vis de Nate ? La journée nationale du câlin ? ^^

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir tout le monde. J'ai les yeux qui clignotent mais je tenais absolument à vous livrer le chapitre avant d'aller au lit. J'espère qu'il sera à votre convenance. Merci à **Marine** (Hello miss. Moi aussi j'adore la journée nationale du câlin. Je trouve ça très "Jasonesque" mdrr Oui la bataille d'eau je l'ai piqué au film mais je me suis dis que ce n'était pas suffisant du coup j'ai ajouté les petites épreuves héhé. Pour le couple Nate/Kiley je ne dirais rien, faudra attendre de lire. Non moi non plus je l'ai toujours trouvé fausse cette Dana mais ça vient de l'actrice. Je ne l'aime pas non plus en Sydney dans PLL. Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Marina** (Coucou miss. Oui j'avoue elle est très nulle pour cacher sa jalousie… Mais est-elle réelle ? Si ça se trouve elle dit ça juste pour le faire rire ? Je ne peux rien dire pour Nate et Kiley, tu t'en doutes, faudra que tu patientes pour savoir. Ouais j'avoue je n'aurais pas supporté de faire Mitchie comme dans le film, elle me tape trop sur le système donc rassure-toi, elle ne sera jamais comme dans le film mdrr. Je suis ravie de lire que tu aies appréciée la journée jeux. Je craignais qu'elle ne plaise pas. Bisouilles) et **Guest** (Salut toi. Décidément, personne n'aime Dana à ce que je lis. Mdrr Bises) pour leurs reviews. Grâce à elle, vous avez le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 06**

« - Bon allez les jeunes, intervint Brown en revenant, il va être deux heures du matin alors tout le monde au lit.

Tous les pensionnaires se levèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme pour rejoindre leur bungalow. Les deux nouveaux furent répartis dans deux chambrées qui n'étaient pas encore pleines et firent connaissance avec leurs nouveaux camarades. Ceux-ci leur relatèrent quelques moments sympas de la semaine comme la journée du câlin qu'avait lancé Jason ou les cours de Shane qu'il ponctuait toujours de blagues ou d'anecdotes. Cependant deux personnes ne partageaient pas ces moments empreints de calmes.

Shane et Mitchie étaient encore dans le lit de ce dernier s'embrassant tendrement enlacés dans le noir. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que quelques caresses furtives de peur de se faire prendre et préféraient discuter collés l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient à présent allongés face à face en train de se prévoir une soirée en amoureux afin de réellement se retrouver. La jeune femme avait sans arrêt l'impression d'être espionnée à l'intérieur du camp et préférait attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour être elle-même. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que, paradoxalement, elle appréhendait d'être réellement seule avec son copain. Il ne lui faisait pas peur certes mais c'était le premier garçon avec qui elle sortait et elle voulait éviter de faire une erreur en allant trop vite. Se promettant d'en parler avec ses amies afin d'avoir quelques tuyaux, elle se pencha vers son copain qui rit quand elle atteignit son nez.

« - Raté ! Ma bouche est plus bas, dit-il moqueur.

« - Oh ça va, t'as bien embrassé mes yeux tout à l'heure. Et les deux, lui rappela-t-elle.

« - Tu m'as dit que le droit était jaloux donc… Et là c'est ma bouche qui jalouse mon nez !

« - Si tu arrêtais de parler, peut-être que je t'embrasserais, sourit-elle.

Il rit mais se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser sans hésiter en entourant son cou de ses mains puis il s'allongea presque sur elle, se régalant de sentir son corps contre celui de sa petite amie. L'air les sépara quelques secondes et dès que leurs poumons furent remplis, ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser empreint de tendresse. Tendresse qui céda doucement le pas à la passion quand il passa, une nouvelle fois, sa main sous son haut, la faisant se cambrer sous ses doigts. Elle délaissa son cou et frôla du bout des doigts ce corps qui se collait chaque fois au sien, la faisant frissonner d'envie. Elle fit glisser son doigt tout le long redessinant ses muscles lorsqu'elle les sentait se contracter. Quand elle arriva au niveau de la ceinture du jeune homme, Mitchie passa timidement sa main sous le tee-shirt pour toucher la peau de son copain. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le sentit se tendre une seconde à ce contact avant de l'embrasser avec plus de passion. Rassurée, elle partit à la découverte de son torse. Il la laissa faire quelques minutes, savourant ses caresses autant que ce pas qu'ils franchissaient ensemble, puis bascula pour s'allonger complètement sur elle. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme se mit à sourire lorsqu'il déposa sur son visage une myriade de baisers papillon. Il revint ensuite l'embrasser avec tendresse alors que sa main se faufilait sous son tee-shirt. Avec timidité, celle-ci se posa sur son ventre, la faisant se tendre également avant de se relaxer lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'irait pas plus haut. Au contraire, il traça de petits cercles sur sa peau, l'électrisant doucement, alors qu'il délaissait ses lèvres au profit de son cou. Il embrassa d'abord sa mâchoire, remonta presque jusqu'à son oreille avant de redescendre doucement vers sa gorge. Lorsqu'il atteignit la base son cou, la jeune femme soupira son prénom, appréciant cette douce torture. Il sourit contre sa peau et descendit sur ses épaules alors que sa main passait tendrement dans son dos la collant d'avantage à lui. Du bout du nez, il dégagea l'épaule de la jeune femme qu'il embrassa puis revint doucement vers son cou. Quand il fut sur sa clavicule, il descendit doucement vers sa poitrine, la faisant se cambrer doucement.

« - C'était symp… Oh désolé, dit Nate en se retournant vivement.

En entendant la voix de son ami, Shane releva la tête et soupira mentalement. D'une main il remit les vêtements de sa copine convenablement tout en leur demandant de quoi ils s'excusaient.

« - On ne vous dérange pas, demanda Jason perplexe.

« - Euh si comme souvent mais on ne faisait que s'embrasser donc… Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Nate acquiesça et demanda s'ils pouvaient se retourner. Shane n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, donna son accord et le jeune homme sourit confus. Néanmoins, il prévint la jeune femme qu'elle devait retourner à son bungalow puisque Brown les envoyaient tous au lit. Elle se releva et salua les garçons. Shane insista cependant pour la raccompagner mais elle l'en empêcha, lui assurant qu'elle trouverait le chemin toute seule.

« - De plus, ajouta-t-elle à son oreille, j'ai besoin de quelques secondes seule pour me reprendre complètement.

Il comprit et l'embrassa doucement avant de la laisser partir. Dès qu'elle fut assez loin, Jason sourit :

« - Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas accompagnée !

« - Pourquoi, demanda son ami perdu.

« - Si tu voyais dans quel état vos baisers t'ont mis, tu poserais même pas la question !

Perdu Shane baissa la tête et comprit. Haussant les épaules, il prévint qu'il allait prendre une douche, que ses amis lui conseillèrent « très froide ». Lorsqu'il revint, ils étaient en train de parler de la semaine qui arrivait. Celle-ci serait plus légère, selon eux. Outre les nouveaux qui allaient pouvoir également aider, il n'y avait aucun concours de prévu, leur permettant ainsi de relâcher la pression. Ils se couchèrent rapidement et Shane passa plusieurs minutes à penser à sa petite amie, se demandant si, comme lui, elle éprouvait un léger manque de sa présence.

Il eut sa réponse le lendemain lorsqu'il entra dans le réfectoire. Comme chaque jour, il s'était levé tôt afin de pouvoir répéter son cours tranquillement et fut surpris de croiser sa copine en train de préparer les tables avec Sander. Le jeune homme venait sans doute de raconter une blague car sa copine riait aux éclats.

« - T'es sérieux là ?

« - Mais ouais, c'est ça le pire. Et deux jours plus tard, elle me sort « En fait euh, tu sais, je plaisantais l'autre fois. J'avais besoin de faire le point, c'est pour ça que j'ai inventé tous ses bobards. » en battant des paupières… Heureusement que Barron est arrivé sinon je crois que je lui faisais manger son sac Chloé.

« - Salut, intervint Shane en traversant la pièce pour se rendre en cuisine.

« - Salut prof. On attaque le break cette semaine, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - T'as envie que je me brise les os ou quoi, répondit-il en s'arrêtant pour lui serrer la main. Salut ma belle, ajouta-t-il pour sa copine qu'il embrassa rapidement.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi. Bien dormi ?

« - J'avoue que la soirée m'a inspirée quelques rêves très intéressants.

Comme ils avaient terminé leur service, le jeune danseur quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses amis, laissant les deux amoureux en tête à tête. Ceux-ci loin de s'en apercevoir, continuaient tranquillement de discuter, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« - Et de quoi étaient fait tes songes, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« - Si je te le disais, ici et maintenant, t'es joues deviendraient vite rouges, admit-il, mais tu y jouais un très grand rôle !

La jeune femme dut comprendre seule puisqu'elle rougit, sans surprise, se racla la gorge en cherchant un moyen élégant et discret de changer de sujet. Ce fut sans compter sur son copain qui lui retourna la question. Elle rougit encore plus et se dégagea de ses bras, en prétextant un truc à faire.

« - C'est si horrible, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Gênant, avoua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, mais… Tu y as le rôle principal, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Il ne put l'interroger d'avantage car Lola et Sandy arrivèrent. Contrainte de rester dans la pièce, elle rejoignit une table mais ne se servit pas tout de suite, préférant attendre ses amies. Celles-ci arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et elles allèrent se servir avant de manger tout en discutant de la soirée de la veille. Néanmoins, la brunette eut beaucoup de mal à rester concentrée sur la conversation. Son petit ami étant placé face à elle, elle ne réussit pas à détacher son regard du sien. Il l'observait aussi souvent, ils se souriaient complices tout en essayant de suivre ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

« - Bon j'y vais, souffla-t-elle. On doit revoir un truc avec Nate avant le cours donc… A toute à l'heure.

Elle sourit à ses amis et également à son copain puis quitta le réfectoire rapidement. Kiley qui l'observait sourcilla en voyant leur professeur de chant rire avec Brown. « Ok soit il a oublié leur rendez-vous, songea-t-elle, soit… Soit elle nous a menti ! »

…

Mitchie était dans la salle depuis presque dix minutes quand Nate entra.

« - Salut la belle. Bien dormi ?

« - Euh oui et toi ?

« - Tu parles… Plus jamais je ne vous laisse Shane et toi en tête à tête… Je ne sais pas de quoi a été fait son rêve mais il a passé la nuit à t'appeler ou à parler de toi.

« - Navrée, dit-elle sans réellement le penser.

Il sourit, s'installa face à elle et lui demanda si elle était certaine d'aller bien. Etrangement, elle lui semblait ailleurs. La jeune femme lui assura que son moral était au beau fixe. Ils discutèrent ensuite de la semaine qui débutait, jusqu'à ce que les élèves arrivent. Les deux nouveaux sourcillèrent en voyant deux jeunes de leur âge assis au bureau.

« - Bien, comme tout le monde est là, sourit Nate en fermant la porte, le cours va commencer. Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous. J'espère que la journée d'hier vous a plu ?

Les élèves furent unanimes. Tous avaient apprécié les activités, parfois enfantines, qu'ils avaient faites. Ils en gardaient tous d'excellents souvenirs. Rassuré, le jeune professeur reprit la parole.

« - Tant mieux, tant mieux. Bien, alors pour ceux qui nous ont rejoints hier, je m'appelle Nate et je suis le professeur de chant cet été. Mitchie, qui est une des meilleures chanteuses du camp, m'assiste. Aujourd'hui, elle vous fera cours pendant que je vais écouter Marc et Santana afin de voir où vous en êtes et ce qu'il faut, éventuellement, travailler. Pour les autres, vous reprenez là où l'on s'est arrêté vendredi. Mitchie à toi.

Les deux premières heures se passèrent dans le calme et la joie. En effet, l'ambiance étant très conviviale durant les cours, la plupart des élèves s'amusaient à se chambrer les uns les autres, sans grande méchanceté, au contraire. Ils s'entraidaient tous et n'hésitaient pas à se donner de réels conseils entre eux, ce qui étonna Santana. Selon les dires de Tess, la compétition était aussi dure à camp Star qu'à camp Rock. « Pourtant, c'est franchement bon enfant les cours, songea-t-elle en écoutant une certaine Ella chanter. Surtout qu'en plus les profs sont des Pop stars adulées dans l'Amérique tout entière. Voir même dans le monde entier grâce à leur tournée. Et puis la prof assistante a notre âge. Incroyable ! Je me demande si tous les cours sont pareils ? Non parce que dans ce cas, j'appelle les filles pour qu'elles me rejoignent. » Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que c'était son tour de chanter et Nate dut la rappeler à l'ordre.

…

De l'autre côté du lac, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi agréable. En effet, Axel venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait perdu un animateur et deux élèves la veille. Il maudit son rival quelques instants avant de frapper dans ses mains. Il avait réuni tous les élèves dans le réfectoire pour faire une synthèse des deux premières semaines.

« - Bien, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous prévenir que trois personnes nous ont quitté hier soir. Un animateur qui faisait mal son travail et que j'ai dû remercier, ainsi que deux élèves qui n'étaient pas au niveau. Alors à partir de maintenant les jeunes, et ouvrez vos oreilles parce que je ne le répéterais pas, vous allez travailler sérieusement. Les examens de samedi soir étaient catastrophiques ! Si je devais faire signer un contrat à un pro demain, ce n'est pas ici que je le chercherais. A la limite Tess et Luke peuvent se défendre, mais en duo. En solo, vous ne valez absolument rien. Donc on va renforcer les cours et nous répéterons ensemble tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que je vous juge assez bons pour relâcher la cadence. S'il y en a qui ne se sentent pas suffisamment forts pour travailler sérieusement, qu'ils partent maintenant !

Les élèves se regardèrent tous perplexes, et si certains commencèrent à regretter de s'être inscrit ici, aucun n'eut suffisamment de courage pour partir. Ils virent leur directeur sourire satisfait puis il les libéra après avoir rappelé les cours qu'ils avaient. Quand il se retrouva seul avec sa fille, il soupira et s'assit sur une chaise pour chercher une solution afin de récupérer les élèves qu'il avait perdus.

« - _Hey dad_ , sympa ton discours mais je ne suis pas certaine que tous soit convaincu, tu sais !

« - Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à avouer qu'ils étaient partis de leur plein grès… Du nouveau de ton côté ?

« - Non, je suis tombée sur un os… Enfin sur un pitbull plutôt. Kiley, je crois, une pensionnaire du camp qui a un sérieux _crush_ sur Nate, le gars de qui je voulais me rapprocher, et elle ne me laisse jamais seule avec lui.

« - Et Devon, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Quoi Devon ?

« - Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

« - Bien sûr que si, voyons. Seulement personne ne le connaît ici et donc je peux prétendre que je suis célibataire. Quitte à briser le cœur d'une rock star à la fin de l'été. Je m'en moque. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que me rapprocher de Nate soit une bonne idée. Je vais plutôt essayer d'être amie avec la brunette qui sort avec Shane. Elle a l'air assez stupide pour se faire avoir.

Axel acquiesça et lui donna son accord avant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre son bureau où il passa une partie de la matinée à chercher un moyen de couler le camp rival. Il voulait récupérer les élèves qu'il avait perdus et ne vit qu'une façon de faire. Prévenant son directeur-adjoint qu'il partait, il rejoignit camp Rock en voiture et entra par la grande porte ne cherchant aucunement à se faire discret. Il sourit mentalement en constatant que la majeure partie des élèves l'observaient perplexes et tout en se garant, se demanda combien de pensionnaires, il pourrait récupérer avec sa nouvelle idée.

« - Axel Turner, dit-il en se présentant face à Shane qui avait sa copine dans ses bras.

« - Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit-il simplement.

Tout en parlant, il s'avança légèrement comme pour protéger sa petite amie qui embrassa sa joue avant de s'éloigner. Il la suivit des yeux, perplexe quant à cette fuite soudaine, mais la comprit lorsqu'elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec Brown. Pour sa part, Axel n'avait pas bougé, attendant toujours devant le leader des _Connect3_ , qui refusait obstinément de le laisser entrer.

« - Que fais-tu là, demanda le directeur.

« - Tu ne dis même pas bonjour à un vieil ami, s'étonna le producteur de musique.

« - Ah si, quand je croise des vieux amis, je leur dis bonjour. Je prends même de leurs nouvelles, dit-il moqueur avant de reprendre, que fais-tu dans mon camp ? Tu viens recruter ? Ou tu cherches une place ?

« - Non merci, mon camp a suffisamment d'élèves. Non je venais te parler d'une idée. Nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que notre camp est le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Retournez à vos activités, intervint Shane en dispersant les élèves.

Néanmoins, il rattrapa sa copine qu'il reprit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Axel fut déstabilisé par ce spectacle puis reprit le fil de sa conversation.

« - Je te propose un duel. Ton camp contre le mien ? Dans un petit duel de talent juste entre nous !

« - Et qui choisira le vainqueur, se moqua Brown. C'est hors de question Axel ! Mes pensionnaires ont payé pour travailler leurs talents et pour s'amuser. C'est un camp de vacances où ils peuvent décompresser tout en progressant. Fais autant de compétitions que tu veux à camp Star mais camp Rock est et restera avant tout un endroit agréable, sans pression inutile.

« - Je comprends… Tes élèves ne sont pas assez doués pour se mesurer aux miens, c'est…

« - N'importe quoi, décréta la jeune femme vexée. Envoyez-nous le meilleur de vos jeunes et on le battra sans même répéter !

« - Ne te mêle pas de ça Mitchie, intervint son directeur.

« - Excusez-moi, se reprit-elle piteusement avant de se tourner vers son copain, j'y vais avant de dire quelque chose de regrettable.

« - Ok, sourit-il en embrassant sa tempe, je t'aime ma belle, ajouta-t-il in petto.

La jeune femme s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille sous le regard attentif de son copain et lorsqu'elle ne fut plus en vue, il reprit le fil de la conversation. Il n'était cependant pas le seul à vouloir connaître la suite de cette histoire puisque Nate et Jason étaient également présents attendant, les bras croisés et le regard suspicieux, la fin de la discussion. Si le second écoutait sans réellement réagir, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune batteur qui fixa son ami, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il se passait. Shane fut d'accord avec lui mais ne le formula pas à voix haute, voulant attendre la réaction de son oncle avant.

« - C'est non Axel. Je ne mesurerai pas mon camp et mes pensionnaires au tien. Tu peux repartir dans ta voiture et aller les prévenir que la compétition inter-camp se fera sans camp Rock.

« - Aucun problème, dit-il en battant en retraite, de toute façon mes pensionnaires n'y croyaient pas. On vous a entendu chanter et ils étaient certains que vous vous dégonfleriez !

« - On ne se dégonfle pas, répondit Jason. On préfère simplement se mesurer à des jeunes qui ont un vrai talent !

« - C'est clair que niveau talent, il n'y a pas photo, se moqua Shane. Ceux de camp Star n'en ont que peu !

« - Et compensent ce manque par une prestation chargée de jet de flemmes et de bling-bling digne des rappeurs des années quatre-vingt dix, ajouta Nate en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

« - Et pourtant, vous êtes trop poules mouillées pour les affronter. Ah c'est un triste jour pour la réputation des _Connect3_ ! Bon je m'en vais. A bientôt mon ami.

Brown ne releva même pas, et retourna à son bureau sans s'assurer qu'il partait réellement. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son neveu pour s'en assurer. Celui-ci attendit que la voiture quitte le camp puis ferma les grilles avec ses amis avant de rejoindre le directeur pour parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Celui-ci les regarda entrer dans le bureau et fermer la porte et s'installa confortablement, sachant, par avance ce qui allait se dire. Il avait bien vu que son rival avait atteint son but en s'attaquant à l'ego des _Connect3_ mais il refusait de voir son camp être obligé de faire ses preuves. Depuis dix ans qu'il était ouvert, jamais personne ne l'avait mis au défi de montrer qu'il était un bon pédagogue et il refusait que ça commence aujourd'hui. Cependant, en « patron » attentif, il écouta patiemment les doléances de ses employés puis prit la parole, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé.

« - C'est non, dit-il simplement.

« - Mais oncle Brown…

« - J'ai dis non Shane, n'insiste pas. Je refuse que mes pensionnaires soient contraints de montrer qu'ils ont du talent. Ils en ont avec de la passion et je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'ils réduiraient les meilleurs élèves de camp Star à l'état de débutant, mais il est hors de question que j'entre dans le jeu d'Axel Turner. Maintenant, vous êtes gentils, vous quittez ce bureau, j'aimerais pouvoir terminer ma compta tranquillement.

« - Justement si t'es sûr qu'on va gagner, c'est le moment idéal pour récupérer les pensionnaires et peut-être même les animateurs du camp ! Si on fait ça chez eux, reprit-t-il sans laisser son oncle parler, on sera ensemble dans les coulisses en quelque sorte. Et on pourra facilement comparer les deux camps et les ambiances surtout.

« - Ouais selon Marc, le nouveau pensionnaire, là-bas ils ne font que bosser, sans se reposer. Si on leur assure qu'ici on propose d'autres activités, peut-être qu'ils viendront chez nous.

« - Et on fera couler camp Star, termina Jason !

« - Alors tout ça sur papier, c'est bien beau mais en réalité, ce n'est pas possible !

« - Pourquoi, demanda son neveu perdu.

« - Parce que je refuse d'utiliser mes pensionnaires, des jeunes qui me font confiance pour passer un super été, pour battre un camp rival. Sa guerre des camps, Turner se la fera tout seul et s'il n'est pas content, c'est le même prix.

« - Et si les camps rockeurs voulaient se mesurer à eux justement, demanda Jason perplexe. Après tout, personnellement, on me traiterait de poules mouillées, je prouverais que je n'en suis pas une !

« - Probablement, mais je n'ai jamais marché au chantage, qu'il soit clair ou non comme le cas présent. Qu'il lance toutes les provocations qu'il veut et qu'il pense ce qu'il veut des élèves de ce camp, il est absolument hors de question que je donne mon feu vert à cette compétition ridicule. Le débat est clos et vous, vous sortez de cette pièce, j'aimerai bosser ! Allez, les pressa-t-il.

Les garçons obéirent mais ne s'éloignèrent que très peu du bureau. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que Brown ne veuille pas se battre contre camp Star. « Pourtant, songea Shane, les pensionnaires d'ici gardent une certaine rancœur de n'avoir pas eu le temps de montrer tous leur potentiel au début de l'été. Je paris qu'ils seraient d'accord pour prouver à Axel qu'il n'a pas les meilleurs talents du coin ! » Nate dut penser la même chose puisqu'ils sourirent en même temps puis demandèrent, d'une même voix, comment faire pour convaincre le directeur du bien fondé de cette proposition.

« - C'est vrai, demanda Kiley en les rejoignant.

« - Vrai que, demanda Nate perplexe.

« - Que le directeur de camp Star nous prend pour des incapables et qu'on va se battre contre eux ? La blondasse de l'autre jour vient de nous dire qu'Axel machin-chouette, pour reprendre le terme de Mitchie, était venu nous proposer un duel contre eux ? Je sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y retourner pour leur prouver qu'on n'est pas des manches et que nous, on a du talent !

« - Quelle blondasse ?

« - Tu sais, dit-elle à Shane qui venait de lui poser la question, l'autre grognasse qui était venue l'autre fois dans son bateau à moteur et qui se vantait d'avoir des chambres climatisées, des cours optionnels et tout ?

« - Tess Tyler, décrypta-t-il pour les deux autres.

« - Probablement. Toujours est-il que cette blondasse est en train de répandre la nouvelle comme de la poudre !

Comprenant le danger, Nate et Jason décidèrent de rejoindre la rive avec Kiley pendant que Shane prévenait son oncle de l'histoire. Quand il eut terminé son résumé, le directeur soupira.

« - Voilà justement ce que je souhaitais éviter. Bon allons régler le problème !

Tout en parlant, il quitta son bureau et ils rejoignirent le ponton où Tess annonçait à tous qu'ils allaient, une fois de plus, les ridiculiser.

« - Miss Tyler, intervint Brown. J'ignore ce que vous faites si loin de votre camp et je vous suggère d'y retourner très rapidement et de rappeler à votre directeur que la réponse est toujours non. Les pensionnaires de camp Rock sont plus que talentueux et n'ont pas besoin de se mesurer à ceux de camp Star pour s'en rendre compte. Fin de la discussion ! Et vous, je vous conseille d'aller au réfectoire, le repas va y être servi rapidement !

Tout en parlant, il éloigna ses élèves, avec l'aide des trois professeurs qui les suivirent au réfectoire, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient pas de détour. Brown refit ensuite face à son ancienne élève.

« - Maintenant, rejoignez votre camp d'été et restez-y ! Bonne vacance.

Sur ces mots, il la fixa, la mettant au défi de désobéir et la jeune diva, perturbée par ce regard qui n'admettait aucune discussion, fit demi-tour non sans sourire lorsqu'il ne la vit pas. Elle était certaine qu'avant la fin de la journée, camp Rock accepterait la proposition de camp Star. « Quitte à ce que Brown cède sous la pression, songea-t-elle en attachant son bateau. »

…

De son côté, Mitchie, qui était en cuisine quand tout s'était passée, écouta le résumé, de ses amies et sourcilla en apprenant que Tess était venue les voir pour leur dire. « Bizarre que ce soit elle qui vienne, songea-t-elle. En même temps venant d'elle, plus rien ne m'étonne. » Revenant à la conversation, elle s'aperçut que la plupart des élèves de camp Rock souhaitaient aller se mesurer à l'autre camp et elle soupira. Elle était du même avis que le directeur pour sa part et ne voyait pas l'utilité de retourner à camp Star pour ce genre de chose.

« - Hey, Mitchie l'appela Bella, t'es toujours avec Shane ?

« - Euh oui, rit-elle. Pourquoi ?

« - Si toi, tu lui demandes d'intercéder auprès de son oncle, en notre nom, il acceptera.

« - Je ne crois pas mais… Pourquoi je le ferai ?

« - Allez Mitchie, intervint Andy. Je paris qu'on pourrait les battre même s'en s'entraîner ! Et puis ça leur prouvera qu'être dans un camp High-tech ne les aidera pas à avoir du talent.

« - Oui probablement mais je suis de l'avis du directeur. C'est de la provocation pure et dure qui ne sert à rien. Franchement, reprit-elle plus fort quand Mattias commença à l'interrompre, lequel d'entre vous n'a pas assez confiance en son talent pour avoir besoin de prouver que vous êtes bons dans votre domaine ? C'est vrai quoi, Caitlyn est la meilleure productrice que je connaisse et elle ne se l'est pas tatouée sur le front pour qu'on le sache. Elle a simplement aidé quelques uns d'entre nous les étés précédents et maintenant, on en est tous convaincu. Sander et Barron, franchement, en danse y pas meilleur dans le coin et on le sait parce que vous dansez tout le temps et la plupart d'entre nous ont encore le souvenir de votre chorée sur Hasta La Vista. Pour autant que je sache, vous n'avez pas fait faire des cartes de visite avec écris « Danseur de hip-hop pro vendu sans colonne vertébrale » ? Si ? Bon, reprit-elle quand ils eurent acquiescé ce fait, alors pourquoi sous prétexte qu'une pauvre diva en mal de confiance en elle nous provoque, devrait-on se déplacer jusqu'à son camp pour qu'on lui prouve qu'on est meilleur qu'eux ? Si vous voulez convaincre le directeur, libre à vous, conclut-elle, mais ne comptez pas sur mon concours. Si Brown décide d'y aller alors je serais du voyage mais s'il refuse, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir !

« - Mais Mitchie, soupira Peggy, imagine la tête qu'ils feraient si on se pointait dans leur camp et qu'on leur mettait une telle raclée qu'ils mettraient le reste de l'été pour s'en remettre ?

« - Et imaginez une seule seconde qu'ils nous mettent la même raclée qu'au début de l'été ?

Le débat perdura encore quelques minutes, puis Mitchie rendit les armes. Elle leur rappela qu'elle refusait d'être mêlée à cette histoire et quitta la table. Elle fit un rapide crochet pour embrasser son copain et demander à Nate s'il était libre à dix-huit heures pour rattraper le cours qu'il avait fait sauter.

« - Franchement Mitchie, tu crois réellement que tu en as besoin, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - On ne cesse jamais de s'améliorer, sache-le. Donc oui j'ai encore besoin. Et au possible, j'aimerais bien bosser les graves. C'est possible ?

« - Pas ce soir mais demain, t'es libre ?

« - Je suis que du soir.

« - Bon alors demain, on se fait un petit tête-à-tête de deux heures, sourit-il.

Elle acquiesça plus que ravie et quitta le réfectoire pour se préparer. Seulement lorsqu'elle vit le directeur se diriger vers le réfectoire, elle l'arrêta.

« - Je serais de vous, je n'entrerais pas, lui conseilla-t-elle.

« - Et pourquoi ?

« - Le discours de Tess a… Convaincu quatre vingt-dix neuf pour cent de vos pensionnaires.

« - Ah… Qui est de mon avis ? Qu'il ou elle devienne mon élève préféré ?

« - Euh… Moi. Mais vous avez le droit de ne pas me préférer. Je trouve simplement stupide d'aller se remesurer à camp Star. Avec leurs moyens, ils risquent encore de nous coller une pâtée et de démotiver tout le monde donc…

« - Merci de ton appuie Mitchie. Et de ton conseil, mais je vais quand même affronter la meute !

Ils rirent complices puis la jeune femme prit la direction du bungalow trois. Elle ne sut ce qu'il s'était réellement dit que lorsqu'elle entra en cours de danse. Tout le monde parlait encore du concours qui avait été lancé et elle se demanda si quelque chose avait changé. Ce fut Shane qui lui fournit la réponse, avant même qu'elle n'eut à formuler sa question à voix haute.

« - Bon allez, dit-il en frappant dans ses mains, je sais que Brown a promis de soumettre la décision à tout le camp ce soir, pour savoir si oui ou non, on répond au défi de l'autre camp, mais pour le moment, on est en cours de danse. Alors on s'échauffe, le cours commence dans deux minutes. Mitchie il faut que je te parle deux minutes, dit-il en désignant la sortie.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit dehors. Quand la porte fut fermée, elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait spécifié que cette conversation était privée puisque la moitié des élèves les fixaient. Il soupira et rentra dans la salle pour les prévenir que le cours commencerait sitôt son retour et revint vers sa copine qui s'échauffait sagement.

« - Ecoute, je voulais te prévenir que d'une part, j'étais de plus en plus fier d'être ton copain. Quand je te vois prendre position comme ça et camper même contre l'avis de tous, tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que je ressens. Tu t'affirmes et j'aime beaucoup la femme que tu deviens, sourit-il.

« - Merci professeur, dit-elle amusée.

« - Je ne suis pas encore ton prof en théorie, dit-il taquin, sinon je ne flirterais pas comme je compte le faire dans quelques secondes, parce que je t'embarque avec moi, au milieu du lac après ta douche, pour t'emmener dans mon refuge perso pour qu'on soit à l'abri des regards.

« - Pour faire ?

« - Je te laisse choisir l'activité, dit-il en rouvrant la porte pour les faire entrer, qui te conviendra.

Elle hocha la tête amusée puis reprit sa place tout en terminant d'échauffer ses poignets. Kiley voulut savoir ce qu'il s'était dit dehors mais elle garda les lèvres closes, arguant que ça ne regardait qu'elle.

* * *

Bon je m'arrête-là. Et à votre avis, quel sera la réponse de camp Rock ? Ils vont accepter ce défi débile ? Le refuser ? Déserter le camp pour aller cueillir des fraises ? (Bah quoi c'est bon les fraises, non ? lol) Personnellement, je suis comme Shane, j'adore quand Mitchie prend position. Même si j'ai adoré leur petit moment câlin, quand Nate et Jason les ont dérangés. Ils se rapprochent vraiment tous les deux, j'ai hâte de voir ce que mes mains vont décider pour leur avenir. Et vous quel est votre moment préféré ? Leurs baisers ? La réaction d'Axel en découvrant qu'il lui manquait du monde ? La maigre victoire de camp Rock ? Le défi qui a été lancé ? Le plan diaboliquement nul de Dana pour savoir ce qui se trame à camp Rock ? Le retour de Tess qu'on a tous envie d'étrangler ? Ou le rendez-vous de Shane et Mitchie qui se fera probablement dans le prochain chapitre ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Voilà enfin la suite de cette fiction, qui je l'espère vous plaît toujours. Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour la suite des informations. Cependant merci à **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Ben oui j'avoue que personne n'aime Axel et Dana, ce qui se comprend mais bon... Ah donc pour toi, ils vont accepter le défi ? Réponse en début de chapitre mdrrr Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut toi. Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise. Je poste toutes les cinq reviews du coup la suite ne dépend que de vous. Bises) et **Audrey .d** (Salut miss. Tu es revenue ? mdrr J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 07**

Lorsqu'arriva le soir, les pensionnaires se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le réfectoire afin de savoir si, oui ou non, ils allaient répondre à la provocation du camp rival. Ils en avaient tous parlé toute la journée et la décision semblait déjà être prise. Cependant certains doutaient encore dû à l'absence de certains.

En effet, Shane et Mitchie avaient subitement disparu après le cours de danse et leurs amis se demandaient où ils étaient.

 _Flash-back_

 _Quand le cours se termina, la brunette fut une des premières à quitter la salle afin d'avoir le temps de prendre sa douche avant de rejoindre son copain à son bungalow. En théorie elle avait une heure de guitare avec Jason mais elle en avait longuement parlé avec le jeune homme et après qu'elle lui ait prouvé qu'elle maîtrisait cet instrument parfaitement, il l'avait exemptée de leçon. Elle venait cependant au cours de temps à autre, principalement quand il la prévenait qu'ils feraient une petite initiation de clavier ou de batterie._

 _Dès qu'elle fut propre, elle enfila une robe jaune à fleur, prit une veste en jeans et chaussée de ballerines quitta son bungalow pour rejoindre celui de son petit ami. Ce fut Nate qui lui ouvrit, en lui expliquant que Shane était toujours sous la douche._

 _« - Il vient d'arriver en fait._

 _« - Ok. Bon je vais aller l'attendre près…_

 _« - Mais non reste, je ne vais pas te manger au contraire._

 _Elle sourit, entra et s'installa sur le lit de son copain. Durant quelques minutes, ils discutèrent de la provocation d'Axel et il fut étonné en l'entendant assurer qu'elle espérait qu'ils n'iraient pas._

 _« - Je déteste les affrontements, pour être honnête. C'est affreux, ça me fait paniquer, je perds mes moyens et en général, je finis par m'enfuir en courant,_ _avoua-t-elle en rougissant._

 _« - Ah bon ? Tu donnes pourtant l'impression d'être blindée. Quand on voit le discours que tu as fait à midi…_

 _Elle expliqua qu'elle-même ne s'était pas reconnue. Shane sortit, heureusement, avant qu'elle avoue qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour prouver à son copain qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille timide qu'il avait rencontré l'été précédent. Elle s'affirmait plus mais de là à prendre position et devenir une personne à suivre, il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Le professeur de danse l'embrassa et prévint Nate qu'ils seraient de retour pour le vote, sans préciser ce qu'ils allaient faire exactement._

 _Ils allèrent jusqu'au lac et montèrent dans une barque que Shane mena jusqu'à un petit bois en dehors du camp. Celui-ci étant collé au camp de vacances, ils pourraient entendre toutes les annonces sans aucun problème. Quittant l'embarcation, qu'ils cachèrent, ils rejoignirent une petite clairière où il étala une couverture au sol._

 _« - On pique-nique, demanda-t-elle perplexe._

 _« - Non, c'est juste pour s'asseoir puisque je te rappelle que c'est à toi de choisir ce que l'on va faire._

 _La jeune femme sourit puis avoua qu'entre le cours de danse et ce rendez-vous elle n'avait guère eu le temps d'y réfléchir. De plus l'endroit ne lui inspirait aucune autre idée qu'un pique-nique en amoureux. Néanmoins, la jeune femme s'allongea sur la couverture face au ciel et réfléchit à une activité éventuelle. Seulement son copain l'en empêcha en venant l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Abandonnant ses réflexions, elle répondit à son baiser et soupira de contentement lorsqu'il s'allongea contre elle. L'air les sépara et le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement._

 _« - Voilà une activité qui pourrait me plaire_ _, chuchota-t-elle amusée._

 _« - Je valide ton choix d'activité, sans même prendre une seconde pour réfléchir, répondit-il avant de revenir contre ses lèvres._

 _La jeune femme sourit mais lui rendit ce baiser avec autant de tendresse que lui. Voulant qu'il soit plus proche d'elle, Mitchie posa ses mains dans son cou et il s'allongea presque sur elle, s'aidant d'une main pour ne pas l'écraser. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils s'écartèrent afin de remplir leurs poumons mais reprirent rapidement leur baiser, profitant tous deux de cette sensation d'être seul au monde. A un moment Shane posa sa main sur le ventre de sa petite amie pour y dessiner plusieurs cercles alors qu'il délaissait ses lèvres au profit de son cou. Il s'amusa à dessiner les contours de sa mâchoire, avant de redescendre tendrement vers la gorge de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux savourant les sensations. Elle pencha la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès et se cambra doucement lorsqu'il trouva une zone plus sensible que les autres. Lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer doucement, il décida de titiller cette zone plus longtemps se régalant des soupirs de sa copine qui se transformèrent lentement en gémissement alors qu'il accentuait ses caresses autour de son nombril. Il fit remonter sa main, frôlant les côtes avant de sourire lorsqu'il trouva la fermeture éclair. Doucement, de peur qu'elle ne l'arrête, il la fit descendre avant de passer sa main dans l'ouverture pour caresser son dos._

 _Mitchie sursauta légèrement en sentant les doigts de son copain sur sa peau mais ne s'en formalisa pas en se souvenant qu'ils avaient déjà été légèrement plus loin. Lorsqu'il caressa son dos, elle se contenta de laisser son corps réagir et se cambra d'avantage alors que les baisers qu'il déposait sur sa peau l'électrisaient de plus en plus._

 _« - Tu sais, chuchota-t-il dans son cou, ta veste me gênerait presque._

 _« - Pourquoi presque, demanda-t-elle confuse._

 _« - Parce que si on était dans une chambre fermée à clé, elle m'empêcherait de dégager ton épaule._

 _La jeune femme sourit et le repoussa doucement. Il la fixa perplexe et déglutit lorsqu'elle enleva le vêtement en question._

 _« - Promets-moi qu'on n'ira pas plus loin qu'hier soir dans votre bungalow._

 _« - Je te promets de ne pas chercher à aller plus loin si tu n'es pas cent pour cent d'accord, dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux._

 _Comme il s'était assis, la jeune femme sourit et prit place sur lui avant de revenir l'embrasser avec tendresse._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Brown regarda les pensionnaires et enseignants s'installer et sourcilla en s'apercevant qu'il manquait son neveu. « Et sa copine, visiblement, songea-t-il. » Voulant une explication, il se tourna vers Nate mais la porte s'ouvrit, à ce moment-là, pour laisser entrer les deux retardataires, main dans la main. Shane embrassa les doigts de sa copine avant de rejoindre son oncle alors que la brunette allait vers la table de ses amies.

« - Désolé du retard, souffla le professeur de danse. Je t'explique après la réunion.

Le directeur acquiesça puis demanda le silence, qu'il eut rapidement. Sans chercher à faire durer la réunion, il demanda simplement si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à ajouter avant que le vote ne débute. Caitlyn leva la main et demanda à ses camarades s'ils souhaitaient rejoindre camp Star pour montrer qu'ils avaient du talent à revendre ou juste pour prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas des poules mouillées. Pour sa part, le discours que Mitchie avait fait au matin l'avait convaincu que répondre à cette provocation n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle tenta de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient avant tout venus pour s'amuser tout en travaillant leur musique avec d'autres musiciens. Elle ajouta que pour sa part, si elle revenait chaque été c'était pour confronter son style à celui des autres et qu'elle y faisait chaque année de merveilleuses rencontres. Quand elle eut fini, Mitchie prit la parole soutenant franchement le discours de son amie. Elle fit exprès de souligner les défauts de camp Star pour rappeler aux élèves à quoi ils allaient devoir s'attendre puis se rassit après leur avoir demandé, comme Caitlyn, ce qu'ils comptaient réellement prouver en rejoignant l'autre rive. Elle sourit au directeur qui acquiesça leur point de vue. Seulement, Lilia, une pensionnaire récurrente, rappela qu'ils avaient été presque humiliés lors de leur dernière confrontation et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu répondre convenablement au camp puisque le concours avait été stoppé brutalement. A ce moment-là, Kiley se leva pour lui rappeler pourquoi Brown avait pris cette décision. Voyant que le débat s'éloignait du sujet principal, le directeur stoppa la conversation et synthétisa les deux avis puis demanda leur vote. Shane soupira en voyant qu'hormis sept personnes, tous étaient d'accord pour aller à camp Star. Il eut quand même la satisfaction de voir que malgré l'insistance de Kiley, Mitchie refusa de lever la main, désapprouvant toujours cette compétition qu'elle jugeait inutile. Le jeune homme sourit lorsque son oncle annonça, déçu, qu'il allait prévenir Axel Turner avant de quitter la salle. Shane le suivit dehors afin de lui expliquer la raison de leur retard à Mitchie et lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire. Brown soupira puis lui rappela que le camp avait voté. Le jeune chanteur sourit et chacun parti de son côté. Seulement son oncle le rappela rapidement. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes et le professeur de danse rit avant de lui confier les clés de sa voiture. Brown rejoignit le parking, prit le cabriolet de son neveu et roula jusqu'à camp Star.

…

Axel était dans son bureau quand sa fille arriva en souriant.

« - Le directeur de l'autre camp vient d'arriver. Je kiff sa voiture !

« Etrange, songea-t-il, il me semblait que Brown avait un vieux modèle digne de Columbo* ! » Suivant sa fille, il trouva son rival au volant d'une Porsche récente et il en fut légèrement déstabilisé.

« - Mon vieil ami, dit-il cependant. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

« - Camp Rock a voté et ils ont décidé, contre mon avis, d'accepter ton défi.

« - Bien, bien. Allons en parler dans mon bureau.

« - Ce ne sera pas la peine ! On a déjà décidé ! Le concours se fera sur ta scène dans deux semaines. Chaque camp prépare deux chansons. Pas de coups tordus, pas d'interventions extérieures et pas de changements sinon camp Rock repart et tu finis ton concours inter camp en tête-à-tête avec toi-même. Des questions ?

« - Peut-on choisir quelque chose au moins, demanda Axel amusé.

« - Non. Ta soirée feu de camp a été faite selon tes règles, ce concours se fera selon les nôtres sinon on ne vient pas ! Maintenant tu m'excuses, il faut que je retourne dans mon camp préparer l'immense soirée pyjama que je fais chaque été, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture. A dans deux semaines !

Sur ces mots, il salua deux-trois personnes qu'il connaissait et repartit en faisant vrombir le moteur, se régalant du son qu'il entendit. Axel le regarda et chercha un moyen de contourner certaines règles. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils en entendant les conversations de certain de ses pensionnaires qui semblaient s'interroger sur cette histoire de soirée pyjama. Quelques uns demandèrent même à Tess qui les regarda de haut.

« - Si vous vouliez passer votre été à faire des soirées pyjama et regarder des films en vous gavant de glaces, vous n'aviez qu'à rester chez vous et non venir à camp Star pour être formé à devenir de véritables pop-star contrairement à ce qu'on entend en ce moment à la radio !

Le directeur sourit à cette réponse et renvoya ses élèves travailler tout en leur rappelant l'objectif de cet été.

…

Quand Brown entra dans le réfectoire, il sourit. « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, songea-t-il en voyant son neveu. » En effet, celui-ci était assis, sa petite amie sur ses genoux et l'enlaçait tendrement en embrassant de temps à autre son cou, la faisant sourire alors qu'elle discutait avec ses amies. Nate et Jason étaient également avec eux, discutant tranquillement et il décida de les rejoindre.

« - On s'amuse bien ici ?

« - Ah oncle Brown, on parlait justement de toi, répondit son neveu. On se demandait quels allaient être les règles de ce concours !

« - Faux, vous parliez de ça, intervint Mitchie, moi je ne faisais que maugréer contre tous ceux qui ont voté pour se mesurer à l'usine à ego de l'autre côté du lac en espérant que leur directeur se casse la jambe, ou autre chose, pour que ce soit annulé !

« - Merci Mitchie, ton soutien me touche, sourit le directeur. Je comptais faire une annonce après le repas à ce propos !

« - Dis donc, ça a été rapide ! Vous vous êtes décidés en dix minutes à peine !

Le directeur acquiesça, cachant le fait qu'il avait imposé lui-même les règles. Mitchie choisit ce moment pour se lever, expliquant qu'elle était de corvée pour mettre les tables et Caitlyn la suivit. Elles firent plusieurs allers-retours en discutant tranquillement de la semaine qui arrivait puis s'installèrent quand tout fut prêt. Les garçons quittèrent la table et le repas commença.

Durant celui-ci, la conversation tourna encore autour du concours inter camp ce qui finit par agacer la brunette qui reposa, plutôt violemment, sa fourchette. Excédée de n'entendre parler que de ça, elle se leva et commença à quitter la salle sous le regard perplexe de plusieurs élèves.

« - Mitchie, l'appela le directeur, veux-tu bien rester dans la salle, je compte vous expliquer après le dîner le programme du concours inter camp.

« - Au risque d'avoir des problèmes, je ne préfère pas, au contraire. De toute façon, comme personne ne sait parler d'autre chose que de cette confrontation aussi débile qu'inutile, j'en entendrais forcément parler à un moment ou a un autre.

Sur ces mots, elle ajouta un « désolée » plus inaudible et quitta le réfectoire au profit de son bungalow. Elle prit sa guitare puis rejoignit le ponton où, assise les pieds dans l'eau, elle fredonna doucement. Elle interpréta plusieurs chansons de différents artistes avant de reprendre sa chanson préférée des _Wet Crows_ dont sa mère avait été fan durant plusieurs années.

« - _Oh baby, baby, move like me / And I rock like you / My music take hold of you / You can't resist_. (Oh bébé bouge comme moi / Et je rock comme toi / Ma musique s'empare de toi / Tu ne peux pas résister)

…

Quand ils eurent tous fini de manger, Brown soupira et réclama l'attention générale. Sans surprise, il annonça les règles qui avaient été établies et insista sur le fait qu'ils devraient tous partir si camp Star ne les respectaient pas. Les pensionnaires le lui promirent et ils purent tous de nouveau vaquer à leurs occupations. Pour sa part, Shane suivit les filles du bungalow trois afin de pouvoir parler à sa copine. Seulement, il changea de direction en l'entendant fredonner du _Wet Crows_. Il s'approcha doucement et sourit.

« - Tu sais que tu devrais faire carrière, se moqua-t-il, tu chantes bien !

La jeune femme se retourna en sursautant et le fusilla des yeux, avant de rire. Il s'approcha et lui demanda si elle allait bien. La jeune femme soupira et lui avoua qu'elle était pressée que le concours contre camp Star soit passé afin de retrouver l'ambiance d'avant. Le jeune homme acquiesça, sans trop y croire. A ses yeux, quoiqu'il se passe durant cette soirée, ça aurait une incidence plus ou moins forte sur l'ambiance du camp, mais il s'abstint de lui signaler ce fait. Il sentait qu'elle commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre parler du concours. Il changea donc de sujet et lui demanda si elle allait chanter à la soirée pyjama.

« - Non, rit-elle. La soirée va être annulée.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ? Brown ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

« - Elémentaire mon cher. La soirée pyjama se passe le premier week-end d'août or on sera à camp Star ce week-end-là donc…

« - Donc la soirée va être annulée, admit-il… Ou reportée qui sait ?

Mitchie sourit en admettant que le directeur pourrait toujours la reporter mais elle n'y croyait pas. Aussi lorsqu'il en parla le lendemain midi, elle sourcilla avant de fusiller son copain des yeux en comprenant que c'était son idée. Brown annonça, sans grande surprise, que la soirée en question serait reportée à une date ultérieure. Il leur proposa de la faire à la fin de cette semaine, faisant hurler de joie les pensionnaires, sauf Mitchie qui se demanda si elle allait ou non y chanter. Théoriquement, elle n'était plus obligée puisqu'elle avait participé à un concours, deux si on comptait son passage à camp Star, pourtant, elle ne se voyait pas ne pas remonter sur scène avant l'année prochaine. La jeune femme passa toute la journée à y réfléchir, négligeant presque ses autres activités.

De son côté, Jason observa le cours de danse et après avoir salué son ami, se balada dans le camp. Il arriva devant les grilles et décida d'aller espionner camp Star afin de savoir ce qu'ils préparaient. Depuis le début de l'été, le jeune homme sentait que le directeur de ce camp n'était pas honnête et il ne voulait pas que le camp qui lui avait permis d'être si proche de ses deux amis ne coule. Il rejoignit sans bruit le camp rival et se faufila par l'entrée de service. Il croisa certaines personnes qui étaient en pleins préparatifs.

« - Devon, demanda-t-il surpris.

« - Hey Jase… Que fais-tu là, demanda-t-il doucement. T'es pas censé être de l'autre côté du lac.

« - Si mais toi ? Tu n'étais pas en vacances ?

« - Si mais ma copine m'a demandé un service donc je viens filer un coup de main.

« - Ta copine, demanda-t-il intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez les perdants ?

« - Bah… C'est la fille d'Axel Turner donc… Mais je vais te la présenter si tu veux.

« - Non, je suis ici incognito.

« - Une de tes fameuses missions commando ?

« - Exact, sourit Jason.

« - Ok, je cache à Dana que t'es là alors !

Le jeune guitariste allait partir quand il entendit le prénom. Se retournant, il regarda Devon et lui demanda plus d'informations. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que c'était la même Dana que celle qui avait dragué Nate quelques jours auparavant. Il se promit de relayer l'information puis repartit explorer le camp. Il n'eut guère le temps de voir grand-chose mais ce qu'il vit lui suffit pour se faire une idée de ce qui se préparait et rentra à camp Rock après avoir salué Devon.

Il arriva dix minutes avant le début de son cours et rejoignit le bureau où était installé le matériel qu'ils utilisaient pour faire les annonces. Il prévint tout le monde que son cours était annulé pour la journée puis se tourna vers Brown, qui le fixait perplexe.

« - Attends, j'ai oublié un truc, dit-il en reprenant le micro. « Nate et Shane sont attendus dans le bureau de toute urgence ! » J'ai appris certains trucs et j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à me répéter.

Le directeur acquiesça et en attendant que les deux professeurs arrivent, reprit son activité du moment. Eplucher les petites annonces pour trouver du personnel et ainsi libérer du temps pour ses élèves afin qu'ils puissent réellement profiter de l'été.

Nate fut naturellement le premier à les rejoindre et demanda à son ami ce qu'il souhaitait dire mais Jason resta muet, expliquant qu'il attendait leur leader. Leader qui arriva deux minutes plus tard. Comprenant que la situation était grave, il ferma la porte et toutes les personnes présentes fixèrent le guitariste qui soupira.

« - Je reviens d'une petite mission commando, commença-t-il.

« - Pitié, soupira Nate. Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas encore nous raconter que tu t'es mangé un arbre ou que t'as cassé du matériel en voulant être discret.

« - Ta spécialité d'ailleurs, grommela Shane. Je me souviens encore de ta dernière qui nous a tous réveillés à trois heures du matin parce que t'as fait tomber la batterie de casserole sur le carrelage de la cuisine !

« - Les accidents, ça arrive, se défendit-il, et pour votre information j'ai été très discret cette fois-ci. J'ai été voir à camp Star ce qu'ils préparent. Je voulais me faire une idée de ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour voir si on avait quelque chose à craindre.

« - Et, demanda le batteur du groupe soudain plus intéressé.

« - Et on a du souci à se faire mec ! Axel a engagé quelques techniciens, de notre staff au passage, pour la mise en scène. Il y avait Devon d'ailleurs, faut s'attendre à des jets de flammes, des jeux de lumières et des spots énormes !

Ils se regardèrent tous et soupirèrent de concert en comprenant le problème. Brown se reprit le premier et proposa de prévenir les élèves que c'était annulé en expliquant les raisons.

« - On ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec ce genre de moyens. Nos élèves ont plus de passion et de talents, mais questions moyens…

« - Et si on demandait au reste de notre staff d'aider camp Rock, suggéra Nate. Après tout, Axel ne se gêne pas pour transgresser les règles, pourquoi on devrait les respecter de notre côté ?

« - Non, je refuse que camp Rock transgresse les règles établies !

« - Oncle Brown, soupira Shane. On ne transgresse pas, on se met au niveau, c'est différent ! C'est Axel qui a enfreint les règles !

Ils en discutèrent quelques minutes et Brown donna son aval en songeant que son neveu avait tout à fait raison. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal si tout le monde le faisait avant eux.

Les garçons quittèrent le bureau et prirent aussitôt leurs portables pour appeler leur staff en renfort. Ingénieurs, metteur en scène, conseillers en image, stylistes, coiffeurs et maquilleurs, tout le monde fut appelé. Ils y passèrent la soirée, faisant la liste de qui répondait présent et qui ne pouvait pas. Ils trouvèrent des remplaçants pour chaque personne manquante et lorsqu'arriva samedi, ils entrèrent satisfaits dans le réfectoire. Leur équipe arriverait dimanche pour aider les pensionnaires. Shane rejoignit aussitôt sa petite amie qui fut surprise de sentir quelqu'un l'enlacer. Elle se tourna vivement avant de se détendre en croisant le regard amusé de son copain. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis il s'installa à ses côtés et écouta la conversation qui faisait rage entre les filles. Elles parlaient de la soirée pyjama qui se déroulait le soir même et chacune cherchait à savoir qui allait interpréter quoi.

« - Et toi Shane, tu vas y assister ?

« - Comme l'an dernier, je ne raterais pas ça !

« - Ouais et ça sera même mieux, Tess ne sera pas là pour hurler au serpent, rit Caitlyn.

« - Exact mais surtout… Je pourrais admirer ma copine en pyjama et ça… ça n'a pas de prix, rit-il.

La concernée rougit légèrement puis décréta qu'elle emprunterait le pyjama-grenouillère en pilou de Kiley. Celle-ci réfuta avoir ce genre de vêtement dans son armoire, les faisant tous rire. Nate les rejoignit et prit place à ses côtés, lui coupant son fou rire et s'en étonna. Mitchie profita de ce répit pour demander aux garçons s'ils allaient participer eux aussi. Occupé à répondre, Nate ne vit pas Kiley remercier son amie du regard, au contraire de Shane qui la fixa. Il eut la satisfaction de la voir rougir et se moqua d'elle avant de recevoir un coup de coude.

« - Arrête de l'ennuyer, le prévint sa copine, sinon je te jure que je te le fais regretter !

« - De quoi vous parlez, demanda la jeune batteur perdu.

« - De rien, répondit Shane en se massant le sternum où Mitchie l'avait frappé. Dis donc, tu m'avais caché tes muscles !

Elle sourit et la conversation revint sur la soirée pyjama quand Jason, qui avait fait un détour par la cuisine pour aider, arriva à son tour.

A midi, les filles partirent en expliquant qu'elles avaient chacune un numéro à répéter, les laissant s'interroger sur cette information. Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à essayer de savoir ce qu'elles comptaient visiblement faire. Jason s'éloigna ensuite pour téléphoner. Nate l'imita expliquant qu'il avait oublié de prévenir sa mère de ses projets de l'été laissant Shane seul. Loin de leur en vouloir, il alla chercher sa guitare et rejoignit le ponton pour chanter. Il s'installa là où, un an plus tôt, il avait embrassé Mitchie pour la première fois et sourit à ce souvenir, avant de laisser ses doigts jouer. Il fut surpris de reconnaître _Gotta Find You_ et la joua avant de reprendre la chanson qu'il écrivait pour sa petite amie.

Le soir arriva rapidement et après le repas, chacun parti se changer avant de rejoindre le réfectoire. Comme chaque été, il avait été transformé, pour une nuit, en dortoir géant. Les tables étaient regroupées et des matelas étaient posés dessus, des fauteuils étaient placés ça et là, alors que des chauffeuses colorées, donnaient une touche féminine à l'endroit.

Quand Mitchie arriva tout n'était pas réellement prêt, et elle donna un coup de main, sans même réfléchir, afin que tout le soit prêt lorsque le gros des élèves arriverait. Kiley arriva et après avoir aidé à placer la dernière chauffeuse, prit le bras de son amie et l'amena dans le fond de la salle. Caitlyn les y rejoignit et elles prévinrent leur amie qu'elle la coiffait. La brunette eut peur quelques instants puis décida que ce soir, elle décompresserait sans chercher à être la meilleure. Elle voulait juste rire comme dans une vraie soirée pyjama. « Sauf qu'on ne regardera pas de films larmoyants en mangeant de la glace, songea-t-elle amusée. » Ses amies la prévinrent qu'elle était prête et elle mit ses mains sur sa tête pour tenter d'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle sourcilla en sentant deux couettes hautes et se tourna vers Kiley. Celle-ci avait une queue très haute. Elle l'avait placée en forme de palmier alors que Caitlyn avait la sienne sur le côté.

« - Vous savez, nos coiffures font mignonnes sur des petites filles, pas des ados de dix-sept ans.

Elles rirent à cette remarque puis assurèrent que c'était le but recherché. Mitchie comprit en voyant Peggy arriver avec deux gros macarons au dessus de chaque oreille alors qu'Ella avait plusieurs pinces de toutes les formes dans les cheveux. La brunette nota que plusieurs pensionnaires s'étaient prêtées au jeu des coiffures enfantines et lorsque Lola arriva avec un gros nœud dans les cheveux et une sucette dans la bouche, la soirée débuta. Elle les rejoignit alors que Dee ouvrait officiellement la soirée. Sander et Barron montèrent aussitôt sur scène où ils firent un numéro de danse qui les cloua tous sur place. Lola souhaita passer après eux et chanta _This Is Me_ , faisant sourire Mitchie ainsi que Shane qui était avec ses amis dans le fond de la salle.

Deux heures plus tard, la brunette leva la main pour passer à son tour et monta sur la scène. Certains l'encouragèrent de vive-voix, comme Shane qui siffla même, la faisant sourire.

« - Cette chanson… Je l'ai écrite pour quelqu'un de spécial et j'espère que cette personne se reconnaîtra.

« - Oui, je sais que c'est pour moi Mitchie, cria Kiley.

La brunette se racla la gorge, faisant rire l'assistance et prit sa guitare.

« - _We're like a melody with no words / Until you figure it out / We sing La, la, la, la._ (On était comme une mélodie sans paroles / Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes / On chante La, la, la, la.)

…

Shane observa sa copine sourire avant de commencer à chanter. Dès les premiers mots, il comprit que cette chanson était pour lui et se sentit étrange durant quelques secondes. Il mit moins d'une minute pour comprendre combien il était amoureux d'elle et se mit à sourire tout en détaillant son visage. Ses yeux qui semblaient briller alors qu'elle le regardait, le léger sourire qu'elle avait, ses sourcils qui se fronçaient lorsqu'elle doutait alors que sa voix restait égale. Chantant toujours avec justesse ne montant jamais plus haut que nécessaire et s'adoucissant lorsque la chanson le demandait.

« - _I know it's simple, yeah / But it's right up till now / Cause up till now, yeah / Every day's been like a dream world, ohhh / But now you're not just in my head, ohh no._ (Je sais que c'est simple ouais, mais tout va bien jusqu'à maintenant / car jusqu'à maintenant / Ouais, chaque jour a été comme un monde de rêve oh mais maintenant tu n'es pas juste dans ma tête oh non.)

Malgré lui, le jeune homme laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur son corps, détaillant sa tenue avec plaisir. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas réellement son pyjama, néanmoins la voir dans une petite robe corail qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, avec une paire de legging noir cachant ses jambes qu'il trouvait merveilleuses, le fit sourire. Elle avait ajouté un boléro ébène s'harmonisant très bien avec ses ballerines cloutées.

« - _Will we remember different summers / It's like tossing you heart to see where we land / Heads is easy / Tails is harder to plan / If we start all over again and again and again._ (Se souviendra-t-on de ces différents étés / C'est comme lancer nos cœurs pour voir où nous atterrissons / le début est facile / La fin est plus difficile à planifier / Si nous recommençons, encore et encore.)

Shane passa le reste de la chanson à la regarder, se régalant de sa prestation qu'il trouva simplement magnifique. Il eut cependant un léger sourire quand il entendit son ami :

« - Non mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi elle continue à prendre des cours de chant ? Franchement, à quoi je sers moi !

« - Comme moi mec, à rien, répondit Jason en admirant sa dextérité.

« - Hey la ferme, grogna-t-il en sentant poindre une conversation, ma copine chante !

« - Oh ça va le bourreau des cœurs, se moqua le professeur de chant.

« - Toi la ferme ou je donne ton adresse actuelle à Tania !

« - Oh non pitié, soupira Nate amusé.

Les élèves qui étaient près d'eux, rirent de leur conversation surtout quand Jason proposa à Shane de prévenir Beverly, son ex copine. Le jeune homme le regarda effrayé puis leur demanda de se taire, afin qu'il puisse admirer la perfection de la voix de sa copine. La conversation s'arrêta, pile en même temps que la jeune femme qui fut acclamée.

« - C'est malin, grommela Shane déçu.

« - Ouais, tu vas devoir lui demander de la rechanter juste pour toi, se moqua Nate. Vois le service qu'on t'a rendu, Jason et moi, dit-il en applaudissant.

Il marmonna un « merci » peu convaincant, mais son sourire contrastait avec le ton qu'il avait employé. Néanmoins, quand Mitchie passa près de lui, il l'arrêta pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille combien il l'avait trouvée parfaite, puis la laissa rejoindre ses amis. Kiley la remplaça aussitôt et il sourit en reconnaissant la musique.

« - _oh-oh / It was a beautiful day / I threw my worries away / I never knew it was the same old same / So imma start a new phase / I turned the radio on / and it's my favourite song / it's so good to sing along / and feel so alone cuz u cant be home / I just want a good time Oh-wow / I don't wanna fuss and fight no / Lifes to short to waste time oh-no / Every little things gonna be alright._ (Oh oh / C'était un jour merveilleux / J'ai jeté mes soucis / Je ne savais pas que c'était toujours la même chose / Alors je vais commencer une nouvelle phase / J'ai allumé la radio / Et c'était ma chanson préférée / C'est si bon de la fredonner / Et de se sentir seul, parce que tu ne peux pas être à la maison / Je veux juste passer un bon moment, Oh wow / Je ne veux pas d'histoires, ni de bagarres / La vie est trop courte pour perdre son temps, Oh no / Toutes ces petites choses vont bien se passer.)

Etrangement, même si la chanson correspondait exactement à l'été qu'il passait, Shane ne put la prendre au sérieux. « Ce doit être à cause de sa coiffure, songea-t-il. » Il sourit néanmoins quand elle tendit le micro vers la salle qui chanta le refrain avec elle.

« - _'Caus' we Chillin' In The Summertime_ _, not a cloud in the sky / Everybody's feelin' fine and Everything will be alright / 'Caus the sun never sleeps and shine not a worry on my mind / Everybody's feelin' fine and Everything will be alright._ (Parce qu'on se détend en été, pas un nuage dans le ciel / Tout le monde se sent bien et tout ira bien / Parce que le soleil ne dort jamais et qu'il n'y a pas un seul souci à l'horizon / Tout le monde se sent bien et tout ira bien.)

…

* : Pour info, la photo de la voiture de Columbo (qui est très vieille et tombe fréquemment en panne) sera dispo sur ma page facebook (lien dans ma bio) dans la soirée. Et puis franchement, elle paraît super vieille quoi lol

Et voilà, je m'arrête-là pour ce soir. Bon j'avoue je ne suis pas forcément super fan de la soirée pyjama mais je n'avais plus trop de place, ni d'idée donc… J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Moi j'avoue j'aime beaucoup la petite conversation entre les garçons à la fin. Ou la super mission commando de Jason. ^^ Et vous ? Le flash-back ? Bon moi j'ai adoré lool. La confrontation Brown-Axel quand il impose les règles ? Les découvertes de Jason ? Autant sur la prépa du concours côté camp Star que sur Dana qui drague alors qu'elle a un copain. Bon ok on le savait mais pas eux ^^ Ou encore la mobilisation de l'équipe des _Connect3_ pour préparer les camp rockeurs ?

Prochain chapitre dans **5 reviews**

Miss Tagada (L)

 **nouna** : J'adore Jason, il me fait délirer ! Shane est pervers lol ! Je me demande ce que tu as prévu pour la suite, c'est trop choupinou pour que ça dure te connaissant… ( **MissT** ; Non, c'est pas vrai, je suis pas comme ça ! Mdrrr)


	9. Chapitre 08

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. J'en ai parlé hier sur ma page facebook, aujourd'hui je vous livre le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira même si j'ai quelques doutes concernant certains passages. Mais on en reparle en bas. Merci à **pims10** , **Marine** (Hello miss. J'avoue Jason et ses missions commando… Avec nouna c'est toujours nos histoires préférées mdrrrr Oui c'est vrai que c'est à se demander pourquoi elle veut des cours puisqu'elle gère très bien mdrrrr Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions** et **Audrey .d** (Salut miss. Méchant E.T. ... Il t'a bien nourri rassure-moi ? mdrr Décidément la mission commando est, je crois votre passage préféré mdrrr Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews. Merci les filles, vous m'encouragez à poster la suite de cette histoire.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 08**

Quand son réveil sonna, Mitchie soupira. Depuis quatre jours, ils passaient leurs journées complètes à répéter les deux chansons du camp et la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. La plupart de ses muscles étaient douloureux le soir et ses jambes la suppliaient de ne plus marcher. Pourtant, elle continuait encore et encore, retournant répéter inlassablement et sans aucune envie. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception et elle rejoignit la salle de danse sans un mot. Non qu'elle soit fâchée ou autre mais elle préférait garder ses forces pour autre chose. « Cette baisse de régime n'est pas normale, songea-t-elle assise contre la porte. Habituellement, je peux assurer bien plus facilement et plus longtemps alors que là, j'ai l'impression que les journées sont deux fois plus longues et les nuits trop courtes. » Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son copain arriver. Celui-ci sourcilla en voyant la jeune femme appuyée contre la porte, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait dormir et il se demanda si c'était réellement le cas.

Le jeune homme avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre les répétitions. Elle se trompait sur les pas de plus en plus souvent, oubliait ses mots et n'avait plus la même maîtrise sur sa voix.

« - Hello ma belle, dit-il joyeusement… Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il après qu'elle l'ait salué d'un geste sans ouvrir les yeux.

« - Fatiguée… Et toi, demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Désolée, se reprit-elle en se raclant la gorge. Je disais… Et flûte, soupira-t-elle en s'apercevant que sa voix était toujours aussi enrayée, j'ai perdue ma voix… Magnifique !

Sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle se leva et commença à partir.

« - Mitchie, l'appela Nate en arrivant à son tour, la répète c'est de ce côté !

Sans répondre, la brunette continua de marcher en direction de la cuisine. Elle salua sa mère et tout en veillant à ne gêner personne, se prépara un lait chaud avec du miel. La jeune femme détestait boire ça, mais c'était très efficace pour les problèmes de gorge. Elle but deux tasses en grimaçant de dégoût puis embrassa la joue de Connie avant de rejoindre la salle de danse.

Quand elle arriva, ils étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer et elle soupira avant d'entrer. Continuant sa grève de paroles, afin de préserver sa voix, elle rejoignit sa place en silence et prépara ses muscles.

Comme chaque jour, ils commencèrent par se mettre en forme en allant courir afin de s'entretenir puis répétèrent la chorégraphie. Mitchie se trompa, encore, très souvent, si bien que Shane finit par lui demander, en souriant, si c'était sa façon de se venger du fait qu'ils avaient tous décidé d'accepter le défi de camp Star.

« - Non, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis simplement fatiguée !

« - Mitchie, intervint Sander, on l'est tous mais on prend sur nous. Le concours est dans deux jours, après on sera débarrassé !

« - Ouais courage Mitchie, ajouta Barron en croyant bien faire.

Les autres élèves s'y mirent tant et si bien qu'elle finit par jeter sa bouteille d'eau au sol, qui éclata inondant la piste de danse.

« - La ferme, cria-t-elle de sa voix enrayée. J'en ai marre de votre concours débile ! Faites ce que vous voulez, continuez de danser, de chanter si ça vous fait plaisir, moi j'abandonne !

« - Mitchie, intervint Kiley en la retenant par le bras.

« - Fous-moi la paix ! Ce concours c'est votre idée, pas la mienne ! A cause de vous, j'ai perdu le sommeil, l'envie de faire de la musique et maintenant ma voix et _ça_ c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Débrouillez-vous sans moi et bonne chance pour aller jouer les marionnettes devant Alex machinchouette ! Moi je vais me reposer ! Bonne journée, termina-t-elle en quittant la salle !

La brunette fit quelques pas et s'arrêta pour souffler longuement. Elle resta ainsi immobile, à se concentrer sur sa respiration puis reprit sa route. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans son bungalow, le directeur l'appela. La jeune femme soupira et se retourna en songeant qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis. Elle savait qu'elle était supposée s'entraîner mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle trouva quand même le courage de rejoindre Brown qui lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait loin de la salle de danse.

« - Je prends un jour de congé, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. J'en peux plus, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard au bord des larmes. Je voulais vraiment vous aider monsieur le directeur mais je n'arrive même plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre et depuis ce matin, je n'ai même plus de voix. Je préfère renoncer plutôt que de devenir muette.

« - Je comprends Mitchie, sourit-il. Ecoute, va te reposer, si quelqu'un te fait une remarque, dis-lui que t'as mon aval. Moi je vais allez voir la répète et mon neveu surtout. Repose-toi et protège ton cou quand tu sors.

La jeune femme acquiesça en s'essuyant les yeux et rentra dans son bungalow. Elle se changea, remettant son pyjama et s'allongea dans le noir, les draps remontés au-dessus de sa tête. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle espéra que tout se passerait bien pour ses camarades, alors que dans le même temps Brown venait d'entrer dans la salle de danse.

Il sourcilla en voyant les élèves danser en grimaçant et rejoignit les garçons.

« - Dis donc, depuis quand danser est devenu une corvée à camp Rock ?

« - Depuis qu'on veut tous faire gagner ton camp, répondit Nate. T'as croisé Mitchie ?

« - En effet et je lui ai donné sa journée. Personne ne l'ennuie, vous la laissez se reposer. Je vais dire à Connie de préparer le remède de ma mère pour soulager sa gorge.

« - Elle va bien, demanda son neveu le regard coupable.

« - Elle était sur le point de faire une petite crise de nerfs puisqu'elle pleurait mais ça va aller. Je lui ai dit de se reposer et elle ne doit plus être loin du royaume de Morphée. Tu la laisses se reposer, dit-il sévèrement en le voyant esquisser un mouvement. Je suis sérieux Shane. Camp Rock peut se passer de sa participation à ce concours qu'on trouve elle et moi inutile. Si elle continue à forcer sur sa voix, pour contenter tout le monde, elle va finir par la perdre de manière définitive, alors tu la laisses. Je compte sur vous deux, commença-t-il en regardant Nate et Jason, pour l'empêcher d'approcher son bungalow.

Sur ces mots, il les fixa tous les trois, attendant qu'ils aient donné leur accord, de mauvaise grâce pour Shane. Il quitta ensuite la salle de danse au profit de la cuisine où il expliqua que Mitchie était exemptée de travail aujourd'hui, avant d'ajouter pour Connie que sa fille avait perdue temporairement sa voix.

Mitchie ne réapparut que le lendemain. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas complètement récupéré sa voix, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. De meilleure humeur que la veille, elle fit un câlin à chaque personne, le ponctuant éventuellement d'un bisou sur la joue. Si son attitude en étonna certain, elle fit en revanche sourire ses amis qui comprirent qu'elle allait mieux. Elle refusa cependant de parler, voulant préserver sa voix le plus longtemps possible. Apercevant son petit ami dos à elle, elle s'approcha sans bruit et fit signe à Jason de ne pas signaler sa présence. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et eut la satisfaction de le sentir sursauter sous ses doigts avant qu'il ne se retourne.

« - Hey ma belle, sourit-il heureux de la voir. Tu vas m…

Il ne put aller plus loin dans sa question puisqu'elle posa son index sur sa bouche avant de venir l'embrasser doucement. Elle salua les deux autres professeurs puis rejoignit ses amis qu'elle écouta, sans participer à la conversation. Elle avait pris la décision de ne plus parler avant le matin du concours et elle espéra que tous comprendraient son choix. Elle resta donc la journée à exprimer, avec des gestes simples, ce qu'elle voulait et lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, elle prit sa douche en angoissant légèrement. Sous les conseils de Brown, elle avait bu beaucoup de thé au gingembre et au miel. Lorsqu'elle quitta son bungalow ce fut pour rejoindre la salle de chant et s'y enfermer dans le noir.

« - _This slightest words you said / Have all gone to my head / I hear angels sing in your voice. / When you pull me close / Feelings I've never known / They mean everything / And leave me no choice. Light on my heart / Light on my feet / Light in your eyes / I can't even speak / Do you even know / How you make me weak._ (Les moindres mots que tu as dit / Résonnent tous dans ma tête / J'entends les anges chanter, dans ta voix. / Quand tu me tires près de toi / J'ai des sentiments que je n'ai jamais connu / Ils signifient tout / Et ne me laissent pas le choix. / La lumière sur mon cœur, / La lumière sur mes pieds, / La lumière dans tes yeux, / Je ne peux même pas parler / Est ce que tu sais au moins / Combien tu me rends faible.)

Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et reprit sa chanson avec plus de conviction.

« - _I'm a lightweight / Better be careful what you say / With every word I'm blown away / You're in control of my heart._ (Je suis un poids-léger / Tu ferais mieux d'être prudent avec ce que tu dis / A chaque mot, je suis épatée / Tu contrôles mon cœur.)

Jason, qui passait par là, sourit en l'entendant. Ses deux amis le rejoignirent et ils furent surpris de ce qu'ils entendirent.

« - _I'm lightweight / Easy to fall, easy to break / With every move, my whole world shake / Keep me from falling apart._ (Je suis un poids-léger / Facile à faire tomber, facile à briser / A chaque mouvement, mon monde entier tremble / Empêche-moi de tomber en morceau.)

« - Bravo, intervint Nate en entrant. T'as retrouvé ta voix.

« - J'en ai l'impression, admit-elle en souriant.

« - C'était quoi comme chanson ?

« - Euh… Un truc comme ça sans importance, dit-elle. Bon, reprit-elle plus joyeusement, le concours est ce soir, vous croyez qu'on a une chance ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, sûrs d'eux et la jeune femme soupira. Elle n'était pas certaine que tout se passerait bien mais elle garda ses doutes pour elle.

La journée passa rapidement et le soir venu, les élèves de camp Rock rejoignirent le camp rival. Ils furent accueillis par certains pensionnaires qui se moquèrent de ce qu'ils avaient préparés, assurant qu'ils allaient perdre. Loin de se démonter, les élèves de Brown se contentèrent de sourire, confiant quant à leur production. Comme la fois précédente, ils rejoignirent la grande salle de spectacle. Certains prirent place dans le public alors que les autres allaient dans les coulisses pour se préparer. Mitchie observa la salle et retint un soupir de lassitude. Tout avait été fait pour que les invités ne se sentent pas les bienvenus mais la jeune femme s'en moquait. Elle n'était pas venue pour rester. Elle allait simplement chanter sur scène et montrer qu'à camp Rock aussi, le talent était présent.

« - Excusez-moi, demanda une jeune rouquine.

« - Ouais, répondit Sander.

« - Je… C'est vrai que dans votre camp, vous avez fait une soirée pyjama !

« - Un peu ouais, rit Barron. On s'est même carrément éclaté.

« - Surtout quand Kay a chanté les _Connect3_ !

Ils rirent tous à une bonne blague et firent une liste des anecdotes de l'été, tout en se maquillant. Ils reparlèrent naturellement de la journée détente que leurs professeurs avaient organisée, listant les activités comme l'immense bataille d'eau. Les filles avouèrent même qu'elles comptaient même refaire une soirée pyjama, mais en petits groupes, dès le lendemain soir. Les pensionnaires de camp Star les écoutèrent et si certains pensèrent qu'ils mentaient d'autres en revanche se montrèrent très intéressés par ces informations. Cependant, l'ambiance changea dès que Dana arriva. Bien décidée à avoir des informations sur camp Rock, elle se joignit au groupe et voulut discuter avec Mitchie. Malheureusement, Shane intervint en lui rappelant qu'elle sortait avec un de leur ingénieur de tournée.

« - Allez bouge de là sale peste, et retourne voir ton pÔpa, se moqua Kiley. Et surtout dis-lui bien qu'on veut plus te voir près de notre camp… Tu comprends, tu dégages de mauvaises ondes !

Vexée, la jeune femme repartit la tête haute faisant rire l'équipe de camp Rock. Ils se préparèrent dans la bonne humeur, relatant exprès, les meilleures activités de leur camp et même Tess ne réussit pas à leur miner le moral. Elle eut beau critiquer camp Rock, ou la médiocrité des cours, rien n'y fit. Ils se contentaient, dans le meilleur des cas, de la parodier. Seule Caitlyn eut une réaction différente puisqu'elle prit son blush et souffla fortement dessus pour envoyer de la poudre sur la diva qui repartie.

« - Au fait Tyler, cria Mitchie, si les cours sont si médiocres… Pourquoi tu es revenue à camp Rock quatre ans d'affilés ? A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas le seul camp musical qui existe !

La diva, qui s'était retournée en l'entendant l'appeler, la fusilla du regard et partit en leur souhaitant de ne pas trop se ridiculiser. Conseil qui fit bien rire les pensionnaires invités. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, le concours en lui-même commença et camp Star ouvrit la soirée en interprétant leur première chanson. La scène s'alluma et Luke commença aussitôt à danser tout en chantant.

« - _(Oh oh oh) / You can play a song / Or send your groove / You can break it down (can break it down_ _) / Hey._ ((Oh oh oh) / Tu peux jouer une chanson / ou envoyer ton son / Tu peux tout casser (tout casser) / Hey.)

Dès que sa partie fut terminée, il tendit la main vers les coulisses d'où Tess sortit en chantant. Ceux qui la connaissaient purent voir son sourire satisfait d'être le centre de tous les regards.

« - _You can play a song / When you see me move / We can turn around / Turn around_. (Tu peux jouer une chanson / Quand tu me verras danser / Tu en auras la tête qui tourne / (Tête qui tourne.))

Pour le refrain, elle dut partager la scène avec le danseur vedette et si cette mise en scène ne la satisfaisait pas réellement, elle donna bien le change et personne ne vit ses yeux lancer des éclairs.

« - _Oh oh / I know you / Checkin' on me / She be checkin' on you / Oh gimme the green light / I'm ready to go / Here at the start line / I'm ready to roll / I gotta take you / I gotta shake you / No ones gotta lose / Walkin' in my shoes / I stop at the red line / I'm on a roll / Turn up the music / I'm out of control / I gotta take you / I gotta shake you / No ones gotta lose / Walkin' in my shoes._ (Oh oh / Je sais que / tu es en train de me regarder / elle te regardera aussi / Oh donne-moi le feu vert / Je suis prête à y aller / Ici sur la ligne de départ / Je suis prête à rouler / / Je dois te prendre / Je dois te secouer / Personne ne perdra / Si tu suis mes pas / Je m'arrêterais à l'arrivée / Je dois te prendre / Je dois te secouer / Mets la musique / Je suis hystérique / Je dois te prendre / Je dois te secouer / Personne ne perdra.)

Alors que la troupe de camp Star se déhanchait, prouvant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, l'autre camp commença à douter. Les professeurs s'en aperçurent et les ramenèrent tous en coulisses où ils leur rappelèrent que ce n'était pas un vrai concours. Il n'y avait rien au bout, ni récompenses, ni trophées, ni contrats. C'était juste pour se mesurer l'un à l'autre et voir ce qui devait être travaillé et ce qui était au point, résuma Nate en les fixant un à un. Shane conclut ce petit discours de motivation en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient tous assez travaillé pour battre ce camp sur leur propre terrain et qu'en plus, dès ce soir, les cours intensifs seraient terminés. Mieux encore, dès le lendemain, ils pourraient reprendre les cours de jet-ski et les batailles de polochons. Cette information les fit rire et lorsqu'Axel Turner les appela sur scène, ils y entrèrent avec confiance.

Tess qui voulait voir ce qu'ils avaient préparés, resta près de la scène et sourit en reconnaissant les premières notes puis, se souvenant qu'elle devait se changer rejoignit sa loge.

« - _'Cause we rock! / We rock! / We rock on! /We rock! / We rock on!_ (Parce qu'on assure / On assure / On assure un max / On assure / On assure un max.)

Ils restèrent immobiles tout en chantant, le poing en l'air puis les garçons se retournèrent pour reprendre seuls, tout en dansant.

« - _Come as you are, / You're a superstar! / The world's in your pocket and you know it_. (Viens tel que tu es / Tu es une superstar / Tu as le monde dans ta poche / Et tu le sais.)

Dès que leur partie fut terminée, ils s'immobilisèrent à leur tour, laissant les filles prendre le contrôle de la scène.

« - _You can feel that beat, / running through your feet. / Heart's racing fast, / You're rock and rollin'!_ (Tu peux sentir se rythme / Traverser tes pieds / Le cœur battant à tout rompre / Tu assures.)

Quand à leur tour, elles n'eurent plus rien à chanter, elles touchèrent chacune l'épaule d'un garçon comme pour leur rendre leur mobilité et ils reprirent ensemble la chorégraphie tout en chantant sous le regard hypnotisé des élèves de camp Star.

« - _All that you need is the music to take you / To some other place, / Where you know, you belong!_ / _Raise your hands up in the air and scream! / We're finding our voice, / Following our dreams. / Cause we rock! / We rock! / We rock, / We rock on! / Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. / The louder we go, / Or the better we sound. / Cause we rock! / We rock! / We rock, / We rock on!_ (Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est que la musique t'emporte / Dans d'autre endroits où tu sais que tu es bien / Lève les mains au ciel et crie / On trouve notre voix / En suivant nos rêves / Parce qu'on assure / On assure / On assure / On assure un max / Personne ne nous arrêtera / De plus en plus fort / Le meilleur son / Parce qu'on assure / On assure / On assure / On assure un max.)

Quelques élèves, dans le public ou les coulisses se mirent à taper du pied en rythme transportés par l'énergie que dégageait cette chanson. Tess eut, pour sa part, du mal à ne pas chanter les paroles qu'elle connaissait depuis quatre ans. En les voyant chanter et danser tout en donnant l'impression de s'amuser, une partie d'elle voulut repartir à camp Rock. L'atmosphère de paix et de vacances qui y régnait lui manquait mais elle n'arrivait à progresser que quand il y avait de la compétition et seul camp Star avait réussi à lui en donner suffisamment. La chanson se stoppa et elle sourit en les voyant tous à leur place de départ, le poing toujours en l'air et le regard brillant.

« - Alors camp Star, sourit Brown en montant sur scène, on attend votre réponse !

Axel se reprit et rappela à ses pensionnaires que _Tear It Down_ n'allait pas se chanter toute seule. Une nouvelle fois, ils remontèrent sur scène pensant décourager le camp rival avec cette chanson, qu'ils préféraient tous. Malheureusement pour eux, camp Rock s'était réuni dans les coulisses afin de faire le bilan de la première chanson et tous étaient plus que satisfaits de cette prestation. Lorsqu'ils durent remonter sur scène pour interpréter _What We Came Here For_ , ce fut avec une détermination qui brûlait au fond de leurs yeux.

A la fin de cette prestation, ils saluèrent le public puis chaque élève alla chercher ses affaires pour rejoindre leurs barques. Seulement, quelques-uns des pensionnaires de camp Star firent comme eux et Brown les regarda perplexe.

« - Shane Gray nous a dit qu'il y avait encore de la place chez vous, expliqua une des filles en mettant son sac dans une barque.

« - Ah, dit-il simplement.

« - On peut rejoindre votre camp ? L'ambiance a l'air tellement plus cool, demanda un jeune métis.

« - Il faut voir avec vos parents s'ils…

« - Ils sont d'accord. On les a appelés durant votre première chanson.

« - Dans ce cas… Bienvenue à camp Rock les jeunes, sourit-il.

La plupart des nouveaux montèrent dans les embarcations avec leurs affaires tandis que quelques élèves et autres animateurs décidèrent de terminer leur valise et de rejoindre le camp que le lendemain.

« - Alors ma belle, chuchota Shane à l'oreille de sa copine, contente que le concours soit terminé ?

« - Oui… Même si ça va tout changer chez nous, je suis ravie. On va enfin moins bosser et plus s'amuser… Et vu que certains animateurs sont également revenus, on va avoir moins de corvée.

Il rit en entendant sa dernière phrase mais fut d'accord avec elle. A présent, il était certain que l'été se déroulerait sans aucune anicroche.

Un drôle de brouhaha lui donna tort dès le lundi matin. Alors que le professeur de danse était avec son oncle en train de terminer le cahier des charges, il entendit plusieurs moteurs et klaxons. Se regardant, ils stoppèrent leur activité et partirent voir l'origine du bruit. Quand Shane vit de quoi il s'agissait, il écarquilla les yeux et veillant à être discret, puisqu'un bungalow le cachait encore, il rejoignit le bureau et prit le micro.

« A tous les pensionnaires, merci de regagner immédiatement vos bungalows et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que l'on vous prévienne. Nate, Jason, vous êtes attendus au bureau. » Ajouta-t-il.

Ses deux amis arrivèrent avec Mitchie en riant de l'obsession de Jason pour les oiseaux .Celui-ci venait d'expliquer leur retard à la jeune femme qui, si elle rit de l'anecdote, soutint le jeune homme quand leur ami lui rappela qu'il avait failli avoir un accident.

« - Mitchie, soupira Shane, rentre dans ton bungalow s'il te plaît, je t'explique plus tard.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et repartit sans demander d'explications, ce qui le rassura. Brown les rejoignit et ils s'enfermèrent quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils firent un topo aux deux autres, du nouveau problème. Ils en discutèrent quelques minutes puis mirent une stratégie en place avant d'envoyer le leader tout expliquer. Pour la première fois depuis la création des _Connect3_ , Shane regretta sa place de leader mais rejoignit les grilles de camp Rock où de nombreuses camionnettes de presse s'étaient garées.

Dès que les journalistes le virent, ils lui posèrent plusieurs questions tout en prenant des photos ou en le filmant, le faisant secrètement grincer des dents.

« - _Shane, Shane, que faites-vous ici ?_ Est-ce le fameux camp de votre oncle, le batteur des _Wet Crows_ ? Est-ce vrai que vous donnez des cours ? Où sont Nate et Jason ? _Nos sources affirment que vous donnez tous les trois des cours ici, est-ce vrai ?_ Comptez-vous arrêter définitivement le groupe _Connect3_ ou bien est-ce une simple pause ? Vous avez promis un nouvel album début septembre, une date plus précise a-t-elle été arrêtée ? _Shane, nos lectrices veulent savoir s'il est vrai que votre cœur bat pour une jeune femme du Colorado ?_ On vous a vu très souvent à Montrose, est-ce là qu'elle habite ?

Le jeune homme les regarda quelques secondes, complètement sonné par cette avalanche de questions, puis se reprit. Mettant les mains devant lui, pour les stopper, il prit la parole :

« - Tout d'abord bonjour à tous. Vous avez fait bon voyage, sourit-il. Pour le moment, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à vos _très_ nombreuses questions, dit-il en insistant sur le « très » les faisant ainsi rire, mais avec Nate et Jason, nous vous donnons rendez-vous au Carlton de Salt Lake City, à dix-sept heures, pour une conférence de presse officielle. On répondra, à ce moment-là, à vos questions et promis, on expliquera ce que l'on fait actuellement si loin de Los Angeles.

Ils le regardèrent suspicieux puis, quand il eut donné sa parole, ils partirent en lui rappelant l'heure. Il sourit et rejoignit le bureau où il annonça simplement que le problème était réglé pour le moment. Brown convoqua ensuite tous les élèves dans le réfectoire. Sans s'attarder sur les détails, il expliqua simplement que les cours de l'après-midi allaient être modifiés.

« - Bon alors si ça ne vous ennuie pas, Sander, Barron, vous assurez les cours de danse mais restez soft, je ne veux pas d'accidents, plaisanta-t-il. Ensuite pour la musique, Kiley, si je vous charge des cours de piano, et Andy de ceux de batteries, ça vous convient ?

« - Aucun souci, on gère, assurèrent les quatre élèves nommés.

« - Bon et pour la guitare… Mitchie, je sais que tu es fatiguée en ce moment mais tu acceptes de remplacer Jason ?

« - Oui, aucun problème, assura-t-elle en retenant un soupir.

Il la remercia puis ils quittèrent tous le réfectoire, sauf la brunette qui rejoignit son copain. Elle voulait simplement qu'il la serre dans ses bras quelques minutes. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait et elle acquiesça. Brown ajouta qu'il partait avec les garçons pour assurer leur sécurité, si jamais ça débordait, mais lui assura que les animateurs des autres activités veilleraient à ce que camp Rock reste calme. Les garçons devaient aller préparer la conférence et Mitchie en profita pour aller s'allonger quelques instants. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était tant fatiguée et elle se promit de prendre une semaine de congé pour se reposer des vacances qu'elle prenait actuellement.

A quatorze heures, les cours débutèrent et personne ne sut que professeurs et directeur étaient absents. Seuls les nouveaux élèves ne comprenaient pas que les leçons soient enseignées par des pensionnaires de leur âge mais quand ils en sortirent à dix-huit heures, ils se surprirent à être pressés d'y retourner. Sauf Mitchie qui, dès que son cours fut terminé, soupira. Depuis le début de l'été, elle était habituée à voir son copain durant les heures de cours de Jason et aujourd'hui il lui manqua. Veillant à être discrète, elle rejoignit le bungalow des garçons et s'allongea dans le lit de son copain quelques instants.

Ce fut Shane qui la réveilla à son retour et elle lui sourit avant de lui demander l'heure. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, elle se releva si violemment qu'elle se cogna la tête sur le lit de Nate la faisant retomber sur le dos en se massant le front.

« - Là, tout de suite, je me fais l'effet de ces mauvaises actrices dans les séries B, grommela-t-elle.

« - Moi, je te trouve mignonne en mauvaise actrice, sourit-il. Que fais-tu là ?

« - Vu que tu me manquais, je suis venue me reposer ici, cinq minutes… Il y a quatre heures de ça !

« - Ok, rit-il. Allez viens ma petite actrice, je te ramène à ton bungalow.

Elle acquiesça mais à peine fut-elle debout que Brown entra en demandant à son neveu, s'il savait où était sa copine.

« - Ah elle est là, sourit-il. Je voulais juste savoir comment s'était passé le cours de guitare ?

« - C'était amusant… Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir suivi la méthodo de Jason ou d'avoir été bonne pour eux, mais je les ai fait travailler la musique qu'il leur apprend en ce moment… Par contre, je ne referai pas ça tous les jours, conclut-elle amusée.

Ils rirent joyeusement puis Shane décréta qu'elle était fatiguée et la raccompagna à son bungalow. Lorsqu'ils furent devant celui-ci, il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« - Reviens dormir dans mon lit quand tu veux, chuchota-t-il avant d'ajouter à son oreille, mais préviens-moi que je sois présent cette fois.

Elle rougit et lui promit d'y réfléchir avant d'entrer. Shane ferma les yeux en entendant les cris de protestation et, tournant le dos à la porte salua les filles avant de partir presque en courant.

…

Brown passa le reste de la soirée dans son bureau à terminer ses comptes avant de s'occuper du planning du lendemain. Il fallait qu'il commence à prévenir chaque famille pour leur rappeler le concours final. Seulement, alors qu'il était en train de s'assurer qu'il avait tous les numéros, il y eut une coupure de courant dans le camp et il soupira.

« - Bon ok, la journée est terminée, dit-il en éteignant les machines, je continuerais demain.

Bâillant longuement, il s'étira puis rejoignit son lit, qui était derrière son bureau. Fatigué, il s'allongea presque directement et ne vit donc pas les barques qui accostèrent sur la rive ni les personnes qui en sortirent avec des paires de ciseaux. Une des silhouettes guida les autres ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'un employé passait et sourit en ouvrant la porte d'un bungalow. « Hormis les élèves, rien n'évolue réellement à camp Rock, songea la personne amusée. »

…

Quand Jason se réveilla, en sursaut, il n'était pas encore six heures du matin et il soupira. Il songea à se rendormir mais son cauchemar était trop présent pour qu'il ne retrouve le sommeil et il décida de se préparer. Contrairement à ses deux amis, il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse et parfois, ses vieux démons venaient le hanter à nouveau, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait vécu dans les ghettos de New York. Quand il sortit de sa douche, il rejoignit le réfectoire pour jouer leur première chanson. Cependant dès les premières notes, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Tout en soulevant le couvercle, il songea que le piano était désaccordé mais changea d'avis. Il n'était pas un expert en piano mais comprit tout de suite le problème et réfléchit à réveiller Brown puis renonça. Six heures venaient à peine de sonner. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de musique afin de jouer de la guitare mais en y pénétrant une autre surprise l'attendait. Il observa la pièce choqué par ce qu'il voyait et une nouvelle fois pensa à réveiller le directeur et ses amis. Malheureusement, réfléchir à la situation avec ce silence omniprésent le ramena à des pensées plus sombres et il secoua vivement la tête pour les chasser. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se changer les idées avec de la musique, il rentra dans le bungalow et enfila son jogging pour faire le tour du camp.

« - Hey Jase, l'appela Nate en le voyant passer devant la fenêtre plus tard. Tu t'entraînes pour le marathon de New York ?

« - Non j'ai fait un cauchemar. Shane est debout ?

« - Ouais, répondit ce dernier depuis son lit… Enfin je suis réveillé ! Pourquoi ?

« - Faut que voyez un truc, je file réveiller Brown, j'arrive !

Ils acquiescèrent perplexes et tandis qu'il partait réveiller le fondateur du camp, ils émirent quelques hypothèses sur ce qu'il avait de si urgent à leur montrer. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard en pestant que Brown avait le sommeil lourd et les prévint qu'il devait leur faire voir quelque chose dans la salle de musique.

Quand ils y entèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ils écarquillèrent tous les trois les yeux alors que Jason soupirait :

« - J'ai trouvé la pièce dans cet état en me levant ce matin. Le piano dans le réfectoire est dans le même état !

« - Ok, soupira le directeur. Rendez-vous dans vingt minutes dans le réfectoire ! J'ai un truc à annoncer !

Il partit sur ces mots, laissant les trois professeurs dubitatifs et ils allèrent se laver. Jason fut le premier et lorsqu'il céda sa place à Shane, puisque leur ami s'était déjà lavé, Nate et lui discutèrent de la décision que Brown allaient prendre.

Ils eurent leur réponse trente minutes plus tard. Veillant à paraître normal, les garçons étaient arrivés en discutant de la journée. Ils avaient simplement fait un crochet pour regarder l'état du piano. Tout comme pour les guitares dans la salle de musique, les cordes de l'instrument avait été coupées et même le marteau était abîmé. « La toile des batteries a carrément été arrachée, et les baguettes sont toutes cassées. C'est du sabotage ou je ne m'y connais pas, songea Shane avant de sourire en voyant sa copine arriver. » Il la retint par le bras pour l'embrasser en lui demandant si elle avait bien dormi. Il n'entendit pas sa réponse puisque son oncle arriva au même instant. Mitchie le sentit se tendre et lui en demanda la cause mais il mentit en assurant que ce n'était rien.

« - Bonjour à tous, dit le directeur après avoir frappé dans ses mains. Bien, je vais être bref et simplement vous dire que suite aux dégradations qu'il y a eu cette nuit à camp Rock, l'été est terminé. Le camp ferme officiellement ses portes ce matin. Je vais aller appeler vos familles dès la fin de ce discours pour leur expliquer les raisons de cette fermeture. Vous pourrez rester ici jusqu'à dimanche pour ceux dont les familles ne peuvent pas se déplacer avant, pour les autres… Vous êtes libres de partir dès maintenant. Je suis navré mais les dégâts occasionnés, ne sont pas réparables donc… J'ai terminé et si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vais commencer à appeler vos parents.

Le directeur sortit dès qu'il eut terminé de parler et rejoignit son bureau, le cœur en miette. Pour lui, c'était un rêve qui s'effondrait. Il avait passé trois ans à fonder camp Rock et à l'équiper. Il avait dû se battre contre les administrations quand il devait faire des travaux ou autre mais depuis dix ans son camp fonctionnait parfaitement. En ouvrant son camp de vacance en face du lac, Axel Turner avait réussit à briser ce rêve.

…

Et voilà. Bon voici la seconde version qui me plaît beaucoup moins. Mais pourquoi ne pas garder la version initiale me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'hier, en écrivant le chapitre suivant, word a bugué et quand il s'est rallumé, j'ai enregistré le chapitre 9 sur le 8 du coup… Pas le choix, j'ai dû tout réécrire mais ça me plaît moins. Je trouvais l'autre plus… Plus mieux quoi ! Enfin bref, quel est votre passage préféré ? Le coup de gueule de Mitchie quand elle perd sa voix ? La complicité qu'il y a entre Brown et elle ? Le concours bizarre que camp Rock a gagné, puisqu'ils ont récupérés élèves et animateurs ? La fuite à la presse au sujet de où était les _Connect3_ ? La drôle de coupure de courant du camp ? La destruction pure et simple des instruments ? Les maigres infos qu'on découvre sur Jason ? L'annonce de la fermeture définitive du camp ? Ou mieux, le fait que l'histoire ne tourne pas autour de Mitchie ? ^^ Moi perso, j'ai adoré la petite scène entre Shane et Mitchie quand il la retrouve en train de dormir dans son lit. ^^

 **PS : Le prochain chapitre lundi si j'ai 5 reviews.**

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Chapitre 09

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Je suis désolée de poster seulement maintenant. J'ai une semaine chargée et malheureusement je n'ai pas percutée qu'on était lundi que mardi du coup… Enfin bref, merci à **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Marine** (Salut miss. Décidément personne ne veut que Camp Rock ne ferme mdrr Non, dans mes souvenirs, on ne saura pas ce qui s'est dit à la conférence de presse parce que je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité pour l'histoire. Moi aussi j'ai adoré quand Shane retrouve Mitchie dans son lit mdrr Bisouilles), **Audrey .d** (Salut miss. Oh tu sais, ET est de ma famille donc je ne crains rien tu peux me l'envoyer. Je lui achèterais des MMs mdrrr J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisouilles) et **viso66** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 09**

Suite à l'annonce de la fermeture immédiate de camp Rock, le réfectoire devint silencieux. Chacun méditait sur ce changement qui contrecarrait tous leurs projets, puis Sander prit la parole :

« - C'est dégueulasse ! Ce producteur de merde ne va pas gâcher notre été aussi facilement ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a déjà fait pour sauver nos vacances !

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi, soupira Nate, seulement là… Il n'y a plus que vos instruments qui sont en état de fonctionnement, et encore seulement ceux des élèves qui les ont stockés dans leur chambre. Le piano est fichu et les batteries… Il faut tout envoyer en réparation !

« - Mais on ne peut pas se quitter comme ça, soupira Santana. Ce camp est trop génial et j'adore être ici. Je me sens enfin en vacance !

« - Je suis d'accord avec elle, soupira Kiley. Avec Mitchie on a fait un tas de projet pour le reste de l'été ! Des batailles de polochons, des sessions musique sur le lac et j'en passe ! On ne peut pas tout annuler !

« - Écoutez, souffla Shane à son tour, je n'ai pas plus envie que vous que cet été se termine. J'adore l'ambiance qu'il y a ici mais sans instrument de musique, ça ne sert plus à rien. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est de ne pas nous gâcher ces derniers moments passés ensemble. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : on va passer la journée à préparer notre dernière soirée. Ce soir on fait un grand feu de camp qui sera visible jusqu'à Los Angeles et je vous promets qu'on passera la meilleure soirée de l'été ! Qui est d'accord ?

Cette nouvelle mit du baume au cœur des pensionnaires et ils décidèrent tous de participer. Ils terminèrent donc leur repas puis Connie ainsi que Jason, furent envoyés en ville afin d'acheter des marshmallows à faire griller ainsi que de la viande. Le reste des élèves prépara l'immense barbecue. Kiley amusa tout le monde en décrétant que ça sentirait tellement bon que camp Star les rejoindrait, mais personne n'y crut réellement. Même si depuis le dernier concours camp Rock avait gagné plus de dix élèves et trois animateurs, ils se doutaient qu'Axel Turner ne laisserait plus les autres partir si facilement.

Entre les préparatifs de leur dernière soirée et les sacs à faire, la journée passa trop vite surtout pour Mitchie qui crut qu'elle serait une des premières à partir. Heureusement sa mère lui assura qu'elles partiraient après le dernier élève et la jeune femme se détendit. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait profiter plus longtemps de la présence de son copain près d'elle.

Lorsque le soir arriva, tous les pensionnaires se regroupèrent autour de l'immense feu de camp. Les animateurs et cuisiniers vinrent les rejoindre puis Brown fit de même. Il sourit en voyant ce qui avait été préparés et les remercia, touchés par ce geste.

« - Bien, je déclare la plus grande soirée feu de camp de tous les temps ouverte, dit Shane en prenant la main de sa copine.

De sa main libre, il prit un pic à brochette et piqua une petite saucisse pour la faire griller. Les pensionnaires l'imitèrent et rapidement, les barquettes passèrent de main en main afin que tout le monde se serve.

« - Quand même, sourit Katy, ce n'est pas à camp Star qu'on aurait fait ce genre de chose !

« - Vous faisiez quoi pour décompresser, demanda Mitchie intriguée.

« - Rien. On dormait, c'est tout. En fait, on était réveillé à six heures du matin, on mangeait, se préparait jusqu'à sept heures trente et après on était en cours de chant ou de danse jusqu'à midi. On avait une heure pour manger puis cours de musique et répète de nos numéros jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. On mangeait jusqu'à vingt heures et on faisait des concours entre nous.

« - C'est pas ce que j'appelle un été, grommela Kiley perplexe. Quand je pense que nous, on fait limite la fête entre deux cours, parfois même dedans. On a même déjà fait des concours entre nous, des soirées à thème, une soirée pyjama, une journée de dingue et tout… Faudrait me payer très cher pour intégrer camp Star !

« - Normal qu'ici on s'amuse, intervint Brown, c'est avant tout les vacances. Donc ok pour progresser mais dans la bonne humeur, ça fonctionne mieux. Je n'ai pas raison, demanda-t-il à ses anciens pensionnaires.

Ils acquiescèrent tous puis chacun lista son meilleur souvenir de ce court été. Kiley fit rire tout le monde en décrétant qu'elle avait adoré la bataille d'eau alors que Nate avait adoré travailler en cuisine avec elle. Comme personne ne compris, il se leva et prit son portable en spécifiant que c'était un merlan puis chanta :

« - _Shame on me / To need release / Uncontrollably / I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay / Taking out my freak tonight / I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the di-i-irt / I got running through my mind / Wo-oh-oh._ (Honte sur moi / Besoin de libération / Incontrôlable / Je veux aller jusqu'au bout, / Me lâcher ce soir / Je veux montrer toute la saleté / Qui me trotte dans la tête / Wo-oh-oh.)

« - T'as pas osé, demanda Mitchie amusée.

« - Bah tiens que j'ai osé et je le refais quand tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le « poisson » de Nate. _I'm a slaaaaaaaaaaave for you / I cannot hold it I cannot control it / I'm a slaaaaaaaaaaave for you / I won't deny it, I'm not tryin to hide it. / Baby, (I just want to dance next to you) Dont You wanna dance upon me, to another time and place / Baby, (Are you ready) Don't You wanna dance upon me / Leaving behind my name, my age_. (Je suis ton esclave. Je ne peux pas me contenir; je ne peux pas le contrôler / Je suis ton esclave. Je ne veux pas le nier, / Je n'essaye pas de le cacher. / Bébé, (Je veux juste danser à côté de toi) Tu ne veux-tu pas, danser sur moi, / A un autre moment dans un autre endroit. / Bébé, (Es-tu prêt) Tu ne veux pas, danser sur moi, / En oubliant mon nom, mon âge.)

Tout en chantant, elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la força à danser avec elle. Elle s'amusa même à danser avec sensualité, se faisant siffler gentiment. Quand elle eut finit, elle salua son public et se rassit à côté de Nate qui tendit la main.

« - Oh check mon pote, rit-elle en lui tapant dans la main.

« - Mon portable s'il te plaît !

« - Désolée, je n'ai que du merlan pas très frais vu l'odeur.

Il rit et se pencha afin de récupérer son bien. Bien décidée à ne pas lui rendre aussi facilement, elle leva le bras seulement, il se pencha vers elle et perdit l'équilibre, les faisant tout deux tomber au sol. La jeune femme rougit légèrement de le sentir aussi proche d'elle et la couleur de ses joues se fit plus vive lorsque, après avoir récupéré son portable, il embrassa sa joue, la remerciant de le lui avoir rendu « sans faire d'histoire. » Ils reprirent leurs postions initiales et les garçons les chambrèrent avant que les filles ne se mettent à défendre la cause féminine.

« - Hey Kiley passe au vert, cria Zane depuis l'autre côté du feu, ça klaxonne derrière !

« - Oh la ferme, répondit Caitlyn amusée, c'est de la faute de Nate qui l'a fait tomber !

« - Elle n'avait qu'à me rendre mon téléphone, se défendit le jeune homme.

« - Non mais c'est bon, c'est qu'un portable, rétorqua Mitchie en riant.

« - Un portable certes, mais qui contient les numéros de Britney Spears, Zac Efron ou Miley Cyrus, pour ne citer qu'eux.

Tout le monde le regarda et ils se levèrent en décrétant qu'il leur fallait le portable. Apeuré, le jeune professeur de chant se leva d'un bond et disparu dans le camp, faisant rire ceux qui, comme Mitchie ou Jason, n'étaient pas intéressés par les numéros en question. La première parce qu'elle préférait rester près de son copain, le second parce qu'il les avait également. Kiley étant également restée, ils discutèrent dans le calme en savourant le silence relatif.

Les pensionnaires ne refirent leur apparition que dix minutes plus tard en riant comme à une bonne blague et Shane s'enquit de l'issue de cette course.

« - Elle s'est interrompue quand il a mit son portable dans la ceinture de son pantalon, les renseigna Ocella.

« - S'il y a que ça, je vais le chercher !

« - On se calme Kay, intervint Connie, et tu laisses Nate tranquille !

La jeune femme acquiesça et la conversation dévia. Ils parlèrent tous de leurs projets pour le reste des vacances. La plupart des élèves ne devaient pas repartir avant le lendemain soir mais personne ne voulait vraiment rentrer. Voyant que l'ambiance commençait à devenir triste, Shane réfléchit à une activité ou une blague afin de la rendre plus joyeuse.

« - Un problème, souffla sa copine à son oreille.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et lui confia ce qui le préoccupait avant d'ajouter qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés avant fin août.

« - Si je ne peux rien faire pour ton second problème, j'ai une idée pour le premier mais faut que tu me suives ! Je sais que je peux compter sur Kay pour encourager tout le monde mais faut que tu participes. Ok ?

« - Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que cette soirée reste inoubliable !

« - Compte là-dessus, chuchota-t-elle avant de taper dans ses mains. Bon qui est partant pour un tour dans le lac ?

« - Un bain de minuit collectif et habillé, demanda Kiley amusée.

« - Yep, répondit-elle en se levant. Partante ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et Shane se leva, signe qu'il était d'accord. Jason les suivit presque automatiquement et Nate aussi, avec cependant moins d'envie. Plusieurs décidèrent de les imiter et sans crier gare, la brunette cria :

« - Le dernier dans l'eau est un Axel Turner !

« - Ou une Tess Tyler, proposa Caitlyn en partant.

Les autres l'imitèrent et une véritable course s'engagea. Tout était permis ou presque pour ne pas être le dernier et quelques secondes plus tard, les pensionnaires étaient tous dans l'eau. Ils s'éclaboussèrent, se moquant de la chute de l'un ou de la vitesse de l'autre oubliant complètement que c'était leur dernière soirée ensemble. Tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux était de profiter de ce moment et une rude bataille d'eau débuta. Filles contre garçons, ils cherchèrent à s'asperger ou carrément se faire tomber, comme des enfants à la plage.

…

De l'autre côté du lac, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Même si l'opération de la veille avait été un succès, Axel ne souhaitait pas les voir se reposer sur leurs lauriers et sitôt le repas fini, il les appela tous dans l'auditorium afin de les faire répéter leur chanson. Certains, profitèrent que les plus hypocrites soient sur scène, pour quittèrent les coulisses et s'éloigner du bruit. Ils allèrent jusqu'au lac et sourcillèrent en entendant rire, mais plus encore, en voyant l'immense feu qu'ils semblaient faire. Certains envièrent cette ambiance plus qu'estivale et regrettèrent de ne pas s'être inscris là-bas. Ils parlèrent entre eux de tous ceux qui étaient déjà partis et voulurent faire de même. Seulement, leur directeur avait été clair. Le prochain qui quitterait camp Star pour camp Rock pourrait dire au revoir aux frais d'inscriptions.

…

Quand vingt-trois heures sonna, Brown regarda ses élèves en souriant. Ils étaient sortis de l'eau une demi-heure auparavant et tous se réchauffaient près du feu tout en discutant joyeusement de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Le directeur vit son neveu embrasser la tempe de sa copine et se leva.

« - Bon les jeunes, je vous laisse faire la fête sans moi, j'ai une longue journée demain ! Je compte sur vos professeurs pour ne pas vous faire veiller trop tard. Bonne fin de soirée à tous !

Les pensionnaires le saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis petit à petit, plusieurs groupes se firent. Pour sa part, Nate regarda son meilleur ami et soupira :

« - Ton oncle va nous faire une déprime à cause de l'autre tordu !

« - Ouais… Si je pouvais trouver un moyen de sauver camp Rock… Je suis persuadé qu'Axel abandonnera à la fin de l'été s'il voit que notre camp est toujours debout ! Il nous faut juste une solution.

« - Ne cherchez pas, Brown a abandonné le combat, intervint Caitlyn. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se fasse également à cette idée. Cette année, on ne sera resté ici qu'un mois. Mais on se reverra l'an prochain !

Ils finirent tous par se résigner. L'été à camp Rock était bien fini. Les animateurs tentèrent bien de leur remonter le moral mais aucun n'y parvint. Les élèves étaient tous d'accord pour rentrer chez eux.

« - N'importe quoi, souffla Mitchie.

« - De quoi, demanda Nate perplexe.

« - Mais vous ! Nous ! Votre attitude ! Bon sang, vous n'avez rien retenu de mon discours en juillet ?

« - Mitchie, soupira son copain, le contexte a changé. On n'a plus d'instrument, je te rappelle !

« - Et alors ? Je refuse d'abandonner la partie ! Depuis le début de l'été Alex, dit-elle exprès, joue aux échecs avec camp Rock et oui. Peut-être qu'il nous a mis en échec mais l'échec et mat est encore loin !

« - Depuis quand on joue aux échecs, demanda Jason perplexe. Et je suis quelle pièce ?

« - T'es un des fou, lui répondit Nate amusé.

« - C'est vous qui l'êtes, reprit la jeune femme bien décidée à ne pas laisser son idée mourir. On peut encore gagner. Ok la bataille va être serrée et d'autres pièces seront peut-être sacrifiées mais je refuse d'abandonner !

« - Mitchie, commença Shane avant qu'elle ne l'interrompre.

« - _We can't / We can't back down / We can't / We can't back down / We can't / We can't back down / We can't / We can't back down. / Not right now / We can't back down / Not right now / We can't back down / We can't back down / Oooh, yeahh._ (On ne peut pas / On ne peut pas reculer / On ne peut pas / On ne peut pas reculer / On ne peut pas / On ne peut pas reculer / On ne peut pas / On ne peut pas reculer. / Pas maintenant / On ne peut pas reculer / Pas maintenant / On ne peut pas reculer / On ne peut pas reculer.)

Tout en chantant, elle les regarda chacun dans les yeux, voulant qu'ils comprennent combien elle était sérieuse. Certains secouèrent la tête et elle soupira :

« - _Don't close your eyes / We're all in this together / Wherever we draw the line / We're not gonna straddle across it / Or lose it._ (Ne ferme pas tes yeux / Nous sommes là dedans tous ensemble / Quel que soit l'endroit on dessine la ligne / Nous n'allons pas passer par-dessus / Ou la perdre.)

Andy sourit et commença à taper en rythme alors que Sander et Barron tapèrent du pied. Se sentant soutenue, la brunette prit confiance en elle.

« - _We can't back down / There's too much at stake / This is serious / Don't walk away / We can't pretend it's not happening / In our backyard / Our own home plate / (No way) We've been called out / (We've been called out) / Do you hear your name? / (Yeah) I'm not confused / Let's win this thing (Let's do it). / We can't back down / There's too much at stake / Don't walk away / Don't walk away, yeah._ (On ne peut pas reculer / Il y a trop en jeu / C'est sérieux / Ne t'en va pas / On ne peut pas prétendre que ça n'arrive pas / Dans notre propre arrière-cour / Pendant le jeu / Quand nous sortons / Entendez-vous vos noms ? / Je ne suis pas confuse / Gagnons-le / On ne peut pas reculer / Il y a trop en jeu / Ne t'en va pas / Ne t'en va pas.)

Kiley et Caitlyn se regardèrent et sourirent avant de faire les chœurs ce qui donna plus de poids à cette chanson pleine d'espoir.

« - _Don't get me wrong / I don't like confrontation / I'd rather we all just get along / Music should be undivided, united._ (Ne te méprends pas / Je n'aime pas la confrontation / Je préfèrerais que nous nous entendions / La musique devrait être unanime, nous unir.)

Tandis qu'elle chantait, redonnant sans le savoir, du courage aux pensionnaires, Shane l'observa et sourit en la voyant plus confiante. Depuis le début de l'été, il trouvait qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle avait plus d'assurance et si elle le lui avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises, la chanson qu'elle était en train de chanter le lui confirmait. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit en croisant le regard confiant de la plupart des personnes restantes. Shane ignorait où elle comptait les emmener et visiblement il n'était pas le seul, pourtant tous semblait lui faire confiance. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Connie et fut surpris de la voir le regard brillant. Il ne comprit pas réellement mais se promit de poser la question à la mère de sa copine dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

…

La chef traiteur regarda son bébé et sut qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. En quelques semaines, elle avait grandi et à présent, elle ressemblait d'avantage à une jeune femme qu'à la petite fille qu'elle avait bordée tant de fois. Elle en fut émue et dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer sous l'émotion.

« - Alors Mitchie, dit-elle à la fin de sa chanson, tu as une idée pour nous aider à sauver votre été ?

« - Il se pourrait en effet, sourit-elle. Mais il faudrait qu'on connaisse un groupe de musique, à fond dans le rock et qui soit présent, dit-elle taquine.

« - Hey, on est là, répondit Jason. Les _Connect3_ ce n'est pas du folklore !

« - Je sais Jay, rit-elle, et j'ai une idée. Shane ?

« - Oui ma belle ?

« - Tu m'as bien dit que chez vous, vous aviez une quinzaine de guitare ?

« - Euh oui mais… Tu ne nous demandes quand même pas de les faire venir au camp ?

« - Oh si justement, répondit-elle, avec l'accord de Nate et Jason évidemment… Réfléchissez, vous voulez sauver le camp vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Euh oui, admit Nate, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de retrouver nos guitares abîmées.

« - Je m'engage à payer les réparations, fit-elle sérieuse, si c'est réellement ce qui vous inquiète !

« - Non ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt qu'on n'a pas cinquante batteries ou piano, reprit son copain.

« - En effet, seulement, Caitlyn et moi avons chacune un synthé chez nous. Et je sais que Kay aussi. Bon il n'y aura que trois claviers et ça sera un peu rock'n'roll comme dirait Brown, mais c'est jouable !

« - Et si on vous les abîmes, demanda Jason.

« - Bon, je pars sur le volontariat. Que ceux qui ont un synthé chez eux lèvent la main. Que vous ayez envie de l'apporter ou non, précisa-t-elle.

Douze mains se levèrent et elle sourit, sans pour autant leur demander qui voulait apporter le sien. Cette idée dut les faire réfléchir puisque Shane claqua des doigts.

« - Je sais comment empêcher qu'une telle chose se reproduise !

Comme tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, il sourit mystérieusement et conseilla aux pensionnaires de prévenir leurs parents que l'été n'était peut-être pas encore terminé. Il ne lui manquait que quelques accords mais il était certain que c'était parfaitement faisable.

Ceux-ci prirent leur téléphone et appelèrent chez eux afin que leurs parents ne viennent pas pour rien. Le professeur de danse annonça ensuite que la soirée était terminée. Il n'était que minuit et demi mais la journée risquait d'être longue et ils allaient tous avoir besoin d'énergie. Tandis que les animateurs éteignaient le feu, les élèves rejoignirent leur lit, sauf Mitchie qui retint son petit ami.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête.

« - Mieux, je vais te montrer, suis-moi !

Perplexe, la jeune femme le fixa sans réagir et il lui prit la main, l'attirant contre lui, avant de rejoindre son bungalow. Amusé, il la fit s'asseoir sur son lit puis tira un carton qui se trouvait en dessous. La brunette reconnut tout de suite la forme triangulaire étudiée pour les guitares et lui rappela qu'elle avait la sienne.

« - Je sais, rit-il, tu te souviens je t'ai entendu chanter du _Wet Crows_ , mais cette guitare n'est pas totalement comme les autres, dit-il en ouvrant le carton.

« - Elle n'est pas commune, admit-elle en voyant l'instrument rouge bariolé de S vert, de N bleu et de J noir. Les lettres symbolisent vos prénoms, je suppose.

« - En effet, mais cette guitare est un souvenir.

« - Tu vois, quand on avait onze douze ans, continua Nate, on a passé l'été chez Brown. Cette année-là, camp Rock n'avait pas pu ouvrir pour cause d'inondation et un jour on s'ennuyait. Il nous a donc appris à faire une guitare. Bon, pas une vraie et si tu joues, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte mais c'est un peu de là qu'est partie notre envie de musique. On a chacun notre exemplaire. Elle symbolise beaucoup de chose. Notre passion commune, notre envie de musique mais elle nous rappelle surtout qu'avec pas grand-chose, on peut faire des miracles. En fait, on ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Tu seras la première à le savoir, hormis nos familles mais notre première chanson n'est pas _Don't walk away_ comme tout le monde le prétend, nous les premiers.

« - Ouais, rit Jason. La première chanson qu'on a écrite s'appelle _Rêves d'enfants_.

« - Pas ce qu'on a fait de mieux, il faut le reconnaître !

« - Certes, sourit Nate à ses amis, mais on l'a écrite et mise en musique avec nos premières guitares. Les paroles sont légèrement idiotes, la musique limite pourtant… Pourtant, ça reste un souvenir superbe.

« - Et ça donne quoi votre chanson, demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent. Prenant la guitare, Shane la retourna et commença à taper en rythme et tous les trois commencèrent leur chanson.

« - _Rappelle-toi de ces instants / Et tous nos rêves d'enfants / Sur les bancs de l'école / A rêver des idoles. / Rappelle-toi de ces moments / Et tous nos rêves d'enfants / Nous avions l'idée folle / D'être aussi des idoles._

« - _Rappelle-toi_ , termina Nate avant que Shane ne prenne la suite.

« - _Nous / On voulait pour toujours / Vous tendre la main / Effacer vos chagrins / Mais le temps n'a rien changé / Nous on veut juste vous chanter / Le grand bonheur de partager / Avec vous tout ce qu'on aimait._

La jeune femme écouta les paroles et sourit devant leur simplicité et leur promit de garder le secret avant de fixer la guitare énigmatiquement.

« - Vous savez… Je crois que cette guitare pourrait bien nous aider à convaincre ton oncle, dit-elle.

Ils la fixèrent, perplexes mais elle se leva et après leur avoir fait, à chacun, un câlin, quitta leur bungalow pour rejoindre le sien, pressée d'être au lendemain.

Quand Brown fit son entrée ce matin-là dans le réfectoire, il sourcilla. Tous les pensionnaires étaient présents, et souriaient. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, se demanda-t-il. »

« - Monsieur le directeur, sourit la brunette en se levant. Hier soir, nous avons tous réfléchi et nous avons trouvé un moyen de sauver notre été !

« - C'est sans espoir Mitchie.

« - Non. Mon père m'a toujours dit que temps qu'on y croit, rien n'est impossible !

« - Oncle Brown, intervint Shane, regarde ça, dit-il en posant le fameux carton.

« - Votre première guitare, dit-il après l'avoir ouvert. Qui n'est toujours pas accordée, soupira-t-il en jouant une note.

« - On refuse de l'accorder, expliqua Nate. C'est notre symbole. La preuve que tant qu'on est passionné, rien ne peut nous arrêter. Et tes pensionnaires sont tous d'accord !

« - D'accord pour ?

« - Pour participer au sauvetage de leur été, répondit Jason. Ce sont tous des musiciens, et ils ont des instruments de musique chez eux.

« - Des instruments qu'on veut mettre au service de notre camp, reprit Mitchie, parce qu'on veut sauver notre été !

« - Et si un accident de ce genre survient à nouveau, demanda Brown pour leur rappeler pourquoi il fermait.

« - Impossible, répondit son neveu. Avec Nate et Jason, on a passé une partie de la nuit à appeler la plupart de notre staff de sécurité. Ils acceptent de surveiller le camp la nuit. Nos gardes du corps seront là ainsi que tous ceux qui font partie de la sécurité. Le camp sera surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, les instruments seront enfermés dans des endroits sûrs et tes pensionnaires pourront terminer leur été ici. Quant aux _Connect3_ , ils se chargent de fournir les guitares et deux batteries.

« - Deux ?

« - La mienne, expliqua Nate, et celle de notre batteur principal qui accepte. En échange, je vais juste devoir dire à notre prochain concert qu'il est meilleur que moi, sourit-il, c'est le deal. Et même si c'est faux, tant pis !

« - Si Axel le voit…

« - Il ne verra rien oncle Brown, assura Shane. Nous allons les faire arriver la nuit. Il le découvrira le lendemain quand tout sera en place !

Perplexe, le directeur demanda à voir les trois garçons à part et ceux-ci le suivirent dans le bureau alors que dans le réfectoire tous croisaient les doigts, espérant que ça serait bon.

Ils ne revinrent qu'une demi-heure plus tard et Brown les regarda tous un par un.

« - Qui a eu cette idée ?

« - Moi, se dénonça Mitchie inquiète. Enfin disons qu'elle est partie de ma chanson d'hier.

« - Alors c'est officiel, tu deviens ma pensionnaire préférée, sourit-il. Vous avez gagné ! Nous allons essayer comme ça, dit-il plus que fier d'eux, mais, reprit-il sérieusement, au prochain problème…

« - On rentrera chez nous, promirent-ils.

« - Dans ce cas… Vous avez quinze minutes pour être en cours de chant !

Ils exultèrent tous et mangèrent rapidement avant de rejoindre leur salle. Dans le même temps, Nate était au téléphone avec un ami et chuchota un truc à son assistante qui sourit.

« - Bon, Nate me charge de vous dire de profiter de cette heure pour prévenir vos parents que l'été n'est pas fini et pour ceux qui le veulent, prévenez que vous prêtez votre guitare, ou synthé au camp. Dès ce soir, l'équipe des _Connect3_ ira chez vous pour aller les récupérer et les cours reprendront.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et bientôt, tout le monde était au téléphone pour prévenir les parents. Seule la brunette proposa à son père d'apporter lui-même son synthé afin de pouvoir le voir quelques minutes. Kiley en profita pour prévenir sa famille que Steve devait prendre son synthé pour le lui amener.

Quand ce fut bon, la jeune assistante nota toutes les adresses de ceux qui souhaitaient prêter leurs instruments, puis donna la lettre à Jason qui la faxa chez leur manager qui devrait la transmettre aux volontaires.

Les instruments arrivèrent le lendemain soir, pour la plupart. Si pour certains pensionnaires, ce n'était qu'un soir comme les autres, pour Mitchie cet arrivage lui permit de revoir son père qui lui transmit une lettre de Sierra ainsi qu'un cd qu'elle devait regarder. La jeune femme le remercia et comme Shane était présent, il lui proposa d'emprunter le bureau quelques minutes. Elle accepta et ils y allèrent, alors que Shane allait prévenir Connie et Kiley. Selon son mari, il fallait qu'ils voient la vidéo ensemble. Le jeune homme allait les laisser mais la brunette le retint en décrétant qu'elle souhaitait qu'il reste.

« - Hey Mitchie, hey Kiley, sourit Sierra à la caméra. Alors voilà, c'est officiel, les résultats viennent d'arriver. Donc je vous emmène au lycée pour qu'on cherche nos prénoms dans les admis. Mais je n'ai aucun doute ! Après tout, Mitchie t'as bossé comme une malade et Kay a pompé sur moi, rit-elle.

« - Hey menteuse, j'ai pompé sur personne !… J'étais devant je ne pouvais pas, fit-elle comme désolée.

« - Je paris qu'elle a dû bondir de sa chaise en entendant ça, continua la voix de Sierra. Bon allez go, on y va !

Durant le trajet, qui sembla très court aux deux lycéennes, qui comprirent qu'elle avait coupé un morceau, Sierra leur raconta l'été qu'elle passait.

« - Bon, nous y voilà. Prêtes ? J'avoue moi non plus, je trouille à l'idée qu'on ait foiré. Eh bé, dit-elle en tournant l'objectif vers les fiches, y a du peuple ! Kay, j'ai besoin de ta pelleteuse !

Elles rirent ensemble comme à une bonne blague puis Sierra s'approcha des listes. Elle parcourut chaque page attentivement afin que toutes les deux puissent voir qui avait été admis. Kiley fut la première à hurler en voyant son nom.

« - J'ai mes examens, j'ai mes examens, je peux quitter le lycée et faire sauter les bâtiments !

Son monologue fit rire les personnes présentes sauf Mitchie qui sourit, tout en continuant à lire les résultats au moment où Brown entra.

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ?

« - Mitchie a reçu une vidéo où elle va découvrir si elle a ou non ses examens, on la regarde du coup !

« - Bon je te mets pas la pression Mitchie mais si tu ne les as pas, je te vire du camp !

Celle-ci extrêmement stressée écarquilla les yeux, croyant vraiment ce qu'elle avait entendu, et Brown lui assura en souriant qu'il serait incapable de mettre une de ses fans dehors. Sierra hurla quand elle vit son nom et la brunette ferma les yeux en voyant la caméra bouger dans tous les sens. Sa meilleure amie se calma et reprit son film. Durant deux minutes la pièce fut silencieuse quand soudain les trois filles hurlèrent en même temps. Mitchie se leva de sa chaise et serra ses parents dans ses bras.

« - Je les ai, j'ai fini le lycée !

…

Et voilà le chapitre est fini. Bon j'avoue c'est pas mon préféré, malgré que je l'ai écris en quatre heures quoi ! Mais j'avoue j'aime le petit moment souvenir des garçons qui chantent _Rêves d'enfants_ , des 2Be3 au passage ! Ringard ? Et alors ! ^^ Bon et vous alors, vous avez aimé ? Le feu de camp de Shane ? La baignade de fou de Mitchie ? Les regrets de certain de camp Star ? Leurs idées pour sauver camp Rock ? Le fait que Mitchie ait eu ses examens ? Hey c'est important non mais ! ^^

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello les filles. J'espère que vous allez bien et que les cloches de Pâques vous ont gâtée mdrr Merci à **Pims10** , **Audrey.d** (Salut miss. Ah ah toi aussi ça ne te rajeunit pas les 2be3 ? Je me sens moins seule mdrr Navrée que la suite arrive seulement. Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions** , **viso66** et **Guest** (Salut toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Navrée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je l'ai dit je poste le lundi si j'ai au moins 5 reviews sur le chapitre. Bises) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 10**

Comme Mitchie l'avait prédit, les premiers cours de musique furent un peu étranges mais Jason trouva rapidement comment gérer ses cours avec le peu d'instruments qu'ils avaient. Deux jours après l'arrivée de ceux-ci, il put reprendre là où il en était. La plupart des élèves avaient cependant encore du mal à se faire à tout ces adultes supplémentaires. Certains s'amusaient même à leur demander des renseignements sur le camp pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien d'ici. Alors que la brunette sortait de son bungalow pour rejoindre son copain, elle se fit arrêter par Oliver.

« - Hep, dit-il amusé, tes papiers, je me souviens pas que tu sois de camp Rock toi !

« - Euh… Bé… Euh mais si, balbutia-t-elle. Je viens depuis l'an der…

« - Je le sais Mitchie, l'interrompit-il, je t'ai souvent croisé cette année, tu te souviens ?

La jeune femme rougit en se souvenant que souvent, quand Shane venait la voir, il était avec eux, afin de protéger le jeune homme. Se sentant confuse, elle se racla la gorge puis lui souhaita une bonne fin d'après-midi, avant de reprendre son chemin. Elle arriva devant le bungalow de son copain, y frappa afin de n'avoir aucune mauvaise surprise et ce fut Nate qui vint lui ouvrir.

« - Mec, t'as de la visite, dit-il en tapant à la porte de la salle de bain.

« - J'arrive, cria-t-il.

La jeune femme prit place sur le lit de son copain en attendant.

« - Ah au fait, dit le professeur de chant, je voulais te donner ça, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet. Mais euh ça m'arrangerait que tu ne l'ouvres pas maintenant. Je vais plutôt aller le déposer dans ton bungalow si tu veux ?

« - Euh non, je vais le gar… Shane ne doit pas le voir, c'est ça ? Bon je vais le mettre dans ma chambre, dit-elle quand il eut acquiescé, préviens-le que je reviens, s'il te plaît.

Il le lui assura et elle partit rapidement mettre la boite sur son lit avant de revenir voir son copain, qui sortait à peine de la salle de bain. Il lui promit qu'il était presque prêt et en attendant, ils discutèrent calmement de l'été qui allait bientôt s'achever. Il ne restait que trois semaines et demie avant qu'ils soient, de nouveau, tous éloignés.

« - Faux, la contredit Shane en enfilant son tee-shirt. En fait, j'ai demandé à tes parents quand ils étaient là et en toute logique, tu repars avec nous pour quelques jours.

« - J'ai le droit de passer du temps avec toi sans qu'ils soient là, demanda-t-elle étonnée en s'interdisant de repenser à son copain torse nu.

« - Eh bien oui. Mais je les laisse t'expliquer tout ça plus en détail et surtout te dicter les conditions. J'avais juste le droit de te prévenir que tu passeras une semaine à Los Angeles.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et cria quelques secondes de joie avant de sauter au cou de son copain. Celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas trébucha et ils tombèrent en arrière sous les rires de Nate qui les prit en photos. Mitchie voulut s'excuser mais Shane l'en empêcha en lui assurant qu'il avait déjà connu pire. Tout en se relevant, il lui expliqua que plus jeune, alors qu'il jouait dans sa cabane dans un vieil arbre avec Jason, la branche porteuse avait cassé et ils étaient tombés de plusieurs mètres avant d'être ensevelis sous les décombres.

« - Et vous en avez gardé aucune séquelle ?

« - Moi non, assura-t-il, mais depuis Jason construit des cabanes pour les oiseaux afin d'éviter qu'ils leur arrivent la même chose !

La brunette le regarda, méditant en silence sur cette information, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Shane étant prêt, ils saluèrent Nate qui s'était assis sur son lit pour écrire, et quittèrent le bungalow. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au lac où, assis sur le lieu de leur premier baiser, ils discutèrent enlacés. Ils voulaient tous deux connaître le passé de l'autre, et passaient chaque fin de cours ainsi, assis dans un coin qu'ils aimaient pour se raconter des anecdotes de leur enfance. Shane avait donc appris que plus jeune, sa petite amie avait un faible pour Tarzan et qu'elle passait son temps à grimper dans les arbres pour faire comme son héros, qu'elle détestait les sushis et que son plus grand rêve n'était pas de faire carrière mais d'avoir une vie heureuse. Elle s'était donnée des objectifs qu'elle avait scrupuleusement inscrits sur une liste qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Intrigué par cette information, il lui demanda s'il pouvait la voir et elle sourit avant de la lui donner. Il observa la feuille plastifiée pliée en quatre et décida de lire à haute voix ce qui était écrit :

« - Alors voyons. Trouver un garçon génial avec un super sourire. Fait, admit-il, je suis génial et j'ai un super sourire.

« - Idiot, rit-elle.

« - Légèrement mais tu verras on s'y fait à la longue, assura-t-il. « Trouver un petit travail dans la restauration pour mes seize ans, afin de pouvoir m'acheter un appartement à mes dix-huit ans. » « Quitter ce travail une fois que j'ai des meubles pour en trouver un mieux. » « Essayer de faire carrière (voir liste des maisons de disque) tout en continuant de travailler pour payer mes factures. » « Me fiancer avec mon garçon super génial au sourire ravageur. » « Chercher un appartement avec lui et nous installer. » « Organiser le plus féérique des mariages (en blanc, très important) vers mes vingt-deux ans. » « Faire mon premier enfant deux ans plus tard, puis un autre à vingt-six ans. Eventuellement un troisième si mon mari en veut trois. » « Revendre notre appartement, et trouver une maison avec un grand jardin pour faire des barbecues. » « Faire installer une piscine (il paraît que ça fait plus classe) et y passer chaque jour où je ne serais pas en tournée pour profiter de ma famille »… C'est une bonne idée donc voyons, dans cinq ans, faut que je te demande en mariage et on s'installe ensemble. Ok je marche, rit-il.

« - Imbécile, dit-elle en lui reprenant sa liste. J'ai écris ça quand j'avais quinze ans et pour le moment, j'ai tout réussi… Bon je n'ai fait que les deux premières étapes mais je suis en passe d'attaquer la troisième rapidement. Et je commence mes démarches de carrière dès septembre.

« - Je suis tout entier avec toi ma belle et si jamais t'as besoin de moi, je serais là !

La jeune femme se retourna et le regarda avec douceur avant de l'embrasser. L'enlaçant tendrement, il répondit à son baiser et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment. Il sourit en entendant la jeune femme soupirer contre ses lèvres et allait approfondir leur baiser quand une annonce les en empêcha :

« Shane, t'es demandé au bureau de toute urgence » déclara Brown.

« - Et zut, notre moment est interrompu, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle avant de se relever.

« - T'as fait une bêtise, lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à se remettre debout.

« - Pas depuis que je sors avec toi, avoua-t-il sans réfléchir, enfin je voulais dire…

« - Chut, ne dis rien, là c'est juste parfait, l'interrompit-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

« - C'est toi qui rend ce moment parfait ma belle.

Elle sourit, touchée par les mots qu'il venait de dire et il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour déposer sur ses lèvres, un baiser des plus délicats avant de reprendre sa route, main dans la main avec sa copine, qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si bien avec une fille et il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Il ne voulait donc pas la laisser filer de peur de tout briser. Tout en rejoignant le bureau, il chercha à se souvenir de leur dernière dispute et sourit tristement en s'apercevant qu'en fin de compte, ils ne se voyaient pas assez souvent pour se disputer. « En fait la dernière remonte au milieu de l'été dernier, songea-t-il en ouvrant la porte, quand j'ai découvert ses mensonges grâce à Tess. » Il ne put aller plus loin puisque, devant lui, se trouvait une jeune femme rousse qui le fit se tendre. Malgré lui, il jeta un regard affolé à sa copine qui fixait tout le monde perplexe.

« - Hey Shany, mon chéri, dit la rouquine en le serrant affectueusement. Tu vas bien ?

« - Hey Bev', déglutit-il. Que fais-tu là ?

« - Eh bien figure-toi que je te cherchais depuis plusieurs semaines mais grâce à votre conf' je vous ai retrouvé du coup… Me voilà, dit-elle comme si elle présentait le gros lot d'un jeu télévisé.

« - Une conf', demanda Mitchie perplexe.

« - Leur conférence de presse, expliqua la jeune femme comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Au fait, t'es qui ?

« - Oh euh, se reprit Shane en lâchant la main de sa copine. Je te présente Mitchie, une amie. Mitchie, Beverly mon ex copine.

« - Oh Mitchie, ce n'est pas courant comme prénom.

« - Oui c'est le diminutif de Michelle en fait mais ce prénom est trop moche donc…

« - Donc t'as pris Mitchie. Je trouve ça sensas' !

« - Euh… Pourquoi t'es là Beverly, redemanda Shane perdu.

« - Eh bien tu me manquais et… Vu que tu es célibataire, ajouta-t-elle en se collant à lui…

« - Ouais mais non, dit-il paniqué en regardant sa copine actuelle, qui sourcilla. En fait je ne suis avec personne mais…

« - Je comprends, t'as quelqu'un dans ton viseur ?

« - Bon Mitchie, intervint Brown, que dirais-tu de m'aider ? Il faut mettre ces affiches sur les panneaux.

« - Très bien, je m'en charge, dit-elle étonnée.

Il lui donna plusieurs feuilles et elle quitta le bureau, déboussolée et légèrement inquiète du retour de cette Beverly. Néanmoins, elle remplit son rôle puis rejoignit son bungalow. Elle sourit en voyant le fameux cadeau de Nate et le déballa avant de sourire. Celui-ci ne contenait rien d'autre que la chemise de son copain qu'elle adorait, avec un mot « Il ignore que je la lui ai prise et je compte lui dire qu'on a dû la perdre en tournée. Traduction, tu peux la garder. » Amusée, elle sentit le vêtement et son cœur se serra quand elle sentit l'odeur du jeune homme. Elle voulut l'enfiler et s'allonger pour réfléchir mais on frappa à la porte. Prévenant qu'elle n'était pas visible, elle cacha le vêtement dans sa commode puis ouvrit pour faire face à Shane qui se mordait la lèvre.

« - Tu me laisses entrer s'il te plaît ? Que je t'explique mon attitude étrange dans le bureau.

« - Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle sans être certaine de le vouloir. Alors dis-moi tout, reprit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« - Très bien, souffla-t-il face à elle, mais d'abord… Wow, c'est nickel ici !

« - Kiley et moi aimons travailler quand c'est propre.

« - Je comprends mieux… Bon comme tu as dû le comprendre, je suis sorti avec Beverly. C'était quelques mois avant de prendre la grosse tête en fait et on s'est quitté deux mois avant que j'intègre camp Rock. Elle ne supportait plus ma prétention ni moi ses frénésies de shopping. Toujours est-il qu'on est resté très discret et personne ne l'a su… Le seul problème c'est que grâce à moi, elle s'est fait son petit réseau de people avec qui elle traîne si bien qu'elle en est devenue une, indirectement. Et comme c'est une vraie pipelette… Je ne voulais pas que la presse apprenne ton existence tant qu'on ne l'aurait pas décidé toi et moi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai présenté comme une amie.

« - Ok mais pourquoi semblais-tu aussi mal à l'aise ? Il s'est passé quoi entre vous pour que tu flippes comme ça en la voyant ?

« - Rien de plus que ce que je viens de te dire… Sauf que j'avais peur qu'elle avoue certaines choses que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître pour le moment !

« - Comme ?

« - Comme par exemple, mes prouesses sexuelles ?

La jeune femme rougit et se racla la gorge en regardant ailleurs et murmura un « Oh. Ok » presque inaudible.

« - Ecoute Mitchie, si tu souhaites afficher notre histoire alors il n'y a aucun problème, je t'emmène directement voir Beverly et on lui avoue tout. Cependant, si tu préfères que ça reste secret alors, on ne lui dira rien et on se fera plus discret.

« - Non ça ne me dérange pas. Enfin je veux dire, les pensionnaires de camp Star sont déjà au courant, ici tout le monde le sait donc…

Il acquiesça et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de lui prendre la main. Il lui sourit et lui proposa de reprendre leur moment entre eux, comme si son ex copine n'était pas là. La brunette accepta et ils rejoignirent le lieu de leur premier baiser où ils reprirent leur conversation. A aucun moment, ils ne cherchèrent à se cacher mais Beverly apprit leur histoire qu'au soir. Alors que le repas commençait, elle vit Mitchie arriver en courant suivi par Shane. Celui-ci la rattrapa sans mal et la porta, telle une mariée, avant de l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils rirent puis la brunette s'accrocha à son cou alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« - T'es blessée, demanda Jason inquiet.

« - Non, j'ai gagné mon pari, c'est tout. Du coup j'ai un esclave jusqu'à ce soir. C'est ça la classe, se moqua-t-elle en se frottant les ongles sur un col invisible.

Shane l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chaise, lui chuchota à l'oreille puis rejoignit sa place à côté de ses amis. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de manger que Beverly lui demanda s'il sortait avec Mitchie, ce qui le fit sourire.

« - En effet. Au fait Nate, t'as pu finir ou pas ?

« - Ouais mais faut qu'on rebosse ça ensemble, je ne suis pas certain du tempo donc…

« - Nouvelle chanson, s'enquit Brown.

« - Presque, sourit son neveu. En fait Mitchie a écrit un duo il y a quelques jours et elle nous a demandé notre avis.

« - Et comme j'ai du temps de libre puisque je n'ai pas besoin de répéter mon cours, je m'en suis chargé, sourit le professeur de chant. C'est pas mal franchement, elle est douée. Je ne sais pas avec qui elle compte le chanter mais j'adore déjà !

« - Ok je vais y jeter un coup d'œil, sourit le leader du groupe intrigué.

« - Au fait Bev', demanda Jason pendant que ses amis continuaient de parler des textes de Mitchie, tu restes longtemps ?

« - Oh non, je pense repartir demain ou après-demain dernier carat. J'ai prévue d'aller à la Barbade avec Rihanna fin août mais faut que je me fasse bronzer un peu avant et que je fasse du shopping !

Shane l'écouta d'une seule oreille et espéra qu'avec ses préparatifs, elle en oublierait l'histoire qu'il vivait avec Mitchie. Bien sûr, il aimait être avec elle et ne cachait leur histoire que pour lui simplifier la vie mais il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait l'idée d'être discret dans leur relation. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il ressentait mais la presse était parfois cruelle avec les personnes et il préférait que sa copine ne connaisse ça que le plus tard possible.

Le repas se termina rapidement et il proposa à son ex copine d'aller parler un peu. Il aimait rester ami avec ses anciennes conquêtes mais surtout il préférait garder un œil sur la seule personne capable de le vendre aux journalistes. Il envoya donc un message à sa copine s'excusant de ne pas venir la voir, puis rit de bon cœur à une blague de la jeune femme.

…

De l'autre côté du camp, Mitchie lut le message et soupira fortement avant de s'allonger dans son lit.

« - Que fais-tu là, demanda Kiley peu habituée à la voir si tôt.

« - Mon plan de ce soir m'a lâché alors je compte déprimer dans mon coin. Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je vais me faire silencieuse, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

« - Sûre ? Sinon on t'invite à notre soirée pyjama !

« - Oui non, celle de dimanche me reste encore en travers de la gorge !

« - Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu m'as dit que tu étais capable de sauter dans le lac à minuit ?

Mitchie ne répondit pas et pour cause, elle ignorait également ce qui lui avait pris. Elle savait que son amie était dangereuse dans les « action ou vérité » pourtant elle prenait irrémédiablement 'action' lorsque c'était Kiley qui lui posait la question. Les filles lui demandèrent si elle était sûre et elle sourit avant de le leur assurer. Elle avait juste envie d'être un peu seule. Quand tout le monde fut partie, elle enfila son pyjama ajouta la chemise de son copain puis s'allongea sous sa couette pour se coucher. « Bon ça fait un peu tôt pour dormir, songea-t-elle, mais de toute façon vu que je suis toujours fatiguée en ce moment… » Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Dix minutes plus tard, elle dormait du sommeil du juste et ne reçut donc pas le message de son copain.

…

Shane attendit la réponse à l'invitation qu'il venait de lancer et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'en aurait pas appela sa copine. Manque de chance, il tomba sur son répondeur.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Mitchie. Je suis occupée mais je vous rappelle dès que possible si vous me laissez vos coordonnées après le signal sonore. Bonne journée.

Il raccrocha et s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à minuit puis s'endormit sans même s'en apercevoir.

…

Quand Brown raccrocha avec Diamond, il regarda l'heure et soupira. Il prit un dossier et commença à le relire quand on frappa à sa porte.

« - C'est ouvert, prévint-il. Beverly Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Oh eh bien, Shane m'a raconté que vous aviez du mal au camp cette année et comme j'aime bien aider, je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas besoin d'aide. Même d'une plongeuse, je m'en fiche. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Los Angeles pour le moment.

« - Crois-moi, si j'avais de quoi te payer, je t'embaucherai tout de suite, soupira-t-il malheureusement comme tu l'as compris, j'ai beaucoup de difficultés cette année et je ne peux même pas prendre un extra…

« - Et si je travaillais pour rien ? Enfin que je faisais du bénévolat, proposa-t-elle.

« - Tu es certaine de vouloir passer le reste de l'été ici ? A camp Rock, demanda-t-il perplexe.

Elle acquiesça vivement et il lui tendit la main lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans l'équipe. Elle le remercia et commença à partir lorsqu'il la retint.

« - Dis-moi, toi qui connais bien les journalistes… Une idée de comment ils ont trouvé les garçons ?

« - Euh je suppose que, comme moi, Axel Turner les a appelés dimanche pour leur donner l'info. Moi c'est ce qu'il a fait en tout cas ! J'ai eu le message que le lendemain parce que je faisais la fête mais bon. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien, soupira-t-il fatigué, pour rien.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis lui demanda où elle pourrait dormir. Il s'excusa d'avoir oublié ce détail et lui expliqua qu'elle devrait partager le bungalow d'autres personnes, ce qui ne sembla pas la déranger, au contraire. Il la présenta donc à Connie, refusant de dire quel lien celle-ci avait avec Mitchie puis les laissa faire connaissance. Pour sa part, il rejoignit son bureau où il reprit son dossier.

…

De l'autre côté du camp, Kiley sourit.

« - Bon voyons, tout est prêt ?

« - J'ai les couteaux, assura Dean en en sortant quatre.

« - Et moi j'ai trouvé deux gros pistolets à eau, déclara Ocella.

« - Quant à moi, sourit Santana, je vous guide dans camp Star et… J'ai le fameux sac pour leur prendre leurs produits d'hygiène.

« - Et moi, je me charge des dégradations sur les bateaux, dit la chef du groupe. Oh si tu peux leur prendre quelques affaires qu'on se marre, te gêne pas, ajouta-t-elle. Bon vous avez des questions ?

Comme personne n'en avait, ils sortirent du bungalow dix et rejoignirent le lac silencieusement. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de mettre un des canoës à l'eau quand quelqu'un alluma une torche.

« - Merci, chuchota Kiley avant de regarder ses trois complices. Monsieur le directeur, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix après s'être tournée.

« - Lui-même. Je peux savoir ce que vous comptiez faire avec tout ceci et où vous vouliez aller ?

« - Euh… Eh bien, se reprit-elle. Nous voulions aller donner une petite leçon à camp Star et leur montrer que nous aussi, on sait se montrer mauvais joueur.

« - C'est non. Camp Rock ne s'abaissera pas au niveau de camp Star, est-ce clair ?

« - Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Ils essaient de nous pourrir notre été depuis juillet et nous on ne peut jamais répondre, dit-elle énervée.

« - Kiley, soupira-t-il, je sais que tu trouves ça injuste mais c'est ainsi ! Je refuse que vous alliez là-bas détruire quelque chose !

« - Mais lui ne se gêne pas, dit-elle effrontément. Et personne ne lui dit rien !

« - Bon, je déteste jouer le mauvais directeur mais là je n'ai pas le choix, alors écoute bien ! Et ce message s'adresse à tes complices, le premier de mes pensionnaires que je vois rejoindre camp Star pour autre chose qu'y adhérer sera immédiatement renvoyé ! Est-ce clair ?

Ils le regardèrent tous effrayés et acquiescèrent puis, tandis qu'il attendait la réponse de Kiley, ils remirent la barque en place avant de rejoindre leur bungalow. A présent seule, la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de promettre, à son tour, de ne pas y aller puis rejoignit Peggy et Caitlyn qui elles faisaient une véritable pyjama party.

…

Pour Mitchie la journée fut plutôt routinière. Bien qu'elle s'en soit voulu d'avoir raté le rendez-vous de son copain, elle ne regrettait en rien sa longue nuit. Parfaitement reposée, elle rit à nouveau aux anecdotes de chacun et fit même quelques farces à son amie qui déprimait de n'avoir pas pu réaliser son projet. Elle eut cependant plusieurs surprises. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit pas son copain seul avant le cours de danse puisqu'il était toujours avec ses amis ou Beverly, l'empêchant ainsi de se blottir dans ses bras. La brunette décida donc de s'en plaindre, quoique gentiment, à sa mère pendant qu'elle serait de corvée de cuisine après son cours de danse. Seulement Beverly était déjà là, faisant la vaisselle tout en riant avec Connie avant de la voir.

« - Oh salut. Finalement je reste à camp Rock tout le reste de l'été, lui annonça-t-elle en souriant. Du coup j'ai pris toutes tes plages horaires de vaisselles… Et celles des autres, admit-elle, je suis la plongeuse. Et toi t'es libre !

« - Euh merci, répondit Mitchie perplexe. Bon bah, bonne vaisselle.

Elle repartit légèrement sonnée par cette nouvelle et décida de rejoindre son bungalow mais une voix l'en empêcha alors qu'elle passait près du lac.

« - _But what you don't know / You lift me off the ground / You're inspiration, you helped me find myself / Just like a baseline at half-time_ … Flûte, soupira-t-il énervé de ne pas trouver de suite. (Mais ce que tu ne sais pas / C'est que tu me transportes / Tu es mon inspiration, tu m'aides à me trouver / Tout comme une ligne de base à mi-temps.)

« - Et si tu essayais ceci, proposa-t-elle signalant sa présence. _You hold down the groove._ (Tu maintiens le rythme.)

« - _That's why I'm counting on you_ , termina-t-il en la fixant. (C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi.)

La jeune femme sourit sans oser s'approcher de peur qu'il veuille être seul, elle-même détestée être interrompue lorsqu'elle composait. Shane la fixa amusé puis lui demanda si elle comptait le rejoindre à un moment, la faisant rire.

« - Je ne voulais pas déranger.

« - Tu ne me déranges pas, crois-moi. Au contraire, je n'arrive pas à trouver l'inspiration. Alors que fais-tu ici ? En toute logique, tu es de corvée de vaisselle, non ?

« - Ton ex, grimaça-t-elle sans jalousie, a pris ma place.

« - Euh oui, soupira-t-il en se grattant la nuque gêné. Justement je voulais te parler d'elle, et de nous. Je suppose qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle restait jusqu'à la fin de l'été ?

« - En effet. Mais quel rapport avec nous, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« - Eh bien, elle ne s'entend pas avec Nate et Jason. Ils ne se sont jamais aimés et comme pour le moment elle ne connaît que moi, je passe pas mal de temps avec elle. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes négligée ou moins intéressante, au contraire, sourit-il en l'attirant contre lui. Tu es et tu restes ma priorité. Si je suis venu cet été et que j'ai décidé de rester, c'est juste pour toi. Bon après la défection de l'équipe de Brown j'ai repris ma casquette de prof mais à la base, je comptais juste passer l'été ici, avec toi.

« - Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

« - Parce que tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

« - C'est choupi, sourit-elle.

« - C'est surtout vrai… Je sais que tu es différente des autres, je le sens. Dans ta façon d'être ou de réagir et j'aime ça. J'aime te voir en cours continuer de répéter un mouvement jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives alors que d'autres attendent, sans bouger, que je vienne les aider et j'aime ton regard satisfait lorsqu'enfin tu y arrives. Déjà l'été dernier, tu m'hypnotisais que ce soit en cours ou en dehors. Je cherchais sans arrêt ta présence, je… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi exactement, avoua-t-il doucement, mais je sais qu'avec toi, je ne suis que moi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Pas Shane Gray la superstar, mais Shane le petit gars de New York qui aime la musique et faire la fête. Et j'aime ça.

« - Quoi donc, murmura-t-elle à son tour pour ne pas briser ce moment.

« - La sensation que tu fais naître en moi. Je redeviens simple quand tu es près de moi ou quand je te sers dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression que si je te sers contre moi alors rien ne peut m'arriver. Je ne peux pas redevenir cette détestable personne que j'étais il y a un peu plus d'un an déjà. Tu me protèges et même si ça peut paraître bizarre ça me fait encore plus t'aimer, avoua-t-il avant d'embrasser sa joue.

« - Parce que tu m'aimes, demanda-t-elle presque surprise.

« - Comme un dingue, lui confia-t-il en la regardant, et probablement depuis notre balade sur le lac l'an dernier.

« - C'est pour ça que tu as si mal pris mon espèce de trahison ?

« - Espèce ?

« - Oui en théorie je t'ai trahis mais ce que tu m'as confié n'est jamais revenu aux oreilles de la presse donc…

« - Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai si mal pris cette espèce de trahison. Entre autre chose, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant.

« - Raconte-moi, lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« - Je ne sais pas si… Bon très bien, soupira-t-il devant son regard suppliant. C'était il y a quelques années maintenant. Juste avant que Jase et moi ne rencontrions Nate en fait. J'étais fou d'une fille. Melody. Je la trouvais magnifique mais évidemment je ne l'intéressais pas. A cette époque, je faisais plutôt intello coincé que sportif populaire, avoua-t-il en grimaçant. Je passais toutes nos pauses à la regarder rire et discuter avec ses amies. Un jour j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, comme on dit et je suis allé la voir pour lui dire ce que je ressentais… Elle m'a ris au nez en m'expliquant, devant ses copines, que je ne l'intéressais pas mais peut-être plus tard « quand tu seras plus cool » selon ses propres termes, dit-il en mimant les guillemets. Ça m'a foutu un coup au moral parce que c'était mon premier amour si tu veux. Et puis quand j'ai commencé à être connu avec Nate et Jason, on s'est revu à notre première séance de dédicace à New York. On a discuté quelques minutes et au soir on s'est revu. Elle avait changé et j'étais toujours fou d'elle. Je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à chez ses parents et au moment où j'ai voulu lui faire la bise, elle a tourné la tête et on s'est embrassé. Sur le moment ça a été magique, lui confia-t-il. On est sorti ensemble deux semaines mais rapidement j'ai vu toute ma vie défiler dans les pages people et comme ça ne pouvait pas venir de Nate ou Jason, j'ai compris que ça venait d'elle, mais je refusais d'y croire… Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que je devais la revoir, alors que ce n'était pas prévu, pour qu'on concrétise notre histoire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

« - Ouais parfaitement, rougit-elle légèrement. Et alors qu'as-tu fait ?

« - Eh bien, j'ai été la voir pour comprendre. Et là j'ai découvert qu'à chaque fois que je lui téléphonais ou qu'on passait un moment dans sa chambre, c'était filmé. La première chose que j'ai pensé en l'apprenant, c'est « Ouff on a fait que s'embrasser ici » La seconde est moins polie évidemment. Je lui ai demandé si ça filmait toujours, elle me l'a assuré du coup je l'ai quitté sans ménagement avant de partir sans regarder derrière moi malgré ses pleurs. Fin de l'histoire !

« - Et tu as cru que j'étais comme elle ?

« - Disons que… Ouais, soupira-t-il. Enfin ça a ravivé certaines blessures. Mais maintenant je suis certain que t'es dix fois voir un milliard de fois mieux qu'elle.

La jeune femme sourit au compliment et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de poser sa tête sur son cœur, pour en écouter la musique. Ils restèrent donc ainsi sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes puis il chuchota :

« - Un dollar pour tes pensées.

« - Elles ne valent pas tant, sourit-elle, non j'essayais simplement d'imaginer ce qui faisait briller tes yeux si forts… Je m'explique, reprit-elle en le voyant sourciller, ma grand-mère disait toujours que j'avais le regard étonnement brillant parce que j'avais de très beaux rêves à réaliser. Et tu as aussi le regard brillant donc je m'interroge sur les rêves qui se cachent derrière.

« - Il n'y en a plus, sourit-il. C'est juste parce que je les vis mes rêves que mon regard brille.

« - Ton seul rêve était de monter sur scène avec tes amis ?

« - Non, rit-il, je rêve aussi de me marier un jour dans quatre ans, sourit-il.

« - Oh ça al… Hey minute papillon, s'écarta-t-elle, j'aurais vingt-deux ans à cette époque non ?

« - En effet, sourit-il. Non sérieusement, reprit-il en la ramenant à lui, je rêve de me marier et de fonder ma famille, de continuer à faire ce que je fais et à être heureux tout simplement. Et j'ai deux rêves sur trois, donc…

Il ne se donna pas la peine de terminer sa phrase mais quand Mitchie croisa son regard, elle en comprit tout le sens et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il y répondit avec autant sinon plus de douceur et ferma les yeux en la serrant contre lui. « C'est toi qui me rend heureux, songea-t-il, et j'espère pouvoir te rendre un jour tout ce que m'as offert. »

…

Et voilà. Ouff bah dit donc, pas fâchée de l'avoir fini. Mais je l'adore, hein. C'est juste qu'avec ma semaine de dingue, je n'arrivais pas à trouver une heure pour le finir. Et vous que préférez-vous ? Le cadeau de Nate à Mitchie ? Le rendez-vous Shane Mitchie et la découverte de rêves de Mitchie ? (sa fameuse liste) L'arrivée de Beverly ? Et son embauche ? La vengeance avortée de Kiley ? Le passé de Shane et cette affreuse Melody ? La petite scène trop chou à la fin ? Moi j'avoue c'est ma préférée avec l'aveu de Shane. =)

 **Prochain chapitre lundi si j'ai 5 reviews.**

Miss Tagada (L)

 **nouna** : Pétard t t inspiré ! C tout choupi et dégoulinant de sentiment ! j'adoooore ! Bon le squattage de l'ex j'aime moyen par cntre ça promet des embrouilles ça… C pas bon signe… Vivement le prochain !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Ohé tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ? Le lapin de Pâques vous a gâté ? Ben quoi le chocolat c'est important les gars ! mdrrr Allez sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec les rars et le chapitre. Et merci d'éloigner toutes paires de ciseaux de votre écran (oui oui je vous assure que vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre) Et merci à **Pims10** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Ravie que les moments entre Mitchie et Shane te plaisent, j'en suis fan perso. Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions** , **viso66** et **Patata** (Salut miss. Ravie que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que ça continuera. Bises) pour vos reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 11**

Quand vendredi arriva, Mitchie soupira de fatigue. La journée lui avait paru trop longue et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, dormir toute une journée. Elle se leva rapidement et se doucha avant de quitter le bungalow, espérant fuir Kiley. Seulement à son arrivée en cuisine, la brunette se souvint qu'elle faisait équipe avec Nate et souffla de mécontentement. Se reprenant, elle sourit à tout le monde et commença à faire frire le bacon quand le jeune homme vint l'aider. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas l'envoyer balader. Depuis trois jours à présent, Kiley et lui, lui demandaient sans cesse si ça ne l'énervait pas de voir Beverly s'accrocher autant à Shane. Elle avait beau répondre qu'elle savait leur couple solide rien n'y faisait. Ils revenaient sans cesse à la charge, lui rappelant de temps à autre de se méfier d'elle. Une nouvelle fois, Nate commença à rappeler à Mitchie de faire attention, mais elle refusa de l'entendre. Elle se moquait de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui dire, les mots de Shane étaient plus forts. Elle était sa priorité et il avait décidé de passer l'été à camp Rock principalement pour la voir. Elle se le répétait en boucle dès que l'un ou l'autre commençait à la faire douter, ajoutant de temps à autre qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux. « Mais avec elle, il a été plus loin que les bisous, lui rappela sa conscience. » Ce petit rappel lui mina le moral mais elle se reprit. Ce n'était pas la même chose et selon Shane les histoires n'étaient pas comparables.

« - … Du coup je me demande si…

« - S'il te plaît Nate, soupira-t-elle. Ne me force pas à être malpolie et désagréable en te demandant de te taire !

« - Euh ok, fit-il perplexe, mais du coup je n'ai pas ton avis sur le cours de lundi.

« - De quoi ? Attend tu ne parlais pas de Beverly ?

« - Pas depuis dix minutes, rit-il, c'est gentil de m'écouter.

« - Désolée, marmonna-t-elle gênée. Bon tu disais ?

Il sourit et après lui avoir assuré que ce n'était pas très grave, il entreprit de lui expliquer, de nouveau, l'idée qu'il avait eue. Elle lui donna son avis et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à six heures, elle retrouva avec joie les bras de son copain. Ils ne restèrent enlacés que quelques minutes mais il en profita pour lui souffler un rendez-vous à l'observatoire, après son cours. Elle sourit, accepta puis repartirent chacun de leur côté. Elle pour déjeuner et lui pour parler à son oncle d'une idée qu'il avait eu.

Intriguée par ce nouveau lieu de rendez-vous, Mitchie eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer durant le cours de Nate, qui lui donna plusieurs coups de coudes pour la faire revenir à elle. Il la chambra juste pour la voir rougir mais elle répondit avec autant de répartie, sinon plus, faisant rire leur petit public. Lorsque le cours s'acheva, il soupira :

« - Plus jamais je t'ennuie toi, tu peux être dangereuse !

« - Et encore, rit-elle, je n'ai pas été trop loin pour ne pas mettre une autre personne dans l'embarras.

« - Qui donc, s'étonna-t-il. Jase et Shane ne sont pas là !

« - Non… Mais Kay si. Et vu les regards que tu lui lances de temps à autre…

La seule évocation de ce nom suffit à le faire rougir. Ravie d'avoir eu confirmations de ses soupçons, la brunette ramassa deux-trois feuilles qu'elle devait lire et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Il restait stoïque, incapable de prétendre qu'elle se trompait.

De son côté, Mitchie rejoignit son bungalow en riant et quand son amie lui demanda ce qu'il se passait elle sourit.

« - Rien, je viens juste de faire remarquer à Nate qu'il te fixait beaucoup et sa réaction était intéressante.

Kiley la fixa puis fronça les sourcils quelques instants avant de décréter qu'elle allait suivre cette histoire de plus près. Elles se sourirent puis s'installèrent afin de continuer leur chanson pour le concours final, qu'elles comptaient bien gagner.

Elles se plongèrent tant dans leur projet, qu'elles arrivèrent en retard au repas, se faisant du coup chambrer. Elles rirent avec les autres puis continuèrent de discuter tout en se servant. Elles mangèrent rapidement pour aller terminer leur chanson. Il ne leur restait qu'à écrire la fin et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en danse, elles soufflèrent de soulagement. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à imaginer comment habiter la scène et ça serait parfait. Elles s'échauffèrent tout en riant de certaines de leurs idées, quand Beverly entra dans la salle pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Shane.

« - Tu sais, je sais que ça t'énerve qu'on te dise de te méfier mais franchement à ta place moi je marquerais rapidement mon territoire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

« - Euh là tout de suite, je m'imagine à quatre pattes en train de marquer mon territoire comme un petit chien donc… Merci mais non merci, rit-elle en ignorant le pincement de son cœur quand elle vit son copain rire avec son ex copine.

Heureusement, il lui rappela qu'il avait cours et après s'être excusée de les avoir interrompus, elle quitta la salle et Shane commença son cours. Comme souvent, il fixa Mitchie s'amusant de la voir répéter le nouveau mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive et sourit en voyant l'étincelle de fierté qui brilla dans son regard lorsqu'elle y parvint.

« - Professeur, intervint Kiley, si vous continuez à fixer Mitchie comme ça, elle va fondre !

« - Pardon, s'exclama l'intéressée en rougissant.

« - Navré mais quand je vois un de mes élèves s'entraîner jusqu'à obtenir le résultat qu'il souhaite, je trouve ça magique et j'ai remarqué que Mitchie n'abandonne pas tant qu'elle n'a pas réussi donc…

Les autres élèves sourirent et ils reprirent tous le mouvement jusqu'à y arriver également sauf Mitchie qui prévint sa meilleure amie qu'elle se vengerait. Kiley rit, lui assurant qu'elle n'avait pas peur et lorsque la leçon s'acheva, la brunette quitta la salle rapidement afin de pouvoir se laver avant de retrouver son copain. Voulant se trouver jolie, elle sortit une des robes qu'elle avait apporté au cas où. Elle l'enfila et tourna sur elle-même pour admirer son tombée, avant de quitter la pièce. Ses colocataires, qui étaient présentes, sifflèrent la brunette qui rit gênée. Au fond d'elle, elle adorait cette robe bleue qui cintrait sa taille avant d'être plus vaporeuse à partir des hanches, mais les entendre confirmer ce choix la mit mal à l'aise. Elle se reprit bien vite et sa guitare à la main, rejoignit l'observatoire tout en sachant qu'elle ne jouerait pas. Elle voulait simplement donner l'illusion qu'elle s'isolait pour composer. Quand elle fut en haut, elle s'assit au sol et décida de jouer en attendant l'arrivée de son copain. Résistant à l'envie d'interpréter le morceau du concours final, elle opta pour son ancien répertoire et commença par _Differents Summers_ puis joua _This is_ _me_ ainsi que _Don't Forget_. Lorsqu'elle termina _Catch Me_ , elle soupira et observa l'heure avant de sourciller en voyant que son copain avait dix minutes de retard. Supposant qu'il allait arriver, elle chanta _Gotta Find You_ et enchaîna avec _Play My Music_. Prise par son activité, elle joua _Burnin up_ , _Who Will I Be_ , _Our Time Is Here_ , _Get Back_ , _Brand_ _New Day_ , _Can't Back Down_ puis changea de répertoire en interprétant, _Without You_ , _Angels_ _Cry_ et _You Belong Together_ de Mariah Carey avant de terminer par _Mercy on me_ et _Beautiful_ de Christina Aguilera. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'aperçut que Shane avait une heure de retard et se mordit la lèvre en comprenant qu'il l'avait oublié. Le cœur en miette, elle rangea sa guitare et décida d'aller voir son copain pour comprendre. Seulement, alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte, une voix l'en empêcha.

…

« - J'avais oublié ce Thanksgiving, rit Shane. J'avais été odieux quand même !

« - Ola et encore ce n'est rien de le dire, avoua Beverly en s'allongeant sur le lit de Nate. Tu as été tellement vexant que ma mère m'a fait jurer de ne plus te faire revenir chez elle tant que tu n'aurais pas changé !

« - Ouais, elle a eu raison, admit-il. Tu te serais comportée comme ça chez mes parents, mon père t'aurait fichu à la porte pour avoir manqué de respect à ma… Euh oui, demanda-t-il lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« - Salut, dit Kiley froidement, je ne te dérange pas, demanda-t-elle au jeune homme ne jetant même pas un regard à la jeune femme qui était là.

« - Euh non mais si tu pouvais être plus chaleureuse et saluer Beverly, je t'en serais grès.

« - S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, sourit-elle avec hypocrisie, _Salut-L'espèce-De-Garce-Qui-Est-Indirectement-Liée-Au-Fait-Que-Ma-Meilleure-Amie-A-Le-Cœur-Brisé_. Ça te convient, demanda-t-elle en fixant Shane avec fureur.

« - Comment ça, ta meilleure amie qui a le cœur brisé ?

« - Si tu étais moins con, dit-elle franchement, tu te serais souvenu que tu avais rendez-vous avec ta copine actuelle pour un moment en amoureux et tu aurais lâché ton ex qui est supposée faire la plonge.

Sur ces mots, elle repartit sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte et rejoignit son cours de guitare. En effet, afin de contenter tout le monde, Jason faisait d'abord une heure de piano, puis une de guitare. Les cours de batterie étaient individuels et principalement le samedi ou après le cours de chant.

…

Mitchie était dans son bungalow, résistant à l'envie de détruire la chemise que Nate lui avait donné. Se décidant, elle sortit de son bungalow et rejoignit la cuisine pour emprunter la paire de ciseaux. Heureusement, Connie la vit et l'empêcha de la prendre avant de l'emmener vers les chambres froides pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Mitchie commença par assurer qu'elle allait bien mais devant l'insistance de sa mère, lui avoua toute l'histoire. Celle-ci l'écouta sans broncher puis lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire de la paire de ciseaux.

« - Hey Connie, intervint Brown, tu… Hey qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mitchie ?

« - Ton neveu vient de lui poser un lapin et elle a le cœur en lambeaux, résuma-t-elle lorsque sa fille explosa en sanglots. Ils avaient rendez-vous mais il a dû oublier puisqu'il discutait avec Beverly.

« - Ah, soupira-t-il. Je le sentais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'engager, mais j'ai besoin de personnel pour terminer de soulager les élèves de leurs corvées. Bon Mitchie, reprit-il sérieusement, si tu veux que je renvoie Beverly, tu me le dis d'accord ?

La brunette acquiesça mais refusa qu'elle parte. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste qu'on lui permette de détruire un des vêtements de Shane. Quand elle le dit au directeur, qui venait de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, il rit de bon cœur et alla lui donner le fameux objet sous le regard étonné de sa mère.

« - Quand une fille a le cœur en miette, faut lui laisser évacuer sa colère, mais, dit-il en refusant de lâcher la paire de ciseaux, tu ne t'attaques qu'à la chemise de Shane, est-ce clair ?

« - Non je compte aussi détruire les photos de Shane que j'ai !

Il rit mais la laissa repartir avant d'expliquer à sa chef ce qu'il était venu lui dire, alors que Mitchie regagnait son bungalow le visage ruisselant. Sans répondre à ceux qui l'appelèrent, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et prit le vêtement. Dans le but de faire durer le supplice plus longtemps, elle commença par retirer tous les boutons avant de les mettre dans une boite, puis coupa les coutures avant de donner de méchants coups de ciseaux dans le tissu. Elle critiqua, dans le même temps son copain, lui mettant sur le dos toute la misère du monde. Elle fut cependant interrompue dans son 'occupation' et après avoir mis le vêtement dans son carton d'emballage, elle ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer violemment sur le nez de son copain.

« - Mitchie, soupira-t-il, écoute, je sais que j'ai déconné tout à l'heure en oubliant notre rendez-vous, dit-il à la porte alors qu'elle reprenait sa tâche. Et pour être totalement honnête, je n'ai aucune excuse. Je t'aime comme un dingue, tu le sais et tu es ma priorité mais depuis ce midi, on se raconte notre histoire avec Beverly et plongé dans nos souvenirs, je t'ai oublié et c'est impardonnable. Je m'excuse de t'avoir oublié. Ce n'était pas intentionnel et je ne te promets pas que ça n'arrivera plus mais je te demande de me donner une chance de me rattraper… S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il suppliant.

La jeune femme avait écouté tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire tout en continuant ses 'travaux' de coutures et elle posa sa paire de ciseaux. Mettant tous les bouts dans la même boite, elle rouvrit la porte pour faire face à son copain qui avait la mine plus que conscrite.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé ma belle, fit-il sincère.

« - Moi aussi, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Tiens ta chemise, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la boite avant de sortir les ciseaux à la main. Oh, si tu veux, on peut rompre ? Pour que tu retournes avec ton ex, dit-elle d'une voix presque égale.

La jeune femme les ramena en cuisine et décida d'y passer le reste de sa journée à aider. Elle ne quitta les lieux que lorsque Beverly arriva pour aider. Celle-ci voulut parler à la brunette mais elle l'ignora et rejoignit son bungalow où elle se changea pour aller danser. Préférant la salle de danse pour ça, elle y alla et ferma. Elle mit un cd de certaines de ses chansons et dansa dessus. Elle se défoula au maximum, évacuant le reste de sa colère puis soupira. La dernière chanson n'était qu'une mélodie qu'elle avait écrite un jour de pluie et elle allait l'arrêter quand les paroles lui vinrent en tête.

« - _Like fire and rain / (Fire and rain) / You can drive me insane / (You can drive me insane) / We're Venus and Mars / (Venus and Mars) / We're like different star / (Different star) / But you're the Harmony to every song I sing / And I wouldn't change a thing_. (Comme le feu et la pluie / (Le feu et la pluie) / Tu peux me rendre folle / (Tu peux me rendre folle) / On est comme Venus et Mars / (Venus et Mars) / On est comme deux étoiles différentes / (Etoiles différentes) / Mais tu es l'harmonie de chaque chanson que je chante / Et je ne voudrais rien changer.)

Plongée dans son activité, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta lorsque Nate lui demanda si c'était une nouvelle chanson.

« - Non, dit-elle en lui tournant délibérément le dos. Juste un truc comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en arrêtant la musique.

« - Tu ne pourras pas me cacher tes larmes, tu sais ? Elles s'entendaient dans ta voix !

La jeune femme baissa la tête et déglutit légèrement avant de soupirer. Sans un mot, elle commença à sortir mais il mit une enveloppe devant elle et elle n'eut d'autres choix que de la prendre.

« - Au fait, il faut que je te remercie, soupira-t-il, Shane a ramené sa chemise… T'en as fait des confettis ! Je vais réfléchir avant de t'offrir un autre cadeau.

« - La prochaine fois ne m'offres rien qui me le rappelle, ça ne finira pas comme cette chemise, dit-elle simplement.

Elle fit quelques pas puis lui demanda s'il n'avait pas eu d'ennuie et il rit avant de lui assurer que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui en voulait. En réalité, Shane était surtout contrarié d'avoir déçu sa petite amie en oubliant le rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné. Il passa donc sa soirée à réfléchir à comment se faire pardonner puis alla parler de son idée avec son oncle qui l'approuva. Satisfait, il voulut aller au bungalow trois pour prévenir sa copine puis changea d'avis. Il était presque minuit et il craignait de la déranger.

Le lendemain, il se leva tôt, pour un samedi, puisqu'il était dans le réfectoire à huit heures et décida d'y rester jusqu'à ce que Mitchie entre pour son déjeuner. Il discuta avec les uns et les autres en l'attendant et les prévint d'être là pour midi, le directeur avait une annonce à faire. Sa copine, pour sa part, arriva à dix heures trente et il sourit en la voyant calme. Elle se servit en riant avec Kiley et Peggy puis s'installa pour manger et y resta jusqu'à l'annonce. De là où il était, il n'entendit pas leur conversation mais il sut qu'elle était animée en les voyants agiter leurs mains tout en parlant. A un moment, la gagnante de l'été précédent dut dire une blague puisqu'elles rirent toutes les trois de bon cœur et même Sander et Andy qui étaient à la table voisines rirent avec elles avant de se mêler à la conversation.

« - Votre attention à tous, cria Brown en entrant. L'équipe enseignante et moi-même avons décidé de vous remercier, du fond du cœur, d'avoir sauvé cet été et ce camp deux fois cette année. Bien sûr, Mitchie est une des principales instigatrices des deux mouvements si j'en crois Shane. Seulement, chaque pensionnaire a fait sa part des choses pour que camp Rock tourne du mieux possible et, pour vous prouver combien je vous suis reconnaissant, j'ai décidé d'organiser une seconde pyjama party. A la seule différence, cria-t-il afin de couvrir les hurlements des pensionnaires, c'est que cette fois-ci ce sera une soirée pyjama comme chez vous. Avec buffet, bataille de polochon et éventuellement défis entre vous. La musique sera assurée par moi-même et vous n'aurez qu'à vous amuser le plus possible ! Rendez-vous donc ce soir dans le théâtre qui va être transformé dans la journée. Ceux qui veulent d'ailleurs participer à la mise en place du décor, rendez-vous à treize heures.

Les pensionnaires hurlèrent de joie d'apprendre cette nouvelle et commencèrent tous à faire des hypothèses sur l'animation. Pour sa part Mitchie se leva et décida de retourner dans son bungalow. Elle n'avait pas réellement le cœur à la fête mais se promit de profiter de la soirée à son maximum et de laisser sa déprime dans son lit. Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle voulut y entrer quand elle croisa le regard de son copain.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle méchamment. Si t'es venu me dire que tu retournes avec Beverly, ne gaspille pas ta salive, je le sais !

« - Faux, dit-il ignorant son ton venimeux. Je suis venu te prévenir qu'au contraire, c'est avec toi que je veux être. Ce soir, demain et le plus longtemps possible. Je me fous de Beverly ou des autres filles, c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre, dit-il en cherchant à croiser son regard.

« - Prouve-le-moi !

« - Très bien, sourit-il. Rendez-vous ici ce soir, à dix-huit heures. Brown est d'accord pour qu'on profite de la soirée pyjama pour s'éloigner toi et moi du camp. Ce soir, je t'offre la soirée de tes rêves, c'est promis. Rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera, termina-t-il en la fixant.

« - Très drôle ! Et comment je m'habille ?

« - La robe que tu avais hier était magnifique, mais si tu préfères, tu peux mettre la jaune, je l'aime aussi beaucoup.

La jeune femme le fixa perplexe et il se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres levant ainsi ses derniers doutes. Fermant les yeux, elle y répondit avec la peur qu'il la repousse. Seulement, il lui enserra la taille avec tendresse afin de mettre plus de poids dans son baiser. Le manque d'air tenta bien de les séparer mais ils s'embrassèrent sitôt leurs poumons pleins. Conscients d'être à la vue de tous, ils restèrent sages et Shane finit par mettre fin à leur baiser, avec une série de baisers papillons qu'il déposa partout sur son visage.

« - A ce soir ma belle. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire idiot sur le visage et il commença à partir. Il revint cependant en arrière et lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait avant d'embrasser son cou. Elle dut se retenir de glousser et rentra dans son bungalow le regard rêveur et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle resta ainsi plus d'une heure et lorsque ses colocataires entrèrent à leur tour, elles soupirèrent en la voyant encore allongée. Pensant qu'elle déprimait, elles commencèrent à lui proposer de venir avec elles à la soirée mais Mitchie sourit.

« - Non. J'ai autre chose de prévue !

« - Si c'est déprimer, commença Kiley.

« - Toi la ferme, l'interrompit-elle. Je ne compte pas déprimer et vu le sale coup que tu m'as joué hier en danse, je me ferais petite si j'étais à ta place !

Kiley rit de bon cœur avant de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas son genre de se faire oublier avant de raconter quelques anecdotes de son année scolaire aux deux autres qui eurent vite les larmes aux yeux tant c'était drôle.

A dix-sept heures, alors que les filles continuaient de se raconter leur dernière année de lycée, Mitchie s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand elle fut propre, elle s'habilla de la robe qu'elle avait à peine mise la veille et commença à se préparer. Elle hésita entre plusieurs coiffures puis décida de se donner un côté romantique et opta pour une queue basse sur le côté. Elle en ondula plusieurs mèches grâce au fer à friser de sa meilleure amie, puis se maquilla légèrement. Elle mit du mascara et du crayon noir, comme la sœur de Kiley, une esthéticienne maquilleuse, lui avait appris puis se fit un camaïeu de bleu sur les paupières rappelant celui qu'il y avait en haut de sa robe. Fin prête, elle se regarda quelques secondes puis se parfuma légèrement avant de sortir de la pièce. Ses colocataires la regardèrent étonnées puis après l'avoir complimentée, lui demandèrent le programme de sa soirée.

« - Aucune idée, Shane a prévu un truc et je dois juste me faire belle !

« - Ah ouais non mais là… Mets mes escarpins bleus, lui conseilla Kiley, et tu seras carrément bandante pour reprendre le terme de Max. Mon cousin, précisa-t-elle pour Caitlyn et Peggy.

Mitchie la remercia et enfila les fameuses chaussures avant de marcher avec pour s'y réhabituer. Heureusement, elle les lui empruntait souvent ce qui lui évita plusieurs désagréments et quand à dix-huit heures Shane toqua à la porte, elle prévint qu'elle arrivait. Elle allait ouvrir quand Peggy la retint pour lui tendre une veste bleue clair qui acheva sa tenue.

« - Merci, chuchota-t-elle avant d'ouvrir. Hey, dit-elle embarrassée.

« - Wow… Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il émerveillé.

« - Merci, répondit-elle les joues roses. Tu es très élégant aussi.

Il la remercia, salua les filles du bungalow et lui prit le bras avant de lui faire faire un détour, en lui expliquant que normalement elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter le camp avant sa fermeture, à moins qu'elle soit malade. Tout en l'écoutant, la brunette regarda où elle mettait les pieds pour ne pas casser les talons ou les abîmer et sursauta quand il se dégagea de son bras. La seconde suivante, il lui ouvrit la porte de sa décapotable et attendit qu'elle soit assise pour refermer la portière avant d'en faire rapidement le tour. Mitchie en profita pour détailler sa tenue. Il avait opté pour un pantalon cigarette de ville gris métallisé, accordé à la veste, une chemise bleue foncé et une cravate rose. Il s'installa au volant et tout en démarrant, mit un fond de musique. Il quitta le camp le plus discrètement possible et il sourit lorsque Camp Rock ne fut plus en vue.

« - Alors, où va-t-on, demanda-t-elle.

« - C'est une surprise, rit-il, mais promis tu ne vas pas le regretter, même si je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener dans un chantier de construction.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Bah, si j'en crois la vidéo que t'a envoyé ta meilleure amie, avec Kiley et Sierra vous semblez adorer les pelleteuses donc…

« - Oh non, rit-elle. C'est juste que l'an dernier, début novembre, il y a eu des travaux dans notre rue à Kay et moi. Un matin, elle a raté le bus scolaire. Avec Sierra on croyait qu'elle était malade mais elle est arrivée en pelleteuse au lycée. Dieu seul sait comment, elle avait réussi à convaincre le gars qui la conduisait de l'emmener au lycée afin qu'elle ne rate pas les cours. Depuis, dès qu'on voit une pelleteuse, Kay assure que c'est la sienne donc…

« - C'est… Original, admit-il amusé. Et digne de Kiley.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de sourire en lisant le nom de la ville la plus proche du camp. Shane sembla la connaître puisqu'il se dirigea tranquillement jusqu'à un restaurant et s'arrêta devant l'entrée. La brunette fut gênée quand un homme vint lui ouvrir la portière et sortit de la voiture avant d'être rejointe par son copain qui donna les clés de sa Porsche au jeune homme afin qu'il la gare. Un portier les introduisit dans le restaurant et ils se dirigèrent vers le maître d'hôtel où Mitchie fut surprise d'entendre que la réservation était à son nom. Aussi lorsqu'ils furent à table, elle lui en demanda la raison et il se gratta la nuque, gêné.

« - Disons que maintenant que la presse sait où on est avec les mecs, ils peuvent appeler afin de savoir si on a réservé une table ou non. Donc dans le doute, j'ai préféré utiliser ton nom de famille pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Ça t'ennuie ?

Elle sourit et lui assura que non en précisant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se permettre un tel restaurant mais il la rassura. Ce soir elle était son invitée et il lui promit de céder à tous ses caprices quels qu'ils soient. Selon lui, il avait, de toute façon, largement de quoi la gâter. Elle rougit et voulut se défendre en précisant qu'elle n'était pas avec lui pour ce genre de chose mais le maître d'hôtel vint prendre leur commande. N'ayant que survolé le menu, la brunette prit le plat du jour, comme son copain, précisant simplement qu'elle préférait une cuisson bleue.

Durant le repas, ils discutèrent tranquillement de l'été, de leurs rêves communs, des vacances qui s'achevaient doucement ou encore de leur enfance. Ils profitaient de ce moment loin de leurs amis pour se raconter leur vie, voulant tout savoir de l'autre.

« - Je sais que le lieu ne se prête pas à ce genre de questions, chuchota Shane après qu'on eut apporté leurs desserts, mais, combien as-tu eu de copain ?

« - Avant toi, demanda-t-elle gênée. En fait aucun, répondit-elle honnêtement. J'ai déjà eu des coups de cœurs mais ils n'étaient pas réciproques ou alors je me rendais compte que le garçon n'en valait pas la peine. Et toi ?

« - Question piège, rit-il. Eh bien quatre en te comptant. Après Mélodie, je me suis consolé, en quelques sortes, dans les bras d'une comédienne mais ça n'a duré que deux semaines. Après il y a eu la cousine de Nate qui m'a quitté parce qu'on ne se voyait jamais, Beverly et toi.

« - Tu es sûr de ne pas me mentir ?

« - Oui. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Tu es tellement discret que la presse t'a toujours présenté comme célibataire, du coup je me demande si…

« - Non c'est moi qui préfère rester discret sur ma vie privée. Parce que souvent les filles ne sont pas ou très peu connues, et la seconde pour éviter d'être suivi partout dans les rues par les paparazzis qui veulent une photo du fameux bisou.

Elle sourit comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il lui racontait et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Shane lui demanda ce qu'elle préférait faire. N'ayant pas d'idée, la brunette lui demanda combien de temps il leur restait et il sourit.

« - Toute la nuit si tu le veux. Demain c'est grasse matinée donc ta mère n'a posé aucune contrainte horaire.

« - Ma mère est au courant ?

« - Bien sûr. Tu es mineure, il me fallait l'aval de Connie pour que tu puisses sortir du camp sans problème. Alors ? On peut aller se balader dans les rues, voir un film, rentrer tranquillement ou bien allez voir Salt Lake City ? Comme tu veux.

« - J'aime bien l'idée du film mais en extérieur ça serait mieux.

Shane ne sachant pas s'il y en avait un, se renseigna auprès du maître d'hôtel qui lui assura qu'il y avait un festival amateur de comédies romantiques et lui donna l'adresse.

Ils s'y rendirent tranquillement et Mitchie soupira en voyant qu'ils arrivaient pour la fin de Titanic.

« - Tu veux que je demande à ce qu'on le remette, proposa-t-il.

« - Non pitié, je hais ce film. Déjà que je ne l'aimais pas mais le dernier copain de Sierra, l'a quitté devant ce film et on s'est promise de ne plus jamais le regarder sans parler durant l'intégralité du film donc…

« - On va attendre le suivant, rit-il.

Comme le festival amateur se passait dans un parc, il chercha un coin un peu à l'écart et sourit en voyant un jeune de leur âge distribuer des petites couvertures. Il alla en chercher une afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir dans l'herbe sans se tâcher et patientèrent tranquillement que le suivant commence. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant Will Smith à l'affiche et observa sa copine.

« - Oh j'adore Hitch, chuchota-t-elle. La première que je l'ai vu, j'ai cherché un garçon comme lui. Capable de comprendre même un minimum les filles. Le genre de type qui ne viendra pas te draguer si tu n'es pas d'humeur.

« - Tu l'as trouvé, se moqua-t-il. Je ne drague pas les filles.

« - Ah oui ? Comment tu fais alors quand tu veux une copine ?

« - Maintenant ? Je leur montre ma carte d'identité, ça suffit, rit-il.

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant de rire doucement avec lui, puis se concentra sur l'histoire qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Durant la séance, ils discutèrent doucement afin de ne gêner personne puis Shane commença à embrasser son cou avec tendresse. A partir de ce moment, elle eut beaucoup de mal à suivre l'intrigue et renonça lorsqu'il retrouva la zone la plus sensible. Elle inclina simplement la tête en fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement aux délicats baisers du jeune homme. Doucement, il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa avec tendresse tout en l'enlaçant, appréciant de la sentir se détendre complètement dans ses bras.

De temps à autre, il fixa l'écran s'assurant que c'était toujours le même film et lorsque celui-ci s'acheva, il demanda à sa copine ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Rien… Juste… Non rien, dit-elle finalement, cette soirée est absolument parfaite.

« - On peut rester pour regarder le suivant si tu veux ?

« - Non, rentrons tranquillement, proposa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se leva avant de l'aider à faire de même puis, rendant la couverture, il conduisit sa copine jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui ouvrit la portière et attendit qu'elle soit installée pour la refermer doucement. Il en profita pour l'embrasser doucement puis fit le tour du véhicule pour la reconduire à camp Rock. Ils venaient de quitter la ville lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne sur le levier de vitesse et il sourit.

« - Tu me laisserais conduire ton bolide, demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

« - Tu as ton permis ?

« - Oui, je l'ai dans mon sac, je m'en sépare jamais tellement j'en suis fière.

Il rit mais se gara avant de lui proposer de prendre le volant. Devant son air étonné, il lui dit simplement qu'il avait confiance en elle. Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier de lui laisser le volant et prit place. Elle ne conduisit cependant que très peu de temps, ayant peur d'abîmer le véhicule et lorsqu'il reprit le volant, dix miles plus tard, elle rit.

« - Je t'ai menti. J'ai mon permis mais il est resté à MontRose, avoua-t-elle en mettant sa main sur le levier qu'il venait de lâcher.

« - Ah oui ? Voilà qui n'est pas très prudent, sourit-il, mais la soirée est trop parfaite pour que je t'en veuille, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de sa copine.

La jeune femme embrassa sa joue, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis le thème du film Bodyguard raisonna dans l'habitacle, la faisant sourire.

« - J'adore cette chanson, souffla-t-elle.

« - Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai ajouté à ma playlist. Dès que je l'entends je pense inévitablement à toi et même quand t'es loin, tu réussis à m'apaiser, admit-il doucement.

« - C'est choupi, dit-elle sur le même ton avant d'ajouter quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au camp, je t'aime Shane.

Le jeune homme coupa le moteur et la fixa avec intensité. C'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait la première. Habituellement elle ne faisait que répondre à sa déclaration et il en fut touché. Il se détacha et sortit de la voiture avant de venir lui ouvrir la porte la faisant sourire à son tour. Ils passèrent devant le théâtre et en entendant les cris, en conclurent que la soirée n'était pas finie. Le jeune homme lui proposa de les rejoindre mais elle refusa. Il voulut la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre mais elle devait avoir une autre idée en tête puisqu'elle le conduisit jusqu'à celui qu'il occupait.

« - Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, chuchota-t-il sans grande conviction.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est pas…

« - Chut, souffla-t-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche. Tais-toi Shane. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi comme si ta vie en dépendait.

« - Mon bonheur en dépend déjà, dit-il simplement avant de céder à sa requête.

Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et se colla doucement contre la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'accrocha à son cou, se collant à lui et il sourit mentalement avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bungalow où ils s'engouffrèrent alors que leur baiser devenait plus passionné.

« - Je t'aime Mitchie, chuchota-t-il quand le manque d'air les sépara. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux et je…

La jeune femme ne le laissa pas finir et revint l'embrasser touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

…

Nate sourcilla en sentant sa poche vibrer et s'éloigna de la bataille de polochon pour s'apercevoir que Shane l'avait appelé trois fois consécutives. Comprenant le message il prévint Jason que leur ami était dans leur bungalow avec Mitchie et qu'il faudrait prévenir avant d'entrer. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête et retourna se mêler au combat alors que Nate souriait au code qu'ils avaient instauré suite à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans le mois.

…

Et voilà je coupe sur ce petit morceau assez amusant. Enfin moi j'aime bien l'idée qu'ils aient instauré un code entre eux pour éviter de se déranger mais bon. Et vous qu'avez-vous préféré ? Le rendez-vous manqué entre Shane et Mitchie ? La dispute des deux ? Le découpage de la chemise ? (Moi ça m'a tué lol) Le rendez-vous en dehors du camp ? Les anecdotes de chacun ? Leur réconciliation ? Le petit dialogue entre Nate et Mitchie au début ? Dites-le moi. =)

 **Prochain chapitre dans 5 reviews.**

Miss Tagada (L)


	13. Chapitre 12

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Je commence à me demander si cette fic vous plaît réellement mais heureusement on arrive à la fin. Bon courage, il ne reste que trois petits chapitres. Merci tout de même à **Pim10** , **viso66** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Nadeshiko666** et **Guest** (Salut toi. Oui en effet, quand elle s'énerve, Mitchie fait les choses bien mdrr Bises) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 12**

La fête battait son plein dans le théâtre mais Beverly n'arrivait pas à s'amuser. En fait, elle se demandait où était Shane. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la veille quand il avait quitté précipitamment son bungalow suite à l'annonce de sa copine en pleurs et la jeune femme le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait sûrement prévu quelque chose de spécial pour rattraper le coup. Soupirant doucement, elle sortit de la salle sans être vu et alla jusqu'au parking. Elle avait été frapper, plusieurs fois à la porte du bungalow du groupe sans qu'il ne réponde et elle était presque certaine qu'il n'était plus au camp. « Ni même Mitchie, songea-t-elle. » Quand elle arriva, elle sourcilla en voyant la Porsche de son ex copain et rejoignit le bungalow qu'il occupait afin de lui parler. Marchant rapidement, elle finit par le voir. Comme elle s'en doutait, il était avec sa copine et tous deux semblaient irradier de bonheur. Curieuse de nature, Beverly s'approcha afin de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait mais elle se stoppa net quand elle entendit la brunette parler.

« - … Tais-toi Shane. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi comme si ta vie en dépendait.

« - Mon bonheur en dépend déjà, dit-il simplement avant de céder à sa requête.

Il se colla doucement contre la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'accrocha à son cou, en se collant à lui et il ouvrit la porte de son bungalow où ils s'engouffrèrent alors que leur baiser devenait plus passionné. De là où elle était, la plongeuse ne put en voir plus mais son cœur se serra en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le reconquérir, malgré tous ses efforts. Elle sortit son portable et appela une de ses amies.

« - Hey Dana, dit-elle en s'éloignant doucement. Ton plan a échoué, ou plutôt je n'ai pas réussi à les séparer. Comme j'en ai marre de faire la plonge, je me casse de camp Rock. Rendez-vous à New York ma belle pour qu'on dévalise les boutiques !

Après avoir raccroché, elle rejoignit son bungalow et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Alors qu'elle était en train de ranger une de ses étoles, Connie entra et sourcilla.

« - Tu t'en vas ?

« - Oui, un contretemps, je vais prévenir Brown dès que j'aurai terminé ma valise. J'aurai adoré rester, mentit-elle avec conviction, mais là je n'ai pas le choix, c'est une question de santé. Mais vous allez me manquer Connie !

« - Toi aussi Beverly. Soigne-toi bien !

Elle la remercia en souriant et termina de rassembler ses affaires avant de rejoindre le théâtre. Sans surprise, la fête battait toujours son plein et elle s'approcha du directeur du camp qui taquina certains pensionnaires qui étaient les plus proches de lui, puis se tourna vers elle.

« - As-tu un problème, demanda-t-il en voyant son regard gêné.

« - Eh bien… Je dois quitter camp Rock ce soir, un problème de santé que je dois régler au plus vite.

« - Je comprends. Tu comptes revenir après ?

« - Je ne pense pas. Tout va dépendre de la durée du traitement. Je vous tiens au courant, c'est promis.

Il acquiesça et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il lui appelle un taxi mais elle sourit avant de lui rappeler qu'elle était venue en voiture. Afin de le rassurer, elle lui expliqua cependant qu'elle serait prise médicalement en charge dès Salt Lake city et que c'était sa mère qui ramènerait son bolide à Los Angeles. Il lui souhaita bon voyage et lui demanda de faire attention à elle, ce qu'elle promit, une nouvelle fois, puis elle quitta le théâtre. Elle chargea sa voiture et quitta le camp sans que personne ne la voit. Quand les panneaux ne furent plus en vue, elle rit de bon cœur.

« - Un problème de santé que je dois régler au plus vite… Hormis ma manucure qu'il faut que je refasse en intégralité et un bon week-end en thalasso pour me détendre et refaire le plein, je vais très bien ! Bande d'imbéciles !

…

Inconscient de ce départ, Shane s'éloigna de la bouche de sa copine, dont il n'arrivait pas à se lasser et la fixa. Ils étaient à présent allongés sur son lit et il veillait à ne pas l'écraser.

« - Tu sais, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers, je me demande si c'est une si bonne idée que tu viennes à la maison, pendant une semaine.

« - Pour… Quoi, termina-t-elle après qu'il lui ait coupé la parole en l'embrassant.

« - Tout simplement parce que j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à te résister ici, alors qu'on peut être interrompu à tout moment, imagine quand on sera chez Nate, Jase et moi ? Il y a un tas de pièces qui se ferment à clés, Nate est souvent en vadrouille chez ses amis puisqu'il vit à LA depuis qu'il est né, et Jase… Vu qu'il n'a pas vu sa copine de tout l'été, il risque de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle… Et sans personne pour me retenir de te sauter dessus, je risque de faire une grave erreur et de te priver d'une étape de ta vie importante pour toi !

« - Laquelle ?

« - Ton mariage en blanc, très important selon la parenthèse !

« - Non, assura-t-elle en l'embrassant amusée. Tu ne seras pas seul, je serai là pour t'empêcher de faire une erreur et moi, ajouta-t-elle en le faisant tomber sur le dos, je suis certaine que tu n'aurais même pas besoin de moi pour t'empêcher d'aller trop loin… Mais si c'est le cas, je t'arrêterais moi-même, termina-t-elle en chuchotant contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme sourit et répondit à son baiser tout en réfléchissant. « Et qui t'arrêtera toi, songea-t-il. Le désir monte tellement vite… » Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses pensées puisque la phrase de sa copine lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait confiance en lui pour maîtriser cet aspect de leur histoire. Il angoissa à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur et se promit d'en parler à quelqu'un avant d'agir. Il refusait l'idée de lui faire du mal ne serait-ce qu'en la forçant à faire quelque chose pour lequel elle n'était pas prête. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Mitchie qui était en train d'embrasser son cou. Il se tendit légèrement lorsqu'elle trouva la zone qu'il savait la plus sensible de sa gorge et ferma les yeux alors qu'une petite voix au fond de lui, lui murmurait de moins en moins fort, de l'arrêter. Il n'en eut cependant pas besoin puisque la poche de son pantalon vibra, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Shane fouilla dans sa poche et sourcilla en voyant un appel de Nate. Lorsque le second arriva, il comprit qu'ils allaient bientôt revenir et il s'assit, sa copine à califourchon sur lui.

« - Un problème ?

« - Les mecs arrivent… On a mis un code en place pour éviter de revivre le même moment gênant que la dernière fois, résuma-t-il.

« - Donc ils savent que je suis avec toi ?

« - Exact. Ça t'ennuie ?

Mitchie le fixa en cherchant surtout à savoir si ça lui posait un problème quelconque, puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'en moquait. Du moment qu'aucun des deux ne savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle haussa les épaules et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsque les garçons entrèrent, ils les trouvèrent enlacés sur le lit de Shane en train de discuter tranquillement et ils ne virent aucun indice de ce qui avait, éventuellement, pu se passer.

« - La soirée est déjà finie, s'enquit Mitchie alors que son copain embrassait son cou.

« - Non, répondit Jason, mais j'ai eu une grosse journée et comme là, ils sont tous en train de se lancer des défis, Nate a préféré fuir !

Le concerné rougit légèrement avant d'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fui, il n'aimait simplement pas ce genre d'activité. En réalité, ce qui le dérangeait surtout c'était que ce soit Kiley qui défiait les uns et les autres et il ne voulait pas se mesurer à elle. Pas si tout le monde les regardaient. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur soirée, après avoir, tout comme Jason, remarqué la tenue de la jeune femme et l'avoir complimenté.

« - On s'est fait une soirée en amoureux digne des plus grands films, résuma Shane avant d'embrasser la tempe de sa copine.

Jason lui demanda si elle avait apprécié et son simple sourire répondit à sa question. A ces yeux, la soirée avait été magique et elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir cédé à la demande de son copain. Seulement, elle aperçut de l'heure et s'écarta de lui, en expliquant qu'elle voulait se lever tôt.

« - Très tôt en fait, je voudrais voir le soleil se lever ici, expliqua-t-elle. Et oui mon cher, ta copine adore filmer les levers du soleil.

« - Ok, sourit-il, j'enregistre l'information et je te raccompagne à ton bungalow. Qui sait, des dinosaures pourraient venir te faire du mal… Je pourrais te protéger comme ça !

Elle rit en l'imaginant mettre un tyrannosaure KO. Ils saluèrent les deux garçons et sortirent du bungalow main dans la main. Voulant tenir sa promesse, il la serra tendrement contre lui, en lui chuchotant une kyrielle de mots tendres et lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, elle se retourna et le fixa avec amour.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, tu sais ?

« - Alors reste avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? On a la nuit devant nous, on peut faire ce que tu veux. La soirée ne sera terminée que lorsque tu le décideras.

« - Ce serait plus raisonnable d'aller se coucher, soupira-t-elle sans envie.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il sourit lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser tout en s'accrochant à son cou et il resserra son emprise sur sa taille. Il se délecta des légers soupirs qu'elle laissait parfois échapper et lorsque l'air les sépara, elle posa son front contre son torse.

« - Faut vraiment que tu me laisses partir Shane, chuchota-t-elle en restant dans ses bras. Sinon je crains de le regretter.

« - Pourquoi, chuchota-t-il en relevant son visage pour la regarder.

« - Parce que, chuchota-t-elle les joues rouges, plus tu m'embrasses, plus j'ai envie de dormir avec toi. Tout contre toi… Et toute nue, avoua-t-elle en baissant à nouveau la tête.

Si cette dernière information l'étonna clairement, il n'en fit rien paraître et sourit doucement.

« - Ok, là ça devient dangereux pour tes jolis rêves ma belle, chuchota-t-il en cherchant ses lèvres. Je vais te laisser te coucher et demain, tu me décriras le lever du soleil d'accord, demanda-t-il après un doux baiser.

La jeune femme mortifiée acquiesça simplement et rentra dans sa chambre rouge de honte. A ses yeux, il l'avait surtout repoussé parce que lui n'en avait pas envie et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été trop vite dans ses mots. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se changea et se coucha sans savoir que sa fuite soudaine inquiéta son copain qui passa la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait bien fait de mettre une barrière, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait également avoué qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour. Cette question l'obséda toute la nuit et lorsque le jour se leva le lendemain, il se leva en soupirant et prit une douche rapidement. Il sortit ensuite rejoindre le bungalow de sa copine. Il arriva au moment où elle sortait à son tour, son portable à la main et elle sursauta en le voyant avant de rougir. Sans un mot, il l'embrassa tendrement et lui prit la main pour la guider dans le meilleur endroit du camp, selon lui, pour admirer la beauté du paysage. L'observatoire. Dos à camp Star, ils virent le soleil se lever parmi les arbres et lorsque le ciel fut bleu clair, elle éteignit sa machine et se tourna vers lui.

« - Désolée pour hier, je…

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Mitchie. Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas toi qui parlais, sourit-il. Tu as juste été prise par la magie de notre soirée. Même si j'ai apprécié ton aveu, ajouta-t-il amusé.

« - Oh ça va hein, grogna-t-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule. Mais j'ai apprécié que tu me repousses, admit-elle cependant avant de venir l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme sourit tout en répondant à son baiser et la partie qui s'était tant demandée ce qu'il se serait passé se tut en ayant sa réponse. S'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il aurait peut-être eut le bonheur de la sentir contre lui toute la nuit mais il l'aurait perdu au matin.

…

Quand Kiley ouvrit les yeux, elle grogna en pestant de s'être couchée si tard. Elle aurait pu dormir plus longtemps si l'annonce que le déjeuner était servi ne l'avait pas réveillée. Décidant qu'elle était en vacance, elle enfila simplement une paire de bottes-chausson et rejoignit le réfectoire, les cheveux en pagaille.

« - Tu te lèves seulement, demanda Jason en riant alors que Nate secouait la tête, amusé.

« - A quoi tu le vois, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac alors que le professeur de chant lui ouvrait la porte. Merci. A mon pyjama ?

« - Plutôt à la trace de drap que tu as sur la joue, intervint le batteur des _Connect3_ en la frôlant du bout du doigt. Nuit trop courte ?

« - Me suis couchée aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, répondit-elle légèrement perturbée… Non mais comment elle fait pour être toujours debout avant moi, reprit-t-elle en grognant quand elle vit Mitchie rire tout en déjeunant avec son copain. Comment tu fais ? Tu mets un réveil ou quoi ?

« - Pour ? Eviter de te ressembler le matin, rit-elle. Non, je me couche juste plus tôt que toi. Bien dormi, ajouta-t-elle taquine en dessinant l'énorme trace du drap qui lui barrait le visage en deux.

Pour seule réponse, Kiley se laissa tomber sur le banc avec la délicatesse d'un phacochère en bâillant franchement, elle les fixa le regard encore ensommeillé. Ils la regardaient tous partagés entre le choc et l'amusement et elle finit par leur demander ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

« - Rien, rit Mitchie, on attend simplement de te voir te gratter la tête… Non mais regarde-toi on dirait un petit vieux, t'es ridicule !

Tout en parlant, elle s'était levée et embrassant son front lui proposa d'aller chercher de quoi la nourrir. Elle s'exécuta lorsqu'elle eut son aval. Durant son absence, Shane ne la lâcha pas du regard si bien que Jason finit par s'en apercevoir.

« - Dis donc, il s'est passé un truc entre vous cette nuit ?

Le professeur de danse fixa son ami en cherchant à comprendre puis haussa les épaules en lui assurant qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils avaient passé la matinée ensemble à parler et il se sentait encore plus amoureux qu'auparavant. Habituellement, cet aveu l'aurait gêné, n'aimant pas faire étalage de ses sentiments mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Parce que Mitchie avait été la première à l'entendre, mais surtout parce qu'une fois le soleil levé, ils avaient longuement parlé d'eux et il lui avoué énormément de choses. Des souvenirs ou ses impressions sur la vie, dont ses amis ne connaissaient rien. Shane s'était aperçu, à ce moment-là, à quel point il était amoureux d'elle et cette mise à nue de son âme, loin de le gêner, l'avait rapproché d'elle. Nate le taquina sur son sens de la poésie et le jeune homme sourit simplement ne voulant plus quitter sa copine des yeux. Ce fut donc le professeur de chant qui expliqua à Kiley qu'il ne l'était que lorsqu'il était réellement amoureux d'une fille. Il ne put aller plus loin puisque Mitchie revint en chantonnant doucement et se rassit contre son copain sitôt sa meilleure amie servie. Celle-ci la fixa avec suspicion ainsi que Shane sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte tant ils étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Elle soupira donc fortement ramenant leur attention sur elle. Sans quitter son amie des yeux, elle lui posa plusieurs questions voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, en si peu de temps, pour qu'ils soient si proche. Mitchie sourit, elle n'en avait aucune idée. La soirée qu'ils avaient passé avait été, selon elle, parfaite et leur conversation du matin lui avait prouvé que non content d'avoir confiance en elle, il souhaitait réellement avancer avec elle et non se contenter d'une petite histoire sans avenir. Ce simple constat l'avait rendu encore plus amoureuse et surtout plus proche du jeune homme avec qui elle sortait et à présent, elle ne voulait même pas s'éloigner de ses bras, de peur qu'il pense qu'elle l'aimait moins. Lorsque Kiley sous-entendit qu'ils avaient partagé un moment bien plus intime qu'une simple conversation, la brunette rougit et voulu s'expliquer mais son copain l'en l'empêcha assurant simplement qu'ils étaient sages, avant d'ajouter, en fixant son élève, qu'il ne voulait plus entendre ce genre de choses. Cette déclaration stoppa nette la conversation et il y eut un moment de silence avant que la porte du réfectoire ne s'ouvre à la volée. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir entrer une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Celle-ci regarda la salle tranquillement semblant chercher quelqu'un et elle le trouva lorsque Jason se leva d'un bon.

« - Hey Tiff', cria-t-il en la rejoignant.

« - C'est qui ?

« - Tiffany, répondit Shane en fixant sa copine qui venait de poser la question.

« - Sa copine, ajouta Nate les joues roses.

En effet lorsqu'il s'était tourné, il avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Kiley et il avait peur de l'enlever appréhendant sa réaction. Il s'était aperçu, tout au long de l'été, qu'elle agissait parfois étrangement et préférait éviter de la voir furieuse. Il regarda donc Jason embrasser sa copine et la conduire vers eux en discutant, tout en réfléchissant à comment enlever sa main avec « naturel ». Heureusement, quand ils arrivèrent, leur ami fit les présentations et chacun refit face à son assiette.

« - Voilà la fameuse Mitchie, expliqua le guitariste du groupe, et Kiley une de ses meilleures amies.

« - Enchantée de vous connaître, dit-elle, et si toi, ajouta-t-elle en fixant la jeune femme en pyjama, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, toi en revanche… Shane a raison, t'es toute mignonne, on a presque envie de t'enfermer dans une petite boite pour t'emmener partout.

Mitchie la regarda perplexe et légèrement gênée mais son copain rit et lui expliqua que lorsqu'elle lui manquait il répétait souvent cette phrase ce qui mit tout le monde à l'aise. Elle fut invitée à s'asseoir avec eux et fixa Kiley. Elle se moqua gentiment de son look très « saut du lit » puis commença à discuter avec les deux filles pour faire leur connaissance. Elle se doutait qu'elle reverrait souvent Mitchie, le regard que Shane posait sur elle était trop explicite pour qu'ils ne puissent lui faire croire qu'elle n'était pas importante pour lui. Quant à Nate, il semblait captivé par Kiley et la nouvelle venue comprit qu'ils seraient probablement ensemble avant la fin de l'été. Elle changea simplement ses pronostics lorsqu'elle apprit que les relations professeurs-élèves, étaient interdites au camp. Jason lui changea les idées en lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait à camp Rock. Elle sourit et après lui avoir assuré qu'il lui manquait cruellement, elle ajouta qu'elle était venue « déloger » Beverly qui semblait, aux dires de son copain, accroché à Shane qui était en train de perdre sa véritable petite amie. Brown, qui était venu la saluer, leur annonça que la jeune femme était partie dans la nuit, pour des ennuis de santé et qu'elle ne reviendrait probablement pas. Il demanda ensuite à Tiffany si elle souhaitait rester. Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme expliqua qu'elle avait emporté son dressing et les garçons rirent de bon cœur avant qu'elle n'explique à Mitchie et Kiley qu'elle adorait le shopping. Elle précisa qu'elle avait assez de vêtements pour rhabiller le camp. Suite à cette rencontre plutôt surprenante, Mitchie quitta la table expliquant qu'elle avait à faire en cuisine et étrangement Shane la suivit en leur donnant exactement la même excuse. Restée seule, la jeune femme grommela qu'elle était certaine que Mitchie lui avait menti, mais la copine du professeur de musique fut formelle. S'ils étaient effectivement proches, ils n'avaient pas été très loin. Comme Kiley la regardait étonnée, elle précisa qu'elle était en dernière année de psychologie et qu'elle se spécialisait dans le langage du corps. La jeune femme nota l'information puis quitta la table en prévenant qu'elle allait se laver. Restée seule avec les garçons, Tiffany alla voir Brown et proposa son aide. Il lui proposa de prendre la place vacante et elle fit connaissance avec Connie avec qui elle passa la journée. Passionnée de gastronomie, elle ne perdait jamais une occasion d'apprendre à cuisiner et se proposa pour remplacer les élèves en cuisine, juste pour en apprendre le plus possible.

…

Au grand dam de Kiley, durant la semaine qui suivie, Mitchie resta avec son copain sauf durant les cours et la jeune femme décida de passer son temps avec Caitlyn et Peggy. Elles se mirent donc en équipe pour le nettoyage du camp. Il fallait ranger le matériel, nettoyer les pièces, et surtout s'assurer que tout ce qui restait au camp durant l'été était en bon état. L'essentiel des élèves passèrent leur temps à ranger, afin de pouvoir retrouver du matériel en parfait état l'été suivant. Certains commencèrent même à nettoyer les draps, alors que d'autres commençaient les préparatifs du concours final. Il leur fallait répéter leurs passages, décorer la salle, faire les décors et tout ça avant les premières répétitions afin que tout soit prêt pour le lundi suivant. Entre les préparatifs et les cours, Shane vit moins sa copine mais ne la quittait jamais des yeux lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Brown s'étant déclaré « chef des opérations » avait pris soin de ne pas les mettre dans le même groupe afin qu'ils aident comme tout le monde et si son neveu avait quelque peu grimacé, pour sa part, Mitchie avait apprécié. Elle aimait son copain mais elle avait également conscience qu'ils seraient bientôt séparés par plusieurs miles et si elle ne voulait pas que son moral ne chute, elle devait, selon elle, commencer dès maintenant à revivre loin de lui. Lorsque jeudi soir, Kiley lui parla d'une soirée entre filles, elle demanda à venir.

« - Pourquoi Shane est pris, demanda malgré elle la jeune femme jalouse.

« - Je ne crois pas. Il m'a demandé de venir mais j'ai envie de voir les autres. Pourquoi je te dérange ?

« - Non, c'est juste que tu as passé l'essentiel de ton été dans ses bras donc je me demande juste pourquoi tout à coup, tu veux venir avec nous.

« - Ok dans ce cas, je retourne avec Shane. Oh et puis non, je vais rester bouquiner ici, dit-elle simplement en prenant un livre.

« - Mais non viens Mitchie, soupira Caitlyn, c'est une soirée entre filles et t'es une fille, donc t'es invitée ! Allez grouille !

La jeune femme regarda son amie qui lui fit signe de venir et les suivit en envoyant un message à son copain le prévenant qu'elle avait un truc de prévu. Afin de ne pas avoir les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable, elle le laissa dans son bungalow et lorsqu'elle arriva dans celui de Lola, elle salua toutes les filles avec joie. Durant la première heure, elles ne firent que de parler des garçons listant les défauts qu'elles ne supportaient pas, ou les qualités qui les faisaient fondre puis on frappa à la porte.

« - Je peux entrer, demanda Tiffany. J'ai entendu parler d'une soirée entre filles et j'ai du pop corn, dit-elle en montrant deux gros saladiers remplis au ras bord.

« - T'es ma nouvelle meilleure amie, décréta Kiley en prenant un des saladiers pour le poser d'un côté alors que Caitlyn mettait l'autre à l'autre bout. En plus tu arrives bien, on était en train de se demander qui de Zac Efron ou Johnny Depp est le plus hot. Un avis ?

« - Zac Efron, je l'ai rencontré et croyez-moi de près il est… Non mais c'est monstrueux, je bavais presque devant lui tellement il est hot !

« - Yes, cria Mitchie, j'ai raison, Zac est beaucoup mieux !

« - Ah ah c'est Shane qui va être ravi d'apprendre ça, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Oh je m'en fiche, j'ai dis que Zac était le plus hot mais mon cœur ne bat que pour mon chanteur-poète et il le sait !

Elles rirent toutes et le débat reprit de plus belle sans que l'un ou l'autre ne soient élus « mec le plus hot ». Cependant, pendant presque deux heures elles firent des « duels » entre deux acteurs afin de savoir lequel était le chouchou des filles et Mitchie grogna quand Nate fut face à Shane.

« - Tu triches, elles vont toutes dire Nate de peur que je les étrangle avec leurs intestins grêle !

« - Pour les avoir vu torse nu, je peux vous assurer qu'ils se valent largement… Ah non mais c'était une super idée de partir en vacances avec eux… J'ai eu chaud sur la plage !

« - Je paris que le soleil n'y était pour rien, se moqua Kiley.

Tiffany acquiesça franchement et étrangement, suite à cette révélation la conversation changea puisque les filles voulaient en savoir plus.

…

De son côté, Shane soupira. La copine de Jason venait de les prévenir qu'elle était avec Mitchie qui, loin de déprimer, prenait une bonne dose de conversations féminines. Manque de chance, malgré que son copain la harcèle de sms, elle refusa de donner plus de détails et frustrés les deux s'allongèrent sur leur lit en essayant d'imaginer ce qui devait se dire dans leur dos. Bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas, ils eurent bon en tablant sur les défauts qu'elles détestaient ou ce qui les faisaient craquer puis Nate arriva, sa guitare à la main.

« - Alors les amoureux, on est tout seul, se moqua-t-il.

« - Ouais mais nous au moins on ne vit pas frustré de ne pouvoir embrasser la nana qui nous plait, répondit Jason.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Arrête si même Jase s'en est aperçu c'est que tout camp Rock a vu ton super crush sur Kiley, rit Shane. Mais relax, on ne dira rien. On est frère à la vie, à la mort !

« - Ouais… Je n'ai surtout pas le choix, c'est une élève et jusqu'à mercredi prochain, je suis son professeur donc…

« - Dommage que tu ne tentes pas, rit Jason. Je paris que Tiff ou Mitchie auraient adoré vous aider à jouer les Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes !

Le jeune homme soupira frustré. Honnêtement, lui aussi aurait adoré jouer les couples secrets seulement, il n'ignorait pas que s'ils se faisaient prendre, le renvoi de Kiley serait définitif et il préférait ne pas lui faire courir ce risque. Il s'assit sur son lit et reprit sa guitare. Il joua plusieurs minutes sans vraiment retenir ce qu'il créait. Il avait simplement besoin de s'occuper les mains afin de mieux réfléchir. Seulement, il fit plusieurs fausses notes et Jason finit par descendre de son lit pour lui prendre l'instrument des mains.

« - La pauvre chérie, tu étais en train de la martyriser et tu allais me rendre fou avec tes fausses notes. Laisse papa jouer, toi réfléchis, dit-il.

Nate le fixa perplexe puis l'écouta jouer quelques notes avant de sourire. Bougeant la tête, il écouta les quelques accords de Jason puis commença à taper en rythme sur son chevet. Shane sourit et fit comme lui si bien que leur ami continua de jouer de la guitare alors que le professeur de chant, commença à fredonner :

« - _There she goes again / The girl I'm in love with / It's cool we're just friends / We walk the halls at school / We know it's casual / It's cool we're just…/ I don't want to lead you on / No but the truth is I've grown fond / Yeah._ (Là voilà encore / La fille dont je suis amoureux / C'est cool on est juste amis / On marche dans le hall à l'école / On sait que c'est normal / C'est cool on est juste... / Je ne veux pas t'influencer / Non la vérité est que j'ai craqué sur toi / Ouais.)

Ils se mirent à bouger en rythme et Nate ne vit pas Shane enregistrer le morceau, puisqu'il reprit la parole :

« - _Everyone knows it's meant to be / Falling in love, just you and me / 'til the end of time / 'til I'm on her mind / It'll happen / I've been making lots of plans / Like a picket fence and a rose garden / I just keep on dreaming / But it's cool cause_ _we're just friends._ (Tout le monde sait que ça doit arriver / Tombant amoureux, juste toi et moi / Jusqu'à la fin des temps / Jusqu'à que je sois dans son esprit / Ca arrivera / J'ai fait beaucoup de plans / Comme une clôture et un jardin de roses / Je vais juste continuer de rêver / Mais c'est cool parce qu'on est juste amis.)

Pour la première fois depuis que le groupe avait été fondé, la base de la chanson fut créée en moins de dix minutes et ils passèrent ensuite deux heures à reprendre les rimes ou à changer certaines idées afin que leurs fans ne puissent pas deviner pour qui, il l'avait écrite. A un moment pourtant, Jason rit de bon cœur et ses amis le fixèrent perdus.

« - Après ça, tu ne pourras plus nier ce que tu ressens pour Kiley, dit-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Ouais, dit-il platement avant d'ajouter effrayé, ok pas un mot à Tiffany et je garde le texte. Elle le verra plus tard… Longtemps plus tard, termina-t-il après avoir réfléchi.

Ses amis lui promirent de n'en parler à personne et ils reprirent leur activité, si bien que lorsque minuit sonna, ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver le tempo, ce qu'ils feraient qu'avec une batterie et loin des oreilles de leurs copines.

Déçu de n'avoir pu voir sa copine la veille, Shane rejoignit le réfectoire tôt en espérant pouvoir la kidnapper quelques minutes. Manque de chance, entourée de Caitlyn et Kiley, elle ne fit qu'un bref passage dans la salle à manger, prenant juste quelques toasts et une pomme avant de sortir, sans lui avoir jeté un regard. « M'en fiche, songea-t-il boudeur, je la verrais en cours de danse ! » La matinée lui parut très longue et lorsque ses élèves entrèrent à treize heures il sourit.

« - Echauffez-vous quelques minutes sans moi, le temps que je donne une information personnelle à Mitchie, dit-il simplement avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre dehors.

Perplexe, elle obéit sagement et sourit lorsqu'il se mit dos à la salle. Lui faisant face, elle attendit qu'il lui parle seulement, il soupira.

« - Tu m'as manqué hier soir !

« - Toi aussi, mais il vaut mieux qu'on commence à s'éloigner loin de l'autre ou je vais faire une grave dépression nerveuse quand je réintégrerais mon chez moi à Montrose.

« - Ne le réintègre pas alors et viens vivre avec nous, dit-il sans réfléchir. Euh… Enfin, se reprit-il en la voyant sourciller, je voulais dire… Euh…

« - Ne cherche pas, rit-elle, tu n'arriveras pas à te rattraper sur ce coup. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je trouve ça super mignon et si tu vivais seul, j'y aurais probablement réfléchie sérieusement, conclut-elle avant de rentrer en cours où il la suivit machinalement.

La leçon lui parut bien plus longue qu'habituellement et pour cause, il leur proposa à tous de chacun répéter leur chorégraphie afin d'être réellement prêt pour les répétitions qui auraient lieu dès mercredi, date officielle de la fin des cours. Aux yeux de Shane, cette date lui était importante sachant que dès ce moment il pourrait enfin prendre sa copine dans ses bras à n'importe quelle heure. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à être pressé d'y être. Nate y pensait également beaucoup. Il comptait les jours qui les séparaient de cette date sachant qu'il pourrait enfin aller voir la jeune femme qui lui plaisait pour lui avouer ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

…

Kiley sourcilla en arrivant mercredi matin dans le réfectoire. L'ambiance n'était pas la même qu'habituellement. Les élèves parlaient entre eux, comme chaque matin, s'interpelant parfois à travers la salle mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient assis sur les tables, ou celles-ci avaient été rapprochées afin de créer une table plus grande où était réunis des groupes d'amis. De plus les professeurs n'étaient pas à leur table habituelle ou en train de discuter avec le personnel. Ils étaient avec les élèves se moquant d'eux ou bien riant à leur blague. Au moment où elle s'assit pour en faire la remarque à Mitchie, Shane monta sur la table et cria :

« - Jase à toi, en désignant le coin de la pièce où il se trouvait avec une guitare à la main.

Elle sourit en l'entendant jouer une mélodie douce et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour faire face à sa copine à qui il tendit la main :

« - _Words don't come easy / Without a melody / I'm always thinking / In terms of Do-Re-Mi. / I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you / Instead I'm all out of tune._ (Les mots ne viennent pas facilement / Sans une mélodie / je suis toujours en train de penser / En termes Do-Ré-Mi / Je devrais faire de l'escalade, nager, rire avec toi / Au lieu de ça, je suis tout désaccordé.)

La brunette rougit doucement aux paroles et celui-ci s'accentua lorsqu'il la fit monter avec lui sur la table afin de pouvoir se remettre debout avant de continuer.

« - _But what you don't know / You lift of the ground / You're inspiration / You help me find my sound / Just like a base line in half-time / You hold down the groove / That's why I counting on you._ (Mais ce que tu ne sais pas / Tu me fais décoller / Tu es mon inspiration, tu m'aides à me trouver / Tout comme une ligne de base à mi-temps / Tu maintiens le rythme / C'est pourquoi je compte sur toi.)

Si elle sourit en reconnaissant le morceau de chanson qu'elle avait déjà entendu peu avant, et la phrase qu'elle lui avait soufflée, elle fut en revanche étonnée de la suite de la chanson. Shane la rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main avant de continuer de chanter.

« - _And I heard you on the radio / I'd never want to change a single note / It's what I'm trying to say all along / You're my favourite song_. (Et quand je t'entends à la radio / Je ne voudrais changer aucune note / C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire tout le temps / Tu es ma chanson préférée.)

Il sourit et embrassa sa joue avant de reprendre la parole, seulement Mitchie ne lui en laissa pas le temps et captura ses lèvres en s'accrochant à son cou. Il sourit contre sa bouche mais répondit à son baiser avant de l'enlacer et la jeune femme, qui consciente d'être le centre de l'attention, leva la jambe en l'air faisant rire les filles présentes.

…

Et voilà, c'est fini. Bon je ne sais pas vous mais pour ma part, je trouve la fin de ce chapitre so cacahuète ! (C'est ma nouvelle expression ne cherchez pas à comprendre.) Bon et vous, quel est votre passage préféré ? Le départ de Beverly ? Les divers moments Smitchie du chapitre ? L'arrivée de Tiffany ? La session musique entre mecs pendant que les filles faisaient une soirée entre filles ? Les aveux de Nate suite à la chanson ? La petite scène de fin ? La proposition de Shane (à savoir que Mitchie vienne vivre avec eux) ? Tout ou rien ? C'est possible mais faudra m'expliquer ce que vous reprochez à ma dernière scène ! lool

Miss Tagada (L)


	14. Chapitre 13

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui j'étais en day Off je me suis occupée uniquement de ce chapitre afin que vous l'ayez rapidement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il annonce la fin. Le prochain sera l'épilogue sniff Merci en tout cas à **Pims 10** , **viso66** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Guest** (Coucou toi. Ravie de lire que le chapitre t'a plus. J'espère que ça sera également le cas de celui-ci :) Bises), **papouta** (Hello toi. Je suis ravie que les moments Smitchie t'aient plus. Ouais on est enfin débarrassée de Beverly... Enfin pour l'instant disons mdrr Bises) et **Marine** (Salut miss. Ravie de te revoir mdrr Merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent. Ouais tout le monde semble ravi du départ de Beverly... Je me demande bien pourquoi mdrrr Pour Nate et Kiley rassure-toi on le saura dans ce chapitre. Bisouilles) qui ont commenter ce chapitre.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Chapitre 13**

La journée de mercredi commença réellement à la fin du repas. En effet suite à la petite scène jouée par Shane et Mitchie, Brown était arrivé et avait donné le programme de celle-ci. Ils rangèrent donc tous le réfectoire puis rejoignirent le théâtre où tous s'afférèrent dans les coulisses. La première répétition générale de l'été se fit sans les tenues afin de savoir combien de temps chaque groupe avait besoin pour se préparer.

« - Dis donc, rit Caitlyn, sans Tess dans le coin, les coulisses sont plus calmes !

« - Tu m'étonnes, dit Lola avant de chanter, _You think you're hot but I'm sorry, you're not / Exactly who do you think you are / Can tell you what you haven't got / When we walk into the room / I'm too cool for you._ (Tu te crois sexy / Mais je suis désolée tu ne l'es pas / Pour qui tu te prends exactement / Je ne sais pas trop quels sont tes défauts / Mais quand on arrive quelque part / Je suis trop bien pour toi.)

Mitchie rit de bon cœur et avec Caitlyn reprit les paroles parodiant la chorégraphie que Tess avait mise au point l'été dernier. Les nouveaux pensionnaires les fixèrent perplexes alors que ceux qui étaient déjà là l'an dernier rirent du spectacle, avant de rejoindre le petit show qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

Nate, comme ses deux amis, avait rejoint les coulisses en entendant des rires et sourcilla ne comprenant ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Heureusement pour lui, Shane éclaira sa lanterne.

« - Allez sa suffit, la parodie de Tess. Elle est de l'autre côté du lac et vous êtes bien trop doués pour vous contenter de la suivre ! Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en retenant sa copine par le bras, j'ai hâte de te voir sur scène.

« - Tu ne vas pas être déçu, sourit-elle.

Elle partit sur ces mots et il fixa son dos perplexe, puis rejoignit son oncle quand celui-ci débuta la répétition. Les premiers à passer furent Hasta La Vista Crew qui mirent de l'ambiance avec leur chanson et Brown décida qu'ils seraient également les premiers à passer le soir du concours afin de tout de suite donner le ton de la soirée. Ce fut ensuite plusieurs élèves de camp Star qui s'étaient réunis puis Lola avec son groupe décida de passer. Comme l'été dernier, Peggy chanta seule et Mitchie demanda à passer la dernière. Tout au long de l'été, elle avait écrit et mis en place la chorégraphie de son numéro mais à présent que le grand soir arrivait, elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir monter sur scène avec cette chanson. Lorsqu'elle fut sur scène, elle écouta la musique et fut incapable de bouger. Caitlyn, qui était au son arrêta la musique et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait :

« - Honnêtement, je ne me sens plus du tout de faire la choré qu'on a faite !

Shane fut surpris de ces mots et demanda à ses amis si l'un ou l'autre l'avait déjà vu mais personne, pas même les autres pensionnaires, ne put leur donner un élément de réponse.

« - Ok, ok, tempéra Brown, pour le moment Mitchie, tu chantes simplement ta chanson qu'on voit juste de combien de temps tu as besoin. Pour ta choré ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution ! Allez les filles, les encouragea-t-il.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois et décidèrent de ne pas danser réellement ce qu'elles avaient prévu, sachant que sans leur chanteuse ça ne ressemblerait plus à rien. Shane écouta donc la chanson et fut surpris par ce qu'il entendit. Ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce à quoi il était habitué venant d'elle mais pourtant, il trouvait la chanson excellente. Lorsqu'elles la terminèrent, il la siffla impatient de voir la chorégraphie. Si elle lui sourit pour le remercier, elle se tourna en revanche vers Brown comme pour avoir son aval pour cette chanson.

« - Eh bien, dit-il surpris, je crois que ça sera la première fois qu'on aura le droit à une telle chanson à camp Rock mais… J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne avec la chorégraphie.

« - Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ne va pas avec le reste du show ?

« - Non, je dirais même qu'elle ressemble à ce que pensent les filles de ton âge !

Rassurée, elle lui sourit et quitta la scène pour rejoindre les coulisses où elle fut applaudie par ses amis. Chacun étant formel sur un point, elle était innovante mais parfaite pour le concert qu'ils allaient donner. Seulement Caitlyn et Kiley l'éloignèrent du reste du groupe et lui demandèrent ce qu'elle reprochait à la danse qu'elles avaient créée.

…

Les élèves passèrent la journée à répéter ou fignoler leur chanson alors que les professeurs et le directeur préparèrent la présentation de chaque groupe. Le lendemain, tous remontèrent sur scène avec les effets prévus et les présentations. Une nouvelle fois, Mitchie angoissa et au dernier moment, elles changèrent la chorégraphie faisant soupirer les danseuses qui décidèrent de lui parler clairement. Cette conversation dura deux jours entiers et, pour avoir la paix, la brunette leur promit que le grand soir, elles feraient ce qui avait été prévu depuis le début. Elle voulut d'en parler avec son copain avant pour avoir son avis sur celle-ci mais il devint introuvable et elle s'en demanda la raison. Elle n'eut sa réponse que la veille du concours final.

« Tous les pensionnaires de camp Rock sont attendus dans le réfectoire » dit Shane depuis le micro.

Amusé, il rejoignit ses deux amis avec qui ils avaient prévu quelque chose de spéciale toute la journée. La salle à manger avait été fermée afin que tout soit prêt mais lorsque les élèves y pénétrèrent, ils sifflèrent étonnés par la décoration de la salle. Des lampions avaient été accrochés un peu partout, un buffet froid était prévu d'un côté avec quelques tables alors que la majeure partie de la pièce était vide. Une grosse chaîne hi-fi trônait dans un coin et Nate prit la parole depuis celle-ci.

« - Bienvenu à tous. Ce soir, les _Connect3_ ont prévu de vous offrir une soirée unique, pour marquer la fin de cet été en votre compagnie. On a réellement apprécié de vous avoir en cours, de vous voir nous écouter mais surtout de progresser. Certains d'entre vous ont fait des progrès fulgurants et on espère tous les trois que demain, pendant le concours final, qui aura lieu devant vos amis et vos familles, vous trouverez la force de vous exprimer et de leur montrer le chemin que vous avez parcouru. En tout cas nous, on est… Très fiers de chacun d'entre vous, conclut-il sous leurs applaudissements.

Jason enclencha aussitôt la musique et les pensionnaires rejoignirent la piste de danse pour se défouler. Rapidement l'ambiance fut complète, chacun dansant sur les musiques qu'avaient choisi les professeurs. Shane repéra rapidement sa petite amie et sourit en la voyant danser avec Andy. Ils semblaient réellement relâcher la pression et il préféra s'installer dans un coin pour l'observer plutôt que d'aller la voir directement pour danser avec elle.

De son côté, Nate n'avait pas quitté son poste peu à l'aise à l'idée de danser avec eux. « Ou de danser tout court, songea-t-il. Quelques mouvements de gym sur scène, ok je veux bien mais ça… Non ! » Secouant doucement la tête, il nota que son ami était également loin des danseurs, au contraire de Jason qui les avait rejoint, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« - Pas envie de danser ?

« - Non… Ma cavalière est occupée avec un autre danseur donc j'attends mon tour. Et toi ?

« - Ouais, ouais, rit-il, moi aussi j'attends mon tour pour danser avec ta copine !

Ils rirent complice puis Kiley les rejoignit.

« - Allez les enfants, venez danser, dit-elle en tentant de les lever de leur chaises. Ce n'est pas juste que vous ne participiez pas à cette soirée ! Allez ! Mais allez, insista-t-elle. Hey les mecs, venez m'aider, hurla-t-elle.

Mitchie entendit son cri et vint à son secours, faisant rire les deux professeurs qui prenaient plaisir à se laisser faire. Cependant quand Shane sentit la main de sa copine dans la sienne, il se leva aussitôt pour l'enlacer avant de dire, à Nate qu'il venait de réserver toutes ses futures danses puis rejoignit les autres danseurs, faisant soupirer Kiley qui prit sa place.

« - T'es pas drôle, tu sais ?

« - On me le dit, malheureusement, très souvent, admit-il en souriant.

« - Oh ça va, la ferme, pesta-t-elle. A cause de toi, je suis obligée de rester ici alors que je crève d'envie d'aller danser !

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Bah toi ! Comment veux-tu que je m'amuse et que j'espère pouvoir danser avec toi, si tu restes ici tout seul assis ?

« - Parce que tu danserais avec moi, fit-il étonné.

« - Ouais… Pour débuter, ça me paraît pas mal.

Il sourcilla et tout en lui demandant plus d'explication sur cette phrase sibylline, se leva et prit sa main pour rejoindre leurs camarades et amis. Seulement la musique était trop forte pour permettre une quelconque conversation et la jeune femme garda les lèvres closes, préférant hurler quand c'était une chanson qu'elle aimait.

Durant une heure, Shane refusa de se séparer de sa petite amie puis, embrassa sa tempe avant de la laisser danser avec qui elle souhaitait. Il en profita pour aller se réhydrater puis discuta avec certains pensionnaires qui, comme lui, arrêtaient de danser pour le moment. Néanmoins, il garda un œil rivé sur la piste s'assurant que sa petite amie allait bien et qu'elle s'amusait. Ainsi placé, il vit nettement, Nate et Kiley quitter la salle main dans la main et résista à l'envie qu'il avait de les rejoindre pour savoir ce qui allait se dire.

…

Ils marchèrent quelques instants côte à côte puis la jeune femme soupira.

« - Alors dis-moi, ça va mieux ?

« - Ouais, admit-il, j'ai moins l'impression d'étouffer.

« - Logique, on est limite seul au monde là.

« - Alors, reprit-il après un léger blanc… Danser te paraît pas mal pour débuter ?

« - Oui.

« - Mais débuter quoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment. Honnêtement, dit-elle en le fixant alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient, je dois t'avouer que tu me plais beaucoup. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas aimé quand Dana te tournait autour au début de l'été. Encore moins quand tu as sous-entendu que tu appréciais ça mais je n'ai rien tenté, d'une part parce que les relations prof-élèves sont interdites et surtout… Je n'ai pas le courage de Mitchie et les relations longues-distance, j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire.

« - Tu as conscience qu'il n'y a que treize heures de route ? C'est largement jouable en un week-end, rit-il. Shane le fait très souvent et ça ne nous empêche pas d'être à l'heure à nos rendez-vous tout en le laissant profiter de sa copine.

« - Elle ne le voyait qu'un week-end par mois, rappela-t-elle. Deux quand elle avait de la chance.

« - On était en tournée mondiale, le défendit-il. A présent, faire le trajet chaque week-end me semble bien plus simple. Surtout qu'on prend l'avion en général, y en a pour moins longtemps.

« - Serais-tu en train de tenter de me convaincre que c'est jouable et que j'en souffrirais pas, dans le cas où ce que je ressens pour toi est partagé, demanda-t-elle confuse.

Pour seule réponse, il rougit fortement et détourna le regard quelques secondes, cherchant un moyen de se rattraper puis les paroles de la chanson qu'il avait écrite la semaine passée lui revint en tête et il soupira. Lui faisant de nouveau face, il souffla pour se donner du courage, il chuchota :

« - Il se pourrait bien en effet que tes sentiments soient partagés, avoua-t-il, et que je cherche depuis plusieurs jours à te le faire comprendre.

« - Ah bon ?

« - En effet. Mais les relations prof-élèves sont interdites et quand j'avais le courage pour t'en parler, tu étais avec tes amies et… Honnêtement, vous nous faites peurs quand vous êtes en groupe donc…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis il la regarda avec intensité.

« - Kiley, chuchota-t-il.

« - Oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton de peur de briser le moment.

« - Verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que je t'embrasse ?

Pour seule réponse, elle secoua la tête et il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il reprit confiance en lui en la voyant fermer les yeux et fit de même à son tour, quelques secondes à peine avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent en contact. Il les pressa quelques secondes et voulut s'éloigner lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser avec tendresse. Ragaillardi par ce geste, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa lentement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme alors qu'elle entourait son cou.

…

« - Hey mec, tu viens danser, demanda Mitchie en enlaçant son copain par derrière.

« - Avec toi ?

« - Absolument, t'es à personne d'autre. Juste à moi !

« - Je te suis dans ce cas, rit-il avant de saluer ceux avec qui ils parlaient. Au bout du monde s'il le faut, ajouta-t-il à son oreille la faisant sourire.

« - Arrêtons sur la piste pour le moment. Après… On verra !

Il sourit à son regard taquin et commencèrent à danser quand la musique changea, se faisant plus lente. Souriant, le jeune homme rapprocha sa copine de lui, l'enserrant de ses bras alors qu'elle posait sa tête dans son cou en fermant les yeux. Durant les trois minutes du slow, il refusa de parler profitant simplement de ce petit moment qui lui semblait volé au temps et lorsque la musique fut terminée, il ne la relâcha pas pour autant. La jeune femme dut le comprendre puisqu'elle resta contre lui avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

A vingt-trois heures cependant, le jeune homme la prévint qu'il partait se coucher. Au contraire d'elle, il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain pour nettoyer et préparer la salle pour le dernier repas de l'été et il avait, de plus, ses sacs à terminer. « Plutôt à commencer, songea-t-il. » La brunette le fixa ennuyée et décida de partir avec lui.

« - C'est votre soirée, tu sais ?

« - Je m'en fiche, je préfère la passer avec toi. Surtout que Kay a disparu depuis deux heures donc…

Il sourit et l'embrassa avant de la porter telle une mariée jusqu'à son bungalow et où il la déposa sur son lit. Amusée, elle le laissa faire et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire.

« - Là tout de suite, ça serait de t'embrasser et profiter au maximum de cette dernière soirée. Malheureusement, je comptais faire mes valises. Je n'ai encore rien commencé et on part tous demain donc…

« - Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?

Il la fixa amusé puis acquiesça la faisant sourire. Il avait bien conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas réellement l'aider puisqu'elle ignorait ce qui lui appartenait mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter et il décida d'en profiter pour la garder avec lui. Tout en vidant un tiroir, il réfléchit à une idée qu'il avait en tête depuis plusieurs jours et fut donc étonné lorsque, se retournant pour ranger ses vêtements dans sa valise, il la vit replier soigneusement chaque habit avant de les placer. A un moment, elle mit une chemise de côté et il lui en demanda la cause.

« - Ce n'est pas la tienne. Ce n'est pas ton style… Et je l'ai vu sur le dos de Jason il y a deux semaines, avoua-t-elle.

Il rit en décrétant qu'elle l'espionnait mais la rejoignit pour l'aider à tout ranger. Etrangement, ils ne mirent qu'une grosse demi-heure puis tandis qu'elle appelait Kiley pour savoir où elle était, il rejoignit son oncle. Heureusement celui-ci était avec Connie et il leur demanda l'autorisation de réaliser l'idée qu'il avait. Si le premier fut rapidement d'accord, il prévint cependant qu'il se rangerait obligatoirement à l'avis de son chef cuisinier qui lui donna son aval sous conditions. Il les accepta toutes les unes après les autres et envoya un message à ses amis pour les prévenir avant de chercher sa copine. Copine qu'il trouva à l'endroit de leur premier baiser. Embrassant son cou avec tendresse, il chuchota :

« - Dis-moi ma belle, serais-tu d'accord pour dormir avec moi, cette nuit ?

« - Ma mère ne voudra jamais !

« - En fait, elle a déjà dit oui. A condition que tu gardes ton pyjama, que je ne t'empêche pas de dormir et que tu sois d'accord évidemment.

La jeune femme le fixa amusée puis acquiesça vivement. Ils rejoignirent donc son bungalow où elle prit son pyjama puis retournèrent à celui des garçons. Tandis qu'elle allait se changer, il lut les réponses de ses amis et rassuré, il ouvrit son lit avant de la remplacer dans la salle de bain.

Le lit n'étant que d'une place, ils durent se serrer l'un contre l'autre mais loin de les déranger cette proximité les fit sourire. Lorsque Nate rentra, sans bruit, à une heure du matin, il nota les sourires qu'ils avaient tous les deux et refusa de les réveiller. Il se changea donc rapidement et se coucha, imité, une demi-heure plus tard par Jason.

« - Merde ma valise, hurla le professeur de musique à sept heures du matin.

« - Jase, le réprimanda Nate, on doit se lever qu'à huit heures alors la ferme !

« - Ouais bah rendors-toi si tu veux, moi faut que je range mes fringues, j'ai rien foutu du coup !

« - La ferme, chuchota Shane énervé. Mitchie dort encore. C'est même à se demander comment elle fait !

« - Elle fait semblant, grogna-t-elle en mettant l'oreiller sur sa tête.

« - Désolés, s'excusèrent les trois garçons, la faisant soupirer.

Heureusement, elle se rendormit presque immédiatement et Shane l'imita la gardant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il doive se lever pour aider à nettoyer la salle. Nate lui promit de rester calme et lorsque le leader sortit de la douche, sa copine dormait encore sereinement, simplement repliée sur elle-même. Il ajusta donc les couvertures et embrassa son épaule avant de quitter le bungalow avec ses amis au profit du réfectoire.

Mitchie le rejoignit deux longues heures plus tard et sourit en voyant la grande table en U. Elle s'amusa à en faire le tour juste pour aller embrasser son copain qui était occupé à placer un banc dos à elle et elle sourit en le sentant sursauter lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son dos.

« - Ah c'est ma copine, soupira-t-il amusé. Bien dormi ?

« - Comme un bébé, et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas se contentant d'arquer un sourcil la faisant sourire. Elle l'embrassa et lui souhaita bon courage pour terminer avant de rejoindre ses amies. Caitlyn était en train d'expliquer à Kiley ce qu'il se passait mais elles notèrent vite que la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, préférant fixer Nate qui était en train d'aider Shane avec les bancs. Il dut sentir son regard puisqu'il se tourna et l'apercevant, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de regarder son ami qui lui expliquait quelque chose.

Pour la brunette la journée passa trop rapidement. Elles répétèrent, une nouvelle fois leur chanson et Mitchie leur rappela qu'elle s'était engagée à danser ce qui avait été prévu depuis le début. Elles terminèrent ensuite leurs valises tout en lui demandant où elle avait dormi.

« - Arrêtez, rit Peggy. Vu la couleur de ses joues, elle devait être dans le lit de son copain !

« - T'as pris tes précautions, demanda aussitôt Kiley.

« - Pour dormir simplement ? Oui. Et rassure-toi avec Shane on n'en est pas encore à ce niveau. Et toi avec Nate ? Je vous ai vu quitter la salle très tôt hier soir. Vous avez fait quoi ?

La jeune femme rougit et voulut se dérober à la question seulement ses colocataires tinrent bon et elle avoua ce qu'il s'était passé. La seconde suivante, elles hurlèrent toutes de joie, ravie pour leur amie qui rougit avant d'hurler avec elle exprimant enfin sa joie.

A quinze heures plusieurs moteurs se firent entendre et les pensionnaires rejoignirent le parking pressé de revoir leurs parents ou amis qui avaient pu faire le déplacement. Mitchie hurla en voyant Sierra et courut dans ses bras, rapidement rejointe par Kiley. Elles lui prirent la main pour lui faire visiter le camp tandis que Steve, qui avait été accueilli par sa femme, rejoignit tranquillement le théâtre afin d'avoir une bonne place. Il croisa Shane qu'il salua et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Sierra les rejoigne.

« - Le concours va commencer, soupira Mitchie en embrassant son père, mais on se voit après. Merci d'avoir amené Sierra, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Mitchie grouille faut encore que tu t'habilles, lui rappela Kiley.

« - Je ne veux pas, je vais me ridiculiser, soupira-t-elle avant d'ajouter, ce que vous allez voir sur scène n'est pas ma chorégraphie.

« - Si, rit Kiley, mais je l'ai améliorée quoi ! Allez on y va !

Sur ces mots, elle tira son amie jusqu'aux coulisses où elles s'habillèrent. La brunette se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Elle adorait la robe qu'elle portait et sa chanson, seulement elle trouvait que la chorégraphie de son amie était peut-être un peu trop éloignée de son caractère. « Bon allez, se motiva-t-elle, t'as promis… Et t'as prévenu tes proches que ce n'était pas ton boulot, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire d'autre. » Elle acquiesça à ce fait, puis rejoignit ses amis pieds nus, où Brown leur donna les dernières recommandations avant de rejoindre la scène tandis que la jeune femme enfilait ses escarpins. Elle sourit en entendant le public acclamer l'arrivée du directeur et ça lui donna le courage de monter sur scène.

« - Ouais, cria Brown avec le public, mesdames, messieurs, amis et familles, bonsoir à vous ! Cette année encore, cria-t-il pour couvrir les hurlements de joies, la musique va atteindre un niveau incroyable ici à camp Rock. Ils se sont…

Le directeur s'arrêta en voyant entrer plusieurs personnes et sourcilla en voyant Axel Turner parmi eux avant de se reprendre.

« - Ils se sont préparés tout l'été pour vous offrir cette soirée unique ! Ils ont travaillé, leur voix, leur danse, et même leur maîtrise de la musique et ce soir… Ils ne chantent que pour vous. Mesdames, messieurs les Hasta La Vista Crew, cria-t-il avant de sortir de scène tandis que ses élèves y montaient.

« - Que fais-tu là Axel, chuchota-t-il alors que la musique débutait.

« - Camp Star vient de fermer et mes pensionnaires voulaient absolument voir ce que donnait votre show donc, nous sommes venus !

« - Fais un seul pas de travers, ne serait-ce que pour déconcentrer mes pensionnaires et je te jure Axel que tu me le payeras. C'est clair ?

« - _Let's go / We got you going / Get in the vibe / Everybody put your hands to the sky / Buckle up / We're gonna take you take you high / Show me show me show me show me show what you got / Come on come on come on come on ready or not / La-la-la-la-la let me see how you rock / It's on it's on it's on / Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top / 'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock / Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop / It's on it's on it's on_ , chanta le groupe sur scène. (Allons-y / Nous allons / T'embarquer dans ces vibrations / Tout le monde lève les mains en l'air / Boucle ta ceinture / Nous allons t'emmener au plus haut ! / Montre-moi, montre-moi, montre-moi, montre-moi montre ce que tu as / Viens viens viens viens que tu sois prêt ou pas / La-la-la-la-la laisse-moi voir comment tu rockes / C'est sur c'est sur c'est sur / Sois fou fou fou, reprends le dessus / Parce que nous, parce que nous, parce que quand nous rockons, on se laisse aller / Rock Rock Rock , danse jusqu'à en tomber / C'est sûr c'est sûr c'est sûr.)

Axel lui assura qu'ils n'étaient là que pour voir ce que donnait deux mois de travail à camp Rock et s'assit dans le public alors que Sander et Barron se lançaient dans une série d'acrobaties qui fit grimacer Luke d'envie.

« - Et ouais, cria Brown à la fin de la chanson. Je crois qu'on peut, une nouvelle fois les applaudir. Les Hasta La Vista Crews !

Le temps que le public applaudissait, ils vidèrent la scène et furent remplacés par le groupe de Lola. Tess les fusilla des yeux en notant qu'elles étaient toutes habillées comme elle lorsque, l'été précédent, elle avait chanté _Too Cool_. Seulement ce fut pire lorsqu'elle entendit la chanson. Celle-ci n'était qu'une parodie, finement jouée, afin que seule elle la reconnaisse puisque tout le monde trouva la chanson parfaite. Elles furent applaudies et la diva se promit de se venger même si elle ignorait encore comment. A ses yeux, sa chanson avait été dénaturée. Le tempo avait été accéléré et les paroles falsifiées. « Un travail de boucher, songea-t-elle. »

Durant une heure, le spectacle ravi les yeux des parents comme ceux des amis des pensionnaires alors que Mitchie angoissait de plus en plus. Shane, qui était dans les coulisses pour les motiver, ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait sa copine et sourit lorsqu'il la vit se tendre alors que son oncle reprenait la parole.

« - Et enfin, le dernier groupe. Et parce qu'on garde le meilleur pour la fin, le groupe Kiss Me, sourit-il avec une certaine fierté.

La scène se ralluma et il sourcilla en voyant trois chaises au milieu de celle-ci, Kiley, Mitchie et Ella chacune assise dessus. La première se leva et commença à chanter, alors que la dernière se levait également.

« - _I wanna get you by yourself / Yeah, have you to myself / I don't need nobody else / Don't want no body else / You're special, I know / Your smile, it glows / It's perfect, it shows / Let's go!_ (Je veux t'avoir de plein gré que tu l'aies par toi-même / Ouais, t'avoir par moi-même / Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre / Je ne veux personne d'autre / Tu es spécial, je le sais / Ton sourire, il brille / C'est parfait, ça montre / Allons-y)

Dès qu'elle eut fini, Mitchie se leva et fit face au public évitant de croiser le regard de ses parents.

« - _I've been starin' at ya / And I could do it all night / You're looking like an angel / With that kind of body it needs a spotlight / Ain't nobody know your name / But looking like you do could be fame / I could see us making ways / From the back of the club / To a bed in the shade._ (Je n'ai cessé de te fixer / Et je pourrais le faire toute la nuit / Tu ressembles à un ange / Avec ce genre de corps, tu dois être dans la lumière / Et personne ne connait ton nom / Mais te regarde comme si tu pouvais être célèbre / Je pouvais nous voir faire des façons / Depuis l'arrière du club / Jusqu'à un lit dans la pénombre)

Tandis qu'elle chantait ses deux amies se mirent à danser, accentuant l'ondulation de leurs hanches et la brunette les imita rapidement, dansant avec beaucoup de sensualité. Elle se prit rapidement au jeu et sourit franchement tout en continuant de chanter le refrain avec les filles alors que Caitlyn était au synthé.

« - _Now I don't know who you are / But you look like a star / And everybody here be thinkin' / Who's that boy? / Wanna take you home / And get you all alone / And everybody here is thinkin' / Who's that boy? / Oh he got me / No, I've never seen, no / No one like them / Them he's everything / Girls they want him / Guys they want to be / Who's that boy, Who's that boy._ (Maintenant je ne sais pas qui tu es / Mais tu ressembles à une vedette / Et tout le monde ici pense / Qui est ce garçon ? / Je veux te ramener à la maison / Et je veux t'avoir pour moi seule Et tout le monde ici pense / Qui est ce garçon ? / Oh il m'a eu / Non, je n'ai jamais vu, non / Personne comme eux / Eux, il est tout / Les filles le veulent / Les gars veulent être lui / Qui est ce garçon, qui est-ce garçon)

Le public commença à siffler autant la chanson que la danse et Connie dut se rappeler plusieurs fois ce que leur avait dit leur fille avant d'aller se préparer, pour ne pas monter sur scène et l'arrêter.

« - _You could say that I'm distracted / But ah you got me so attracted / But boy I'll tell you what the fact is / Is no one else in this room / Looking like like you, you, you / Ain't no body know your name / But looking like you do could be famous / I could see us making ways / From the back of the club / To a bed in the shade._ (Tu pourrais dire que je suis distraite / Mais ah tu m'as tellement attirée / Mais mec je te dirai ce qu'il y a / C'est que personne dans cette salle / Ressemble à, à toi, toi, toi / Est-ce parce que personne ne connait ton nom / Mais te regardes comme si tu pouvais être célèbre / Je pouvais nous voir faire des façons / Depuis l'arrière du club / Jusqu'à un lit dans la pénombre)

De son côté, Shane fixait sa petite amie hypnotisé par la façon qu'elle avait de jouer avec sa sensualité ravissant le regard des garçons sans pour autant aller trop loin. Elles avaient réussi à trouver le juste milieu pour ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire et il prit plaisir à observer ce numéro qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à répéter. Il sourit en les voyant intervertir de place pendant le second refrain s'amusant avec les chaises avant que chacune ne reprenne sa place quand Mitchie reprit la parole.

« - _Everybody in the club turn around and say / Who's that, Who's that / Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me / Who's that Who's that_ (Tout le monde dans le club se retourne et dit / Qui est ce, qui est ce / Joli garçon avec ces grands yeux bruns, dis-moi / Qui est ce, qui est ce)

Il sourit lorsque ce fut Kiley qui prit la parole puisque Nate fixait la scène partagé entre l'amusement de voir la chorégraphie et l'ennuie de voir qu'à chaque mouvement, les robes qu'elles portaient toutes les trois se soulevaient révélant quelques centimètres de leurs cuisses.

« - _I got my eyes on this boy / Can't get them off my mind / He's one of a kind / The cherry to my pie / I just wanna get them close / Wanna make them mine / Come hold my hand and dance away the night / Give me the green light / Kiss my lips / Who's that boy watching my hips? / I- I- I wanna know who you are / My name is Kay and you can be my star._ (J'ai mes yeux sur ce garçon / Impossible de les sortir de mon esprit / Il est unique en son genre / La cerise sur ma tarte / Je veux juste les fermer / Je veux rendre les miennes / Viens me tenir la main et danser au loin la nuit / Donne-moi le feu vert / Embrasse-moi / Qui est ce garçon qui regarde mes hanches ? / Moi, moi, je veux savoir qui tu es / Mon nom est Kay et tu peux être ma star)

Les filles se tapèrent dans la main en intervertissant, une nouvelle fois, leur place puis chantèrent le refrain avant de se rejoindre au milieu de la scène et s'accroupirent quand la dernière note raisonna. La salle resta silencieuse une seconde puis le public hurla, applaudissant à tout rompre ce passage. Elles se relevèrent et saluant d'un signe de tête la salle, rejoignirent les coulisses en emportant les chaises avec elles.

« - Tu m'étonnes que tu n'avais pas envie qu'on voit la choré, se moqua Lola, la vache, vous avez dû donner chaud à tous les mecs dans les coulisses !

La brunette rougit et chercha son copain des yeux, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il lui reproche son passage. Seulement, s'il les rejoignit effectivement et ce fut au contraire pour les féliciter.

« - Tu avais raison, sourit-il, on a jamais vu un tel spectacle à camp Rock, se moqua-t-il avant d'ajouter à son oreille, mais j'en ai apprécié chaque seconde.

Elle rougit de plus belle et lorsque Brown rappela tous les participants pour saluer leur public, elle serra la main de ses amies. La salle les ovationna les faisant tous sourire puis ils rejoignirent les coulisses et tandis que Brown ainsi que certains animateurs, décidaient qui gagnait le concours, les _Connect3_ montrèrent sur scène.

« - Vous êtes encore chaud, demanda Shane dans le micro. J'entends rien, rit-il en entendant hurler leurs fans. Une petite chanson exclusive des _Connect3_ pour conclure parfaitement ce show, ça vous dit ? Ok alors c'est parti, sourit-il en les entendant la réclamer.

Il fixa Jason qui acquiesça alors que Nate était à la batterie et la musique débuta.

« - _Oh! Yeah! All right! / Gather 'round, guys / It's time to start listenin' / Practice makes perfect / But perfect's not working / There's a lot more to music / Than knowing where your cue's gonna be. / You can play all the right notes / But that don't mean you're moving me / But if you can jump like David Lee Roth / Or pump your fist like you're Bruce the Boss_ , chanta Shane avant qu'il ne reprenne avec ses deux amis. (Oh ! Ouais ! Très bien ! / Rassemblez-vous autour, les gars / Il est temps de commencer à écouter / La pratique rend parfait / Mais parfait ne fonctionne pas / Il y a beaucoup plus dans musique / Que de savoir où vous allez. / Vous pouvez jouer toutes les bonnes notes / Mais cela ne signifie pas que vous pouvez me toucher / Mais si vous pouvez sauter comme David Lee Roth / Ou lever et abaisser votre poing comme si vous étiez le patron Bruce.)

« - _If you've got a heart and soul / You can rock n' roll / Rock n' roll._ (Si vous avez un cœur et l'âme / Vous pouvez rocker / Rocker.)

Le public commença à lever les mains en l'air alors que Nate prenait la parole.

« - _Strum it, drums / Slide across and runnin' / The stage is your home if you learn how to own it / Like the great Stid / There's no way that you can fake it._ (Tapez le tambour / Glisser partout et courez / La scène est votre maison si vous apprenez comment vous l'approprier / Comme la grande Stid / Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que vous fassiez semblant.)

Dans les coulisses les élèves se mirent à danser en rythme et Shane sourit en les voyant. Il fit signe à ses amis qui les virent puis ils reprirent tous les trois :

« - _You've gotta feel the beat before you can move / Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes / And making mistakes / But that won't matter / If you can swagger like ol' Mick Jagger._ (Vous devez sentir le battement avant de vous déplacer / Même si vous ne portez pas de chaussures en daim bleu / Et faites des erreurs / Mais ça n'est pas un problème / Si vous pouvez vous vanter comme Mick Jagger.)

…

De son côté, Brown avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. La musique du groupe était très entraînante et il se rangea à l'avis de la majorité afin de pouvoir profiter de la musique. « Ils auraient dû chanter cette chanson plus tôt, songea-t-il alors que son neveu prenait la parole. »

« - _All right, now take it low / Now I need the spotlight to hit me / Right here / As the crowd starts to cheer / I need the fan to blow right through my rockstar hair / Right here._ (Très bien, maintenant ralentissez / Maintenant, j'ai besoin que le feu des projecteurs me frappe / Juste ici / Alors que la foule commence à applaudir / J'ai besoin des fans pour souffler droit dans mes cheveux de rockstar / Juste ici.)

Le public était survolté et criait à chaque geste des garçons les faisant sourire. Comme chaque fois, ils firent des clins d'œil à certaines filles, et Shane fixa la mère de sa copine quelques secondes en chantant, la faisant sourire.

A la fin de la chanson, ils saluèrent le public le remerciant puis Brown les rejoignit sur scène.

« - Merci aux _Connect3_ d'avoir assuré le spectacle le temps que les juges prennent une décision. C'est chose faite et j'ai, dans cette enveloppe le nom du ou de la gagnante du concours. Alors Nate, s'il te plait, roulement de tambour... Le gagnant de cette année est…

…

La suite au prochain épisode ! héhé ! Oui je sais c'est sadique de couper à ce moment-là mais ça me fait toujours rire donc… Bon allez soyons sérieux, je sais qui va gagner le concours mais vous ? Vos pronostics ? Mitchie ? Lola ? Hasta La Vista Crew ? Personne ? (Et pourquoi pas ?) La réponse la semaine prochaine. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu. Moi j'ai adoré la nuit entre Shane et Mitchie. Et vous ? La soirée que les _Connect3_ ont préparée ? Les répétitions ? Le concours final ? Êtes-vous de l'avis de nouna (si après) ? Prochain post dans 5 reviews

Miss Tagada (L)

 **nouna** : Alors je trouve ça bizarre que Connie accepte si vite que sa fille passe la nuit dans le lit de Shane, bon ok c ds le bungalow commun mais qd mm… Ensuite, je n'adhère pas à la chanson de Mitchie, c'est peut être un peu trop pour une jeune fille… Sinon le chapitre est cool, le moment Niley est tout choupinou et g adoré la manière dont elle lui ont tiré les verres du nez :p


	15. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut les filles, oui parce que je suppose qu'il n'y a que des filles qui me lisent. Vous l'attendiez alors sans plus tarder voici enfin les résultats du GRAND concours final de Camp Rock. Mais avant ça merci **Pims10** , **Marine** (Salut miss. Je sais que c'est sadique de couper à ce moment-là. C'était une tentative (ratée) pour vous encourager à poster des reviews mais bon trois semaines pour 5 reviews, j'ai clairement raté ^^ Pourquoi Axel ferait une crasse ? Il est tellement gentil ! :p J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira. Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Aïe navrée que le suspense soit si dur à supporter. Bises) et **papaouti** (Salut miss. Oui moi aussi j'ai adoré les moments Smitchie, c'est ce que je préfère écrire. Oh attend l'été n'est pas terminé, Camp Rock n'a pas encore fermé les portes donc Axel peut encore faire un dernier coup vache mdrr Ah bon ben visiblement tout le monde pense que la chanson ne va pas avec Camp Rock. Je le saurais. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews. Ce sont grâce à elles que vous avez l'épilogue.

 **Disclaimer** : Puisqu'il faut commencer par quelque chose, sachez que tout ce que vous reconnaissez : lieux, personnages, répliques, univers ( _et même les arbres mdr_ ) appartiennent à Disney et que je ne touche pas un centime ( _ni un cents_ ) pour le travail ( _qui n'en est pas réellement un_ ) que je fais, hormis vos reviews qui me touchent. Ensuite, les mots appartiennent à la langue française et euh… Bah rien, l'idée est de moi et les corrections sont de **chris87**. Et bien sûr, je remettrais tout en place à la fin. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait amende d'honorable dans les règles. Et merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et remarques qui m'ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

 **Epilogue**

« - Merci aux _Connect3_ d'avoir assuré le spectacle le temps que les juges prennent une décision, sourit Brown en revenant sur scène. C'est chose faite et j'ai, dans cette enveloppe, le nom du ou de la gagnante du concours. Alors Nate, s'il te plait, roulement de tambour... Le gagnant de cette année est… Le groupe Kiss Me, mesdames, messieurs cria-t-il en direction des coulisses.

Mitchie se tendit en entendant le nom de son groupe et Kiley dut la tirer jusque sur scène avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Le public criait de joie et elle sourit.

« - Félicitation à toutes les deux, dit-il. C'est amplement mérité.

Ella les regarda depuis les coulisses et les applaudit chaleureusement sachant qu'elle ne faisait par partie du groupe au contraire. Elle était passionnée de danse et cette année, elle avait décidé de danser dans chaque groupe ou presque.

« - Merci, merci, hurla Kiley avec sa discrétion habituelle faisant rire ses amis.

« - Merci monsieur le directeur, dit simplement Mitchie alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« - Non, merci à toi Mitchie. D'avoir sauvé mon camp, chuchota-t-il avant de faire signe à tout le monde de les rejoindre sur scène.

Tous les participants les félicitèrent et Mitchie sursauta lorsque son copain la prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée, tout en s'assurant que sa jupe restait en place.

« - T'as été géniale, chuchota-t-il une nouvelle fois à son oreille.

Elle embrassa sa joue le remerciant et ils saluèrent tous le public puis quittèrent la scène le temps que le directeur fasse un dernier discours.

« - Et maintenant les amis, c'est le moment que je préfère. Le grand 'free style' alors tout le monde en place, dit-il.

Les pensionnaires revinrent sur scène et se placèrent ça et là alors que la musique débutait. Comme chaque été, ils chantèrent _We Rock_ qui était l'hymne du camp en dansant et en chantant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils montaient sur scène. Connie fut rassurée de voir que sa fille avait eu le temps d'enfiler une paire de collant noir, lorsqu'elle la vit tourner si vite que sa jupe se souleva jusqu'à sa taille. Seulement à l'inverse de d'habitude, ils invitèrent les pensionnaires de camp Star, signant une trêve le temps d'une chanson. Si certains comme Luke ou Dana refusèrent de monter avec eux, les autres acceptèrent l'invitation et envahirent la salle, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de place sur scène. A la fin, Shane attira sa copine contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement en la soulevant de quelques centimètres.

Une dernière fois, Brown prit le micro et rappela que, pour ceux qui le souhaitaient, un repas avait été prévu avant d'autoriser ses élèves à rejoindre leur famille. Mitchie courut jusqu'à ses parents, en attendant le verdict sur sa chanson, rapidement rejointe par Kiley qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elles avaient gagné.

« - Vous avez vu, dit-elle. On était magnifique !

« - La danse était peut être un peu trop suggestive, nuança Steve.

« - Mais elle s'accordait avec la chanson, ajouta Connie. Vous étiez magnifiques et on est très fier de vous !

« - Moi aussi, cria Sierra en les prenant dans ses bras.

Elles les remercièrent tous avant d'embrasser les adultes puis Brown arriva. Comme après chaque concours, il allait voir les parents des gagnants pour leur demander l'autorisation d'embaucher, l'espace d'une journée, les gagnants de l'été pour tourner la pub de la saison prochaine. Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, Shane les rejoignit et prit sa copine dans ses bras, ravi de savoir que l'été touchait à sa fin. A présent, ils seraient plus libres de leur mouvement et il pourrait enfin vivre tranquillement avec elle, chez ses amis et lui où elle devait passer une semaine complète.

« - Mitchie Torrès, l'interpella Axel. Ta chanson était simplement magnifique, tu as un potentiel vocal d'une rare puissance et je me demandais si tu comptais te lancer dans la musique ?

« - C'est en effet dans mes projets, répondit-elle poliment.

« - Dans ce cas, je serai très heureux que tu signes chez Star Records, tu es exactement ce que l'on recherche en ce moment. Des personnes au talent naturel avec leur propre style de musique.

« - J'en serais ravie, répondit-elle en souriant avant de rire, mais je préfère faire une croix sur mes rêves de gloire plutôt que de signer chez quelqu'un qui a cherché à pourrir mon été plusieurs fois en voulant couler mon camp de vacance. Mon cœur bat et battra toujours avec camp Rock alors si je ne peux pas percer seule et sans Star Records, je demanderais à Brown de m'engager en tant que prof de chant… Après tout, conclut-elle en fixant son directeur, j'ai fait mes preuves, non ?

« - Au revoir monsieur Turner, conclut Shane en le fixant avec froideur.

Le directeur de la maison de disque fixa la jeune femme qui venait clairement de lui rire au nez et quitta la salle vexé, qu'une seconde fois, un artiste de talent refuse de signer chez lui. « A tous les coups, songea-t-il, elle va signer chez mon concurrent direct SSR où ont signé les _Connect3_. »

…

De son côté, la jeune femme sourit quand ses parents la félicitèrent et Brown la regarda.

« - Ce que tu as fait Mitchie était très touchant et je refuse que tu dises au revoir à tes rêves pour camp Rock aussi, je te propose, sous réserve de l'accord de tes parents, de faire un duo avec les _Wet Crows_ et de partir avec nous en tournée pour assurer nos première parties dès février.

« - Et les _Connect3_ ont parlé entre eux, ajouta Shane, et ils souhaitent vraiment travailler avec toi sur ton premier album.

La jeune femme regarda les deux personnes successivement ne réussissant pas à savoir s'ils étaient ou non sérieux. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était le cas, elle se retrouva à court de mot. D'un geste vif, elle se tourna vers ses parents et joignit ses mains :

« - Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié, dit-elle rapidement, laissez-moi faire le duo avec les _Wet Crows_ et partir en tournée avec eux pour promouvoir l'album que j'écrirais avec les _Connect3_. Je vous en prie, fit-elle le regard brillant.

« - On va y réfléchir, rit Connie, on doit vous donner la réponse quand ?

« - Je vois le groupe dans deux semaines, et au possible je voudrais leur présenter la copine de mon neveu, sourit Brown, si vous avez le temps sinon on organisera une autre rencontre.

« - S'il te plaît maman, j'ai assuré en cours cette année, tout en travaillant et en t'aidant même parfois. Je n'ai même pas menti de l'été, ni fait une seule bêtise !

« - Et elle a eu son diplôme, intercéda Kiley. Grâce à elle j'ai un copain. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle en tombant à genoux devant eux, laissez-là faire tout ça !

Steve et Connie leurs promirent de réfléchir sérieusement à cette question et de leur donner rapidement la réponse. Elle rappela ensuite au directeur que le repas risquait d'être froid. Il rit et prévint que le repas d'au revoir allait commencer, avant de rejoindre le réfectoire. Mitchie voulut les suivre mais Shane l'en empêcha et l'attira près du lac.

« - On va encore faire une entrée remarquée, signala-t-elle en se laissant docilement conduire.

« - Je m'en fiche, dit-il. Voilà depuis le début de l'été, il y a un projet qui me tient à cœur et Nate et Jason sont venus au camp pour apprendre à mieux te connaître afin de me dire si oui ou non j'avais leur aval donc…

« - Comment ça, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Eh bien, ils savent que je suis vraiment proche de toi. Je veux dire plus proche que je ne l'ai jamais été avec aucune autre fille, avoua-t-il. Pendant la tournée précédente, je me suis aperçu que c'était peut-être simplement toi qui manquait à ma vie pour que je reste normal mais je sais aussi qu'on est jeune et que te demander en mariage, surtout si tôt, serait ridicule et tu risquerais de croire que je me moque de toi alors… J'ai décidé de te faire un cadeau bien plus spécial pour nos un an ensemble… Parce que ce soir ça fait un an tout juste que je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois et je n'en regrette aucune seconde, sauf une chose. On ne peut pas toujours se voir parce que, souvent, quand tu avais l'occasion de venir voir Caitlyn à LA je n'y étais pas… Et bien sûr je n'y serais pas tout le temps mais ceci, dit-il en lui tendant une boite allongée, devrait te prouver que je tiens réellement à toi et que je veux que tu investisses ma vie.

« - C'est… C'est un bijou, demanda-t-elle sans l'ouvrir.

« - Ouvre-là !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit la boite qu'elle ouvrit doucement. Elle fronça les sourcils et le fixa pas très sûre de comprendre ce que signifiait ce cadeau.

« - Ce sont les doubles des clés de notre villa. Celle-ci pour la grille, qui n'est pas toujours automatique, là celle de la porte d'entrée, la petite ici celle de la boite à lettre quant à celle-ci, dit-il en désignant une petite clé en argent, c'est celle de mon cœur et tu y as toute la place… Je t'aime, dit-il en la regardant.

« - Je… Shane ce cadeau est magnifique. Toute femme rêverait d'un collier ou d'une bague mais ces clés… Et surtout celle-ci, dit-elle en désignant la plus petite… J'en prendrais grand soin je te le promets, quant à ton cœur… Il est mon bien le plus précieux, souffla-t-elle avant de venir l'embrasser. Je t'aime aussi. A jamais.

…

Et voilà, et voilà, et voilà ! C'est la fin de cette histoire. Pour moi, c'est comme ça qu'aurait dû être camp Rock 2. Enfin pas nécessairement pour la petite fin et cette histoire de clé mais le reste… Je le trouve plus propre. Après… Je peux me tromper. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? La victoire du groupe de Mitchie et Kiley ? La proposition d'Axel de signer ces Star Records et le fait qu'elle la refuse préférant faire une croix sur sa carrière ? La proposition de faire un duo et une tournée avec les _Wet Crows_ ? Ou celle de travailler avec les _Connect3_ sur son album perso ? Ou tout simplement le trousseau de clé que lui offre Shane ?

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
